Dysfunctional Ties
by FireStorm1991
Summary: Kakarot and Bulma are siblings, separated at a young age when their parents go through a divorce. They are reunited in college, but Bulma is not very responsive to her brother and refuses to talk to him. The only one she opens up to is his best friend.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Well, I told everyone in one of my other stories that I was going to be writing a story, pretty much where I can vent and here it is.

What you need to know: Bulma and Goku (or Kakarot in this story) are siblings and their parents, Bunny and Bardock (yes, very strange) find little in common with each other and after ten years of marriage decide to get a divorce, but there's a catch: Bulma is going to live with Bunny and Goku with Bardock, thus separating the two. Years later, they meet again in college and Goku finds that Bulma is not the same girl he knew when they were kids. She refuses to talk to him about anything regarding life with their mother and he becomes really worried about her. Surprisingly, the only one who can get through to her is his anti-social best friend, Vegeta.

And there you have it. That's pretty much all you need to know as the story progresses.

* * *

><p>"Kids, we have something to tell you," Bardock said sadly. He and his wife had not been getting along. She was a spoiled brat, but he had loved her and hoped as time went on that she would grow as a person and they could work things out. To his dismay, things did not turn out as he had planned and now his kids were going to have to pay the price along with him.<p>

"What is it, daddy?" Bulma asked innocently. She was about ten years old, a little over year older than her brother, Kakarot.

Bardock was about to tell the kids to sit down because he knew the news would affect them greatly, but again, things went awry.

"Your father and I are getting a divorce," Bunny stated.

"Wh-what?" both children asked, shock displayed on their young faces.

Bardock looked over to Bunny and glared at her.

"But…that's not fair," Bulma said.

"Well, you're just going to have to deal with it. We've been talking about it for a while."

The look of hurt and betrayal could not be wiped out of Bardock's memory. He hadn't even wanted this. She had been talking about it for a while. At first, she had decided she was going to live on her own, with no responsibility and be single again and leave the kids with him, but at the apartment complex she wanted, you needed to have two people on the lease. Strangely enough, they told his wife that she could bring one of the children along and they'd count it.

Bardock didn't want to be the one to tell his little girl whom he loved so much that they probably wouldn't see each other again, but seeing how delicate his wife was being, he suggested that his wife go to the spa or something. Her face lit up and she left and then Bardock explained the rest of the situation to his children. By the end of the night, he had a son who wouldn't come out of his room and a daughter who locked herself in hers crying because she though he didn't want her. And all he could do was think about how he really didn't want this to happen.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm finally eighteen and joining you in college, Vegeta," Kakarot said excitedly. Vegeta was his best friend in high school, more so because he would never leave him alone. He never talked to anyone, so when the cheerful Kakarot saw him sitting alone at lunch, he made it his new lunch spot.<p>

Vegeta was one year his senior and had been going to the university already. "Yes, Kakarot, and now you'll be able to annoy me here, too," Vegeta growled.

"Aw, don't be like that," Kakarot replied. "Besides, I can tell that this is going to be a really great year."

"Whatever," Vegeta mumbled. "I'm leaving."

Vegeta grabbed his key and stormed out of his apartment. It's not that he minded having Kakarot here with him. It would certainly make things less boring, but right now he was going through some stuff and he didn't want to deal with anyone.

He ended up at a pub down the street and ordered a soda at the bar. He was a regular there and the bartended winked at him, letting him know it was spiked. Vegeta nodded his thanks and went to a table as he waited for the waitress to show up.

"Good afternoon, is there anything I can get you?" a girl around his age asked.

"Hn, you're new," he said to the blue-haired girl.

The girl scowled at him. "Yeah, and?"

"Nothing," he responded. "I'll just have two cheeseburgers, medium well." He handed the girl the menu and before she went into the back, the bartender called out to her.

"Bulma, what are you still doing here?" he asked. "I thought you had to get over to school to pick up stuff for your first day tomorrow."

"Last order of the day, Rick," she said. "I'll go soon, but I needed the extra hour."

The bartender nodded and went back to dealing with his customers. Vegeta just stared at the girl in confusion. _Bulma, _he thought, _where the hell have I heard that name before?_ And then it hit him that Kakarot used to tell stories and show him pictures of his sister all the time, but according to him, he hadn't seen her since he was about nine years old when their parents separated.

When Bulma came out with his food, he lightly grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. She scowled at him. "Look buddy, I don't do man-handlers so let go of me or I swear I'll kick your ass."

Vegeta smirked. For a second, he actually felt amused by her feisty attitude, but he went back to the task at hand.

"Bulma Son," he said causing the girl to pale.

"N-n-no, you must have me confused with someone else," she lied. "My name is Bulma Briefs."

"That's your mother's last name, I believe. But your father's and brother's is Son," Vegeta stated.

She had a mixture of both hate and sadness shining in her eyes. "I don't know who the hell you are," she started, "but I don't have a family anymore so just leave it alone and stay the hell away from me."

Bulma stormed out of the restaurant and Vegeta laid down some money before following her. He followed her to the park where he found her crying by a fountain and walked over to her.

"Go away," she ordered through her tears.

Vegeta studied her. At first, he really didn't care. He just wanted to know if she was Kakarot's sister or not, but now he was a little concerned. Maybe it was that brother's best friend's protectiveness thing.

"Here," he said handing her a small paper with a phone number on it. "Kakarot is a friend of mine and he's also going to the college here. He's staying with me. That's the house number, if you want to talk to him." And with that, Vegeta left.

Bulma looked down at the number and then back up at the figure who was now walking away. In her mind there was no way that any of what happened could happen within one week of being here. She had run away from home after high school. She couldn't take being around her mother anymore. And now, the one place out of the whole country that she chose, she was faced with her brother and possibly her father. _What else could go wrong?_

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry if the chapter seemed a little rushed. It kind of was, because I just wanted to get to the part when she meets Vegeta, lol XD Anyway, hope you liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Preciousjade76: lol, I'm glad you feel the same way I do XD

Smile-bestthingintheworld: Glad you think so :D

Sonia-s.a: lol, oh don't worry. There's a lot of stuff that happened that will explain why she's so cold to them, but I promise things will work out.

* * *

><p>Vegeta got home and found Kakarot sleeping on the couch. He glared at the sleeping figure, seeing as he was supposed to be unpacked by the time Vegeta got back and Vegeta had taken longer since he ran into the boy's sister. Vegeta smirked. If Kakarot was going to let his guard down, then as his senior, he had the responsibility to teach him the error of his ways.<p>

He walked over to the opened closet door and slammed it shut as hard as he could. Kakarot woke up and yelped at the sound. He saw Vegeta standing by the door with his arms crossed, smirking.

"Did you enjoy your nap?" Vegeta asked in a teasing tone.

Kakarot frowned. "You didn't have to slam the door, though." Vegeta couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Tell me, Kakarot. Did one year away from me make you weak? I thought I taught you better than that."

It was Kakarot's turn to laugh. Then he looked at the clock. "Hey, where'd you go? I thought you were just going to pick something up and then come right back. It's like two hours later since you left."

Vegeta frowned remembering Bulma.

_I don't have a family anymore._

He didn't know why that bothered him. He knew that while in school with Kakarot, the younger boy always talked about how he would try to send her letters and such, yet he never got a response. Clearly the girl was upset when he mentioned her brother and father. Something else had to have happened over the years.

"Vegeta?" Vegeta's attention went back to Kakarot. All of a sudden, the phone rang and Vegeta took it as a reprieve.

"Hello?" There was no response. "Look, I'm in no mood for games, so either speak now or-"

"Are you the one I met earlier?" he heard Bulma's voice on the other line.

"Yes," Vegeta replied. "Would you like me to go get Kakarot?"

"NO!" Bulma shouted in alarm. "I mean, no, thank you. I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Vegeta couldn't hide the shock in his voice.

"I just had question about my…I mean, Kakarot," Bulma said. "Does he remember me?"

Vegeta's eyes widened. "What kind of question was that? Of course he remembers you. How do you think I knew who you were?"

Bulma hesitated and Vegeta could tell she was scared about something and his yelling wasn't helping. "Then why haven't I heard from him or dad? Why didn't they try to contact me?" She was starting to have a breakdown; Vegeta could hear it.

"They did," Vegeta told her, but at that moment Kakarot chose to make an entrance.

"Um, Vegeta, help…"

Vegeta muttered a curse under his breath. "Excuse me for a moment," he said setting the phone down. "Kakarot, how the hell did you get caught in a bear trap?"

"I don't know. Why do you even have a bear trap?" Kakarot retorted. "And why was it in my closet?"

Vegeta faltered for a minute. "I don't have a bear trap. Must have been my old roommate's before I kicked him out."

"He had a bear trap?" Kakarot shouted

"Apparently."

Bulma was listening in on the conversation. At first, she had tears in her eyes, hearing her brother's voice. He sounded so much older, but hey, it had been nearly a decade. Eventually, she just started chuckling quietly at the situation. She wasn't surprised. When they were younger, Kakarot got his foot stuck in a bike wheel, on their neighbor's bike.

"There, now just stop getting yourself into trouble," Vegeta grumbled.

"But where's the fun in that?" she heard her brother ask. She smiled. _Same old Kakarot._

Vegeta came back on the phone. "Where were we?" he asked.

That was it. Bulma just started cracking up and Vegeta smirked. It was much better than hearing her crying. When she stopped laughing she said, "You told me that my brother had tried to contact me."

"Right," Vegeta stated. "Look, I don't know why you wouldn't have gotten anything, but he sent you letters at least once every few weeks."

"He did?" Bulma asked.

"Yes."

Bulma was shocked. She always asked her mother where they were and she always said that she had no idea. Then Bulma looked over to a box of stuff she stole from her mother's room. "Hold on a minute."

Bulma set the phone down and went over to the box. When she opened it, she almost started crying again. There were tons of cards and such for her from them. She had always thought that they had forgotten about her and just didn't care, that her father truly didn't want her and that's why she was sent away to live with her selfish mother. There were even some outdated checks and savings bonds in the cards. Only the cards were opened, not the letters. _That bitch, _Bulma said to herself realizing that not only had her mother been keeping this stuff from her, but that she possibly took whatever money her father sent for her for herself. _She had no right to do that._

Bulma got back on the phone. "I want to see him," she demanded. "Now."

Vegeta smirked. He would be happy to see her again and finally Kakarot would be reunited with his sister and he would stop whining about it all the time. "How about the park from earlier, at the fountain?"

"Sounds good," Bulma agreed. "Twenty minutes."

Vegeta hung up the phone and went to Kakarot's room. He found him tied up in his blankets somehow. "I'm not even going to ask," Vegeta said, detangling his friend from the mess. After Kakarot was freed Vegeta said, "We're going out."

"Where?" Kakarot asked in an innocent voice. Vegeta frowned remembering how naïve and child-like this guy was.

"The park."

"Why?"

"We're meeting someone," Vegeta answered.

"Was it the person you were on the phone with?"

Vegeta growled. "Yes."

"Who were you on the phone with?"

"Kakarot, enough questions and just come on. We only have twenty minutes to get there. Fifteen considering I had to get you out of your little death trap."

Kakarot grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry. I don't know how I get caught in that stuff."

_Neither do I…_

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, now Bulma and Kakarot are going to be reunited and be all happy rainbows and sunshine, or are they? You'll just have to read and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Hey all, just to let you know, I'm almost done updating all of my VXB fics (Huzzah!) But of course, my brain is getting like 80 more ideas for every chapter I put up and well…expect two new BXV fics by the end of the week -_- I mean, good news is new stories, bad news is more slow updating…but my brain is like yelling at me right now to write them, and I'm too tired to argue. Anyway, he's a nice update of Dysfunctional Ties, so enjoy.

Star Dancer: Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you like the idea. Haha, Cell XD

Sonia-s.a: Sorry the update wasn't sooner, but I hope you like the chapter.

Preciousjade76: Haha, yeah, Kakarot XD

Pallyndrome: *takes bow* Thank you, good friend :D

Miffinmini: Not really much of a spoiler, but she's selfish. Pretty much sums it up.

KimiruMai: Why thank you. I think you'll like my two new AU's coming up :3

* * *

><p>Bulma stood waiting and looked at her watch. She had only been there ten minutes, but she was incredibly nervous about this whole thing. What if Kakarot hated her for not responding to his letters? Would he listen to what she had to say? Did he still love her? Did her dad still love her? She had to blink back the tears that were threatening to fall as she thought these things.<p>

_Please forgive me, little brother._

"I said no, Kakarot," she heard Vegeta's voice from the other side of the fountain.

"But Vegeta, I'm hungry. Why are we going to meet someone now, anyway?" Kakarot asked.

"Will you stop asking questions and just wait?" Vegeta grumbled.

Bulma giggled as she listened to the two. She moved her head around the fountain slightly so that she could see them and gasped at what she saw.

Kakarot had gotten so tall, obviously taking on her father's genes. He wasn't the little boy she used to know anymore. He was a man now and if was making Bulma think crashing into his life like this was a huge mistake. As soon as she thought that, she heard her brother sigh.

"What is it now?" Vegeta asked.

Kakarot looked around the park. "It's nothing, just…Well, my dad used to take my sister and me to a park just like this one. We used to go on picnics and stuff, just the three of us. I really miss her."

Bulma felt her heart break at causing her brother so much pain, even if it wasn't her fault. She did reason that she should have known what her mother was doing.

Vegeta managed to hear her soft sobs and so did Kakarot. They walked around the fountain and found Bulma sitting curled up and sobbing.

"Bulma?" Kakarot asked, making Bulma's head shoot up in shock. She looked at him with fear and sadness in her eyes. "Oh my God, Bulma."

Kakarot smiled and ran up to his older sister. He was a lot stronger than when they were kids and picked her up to force her into a big bear hug. "I've missed you so much!" he exclaimed happily.

Bulma still continued to let tears fall as she hugged her brother back, but out of happiness. She smiled over to the smirking Vegeta who nodded to her. Kakarot set her back down. "Where have you been? Dad and I thought you fell of the face of the Earth," he joked. He grew confused when Bulma's face grew serious.

"I didn't know you had been trying to contact me," Bulma replied. "Mom's been keeping it from me all this time."

Kakarot looked shocked, but then smiled again. "Doesn't matter. The important thing is that you're here. Where are you staying, anyway?"

"Well, I kind of just took a bunch of my stuff from home and kind of drove as far east as I could get and just kind of ended up here. I just got an apartment last week and started my new job today where I met your friend."

Kakarot looked over to Vegeta. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"When? While you were sleeping or caught in a bear trap?" Vegeta retorted.

"Good point…"

Bulma couldn't help but burst out laughing. "I still can't get over that. Seriously, Kakarot, do you still not look before you leap."

"Huh?" Kakarot asked. "But I didn't leap into the closet. I walked into it."

"Um, okay?" Bulma responded still not getting her brother's actions.

"You know," Vegeta spoke up, "we have an extra room in our apartment if you're interested."

Bulma's eyes widened at the offer she was receiving, not understanding why this guy was being so nice to her. She understood he was her brother's friend, but he didn't owe her anything, so why would he be offering up his apartment to her.

"I don't know," she said, unsure of what she should do.

"Aw, come on, it'll be fun," Kakarot replied enthusiastically. "We could pick up where we left off when we were kids. What do you say?"

Bulma thought it over for a minute. She had missed her brother and father terribly over the years. Maybe her finding Kakarot again was a sign. Her relationship with her mother was ruined, but she could mend the relationship she had with the only other family she had ever truly known. She looked over at Vegeta who had a calm expression, almost unreadable, but part of her felt like he was thinking the same thing she was. He was offering her a chance to have a family again and she could not pass up the opportunity.

"I think maybe I will," she said with finality. It was settled. Bulma was going to being living under the same roof as her brother and his best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Smile-bestthingintheworld: Yup, I agree. It was short. Glad you liked it though.

Saiyanwarrior23: There will be lots of Bulma and Vegeta character development, with Kakarot being the comic relief XD

Joe: He'll have his good days and his bad days. For the most part he'll be civil to Bulma and Kakarot; however, on his bad days, everyone better watch out, lol.

Lady Weavile: Well, in his defense, he had no idea she was there XD I know, still no excuse.

KimiruMai: Lol, yes, well, he was doing it for his friend :3

Preciousjade76: Thanks

TeamVegetaGirl123: There will be BXV action, but yes, it will also have to do with Bulma being reunited with her family.

KKsaiyancat: Lol, thanks for keeping an eye out anyway :D I'm been updating when I'm tired lately so I don't know if there are any XD

BabyBlueBlackDBZ: Thanks, I'm glad you like it :3

Lonni: Thanks. I hope this chapter is to your liking.

Sami199: I hope so :D Thanks for saying so.

* * *

><p>Bulma moved her stuff into Vegeta's and Kakarot's apartment. Everything was happening so fast and Bulma felt very out of place. She didn't even notice Vegeta standing in the doorway as she looked around the room.<p>

"I hope everything is to your liking," he stated making Bulma jump.

She turned to face him and smiled slightly, nodding the affirmative to him. He nodded to her as well and then left the room. It made Bulma feel strange that he didn't say anything else. She shook it off and started unpacking her things. She sighed in frustration. It's not that she had a lot of stuff with her, but she had been moving around a lot since she stormed out of her home. Actually, she couldn't really call it a home. That place was nothing but a lie and she would be happy if she never saw that town or her mother again.

But now, where was she exactly? Sure, she knew her location, but where was she going with her life? What would happen in the future? Things were far from easy right now, and Bulma had no idea who her brother was, what her father was like, nothing. How would she fit into their lives now? Could she ever fit into their lives without ruining them?

After unpacking her few boxes, she set her books up at the desk. She didn't know how many roommates Vegeta had had before, but she was thankful to have a fully furnished room. It's not like she ever had a room of her own like this until she got out of her, well her mother's and step-family's, house.

"Bulma?" She turned to her open door and saw Kakarot looking at her with a huge smile. "You've been in here all day. Want to come get something to eat with Vegeta and me?"

"Sure," Bulma replied cautiously. She loved her brother, but was still very cautious. It seems like the only person she seemed to trust was, in fact, Vegeta. Maybe it was because he was a stranger to her and she had no connections to him other than her brother who may as well be a stranger. Part of her felt like he understood the situation in a different way, as if he went through something with his own family. Bulma left the room and her thoughts behind. Now wasn't the time to think about those things.

* * *

><p>"Do you still like pizza?" Kakarot asked as they walked around the development of restaurants down the street.<p>

"Yeah, but I haven't had it in years," Bulma admitted.

"Why?" Kakarot asked, genuinely confused. Vegeta also looked to her, though his face was still void of emotions.

"Mom hates it," Bulma told him. That part was true, but it actually went deeper than that. For years, Bulma had to give in to everything her mother and her mother's new family wanted. No one really considered her. Bulma now realized that her mother really only kept her around for money from her father. Who did stuff like that?

"Oh," Kakarot replied. There was then an awkward silence between the three as they entered the pizza place. They ate in silence because no one knew what to say that wouldn't upset the other. Bulma and Kakarot sheepishly watched each other every so often as they ate their pizza. Vegeta shook his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. He wanted to know what exactly had happened and how similar Bulma's situation was from his.

Kakarot excused himself to order more food, which didn't really surprise the other two. When he left the table, Bulma finally spoke up. "I don't want to tell him anything," Bulma admitted. "The stuff that happened would really upset him. I'm upset enough for the both of us."

"I understand," Vegeta replied monotonously. "What did happen?"

"Why are you so curious?" Bulma asked him.

Vegeta shrugged. "I want to compare notes of irritating family members."

"Your mother gives you problems too?" Bulma inquired.

"That would be really difficult considering she passed away nearly ten years ago from childbirth," Vegeta replied.

Bulma frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't-"

"It's fine," Vegeta told her. They sat in silence a little longer.

"So you have a little brother?" Bulma spoke up cautiously to try to further the conversation.

"No," Vegeta answered. "My father didn't want to raise the both of us so he gave my brother away."

"That's terrible!" Bulma nearly shouted. Kakarot looked back over to his friend and sister with a raised eyebrow. Bulma attempted to hide herself behind her menu and then whispered, "That's terrible. Why would he-?"

"Don't ask questions. That's as much as Kakarot and others know and I really don't want to talk about it," Vegeta muttered. "So, what's your story?"

Bulma scoffed. "My mother got remarried like a month after the divorce went through to this rich jerk. He had two daughters and my mother recently had another daughter. I've actually been the one taking care of the kid because she was placed in my room so that she wouldn't wake anyone else up. I swear, they're all selfish."

Vegeta nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." They both got lost in thought before looking to one another again. "I won't say anything."

"Thanks," Bulma whispered.

"Hey, everything okay, you two?" Kakarot asked as he set down their second pizza.

"Yeah, everything's fine," Bulma replied unconvincingly. "I'm ready for another slice."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Okay, so in my story Blackmail I asked what my first story was and whoever got it right first would get to choose which story I update next. Well, the one who answered it first was Lady Weavile *applause* and she wanted this one to be updated, so if you were hoping for this one to be updated, thank her :D

WithoutWingsX: Yeah, it's the AU thing XD I never make Vegeta act like Vegeta (on very rare occasions), but hey, that's what fanfiction is for, right?

Preciousjade76: I'll let you know when I think of their whole past XD I pretty much have it all figured out, though. Thanks for reviewing.

KimiruMai: Um, wow, good guess XD But a really long ways away. And haha, yeah, I think I made him nice in like a handful of stories XD I don't know. I always let my father issues shine through. Gave Vegeta and evil step-father in one story, though that character might have been based of my ex-step-father…Idk XDDDDD

Sami199: Glad you like it :D Thanks for reviewing

Miikodesu: Eventually, but not right now. Have you ever heard people say that sometimes it's easier to talk to a complete stranger because they might understand and whatnot? That's sort of what's going on here.

Sweetgilda: For the most part. Her mom's not very nice in this story. I'm glad you're looking forward to the reunions and such and I hope you enjoy them. Thanks for reviewing.

KKSaiyancat: XD That's alright. I'm glad you like it anyway.

NNP: Thanks for saying so. I hope you'll stick around for the rest.

* * *

><p>Tension in the apartment was thick ever since Bulma moved in. Kakarot always tried to talk to her about high school and life with their father. He also tried to learn more about Bulma, but she just wouldn't talk. He had thought about letting his father know she was there, but since Bulma was so closed off to him, he didn't know if it was a good idea. His dad still blamed himself for pushing Bulma away, and because of that, he always had some lingering depression. Seeing Bulma so distant could bring about more harm than good, so Kakarot did what he thought was best and kept quiet.<p>

He was also getting jealous of Vegeta. He seemed to be the only one Bulma talked to about her past. It was really hurtful, but he didn't want to push his sister further away, especially after what he had heard.

"_It's going to be strange having my own room for once and not getting woken up at three in the morning to a baby," Bulma said one night after Kakarot had gone off to bed. He didn't mean to hear her, but she said it while he was on his way to the kitchen for some water._

"_So, what? You were like a personal nanny for this woman?" Vegeta said venomously. "How were you able to focus on school?"_

_Bulma shook her head. "Don't tell my brother, but I kind of failed my senior year," Bulma admitted. "I actually had to stay back and try again. That's why I only got away now. I'm a first year."_

"_It's not your fault," Vegeta said in attempts to comfort her. "Your mother obviously didn't care about your grades."_

_Bulma scoffed. "She didn't care about me either, only her new family. I…honestly thought my father and Kakarot didn't care either?" Bulma scowled. "I can't believe she did that. I mean, I don't care if he had never sent me money and just sent me cards, but her taking it…I mean, I don't know. I don't even know how Kakarot and I are related to her."_

"_Just being blood related doesn't mean you are anything like a parent," Vegeta told her._

"_You're talking about you and your father now, aren't you?" Vegeta grunted. "Look, I know what it's like to be separated from your younger brother. Maybe you will find him one day. I did."_

_Vegeta shook his head. "I don't know his name, who adopted him, if he's even in the same city I grew up in, or what he would look like," Vegeta revealed. "I have no information to go by."_

_Bulma put her hand on his. "I have a feeling it will work out. Don't ask me how I know, but I do, okay?"_

"_Are you sure you don't want to try talking to Kakarot about any of this?" Vegeta asked. "He worries about you."_

"_I know, it's just…" Bulma took a deep breath. "I don't want him to know about mom. It will hurt him to know how much she screwed me up."_

"_You aren't any more screwed up than I am," Vegeta joked with a smirk._

"_Why does that not make me feel any better?" Bulma asked. Vegeta shot her a glare, but she playfully ruffled his hair. "Anyway, I guess I should go to bed. First day of college tomorrow, you know. See you in the morning."_

_Vegeta waved at her and she moved to leave the room. She stopped at the doorway. "And thanks, for everything."_

Kakarot wanted his sister to be open with him like that. He would understand her. From what he was hearing about his mother, she treated Bulma more like an unwanted houseguest than a daughter. It was obvious his sister had self-esteem issues. He shook the thoughts out of his head. No, he did not like his sister hurting. He just wanted him and her and their father to be a family again. They were messed up, he knew, but he loved her and he wanted her to start healing. How could she do that if she were stuck in the past?

The kitchen is where he found her, rushing to make breakfast for everyone. He knew she had an exam today. Shouldn't she be studying? "Um, B, I can handle breakfast," Kakarot stated.

She looked at him, her eyes glossed over with worry. Bulma stopped dead in her tracks. She didn't even realize how she got into the kitchen. This was just her usual thing. Get up, feed everyone, and then make sure everyone was getting ready and feed the baby before she herself could get ready for school.

"Oh, thanks, Kakarot," she said, though the shock was evident in her voice. "I have to go study."

Bulma put down the mixing bowl and spoon and was about to run out of the room when Kakarot blocked her path. "You don't have to cook for us," he told her, "especially when you have to study for anything."

She flashed him a thankful smile, but looked back into the kitchen, still trying to figure out how she ended up in there. Even though she had finally escaped her prison, she couldn't help but feel like her mother's presence in her life was still evident. She would never truly escape memories of being treated like their slave.

* * *

><p>Bulma finished her first test of the semester. She felt like she did okay, all things considered. The stress of her life kept attacking her while she studied. She didn't know why she was bothered by it now. On the bus ride home, since she didn't want to drive in her emotional state, she thought about her old "home" life.<p>

"_Oh, I want this," Jessie said while going through Bulma's stuff. She turned to Bulma and smirked. "It's mine now."_

_Bulma rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I don't care."_

"_Oo, this necklace is really amazing. I want it," Kaylee demanded._

_Bulma faltered at that. The necklace had been a gift from her father when she was five. "No."_

"_Did you tell me no?" Kaylee asked while glaring at Bulma._

"_My father gave it to me," Bulma told her. "It's mine and you can't have it."_

_Bulma received a slap in the face. "I don't want that piece of junk anyway," Kaylee said pretentiously. "Just know that if you ever tell me 'no' again, I will take what I want by force."_

_The two of them left her room, taking the majority of her stuff. She held her cheek that had been slapped and cried. She knew they'd be back and that she had to take matters into her own hands. She needed to hide everything that reminded her of her brother and father so that nothing could be taken from her. There was a box in her closet that she used to put any pictures, documents, presents, or stuffed animals her father gave her. She hid the box in a secret door she had discovered by accident in her room. This was the first day of her new life and she knew it would last for a long time._

Bulma teared up remembering all of what she had been put through and nearly missed her stop. She came back to reality when someone who had seen her on the bus earlier snapped her out of it.

"I didn't want you to miss your stop," the dark-haired girl said.

"Thanks," Bulma replied. "Um, I'm sorry; I don't know your name."

The girl smiled at her. "That's okay. I haven't told you. My name is Chi Chi."

"Bulma."

"Well, Bulma, it's nice to meet you. Now, I suggest we get off so we don't piss the driver off."

"Sounds good."

Bulma and Chi Chi got off the bus and Chi Chi revealed that she was also a student at the university. "I saw you get on this morning here too, so I knew you'd probably have to get off. You were pretty deep in thought."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but I have to get back to my brother and his friend."

"I understand," Chi Chi said. "Maybe we can hang out sometime. You would be the first girl/person I've made friends with here."

"Yeah," Bulma replied. "Well, see you."

* * *

><p>When Bulma returned home, she was met by Vegeta who had been waiting for her. "Don't go in there," he ordered.<p>

"Wha-?" Vegeta pointed towards the window and motioned for her to be quiet. Bulma was shocked to see her mother inside with her husband talking to her brother. She turned to Vegeta and whispered, "How did she-?"

"She's apparently been tracking your card usage and phone," Vegeta told her. "She stumbled across us by accident. We're telling her we haven't seen you. Turn your phone off." Bulma didn't need to be told twice. There were no pictures or numbers in her phone worth keeping, anyway. "I'm taking you to the bank tomorrow after class so that you can open a new account elsewhere. Kakarot is going to talk to your dad about you being here and what's going on. He'll probably put you on their phone plan. She won't be able to track you anymore."

"Does Kakarot know?"

Vegeta nodded. "He overheard us talking last week."

Bulma shook her head. She was already causing problems in her brother's life. "I didn't mean for her to find me."

Vegeta put his hand on her shoulder. "Not your fault. I could tell as soon as she spoke how much of a bitch she was. She was sprouting crap about how she couldn't understand why her little girl would run away. That maybe you were sick in the head and it's important they find you to get you help."

"You have got to be kidding me," Bulma muttered.

"Anyway, let's go. Kakarot doesn't want you here while they're here, obviously. Once they leave, he'll let me know and then we can come back."

"Thanks," Bulma said sheepishly.

Vegeta smirked. "You have GOT to stop thanking me, woman."

Bulma flashed him an incredulous look. "Run that by me again."

"Oh, you heard what I said…_woman_."

Bulma smacked his shoulder playfully and let him take her to her car that had been hidden among the cars of the parking lot. "Where to?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta shrugged. "Anywhere but here."

Bulma agreed and turned on the ignition. It was time for her to get the heck away from her old life and this was a start.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so come on, who really thought their mother would truly give up her little money mill/slave? Anyways, that's not the only drama that will be had in this story. If anyone picked out the foreshadowing, Vegeta has some coming up too. Some people were wondering if Vegeta's going to be nice like this the whole story. Well, what do you think? Everyone knows what stress does to a person. Just a thought…


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Hey guys, you should thank KimiruMai for this chapter. She requested this story be updated. I highly underestimated this story considering how many people are specifically requesting updates XD Well, I'm glad everyone likes it.

Miikodesu: Yeah, they're her step-siblings. And pretty much. Thanks for reviewing.

MissieMidget1204: I have not heard of you, but that's okay. I've only been reading fanfics since like two years ago and only a few fandoms XD Anyway, thanks so much for the review. I'm really glad you like my stories and appreciate the feedback :D

KimiruMai: XD Well, it wouldn't be complete without Tarble, now would it. I already have depressing ideas for the first meeting, lol. Why are we so mean? XD And if we're starting to make updating requests, can you update either Alter Ego of And So the Angels Cry? XD If not, I understand :p

DaniellaDBZ4ever: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reviewing :3

WithoutWingsX: Yes, yes she is…

WhatWhat123: Yup, but it gets better…obviously since she's not there XD

Sami199: She seems to piss everyone off. It's okay; she can't do anything to Bulma with her support group :D

* * *

><p>Bulma couldn't help but stare out over the river. She and Vegeta were standing on the balcony of an Italian restaurant. They had stopped there to eat about an hour after they left the apartment. They hadn't really said anything since they escaped, but just sat in a comfortable silence as they continuously stared at one another. Both seemed to be waiting for the other to say something, but neither would. Now, they were standing outside, still waiting for Kakarot to inform them that it was time to come home.<p>

"You look cold," Vegeta stated taking off his jacket. "Here."

Bulma hesitated in taking it, but he gave her a look that made her not want to fight him on something so small. The jacket felt warm and she smiled. "Thanks, Vegeta."

Vegeta just shrugged and placed his arms on the balcony. Bulma stared at him from the side and saw the serious expression on his face. It made her wonder what he was thinking about. Did it have anything to do with her, or was he thinking about his own family problems?

Vegeta's phone went off not even five minutes after she asked herself that question. It was close to eight at night. Her mother and step-father had been in the apartment for over two hours. Bulma shook her head at that. Why couldn't they just let her go? She knew the truth and she was done taking orders from them. What more could they do to her to get her to submit? Beat her? Bulma shivered. Scratch that idea…

"We can go back now," Vegeta told her. "The harpy and her spineless lapdog are gone now."

"Thank God," Bulma replied rolling her eyes. Part of her didn't want Vegeta to know how affected she had been by her mother's visit and her own thoughts. Vegeta gave her a strange look. "What?"

"Kakarot told me about this morning," Vegeta told her, making Bulma shrink under his intense gaze. "Whatever the hell you were doing this morning needs to stop, Bulma. We're all capable of taking care of ourselves. It's not your responsibility to mother us."

"I…it was out of instinct," Bulma whispered. "I didn't even know what I was doing."

Vegeta's face softened and he pulled her into a half hug. "Don't make me tie you to your bed at night," he teased. "For the rest of the week, I want you to focus on yourself for once."

"Doesn't that sound kind of spoiled?" Bulma joked, hoping he'd drop it.

He shook his head. "No."

Bulma frowned and she realized she really couldn't talk back to him. "Fine, I'll focus on myself for the rest of the week."

Vegeta smirked at her. "I'll hold you to that. Now let's get out of here." Bulma nodded in agreement and allowed Vegeta to take her hand and lead her to her car.

* * *

><p>When Bulma and Vegeta got back, Kakarot looked very sad and very apologetic. "I can't believe we left you with that," Kakarot stated, head in his hands. Bulma let go of Vegeta's hand and went over to her brother.<p>

"I didn't want you to know what she was like," Bulma told him. "I didn't want to see you hurt."

Kakarot let out an upset chuckle. "Me hurt…Bulma, you were hurt. You should stop putting everyone else before you. I could have handled it. Why couldn't you just talk to me?"

Bulma looked over to Vegeta and gave him a sign to leave them alone for a bit. She then turned back to Kakarot after Vegeta left them. "It's been difficult, Kakarot. I gave up a lot to keep mom, her husband, and his two daughters happy. The girls took a lot of my stuff when they moved in and when I would say 'no,' they'd hit me and mom and the guy would take their side, telling me I was being selfish. Then the baby was born, and because they didn't want to get woken up in the middle of the night for sake of their jobs or their complexions or whatever, they thought that I had nothing going for me anyway, and stuck her in my room. I was more of a servant than a daughter. I learned in my psychology class that usually slaves don't know what to do when they're free. That's kind of how I feel right now. I'm sorry I didn't tell you anything about it. I was embarrassed."

Kakarot just shook his head more. He could believe what Bulma was telling him, especially after hearing how his mother talked about Bulma and the things her husband said.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey, Vegeta, I'm going to go get some more breakfast stuff," Kakarot said while they were in the grocery store.<em>

"_Fine, Kakarot," Vegeta replied. "We'll meet at the register."_

_After the two got more groceries for the house, they met up at the register and paid for the groceries. Kakarot nearly froze when he saw his mother and some guy observing the cashiers. "Um, Vegeta…"_

"_What now?" Vegeta muttered._

_Kakarot pointed to his blonde mother and Vegeta had no idea what he was trying to say. Well, not until…_

"_Oh my gosh, Kakarot is that you?" the woman exclaimed with a fake cheery voice. "Aw, my little boy is all grown up!"_

_Vegeta looked at the woman in shock and then glared at her knowing she was the one who hurt Bulma. _Damn, she even sounds like a bitch, _he thought as he and Kakarot reluctantly walked over to her._

"_What are you doing here?" Kakarot asked, trying to sound calm._

_His mother scoffed in derision and the man who was with her looked angry and shook his head. "Your sister is gallivanting around the country, using our money, and we tracked her cell and card usage to this town. We figured she'd try to get a job, but she's a little failure when it comes to school, she could probably only get a job as a cashier somewhere."_

_Vegeta nearly growled at the woman. He knew damn well that the money Bulma had was her own that she raised from working. Besides, her mother stole so much money from her that she truly owed the girl money. Not to mention Bulma also cashed in the savings bonds that were left untouched in her cards. That money did not belong to them._

"_Well, we haven't seen her around anywhere," Vegeta lied convincingly._

"_Oh, and who are you?" Bunny asked._

"_Mom, this is Vegeta. He's my best friend."_

"_Oh, that's so nice. I get to meet one of Kakarot's friends. Anyway, can we come to wherever you're staying? We need to contemplate our next move. I'm really worried about your sister."_

"_You are?" Kakarot asked in surprise._

"_Of course we are," the man spoke up. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm you're step-father, Michael. Nice to meet you, boy." He held his hand out._

_Kakarot shook it and mumbled, "Right."_

"_Anyway, your sister told her counselor a while ago a bunch of lies, and we nearly lost her. She said we were treating her poorly, but it was decided that she had some type of mental condition. She was actually convinced that we were mistreating her. Right now, we just want to get her the help she needs."_

_Both Vegeta's and Kakarot's fists clenched. Bulma was a mentally sound person despite her self-esteem issues that they caused. It only made the boys wonder, how far were they willing to go to get Bulma back and what would they do to her if they did?_

_Well, they reluctantly let them come to the apartment, knowing that they couldn't call attention to the fact that Bulma was staying there. Vegeta made sure to close the door of her room and explained that his girlfriend was living with them and kept her room a mess. Bunny laughed light-heartedly and left it well enough alone. Vegeta rolled his eyes when she wasn't looking._

_Kakarot and Vegeta knew what time Bulma would be getting back, so Vegeta lied and said he had a date with his girlfriend and had to leave. After saying his goodbyes, he met Bulma outside and warned her about her "family."_

_Kakarot, however, stayed inside with his mother and step-father. He left the room to do something and then waited outside the kitchen as he overheard them talking about Bulma._

"_I can't believe that little bitch thinks that she can just drop her responsibilities like this," their step-father growled. "I knew we should have installed that GPS device in her car. Then we would have an exact location."_

"_I know dear, but look at it this way. If we found her brother, she'll find her brother. We'll come back at some point and have her 'committed.' Then once she's 'better,' we'll bring her home and just deal with her then."_

"_Oh, I'll deal with her alright," he snapped. "She's been getting off easy for her disobedience lately. This crossed a line."_

_Bunny sighed. "Well, we need to get back home now, anyway. Those girls don't know how to take care of the brat like Bulma did."_

"_Whatever. Say goodbye to your brat and let's get out of this hellhole."_

_Kakarot didn't say goodbye and locked himself in his room. When they couldn't find him, they just left and he texted Vegeta. He couldn't believe what his sister had gone through, and he didn't like the idea of her being hurt for trying to live her life._

* * *

><p>"It's okay, B," Kakarot stated. "I already called dad and he said he really wants to see you. He said that he'll come over tomorrow. He doesn't live too far away. We'll cut all ties to our mother, and, for the stupid 'mental health' thing they were lying about, I think you really should talk to someone. If they want to know if you're making it up or not…well, I think I overheard enough to know they're lying."<p>

Bulma smiled slightly and buried herself in her brother to hide her tears. He could feel her shaking, though, and gently rocked her like she used to do for him when they were kids.

"I just feel bad for that baby," Bulma whimpered. "I mean, it's not her fault that her parents and sisters are cruel. I wish I could have taken her with me, but then it would have been kidnapping and then I would have been on the run from the cops in addition to mom."

"You can't worry about that now," Kakarot told her. "Once we get dad to claim you and all that, then there is nothing that they can do to you and then you can worry about helping our little sister."

Bulma smiled and hugged Kakarot tighter. He really had grown up. He could honestly become a lawyer if he thought about all this stuff ahead of time.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you'd make a good lawyer?" Bulma asked.

"Well, not really, but I'll keep that in mind while I decide on my major," Kakarot laughed.

Bulma sighed and then decided to go to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. She was very thankful that none of her teachers would be there the next day. They had to go on some retreat for professors, what luck.

As Bulma lied down on her bed, she let out a deep sigh of relief. It wasn't luck or coincidence that she ran into her brother's best friend on her first day in this town. It was a miracle for her. Now, she had to make sure she upheld her part of their bargain. She needed to start focusing on herself for once. And what better way than to turn off all of her alarms on her phone and unplug her alarm clock. She did need her rest after all.

* * *

><p>AN: So, a slightly longer chapter, and everyone got to see what Vegeta and Kakarot saw while Bulma was taking her exam and meeting Chi Chi. Next chapter, Bulma and Vegeta will be going everywhere to cut those ties to her mother and step-family and Bulma will come across a little surprise for Vegeta. Bet no one can guess what that will be.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Lady Weavile: No problem :D

KimiruMai: Yes, the jacket move :3 Don't worry; Bulma will be okay.

Middlekertz: It's okay. You'll find out this chapter.

Name was taken: Yes…how you guessed that, wow XD

TeamVegetaGirl123: Yes a family member…no Frieza in the story XD

WithoutWingsX: Eh, why not a lawyer…it IS an AU. Lol

RaiynetheHedgehog: I'm glad you like my AUs. And yes, you guessed correctly :3

KKsaiyancat: That's okay, short response XD Glad you like the story.

MissieMidget1204: I'll take a look at your stories at some point. I'm glad I got you hooked ^_^

Royal Rain: Glad you like it.

Sonia-s.a: Don't worry; everything will work out :D

* * *

><p>Bulma had had a very long day. It started out with going to her bank and taking out all of her money. Then she went to Vegeta's and Kakarot's bank and opened an account. The three of them opened a joint account too so that they could put in money for rent and things like that. After that, Vegeta took her to a counselor's office. She was just going to set up an appointment, but they had an opening so she went in to talk. Vegeta went in with her just in case the therapist would think Bulma was making things up. Thankfully, the therapist knew the signs of the type of abuse Bulma went through and there was no question as to what happened. Now Bulma had weekly appointments to go to.<p>

Now Bulma was waiting in line at the government center. She was legally changing her last name to Son, like her father and brother. She still didn't know how to react to seeing her dad again. It was definitely going to be interesting.

After waiting about an hour standing in line while her brother and Vegeta were in school, Bulma finally got her name legally changed. She was about to leave the building when something caught her eye.

"Mom, I'm hungry," a little boy whined. Bulma studied him. He looked so much like Vegeta that it was scary.

"In a moment, Tarble," the woman said. "We need to get your adoption records for the school."

"Why?" Tarble asked innocently. "I mean, you guys are my parents. Why do they need documentation?"

The woman sighed and just continued walking. When she saw the line, she grew frustrated. It would be hell to bring a hungry nine year old on a line for an hour or longer.

Bulma was curious about Tarble's resemblance to Vegeta. She didn't know if it was possible for Vegeta's long lost brother to appear out of thin air, but there was only one way to find out. "Um ma'am, if you want, I could wait on line for you so you can get your son some food."

The woman turned to face Bulma and smiled. "Well, that is very nice of you…"

"Bulma," she stated, "Bulma Br- I mean Bulma Son."

"Well, it's nice to meet you Bulma, and thank you."

"No problem," Bulma said with a forced smile.

The woman took Tarble to get a sandwich from the cafeteria while Bulma waited on the line again. She stayed on line chatting with the woman until they got to the front and the woman got her file. Bulma "accidently" tripped and dropped the folder.

"I'm so sorry," Bulma said while kneeling down to pick up the papers. All she needed to see was the name "Vegeta" as a signature to know that the little boy in front of her was her friend's little brother.

"It's all right, Bulma," the woman replied. "Thank you for waiting in line for us, and then for keeping us company."

"No problem at all," Bulma replied. She then felt Tarble tugging on her pants. "Yes, Tarble?"

"You're really nice," Tarble told her. "Will we see you again?"

Bulma flashed a nervous look over to the mother who just smiled at her. "Well, we have been looking for a new babysitter for him. Would you be interested?"

_Hell yeah, I would, _Bulma thought excitedly. "Yes, I would like that," she said calmly.

"Great," the woman said. She took out a notepad and pen. "Just write your name and number. My husband and I are planning to go out some time this weekend. We'll give you a call."

Bulma gave her the number to the apartment since she was waiting on a new cell phone. Bulma said goodbye to the woman and Tarble and started to walk back to her car. When she got inside, she let out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding. "What just happened?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>When Vegeta and Kakarot got back from the school, they found Bulma asleep on the couch. Both boys felt relieved that she was finally taking time to rest; God knew she needed it. Kakarot went to grab a blanket from her room to cover her so she could rest comfortably.<p>

Vegeta couldn't help but watch her as Kakarot went to go start on lunch. She looked so disturbed, even in sleep, as if she would be woken up at any moment. It wouldn't matter if he woke her up now if it meant that she wouldn't have that pained look on her face, so Vegeta stroked her hair. Bulma stirred a little, but she didn't wake up, so Vegeta continued. Eventually, her expression relaxed, and Vegeta sighed a breath of relief.

He went to go check on Kakarot and found the teenager covered in food with a mess surrounding him. A look of disbelief flashed across Vegeta's face. Instead of screaming, like he wanted to, he forced himself to leave the kitchen shaking his head on the way back to the living room.

This time, Bulma was awake and checking her surroundings in a panic. "You all right?" Vegeta asked her.

When she saw him, she relaxed, all tenseness gone. "Yeah, I'm all right, Vegeta." Then a look of remembrance flashed on her features. "You are never going to believe what happened at the government center."

"What?" Vegeta asked in interest.

Bulma was about to tell him when the two of them heard a knock on the door. Vegeta raised his hand, silently telling her the conversation was being put on hold. He went to answer the door and Bulma felt herself growing nervous. She didn't know if she was ready to face her dad yet, but she hoped that he would be as accepting as her brother was.

Vegeta led Bardock to the living room and the man looked crushed when he saw his daughter. "You…you've really grown up," was the first thing he could think to say.

Bulma couldn't help but smile as tears formed in her eyes. Her dad really did care; she could hear it in his warm and welcoming voice. She ripped the blanket from her and ran over to him as he opened his arms to hug her.

"I missed you, daddy," Bulma whispered.

"I missed you too, princess," Bardock replied. "I'm so sorry I left you with her."

"It's okay," Bulma said starting to whimper.

"Why didn't you call me and tell me what was going on?" Bardock asked.

"I just always thought you didn't want me back," Bulma answered, shocking her father.

He pulled her back a bit to look into her eyes. "Where did you get an idea like that?"

Bulma took her right pointer finger and wiped away a few tears. "Mom and Michael."

Before Bardock could say anything, Kakarot interrupted the moment. "Um, guys…I kind of burnt lunch…"

Vegeta sighed in frustration. "I'll get the take-out menus."

"Can we get Chinese?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded and went off to find the Chinese menus.

"I guess you remember dad liked Chinese, huh?" Kakarot said with a smile. Bulma nodded and hugged her father again. The three were joined by Vegeta in the dining room where they chatted and played catch up while waiting for their lunch.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

KimiruMai: Yes, I updated ^_^ Glad you are so happy about it.

VegetaBulma Fan: I'm glad you like my stories. It takes me a while to update them because I've had a lot of stuff going on: studying for the GRE, research, hanging out with the family, physical therapy three times a week, helping out some friends, and proofreading all of my stories (I have about six or seven left to proofread). Yeah, so a lot of stuff ^^'

Name was taken: XD Aw, I tried so hard not to make it obvious (sarcastic lie :3).

DBZ Chick 4ever: Oh, of course it will…after the drama :3

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Yeah…I sometimes have to skim through my own stories to refresh my memory on what's going on XD That is what happens when your brain keeps thinking up stories and doesn't want you to finish your current ones…it's frustrating because now I have like more than 30 in-progress stories going on in 4 different fandoms.

Sami199: Oh you know me so well ^_^ Yup, drama ahead.

KKsaiyancat: Oh, you'll see. It's gonna be drama filled. Thanks for the long review ^_^

WhatWhat123: Yup and yup. I wanted to bring Veggie's brother in sooner rather than later.

Middlekertz: Yeah, I love Bardock too. Wish they kept him around in the anime. That would have been awesome ^^

RaiynetheHedgehog: I'll start working on Paranoia next. There were just some reviews I wanted to answer here first, so I'm updating this one again. Yeah, Tarble is here ^^ And of course he's cute. When do I ever not write him in a cute way :) Tarble is like the fluff inducer in FF XD And Goku is the comic relief X3

VegetaLove2012: Actually, the age where you can decide what parent you want to live with is 14, not 7. Sometimes when you just want to keep the peace, you just let things stay the same and hope for the best. I've had a lot of problems with this in my family (my step-sister and her dad -_-). Anyways, Bulma did try to get away from them, but one, she didn't know where her father lived, and two, her mother and step-father made CPS think she was making it up. She wasn't really afraid her dad wouldn't accept her; she's just slightly paranoid because of her life. Yes, she can sue, but she wanted all ties to be severed first, because her mother is obviously planning on saying she's crazy. The whole apartment thing, well, I was venting about another thing going on in my family that day. I hope that cleared things up. And for your review on chapter 7, yeah he should have, but then there wouldn't be drama :/ Lots and lots of drama. Lol

* * *

><p>Bulma found out that Bardock didn't live too far from them. She wished she had known about the cards so many years prior. She would have run away across country if she could, but then her mother could have always said that her dad kidnapped her. And with CPS thinking she was a compulsive liar, they wouldn't have believed her if she said she was there on her own free will.<p>

"So what are you majoring in?" Bardock asked in interest. Bulma smiled. It was nice to have a parent taking interest in her life.

"Well, I'm really good at science, but I enjoy creative writing, so I'm majoring in engineering and minoring in creative writing," Bulma answered. Despite her performance senior year, she really was a knowledgeable student and she prided herself in that.

Bardock smiled at her. "I remember how we used to make up stories together."

Bulma nodded. "Yeah. That's actually why I enjoy it so much."

Then Bardock frowned. "I still can't believe I left you with her," he said sadly. "I knew she was selfish, but I had hoped that the woman I fell in love with was still in there and would take care of her own daughter."

"It's not your fault," Bulma stated. "At first, it was great. Mom and I got along when it was just the two of us. She was still keeping you contacting me a secret, but she was nicer to me. Then she met Michael and his kids and it was like my only existence was to serve them. I meant nothing to her."

Bardock took his daughter's hand in his and rubbed in comfortingly. "You are everything to me, you and your brother," he told her. "Don't ever forget that."

Bulma couldn't help but cry and hug her father. "I thought you didn't want me. I told mom once that I wanted to go live with you, but she said that you said you didn't love me. She said that if you cared, you would have stayed in contact with me, but you didn't. And I just found out that that was all a lie a few weeks ago."

Bardock was so angry that his ex-wife would tell their daughter such lies. He put his arms around her and just let her cry as he rubbed her back. "Don't think about that anymore, Bulma," Bardock ordered gently. "I do love you and I am so sorry that I didn't come check on you. I should have. I was wrong. You shouldn't have had to go through that."

Bulma nodded against his chest. "I love you, daddy," she said through her tears.

"I love you too. Don't worry; we'll make this work." There was no way he was letting his daughter go back with that woman. She would never be able to hurt her again.

* * *

><p>Bardock stayed over and Vegeta took the couch. It was finally the weekend and they could actually relax. The phone rang, so Vegeta went to answer it. He was hoping that it wouldn't wake up Bulma. She needed all the rest she could get. "Hello?"<p>

"_Yes, hi_," a woman's voice said. "_Is Bulma there? We met the other day at the government center and she offered to babysit my son this weekend."_

Vegeta was stunned. He told Bulma that she was to relax and focus on herself, not go out and get a babysitting job for a stranger. "She's asleep right now, but I can take a message."

"_Alright then_," the woman responded. "_Okay, my name is Ronda Swift and I need Bulma to watch Tarble tomorrow night from six to nine. Thank you."_

Vegeta wrote down the message and phone number and grimaced. "No problem," he said in a forced voice before hanging up the phone. He looked at the message and shook his head. Bulma was never going to get better if she didn't stop giving herself so much responsibility.

Just then, Bulma came into the living room yawning and stretching. "Oh, good morning, Vegeta," she said in a sleepy, yet happy voice. When she saw the frown on his face, her cheeriness dissipated. "What's wrong?"

"You got a babysitting job?" Vegeta asked her, his shock evident to her.

"Oh that," Bulma said looking away from him. "That's what I was trying to tell you last night. You might wanna sit down."

Instead, Vegeta walked over to her. "You are supposed to be relaxing, not getting a job where you have to do what you did at that woman's house."

Bulma sighed, but then smiled. Vegeta was really adamant about her mental health. "It's not like that, Vegeta. Just hear me out."

Vegeta sighed in frustration, but nodded. "Fine," he said walking over to the couch. He took a seat and motioned for Bulma to join him.

When Bulma sat down, she took his hand. He was a little hesitant about this show of affection and cleared his throat signaling her to continue.

"When I was at the government center, I saw a kid that looked a lot like you," Bulma started. "I heard his mother saying that they had to get his adoption records for the school. He looked to be about nine years old. I was curious, so I did the woman a favor and held her place in line so she could get the kid some food. I kept them company and when she got the file, I 'accidently' knocked them to the ground. I went to pick them up…Vegeta, you never told me that you were named after your father."

"How could you possibly know…" Vegeta started to ask staring at Bulma incredulously. Then the gears clicked. "Y-you found my…"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah, funny how that works, isn't it? Meeting in a government center while I'm getting my last name changed and all. Anyway, Tarble didn't want me to leave, so his mom asked if I would babysit and I said yes. I was going to tell you last night and ask if you wanted to come with me."

Vegeta didn't answer. He seemed to be staring into space. He didn't expect finding his brother to be that easy, but it was and now he had the opportunity to meet him…to see that he was all right. But if the parents ever found out about him going around Tarble, would they take it out on Bulma? Vegeta felt himself being selfish as he pushed that thought to the back of his mind.

He hadn't said anything after five minutes, so Bulma just kissed his cheek innocently. "I'll let you think about it, okay? I know it's a lot to take in. Just let me know and I'll just ask them if I can bring a friend."

Bulma left the room, leaving Vegeta shocked. After she was out of his field of vision, he moved his hand to his cheek. Vegeta wasn't one to feel many emotions, nor did he let too many people get close to him. He never dated, nor did he let himself have any feelings for a woman. So why, with that one simple gesture, did Vegeta feel like he just broke all of those rules?

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, two updates in a week, and some sligh action :D I call it a successful week.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

WhatWhat123: Glad you liked the reunion :3

Blueflower1594: Eh, it's Goku. We're lucky if he knows what it means for something to happen ;)

VegetaBulma Fan: I'm glad you like the stories. Next week, once I'm home and settled for college, I'll start working on Visions again :3

KKsaiyancat: I'm glad you're enjoying. And aw, I wish I had a puppy to sleep on my foot X3

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Thanks; here's an update ^_^

VegetaLove2012: I haven't mentioned what happened to his dad yet, but he's alive and well. Nothing will really happen to Tarble's family. You'll see in this chapter, and next chapter. Vegeta can't take his brother away, nor would he because he's not a jerk like that (at least not in my stories). Paranoia won't be over for a while, although yesterday (I think it was yesterday) I updated so that the first arc of the story is coming to a close :3

KimiruMai: Yeah, had to give them a little cute, kissy moment XD

Name was taken: I know that there is an episode of Bardock. I haven't gotten the chance to watch it, but this semester I am determined to get through the rest of the Dragon Ball franchise, movies and all ^_^

Middlekertz: Aw, thankies friend :)

Nessie-boo: Thanks, glad you like it :3

Fate: Yup, good ol' Veggie-kun has got a crush. And it's okay. Rant about Tarble's cuteness all you want ^_^ Thanks, I'm glad you like the story.

Dark Shining Light: I'm glad you like the B/V interactions. It's fun writing them ^_^ The meeting is gonna be a little emotionally trying. Fair warning.

Princess Caramel: Long lost brothers is right o.o" lol, more romance to come.

Smile-bestthingintheworld: I will explain all in this chapter :3

Miikodesu: Yup, some Bulma TLC for the next few chapters. Then they have to help each other, because Bulma's mom won't be gone for long.

Sonia-s.a: I will explain the "rules" he set for himself in this chapter.

Moka-Chan8: Yes, yes he is ^_^

* * *

><p>Vegeta locked himself in his room for the rest of the day. He didn't even come out when Bardock was saying his goodbyes. He wasn't going far, Vegeta reasoned with himself. He knew that, with both his kids being there, he would be seeing the elder man more recently. Right now he just needed and wanted to be alone.<p>

Things had been tough for him since his mother had died. Vegeta had never gotten along with his father, but that was because his father always worked and never paid much attention to him. Taking care of him after his mother passed was a chore. Vegeta would be dropped on relative's doorsteps for months at a time. The only reason they accepted was for the large allowances his father sent for him. They were never used on him; however, there were plenty of donations for the family beach house Vegeta hated.

Needless to say, Vegeta was very close with his mother. She had lost her family when she was his current age, but she managed to make a life for herself. She had truly loved his father, but he just saw her as a "trophy wife." His father had never been a family man, and everyone on the planet knew it.

When his wife became pregnant again, he ordered her to hide it from everyone except their eldest son. That also meant that she didn't go to doctor's appointments often. Honestly, Vegeta blamed his father for his mother's death.

He remembered when she was in the hospital after his brother was born. She asked him to look out for the boy she had yet to name. After he agreed, her life left her, leaving Vegeta alone with a man who could care less about him and a baby brother he would have to raise.

Vegeta went to go find his baby brother, but he couldn't find him. He asked his father where the baby was, and his father just insensitively told him that he sold his brother to a couple who he had promised him to. Yes, Vegeta blamed his father for his mother's death, but he also blamed him for the fact that he could not keep his only promise to her.

Because of his failure, Vegeta felt that let his mother down. It was hard for him, not having her in his life, especially when his father became stricter with him. He never let Vegeta go out, except to prep school and study groups. He wanted to breed Vegeta to be a businessman. Vegeta was never allowed to date, not that he wanted to. He felt that if he ever did, he would end up like his bastard of a father and treat a woman like dirt or that he would end up losing that person like he had his mother.

All Kakarot knew was that his father put his brother up for adoption and his mother died from giving birth. He didn't want to taint his innocent mind with such details which is why he understood how Bulma felt before this whole ordeal. Even now his father was still in control, though he barely had to deal with him anymore. His father mandated everything in his life, like where he was to go to school, but Vegeta was still rebellious deep down. His father wanted him to study business; however, he could not declare Vegeta's major. Vegeta decided to major in psychology which angered his father greatly, but Vegeta knew how to handle himself. It would suck for the press to find out that such a prestigious businessman had a dropout son. Vegeta didn't need to worry about being cut off after he told his father that.

His past shaped him to be hardened and closed off to the world, but ever since he ran into his best friend's sister, everything changed. He opened up a little more, if only to let the girl know she wasn't alone. Seeing her hurt made his chest tighten. Knowing that she was emotionally scarred angered him. He was feeling emotions he had thought he had buried after his mother's funeral. And now she did something so wonderful for him; she found his brother.

He didn't know what to do about that either. Tarble…that's what the couple named him. The only thing Vegeta knew about him other than that was that he would be ten in a few weeks, the anniversary of their mother's death, and the kid didn't even know.

Vegeta wanted to see him, even if it was just for a minute, just long enough to see that he was okay, happy, and healthy. Then he could rest peacefully knowing that he kept his promise to his mother. But by that logic, he would need to be with him as much as he can. But now he had to deal with the boy's parents, and he still had his own father breathing down his neck about his private business.

"Vegeta?" he heard from the other side of his door after a soft knock. "I brought food."

Vegeta sighed knowing that he couldn't just avoid Bulma forever and leave her waiting out there for him. Even though she was starting to recover from her years of "enslavement" as he saw it, she still had the habit of making sure he and Kakarot were well taken care of. He got out of bed and went to open his door.

Bulma was shocked that he looked so exhausted. She had just given him the news that morning and he was already a mess. "Oh Vegeta," she sighed. Then she took his hand and started dragging him towards the kitchen. He tried to pull away, but she just said, "Come on; let's go."

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms, but didn't fight her. She forced him to sit down as she placed the dish down in front of him. He looked at her, keeping a flat expression, but she just kept piling food on his plate and got him some water.

"Eat that," she told him. "I'll be in the living room. When you're done, come inside and we'll talk. I'm not going to bed until you do, so if you want me to get any sleep tonight, don't even think about hightailing it to your room."

Vegeta glared at her, but started to eat without taking his eyes off of her. She definitely knew how to get him to listen, that was for sure. Bulma smirked knowing that she had gotten through to him and left him to go wait in the living room.

* * *

><p>When Vegeta finished eating, he silently moved to sit on the couch next to Bulma. "What," he bit out coldly.<p>

Bulma sighed. "Vegeta, you shouldn't hold yourself up in your room all day," she said softly. "It's not healthy."

"So what?" he replied crossing his arms and looking away from her.

Bulma shook her head. "You've been so good to me, Vegeta. I just don't want to see you hurting. You can talk to me. I swear; I won't judge you for anything you say."

Vegeta cast Bulma a sideways glance. He could tell that she was worried, but shrugged it off. "I have nothing to say…at least not now."

"You don't have to come with me tomorrow," Bulma said bluntly. Vegeta looked taken aback by her words. "If it hurts you too much, I could go alone tomorrow and you can come some other time. I just wanted to help."

Bulma got up and started to walk away with tears in her eyes. She thought she had been helping him, but he was so torn that maybe her gesture had hurt him instead. Vegeta stopped her by grabbing her wrist and she almost felt back on him. She turned to face him as he sat her down. "You aren't the cause of my hurt," he told her as he wiped the tears from her eyes. "If anyone, it's my father that causes me pain."

"I'm sorry," Bulma said quietly as if she still believed she were at fault.

Vegeta sighed in defeat and relented. "I will go with you tomorrow." Bulma looked over to Vegeta with worry shining in her eyes. He shook his head and stood up. "Get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yeah…" Bulma muttered as Vegeta left the living room.

He returned to his room and threw himself back on the bed, head resting on his hands. He closed his eyes and sighed. He would take things one step at a time. First he would meet his brother, and then he would focus on whatever his feelings for Bulma were. It was a win-win, as long as he stayed rational about it. Hopefully all those psych classes would pay off.

* * *

><p>Bulma had gotten permission from Tarble's parents to bring a friend with her since it was so late and they worried that she'd be bored when Tarble was in bed. She had been nervous the entire day, and it didn't go unnoticed by Kakarot. She was even more convinced that he could become a lawyer, especially because he could read people so well.<p>

When Vegeta woke up, they had to assure him that nothing was going on that he needed to worry about. Bulma hadn't been contacted in any way by her mother, who, most likely, could no longer trace her. It didn't stop him from asking questions, though, which ended up causing more stress for Vegeta. When it was time to go, Vegeta bolted out of the house with Bulma chasing after him and apologizing for her brother's line of questioning. He didn't respond as Bulma drove off to the Swifts' home.

"Good evening, Bulma," Mrs. Swift said. "Where's your friend?"

"He's in the car," Bulma replied. She looked back with slight worry. "He's just making sure he didn't drop anything on the floor." It was the best lie she could come up with on short notice, but the woman bought it.

"Oh, alright," Mrs. Swift responded. Before she could let Bulma in, Tarble shot out the door and grabbed onto her leg.

"Hi, Bulma," he greeted happily.

Bulma smiled and ruffled his hair. "Hey, kid. How've you been?"

"Good," Tarble cooed.

"Hun, are we ready to go?" Mr. Swift asked as he came out of the house. When he saw Bulma, he smiled. "Oh, hello there. You must be Bulma."

"Um yeah." Bulma saw him looking around and said. "My friend's still in the car. His name is-"

"Vegeta?" Mrs. Swift asked in horror. She remembered the man who sold Tarble to them and panicked. What was he doing there? They had done everything he asked, and he had left them alone for years. All of a sudden, she became angry and pushed Tarble in the house. She and her husband came outside and closed the door. Curious, Tarble went to the window and stared outside as he watched his mother and father yell at his babysitter's friend. He looked sad as they yelled at him before running away from the house completely. Then Bulma ran after him, shouting his name.

"You have some nerve showing up here after all these years!" Mrs. Swift shouted angrily. Vegeta jumped back at the force of her words. "You are the one who gave us your kid! How dare you send some girl to spy on us and take him back?"

"What?" Vegeta asked in shock. "But I'm not-"

"You better get your ass off of our property before we call the police," Mr. Swift said calmly yet darkly. "Leave us and OUR son alone."

Vegeta shook his head in shock. He didn't expect Tarble's parents to be so…bitter. It didn't help much that he looked exactly like his father minus a beard and mustache. Vegeta cast one glance to his little brother before taking of in a sprint. Bulma called after him but he didn't stop. He just needed to get away from the hate. He couldn't bear it.

Bulma looked back to the two in front of her. They were glaring at her, but her glare held more power. "How could you be so cruel?" she snapped. "That wasn't Tarble's father. It was his brother. He just wanted to meet the little boy his father gave away after their mother died. How could you be so insensitive?"

Before either could respond, Bulma took off after Vegeta on foot. She'd come back for her car later. The Swifts watched as she ran off. Mrs. Swift looked up at her husband with guilt plastered on her face. He too felt guilty. They never thought that they could hurt someone so much, and now that they couldn't take their words back, they regretted it. They looked back into the house and saw Tarble staring out the window.

Mr. Swift sighed. "We better talk to him," he said. His wife could only nod as she mentally berated herself for going off on a teenager.

* * *

><p>Bulma found Vegeta on a nearby park bench. He was gasping for air, obviously trying not to cry. Something horrible had to have happened with this whole situation or else those people wouldn't have been so mean to him. She sighed when she saw the first few tears fall down his face. She walked over to the bench and sat down next to him, forcing him into a hug as she pat his back. "It's okay, Vegeta," she whispered. She knew it wasn't okay, but she just wanted to calm him down.<p>

"I hate him," Vegeta growled out as more tears fell. "I absolutely hate him."

"Who, Vegeta?" Bulma asked softly as she gently rocked him.

"My bastard of a father," Vegeta replied. "You heard what they said…they hate him too. And I look so much like him. They just assume I'm like that heartless monster."

"Well," Bulma started, "I know you're not."

Vegeta pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. She gasped at the lost and hurt look he gave her. In response, she placed her hand against his cheek stroking his jawline with her thumb. He put his hand on hers to stop her, but continued to stare at her as if her eyes held all of life's answers.

"You don't even know what my father has done," Vegeta finally said. "You can't tell me that I'm not like him."

"I don't have to meet him or know what he's done to be able to tell you that," Bulma replied. "From what I've already seen, he's done something unforgivable, and you've suffered because of it. Yet when you randomly saw me working in a bar, you turned your life upside-down just to reunite me with my family. If you were like your father, would you have done that?"

Vegeta shook his head. "No," Vegeta agreed. "I would have either let you pass by, or I would have blackmailed you or threatened you into staying away." He looked down to the ground and sighed. "My mother loved him with every fiber of her being, but he didn't love her at all. He saw me as an inconvenience. He saw the baby…Tarble…as an inconvenience, so much so that he convinced my mother not to tell anyone about the pregnancy. Because he was so well-known, doctors were out of the question. There were…complications." Vegeta started to shake a little bit in anger, but relaxed when he felt Bulma's hand on his arm.

"You don't have to tell me the rest right now," she cooed while rubbing his arm. "But I am here whenever you feel strong enough to tell me the rest. Right now…I think we should get back home."

"I don't want to go home," Vegeta whispered.

Bulma flashed him a half-smile and said, "Then we'll just drive for a while. That'll help us both clear our heads, okay?" Vegeta nodded in response. "Alright, let's go back."

* * *

><p>"I have a brother?" Tarble asked. He looked back out the window. "He was my brother?"<p>

"Yeah, son," Mr. Swift said.

Tarble frowned and looked back to his parents angrily. "Then why did you yell at him? What did he ever do?"

"Nothing sweetie," Mrs. Swift said. "I was just afraid…he looks so much like you father did. We were afraid he was coming to take you away from us."

Tarble just looked confused. "Why?" he asked. "You adopted me, so that means he can't take me away."

Mrs. Swift looked over to her husband with a worried expression. There was a lot of stuff about this situation that they had to worry about. But first things first, they had to apologize to Vegeta for how they treated him. He was just a boy looking to meet his brother, to hold onto whatever family he had left. They couldn't fault them for that. Honestly, they didn't even know that Vegeta Sr. had a son. They had never even considered it when they did their business with him. That man obviously hated children.

When they saw Bulma and Vegeta walking back hand in hand to her car, Mrs. Swift bolted to the door. "Wait!" she cried out effectively stopping Bulma and Vegeta from getting in. Bulma glared at the woman, but Vegeta just looked to the floor of the car, refusing to meet the woman's gaze. "Please," she said desperately. "Why don't you come inside?"

Vegeta looked hesitant to accept her invitation, but Tarble pushed his way out of the house, ran to Vegeta, and hugged his leg. The elder brother was shocked, eyes wide, when he felt his little brother's arms around him. He didn't really know how to respond, so he put one of his hands on Tarble's shoulder to return the hug. Tarble looked up at Vegeta with a bright smile on his face. "Hi," he said in a cheery voice.

His cheery mood was contagious because it made Vegeta smile. "Hey," he replied.

"So your name is Veggie?" Tarble asked tilting his head to the side.

"Well, Vegeta, but close enough," he answered back.

"And you're my big brother?"

Vegeta hesitated and looked over to his parents. Mrs. Swift nodded at him, as did her husband. He responded by picking Tarble up and giving him a bear hug. "Yeah, I'm your big brother."

Bulma looked to the two parents skeptically as they started walking over to their car. Vegeta cast them a worried glance, but relaxed when they spoke up.

"We'll be back by nine," Mr. Swift said calmly. "Make sure Tarble is in bed by eight. Have fun, son."

Tarble smiled and used Vegeta's shoulders to leverage him so he could see his parents. "I will. Bye, mama. Bye, dad. See you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Tension was high after Vegeta and Bulma went into the house with Tarble. The little boy didn't seem to notice as he brought a ton of games and toys down into the living room. His jovial and naturally friendly disposition distracted Vegeta and Bulma from the whole situation. It was clear that Tarble didn't grasp the situation too well because he was treating Vegeta as if he had known him all his life. Vegeta didn't know how to react to the acceptance, especially when it was clear there was some animosity between him and the Swifts.<p>

Eight o'clock came quicker than anyone realized. "Okay," Bulma said in a cheery, "you heard your parents. Bed by eight."

"Aw," Tarble slightly whined before going over to hug Vegeta. "Good night, Veggie."

Vegeta returned the hug. "Good night, Tarble."

"When will I see you again?" Tarble whispered.

"I don't know, yet," Vegeta told him. "But I'll try to get back here soon."

"Okay," Tarble said excitedly.

Bulma smiled and held her hand out for Tarble. "Let's get you into bed, okay?"

"Okay Bulma," Tarble agreed smiling back at her.

Vegeta followed them up the stairs and watched as Bulma took care of changing Tarble and getting him into bed. His heart felt light as he saw Tarble hug Bulma and Bulma responding by giving the little boy a kiss. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night Bulma. See you soon?"

"Yeah, kid. I'll be back." She looked over to Vegeta and smiled. "We'll both be back." Tarble nodded before he released a small yawn and curled into his blankets. Bulma walked over to Vegeta and turned off the lights. She quietly and gently pushed him out of the room. After closing the door noiselessly, Bulma sighed and hugged Vegeta close to her. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Vegeta said with a shrug. They both knew he wasn't fine, but he didn't want to talk about anymore at that moment.

After the two of them picked up all of the toys, they sat watching the TV for another hour until the Swifts came home. No one said anything, but Mr. Swift did try to give Bulma money. She refused to take it, and she and Vegeta started to leave.

"We'll…call you again sometime," Mrs. Swift said as they were leaving the house. "We'd really like it if you both come back again."

Bulma said, "Okay," quietly and Vegeta just nodded before they left and made their way to her car. As soon as they were inside and driving away, they both let out a breath of relief they had been holding in all night. Bulma turned on the radio to drown out the silence, but still neither she nor Vegeta said anything. They only casted the occasional glance to one another, and when they got home they went into their respective rooms and threw themselves down on their beds. They fell asleep instantly after such an emotionally trying day, but they both knew that they were going to have to deal with both of their repressed feelings the next day or else things would get a lot more hectic.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

*****PLEASE READ*****: I have a friend that has recently gotten into DBZ and she's been working on a Dragon Ball Z/Yu Yu Hakusho crossover called "What you Saiyan?" It's a really good story that I think you would all enjoy so please look it up. Her FF name is **dragoscilvio. **I am also writing the sequel, Tarble in the Family. Hope you enjoy.

Princess Caramel: Oh me too…not this bad, but my family…*shakes head* sometimes people really need to grow up, on both sides -_-. Not a day goes by without drama somewhere in the fam. Hope yours isn't too bad. If you ever need to talk or vent, that is what PMs are for ;)

KimiruMai: You really like the Japanese names now, don't you :p I have to admit, they do sound cool. And I KNOW! Love that movie. I watched it and immediately fell in love with the small Saiyan; however, he didn't get enough screen time XD

Goku Rules 98: I agree with you there. I think they are the best anime couple ever!

Moka-Chan8: Um, because my ideas kind of stopped flowing ^^ Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter.

Lintu-lvr4: Glad you think so. I try to keep things interesting :)

DaniellaDBZ4ever: Thanks! :D

Middlekertz: Aw, thanks :3 Glad you like it.

LunarSinner: Thanks; I'm glad :D

Lady Weavile: Aw, well, sad pasts do that. Heck, when I'm writing these stories, I tear up…It's a cycle, lol. And yeah, I had to make him extra cute to compensate for the sadness.

Sonia-s.a: Well, you shall find out soon enough.

KKsaiyancat: Yes, there will be some BXV fluff this chapter. It is really needed after last chapter, lol.

VegetaBulma Fan: *raises hand* Right here. Thanks for your patience.

Smile-bestthingintheworld: The funny thing is that I was in the process of writing this chapter when I got your review ^^

* * *

><p>A few weeks had passed since Bulma's and Vegeta's first day of babysitting Tarble. Thankfully it hadn't been their last. Vegeta was getting more comfortable around his younger brother, and the Swifts were getting used to their son's brother. It was amazing that this had all happened so suddenly and was already resolving itself.<p>

Vegeta sighed contently as he lied down on his bed. After a long day at school, he just wanted to relax and take a short catnap before going over to his brother's for dinner. He wished Bulma was going with him this time, but she had her own family night to go to, and he knew Bardock would be going all out for it. It wouldn't surprise him if the house would remain empty that night. He didn't mind so much as he would be able to type up his report without Kakarot managing to get stuck…in his computer. Sometimes Vegeta felt that the guy was doing it on purpose.

As Vegeta started to drift off, his phone rang. He didn't want to answer it, but reluctantly picked it up to stop the annoying ringtone and grimaced once he saw the name. Wishing the phone would disintegrate under his glare, he answered it. "What do you want, old man?" he said nonchalantly. "You're calling early this month."

"_Nothing," _his father stated. _"Just checking up on you. Rumor has it that you have a new girlfriend."_

Vegeta rolled his eyes. If this was the reason his father was calling him, he had some serious issues he needed to work out. "Hm, guess the paparazzi are doing a good job of keeping hidden," Vegeta sneered. "But she's not my girlfriend, not that it's really any of your business."

"_Actually, it is my business," _his father retorted. _"We made a deal."_

"No, you made a deal," Vegeta muttered. "I just have chosen not to date. It has nothing to do with your deal."

"_Then who is she?"_ his father asked skeptically.

"Kakarot's sister," Vegeta replied. "Again, not that it's any of your business."

"_Watch it," _his father growled.

After a little more interrogation, and Vegeta denying that he had any type of feelings for Bulma, the conversation was pretty minor. Vegeta just gave a brief update about his classes and test scores and his father pretended to care about his discussions of his projects while truly caring that his grades were impeccable and wouldn't ruin the business' name.

Vegeta nearly threw his phone across the room when the conversation was over. He didn't know what was worse, the fact that his father knew about Bulma or the fact that people were following him around and digging into his private life. Who knew what else they knew? What if they knew about Tarble, or that he would take Bulma to a psychiatrist? They didn't deserve to be dragged into the crazy world that is business. And who knew what his father would do if he found out he even had any contact with Tarble; it would surely end in disaster any way he looked at it. He would have to talk to Tarble's parents later that day about their options. If he had to disappear out of his brother's life to keep him safe, he would…he just didn't want to.

* * *

><p>"Bulma, if you don't go and sit down, I'm going to have your brother tie you down," Bardock said strictly.<p>

"But dad, I want to help," she replied with a frown. "You all have to stop thinking I'm doing this because I think I have to. Maybe at first I was having issues with that, but I'm good now."

Bardock sighed and walked over to her as she poured the few bags of popcorn into a large bowl. "I know, princess; I just worry."

"Well, don't," Bulma said, now smiling. "Let's just enjoy tonight…and make sure Kakarot didn't get stuck in the tent."

"Yeah, he seems to do that a lot…" Bardock said with a chuckle.

Tonight was a special night for all of them, and to celebrate, they were reliving one of their old traditions. When Bulma and Kakarot were younger, their mother would go on weekend shopping trips with her mother and they got the whole house to themselves. They would put up a tent in the living room and pretty much campout all night watching movies. It was silly, definitely strange, but it was their thing. Bulma was actually quite surprised when she found out from her brother that he and their dad hadn't had another indoor movie campout since they were all separated. It was still completely their thing.

Bulma and her father gathered food and drinks on a couple of trays and carried it into the living room surprisingly finding a perfectly intact tent put up by Kakarot. They both placed the trays on the floor in front of the tent as Kakarot threw a ton of pillows and blankets inside. The three of them took turns crawling into the tent. Bulma ended up wedged between the two and laughed. "Is it me, or did this tent get a heck of a lot smaller?"

"Well, seeing as you were both children the last time we were in this, I would say you both just got a lot bigger," Bardock teased.

"Eh-hem," Kakarot retorted, "you definitely didn't get any smaller, _dad_."

The three of them laughed as they curled up together under the blankets, looking at all of the TV channels for some decent movies. As they watched, the three of them munched on the popcorn and plethora of snacks. Bulma was taken by surprise when Kakarot pulled her into a hug. "I missed you, sis," he whispered. "I missed doing all of this."

"I did too, Kakarot," Bulma responded, hugging her little brother back, trying to stop the tears forming in her eyes from falling.

Bardock looked over to his two kids, feeling both sadness and joy. He looked back to the screen and turned off the emotion evoking movie before pulling both of his children to him. They didn't protest as they all embraced in a group hug. Moments like these had been greatly missed by all of them, and they were happy that they'd be having many more.

* * *

><p>Vegeta felt a little anxious about going to dinner now that he knew there was a possibility of being followed. He looked around, just in case, but as usual he saw no one, which didn't really mean anything anymore. Sighing, he knocked on the door and when it opened, he was met by his happy and energetic brother.<p>

"Veggie!" the little boy exclaimed, hugging his legs. It made Vegeta chuckled and he moved to pick the boy up for a better hug.

"How have you been?" Vegeta whispered in his brother's ear. Tarble smiled mischievously. That meant he must have done something that he knew he'd be scolded for. Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "Did I not tell you to behave?"

"Well, people keep making fun of me 'cause I'm adopted," Tarble said with a frown. "And it was just a prank and no one got hurt."

Vegeta wasn't even going to ask. "Let's go inside," he suggested. That distracted Tarble from his day at school, and he went back to being a happy little kid.

When Vegeta got into the kitchen and set Tarble down, Mrs. Swift turned to him and smiled. "Good to see you, Vegeta," she said kindly. When she talked like that, she almost reminded Vegeta of his mother, and he was happy that there weren't any hard feelings from that first day.

"Likewise," he said before sitting down at the table. Tarble ran upstairs to go get something, and Vegeta and Mrs. Swift were left alone.

"So, what happened?" she asked the teen.

"I'm sorry?" he asked in shocked.

"Come on," she laughed. "You think you're good at hiding stuff, but you always seem quieter when something bad has happened. So, I ask again; what did happen?"

"My father," Vegeta growled. Mrs. Swift stopped stirring whatever she was cooking and looked over to him. "Apparently I've been stalked by the paparazzi and they are saying Bulma is my girlfriend. My father mandated a long time ago that I wasn't to date until I got my degree, so of course he found out and was harassing me all afternoon about it."

Mrs. Swift's eyes filled with sympathy at the life this young boy had to live with such a cruel parental figure. It wasn't fair that he had to give up so much freedom to appease a man who never wanted to be a father in the first place. And then, of course, there was the problem of him being stalked without knowing it. "If you don't want me to come here anymore for Tarble's safety, I will agree." Her heart nearly broke when he said that.

"I would never ask that of you," she told him. "You seem happy when you come here, and I would never tell you to leave just because your father might find out."

"It will cause problems for all of you," Vegeta argued.

"And we can deal with them." Vegeta and Mrs. Swift turned to see Mr. Swift entering the kitchen. "Look, if your father found out, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it or his reputation would be tarnished. The truth, and I think you're old enough to hear this, is that your father pretty much sold Tarble to us. It was done under wraps because he didn't want it getting out that he had a kid. It may seem, because he forged documents, that it was a legal adoption, but it wasn't. The paperwork might have gone to the government center, for example, but the truth is that the documents my wife picked up that day were the first legal documents we have regarding Tarble's adoption."

Vegeta shook his head. His father was angering him even more, and this he was supposedly never to find out. "I'm sorry," Vegeta replied. He honestly didn't know what else to say at this point.

Mrs. Swift walked over to him and took his hand in hers. "It's not your fault," she whispered. "Look, my husband is right. If your father does find out you've been coming here, what can he do? We now have a legal document in the system, so if he ever came out with the truth, we can say he is lying, and then he will just have to deal with the fallout. He can't hurt us, and we have always taken precautions in case he had decided to come after us. The reason we acted so frightened that day you came was because the document hadn't been processed yet and we thought you were your father coming to take Tarble away. He had always threatened that if we ever let what happened slip, he would come and find us and say we kidnapped his child."

"I can't stand him," Vegeta stated. "I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything," Mr. Swift responded. "Just don't let this situation get to you so much. Everything is fine now, and we are protected."

Vegeta still couldn't bring himself to say anything. When he was about to give his thanks, Tarble came back into the room and the conversation was immediately ended. "Veggie, look," he said as he held out a small packet. "I got a hundred on my math test."

Vegeta smiled and took the test from his little brother to review it. He had to admit that he was impressed with his little brother's potential, especially in calculating rates and finances. The math he was doing at such a young age was astounding; and in thinking that way, Vegeta began to think about what would happen if his father found out about Tarble, and what would happen if he found out that Tarble was better suited for his business that Vegeta was…

* * *

><p>Vegeta was right in assuming Bulma and Kakarot would be gone all night, which was good for him, especially because he needed to concentrate for what he was about to do. For the rest of the night, Vegeta looked into what it would take to double major in psychology and business. He wasn't doing this to appease his father. No, he wanted to make sure he understood how business worked so that if his father ever did find out about Tarble and what he could do, Vegeta could argue that he knew how to do all of that too. He would never let his little brother be dragged into that kind of world, not his father's world.<p>

It was about five in the morning when Vegeta finally got all of the information he needed. Later, after he got some sleep, he would need to go to the registrar's and declare his second major. He had a list of all the classes he needed to take for a business degree, so when registration for the next semester's schedule came around, he knew what classes he needed to take. The only thing that meant was that he would have no choice but to take the maximum amount of credit hours the school allowed, if not request special permission to take more. That would be the most challenging part.

It was seven when Vegeta was roused by the smell of food. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he hadn't eaten much the night before because of his soured mood and worry. He decided to leave the comfort his bed was offering him for food. At least if he got up early, he'd be able to get more done that he planned.

When he got to the kitchen doorway, he saw Bulma cooking with a smile on her face. It was so surreal seeing her so happy doing something that used to upset her or have her running around like she had a time limit. Vegeta smirked as he looked her up and down. She looked breathtakingly beautiful, and Vegeta could picture himself wrapping his arms around her waist as she continued to cook. Being as exhausted as he was, he couldn't really think rationally, and was unaware that his body was moving on its own accord.

Bulma paused in stirring the eggs as she felt arms move around her. She assumed it was Vegeta and smiled before she resumed her cooking. She felt him slightly nuzzle against her neck and sighed in content. When the eggs were finished, she turned off the heat and turned to go get a dish, but she was pretty much pinned against the stove. She her cheeks flushed red as her eyes met Vegeta's, but then she became concerned. He looked awful, as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all the night before.

"Are you okay?" she asked him softly. "What happened?"

Vegeta quickly snapped out of his haziness and let go of her, crossing his arms as a means of defense. "I'm fine," he said looking away from her.

Bulma shook her head. Even his voice was laced with exhaustion. "Come on," Bulma said in concern. "You need to go back to sleep."

Vegeta flashed her a glare and growled out, "I told you I'm fine."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed, "but you clearly aren't. Now do as I say and get back into bed. I'll bring you something to eat in a bit, but you need to rest. You look like you've been through the war."

Vegeta's expression softened and he sighed in defeat. "Whatever," he grumbled out. He walked back to his room without another word. It didn't make sense to him why his behavior was so off and why he was being so compliant, but he was attributing it to only getting two hours of sleep. Bulma followed closely behind him with breakfast on a tray. She sat it down on his night stand and watched as he got into bed. He refused to make eye contact with her and she sighed.

"Vegeta, what happened yesterday?" she asked again.

"Nothing," he lied in response.

"Vegeta…it's obviously not nothing," Bulma gently chided him. "You know you can talk to me. You shouldn't keep it bottled up."

"Like you did," Vegeta scoffed. He instantly regretted his insensitivity and turned over in his bed to avoid seeing her.

Bulma smiled weakly, feeling a little bit of the jab. "That's why I'm telling you to talk to me," Bulma explained, side-stepping his comment. "When you convinced me to talk, it really helped. If I had kept it in any longer, I really would have driven myself insane. You helped me and now I want to help you, so please…please just talk to me."

Vegeta sighed in defeat and turned back around to face her using his arm to steady himself. "As I said before…" he started, "my father is a well-known businessman, so with fame, there is always paparazzi. I just found out yesterday that I was being followed, because my father called to ask about you. He thought you were my girlfriend."

Bulma looked confused and asked, "What would it matter if I was?"

Vegeta looked down at the floor as he continued his story. "I'm not allowed to date. My father made that perfectly clear all of my life. It's just study and learn how the company works."

"But that isn't fair," Bulma responded. "How can he mandate something like that?"

"Well, he's paying for my education for one thing," Vegeta grumbled. "Besides, I never wanted to date before anyway. I wouldn't subject someone to my father's judgment." Bulma frowned, but Vegeta didn't notice. "Anyway, I'm concerned about my father finding out about me finding Tarble. And then of course, I found out that Tarble is good with tax calculations. You know how elementary schools teach how to calculate rate of change and profit and all of that?"

Bulma nodded. "Yeah…I could never get the hang of it. Why?"

"Same here," Vegeta replied, "but Tarble can do it perfectly. When I chose my major, I did it to spite my father, because he wanted me to be a businessman. I threatened to drop out and he gave in, but a psychology major really won't help in terms of business. Last night I was looking up everything I could about double majoring, so that if my father finds out about Tarble, I can at least show that I am learning and willing to take over the business."

Vegeta still wasn't looking at Bulma as she moved to sit on his bed. She pulled him into a hug and rocked him gently. "You are a good brother, Vegeta," she whispered in his ear, "and so brave to stand up to him alone. If I were you, I wouldn't be able to do it. You see how terrible I was at defending myself from my mother. If it weren't for you and my brother and father, I would have given in right away if she had found me. You all helped me, and now it's our turn to help you. You're going to get through all of this, Vegeta; I promise."

Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned closer to Bulma, his hand curling around her wrist. He hadn't wanted to tell her about everything his father had done, but she was right about talking making him feel better. Or maybe it was the exhaustion talking. As he hugged her back and started drifting off to sleep, he smiled. _Yes, just the exhaustion._

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so yay, longer chapter. Sorry it took so long…very busy with…everything. My computer broke last week and I finally got a new one a couple of days ago, but I'm a week behind on schoolwork. In fact…I have a practical today, but I already finished studying for it, so I could finish this chapter and proofread. Thanks for all the support, even when I don't get to update as often as we would all like ^^'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

KimiruMai: lol XD Doesn't everyone hate spying paparazzi? Also, there's gonna be a lot of cute stuff in this upcoming chapter. Calm before the storm.

Lintu-lvr4: I'm good at math, but suck at rates and percent of change and all of that. Every time I ry to figure it out, just no…

Moka-Chan8: Bells? What kind of bells? XDDDDD

WhatWhat123: I meant it to be. More cute moments to come in this chapter.

Lunar Sinner: Aw, thanks :3

Princess Caramel: Always. Fluff makes everyone happy :3

RealTalk: Thanks; I'm glad.

* * *

><p>Things started to get hectic over the next few weeks. Vegeta had officially doubled up on majors, to the surprise of the woman working in the registrar's office that day. She had irritated him greatly, asking him if he was sure he wanted to do something like that. He was already going into his second semester of his sophomore year, and he had a lot of credit for only one of the majors which was completely unrelated to the one he was adding. The woman didn't understand and never would, so why was she harassing him with questions? He had to force himself not to flip out on her before he stormed out of the office to start his next task.<p>

He had to study for placement exams. He wanted to take whatever placements he could so that he could reduce the number of classes he needed to take for business, but that meant something more than just taking these tests. He had to learn everything about business and take the placement exams before registration for classes ever took place in the month to come. How he'd be able to pull it off, he had no clue, but he knew he had to in case his father found out about Tarble in the near future.

Bulma was growing increasingly worried about Vegeta. He had been locking himself in his room again, and wouldn't come out (except for classes), even for meals, which was very unlike him. It frustrated the girl that she couldn't get through to him. She would help him, if he only let her.

"Vegeta, I'm about to leave to go babysit Tarble," Bulma called into his room. She received no response. She decided to try the door and was surprised to find it unlocked. Vegeta, drained as he was, was passed out on the bed.

Bulma sighed and went to go grab him something to eat and drink. She would leave it for him, now that she had access to him room. When she came back in, she noticed his pained expression in his sleep.

"No…don't go," he whispered in his sleep. "Please, don't leave me."

Bulma's expression filled with worry and sadness. She decided to sit with him for a minute, stroking his hair until his expression softened. "You're working yourself too hard," she told his sleeping form. "You need to take care of yourself. You'll worry everyone."

She placed a kiss on his cheek before rubbing his arm comfortingly and getting up to leave. No matter how much she wanted to say, she knew she was already going to be a little late getting to the Swifts. Grabbing her keys, she headed for her car, ready to spend the afternoon with her friend's little brother. _Friend…right._

* * *

><p>Kakarot had also been one to worry as of late. He was starting to understand why his best friend and sister kept so much from him. It was so…sad…to think about either of them in any kind of pain. They were his family, and he didn't want to see them hurting. Bulma had been doing better, what with the therapy and all. Still he did worry about her. Their mother had planned on coming back; she had said it, yet she had not shown up again. What was she planning? It was obviously something.<p>

And if that wasn't enough to worry about, his best friend was shutting everyone out…literally. His door was always closed, most of the time locked. It seemed like he was barely eating anything, only minimal food missing in the morning. He was not coming to meals. Bulma would call to him, but he wouldn't respond or come, though there was the occasional grunt. What could he be doing in his room for all of that time?

Kakarot was not paying attention, completely lost in thought. Of course, he managed to crash into someone and knocked the person down.

"Ow," a feminine voice said. She rubbed her side gently and winced before glaring up at the person who knocked her down. "What was that for?" she asked in frustration.

Kakarot frowned, guilt taking over. "I'm really sorry, miss. Let me help you up." He offered the black-haired girl his hand.

Her expression softened as the person who had rammed into her was acting like a gentleman. She took his hand and allowed him to help her up. The girl saw how shaken up he was and then placed her free hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" she asked him.

"I should be asking you that, miss," Kakarot responded rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I should have been paying more attention."

"It's all right," she told him. "You obviously have a lot on your mind. I'm Chi Chi, by the way."

"Kakarot," he responded awkwardly. "I really am sorry…I-" He stopped midsentence and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Chi Chi questioned. Before she knew it, the man who had just helped her was pushing her into an alley and had a hand over her mouth. He looked frightened, though, so she didn't try to fight him. Then two voices caught her attention.

"When I find that damn house, I'm going to maim those boys," a shrill woman shrieked. "How dare they lie?"

A male voice grunted in derision. "It's obvious the brat told them her stupid sob story. Oh course they wouldn't give her up."

"When I get my hands on my son and daughter, I swear…" The rest remained unspoken.

"Bunny, calm down," the man said. "Now that we know for sure that she is there, they can't stop us from taking her back with us."

"I hope you right," the woman sighed before they continued walking. "I just wish that all these damn houses didn't look the same."

When the two presences were gone, Kakarot let her go. "What was that about?" Chi Chi nearly yelled.

Kakarot froze and looked at her shyly. "I'm sorry…but that was my…mother." When he said that, he hesitated, not wanting it to be true.

Chi Chi frowned at him. "What did you and your sister do?" she asked, slightly worried that this man was involved in something potentially dangerous with how the two had been talking.

"Nothing," Kakarot responded defensively. "My sister is a good person, and they just want to use her like a slave. Our father is trying to help her. It's all really messed up…"

Chi Chi was about to respond when Kakarot's hands were in his hair tugging the strands in worry and frustration. "She knows…SHE KNOWS!" he exclaimed. "How did she find out about it? We were all so careful. I mean…she can't force her out of her home, but she's still recovering…"

"Kakarot," Chi Chi tried to get his attention.

"And poor Bulma…she's been doing so well being away from them. What if she has a setback or something?"

"Kakarot," she tried again, this time a little louder.

"It's all my fault…I should have never even showed her where I lived. Even if I was trying to mislead her, I could have just said we were fumigating or something and-"

"KAKAROT!" Chi Chi exclaimed. The boy stopped in his tirade and looked to the girl in shock. Chi Chi cleared her throat and said very calmly, "Now that I have your attention…it is clear to me that that woman, your mother, was not a pleasant person. Furthermore, I don't think you and your sister have anything to worry about. If they go anywhere near either of you, you can threaten to have them arrested for trespassing or file harassment charges. There are ways of handling it that don't involve panicking." Then a thought hit her. "Wait, did you say Bulma?"

Kakarot quirked his brow in confusion. "Yeah…why?" he asked nervously.

Chi Chi thought back to the friend she had made on the bus. They chatted whenever they saw each other. The elder girl noted her change in attitude from the first time she had seen her. She always seemed so sad and guarded, and it made Chi Chi's heart clench thinking of what could have happened to her. But then, out of nowhere, Bulma, whom had never been one to instigate conversation and was always hesitant during small talk, actually went out of her way to start a conversation with her.

"I know your sister," she said with a faint smile. "She is a very nice person."

Kakarot's expression softened, but then it grew panicked again. "Oh no, I have to warn her."

"I'll go with you," Chi Chi said. Kakarot looked shocked at her declaration. "I want to make sure she's okay."

Kakarot nodded and took Chi Chi's hand. The two of them ran behind all of the buildings, taking every shortcut to get to the apartment. Hopefully Bulma wouldn't be there.

* * *

><p>Vegeta grimaced as he was woken up by an annoying banging sound coming from the front door. He groaned as he rolled out of bed. Forcing himself into the living roomed he snarled out a, "I'm coming, impatient whelp." When he opened the door, he was shocked, now fully awake and alert. "Can I help you?" he asked disrespectfully, not hiding his yawn.<p>

Bunny's eyes narrowed dangerously at the boy. "How dare you lie to us?" Bunny shrieked. Vegeta winced, not being THAT awake to deal with being yelled at.

"What's your damage?" he growled, tapping his ear. "What are you talking about?"

Before Vegeta knew it, a magazine had been shoved in his face. When he saw the picture, he became panicked, though he didn't let it show. It was a picture from the first night Bulma's and Kakarot's mother and step-father came in search of her. It was a picture from when they were talking at the restaurant and Vegeta gave Bulma his jacket. It was just a picture of the back of their heads, but for them, the blue hair was a dead giveaway. Vegeta couldn't believe that he had been followed since back then. It was ridiculous.

"What about it?" Vegeta asked nonchalantly, shrugging my shoulders. "I told you my girlfriend was living here. What part of that was a lie?"

"Don't toy with us, boy," Michael ordered threateningly. "You know this is Bulma."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at them. "I have not met your daughter. I swear; if you don't leave, I'll-"

"Vegeta!" Vegeta stopped his threat and looked around the two adults. He saw Kakarot and some girl there. He was confused to who she was. Kakarot's mother and step-father turned to see the boy and girl running up to them.

"Kakarot…wha-?" he started to ask, but was interrupted by the girl.

"Oh, Veggie, you've finally come out of your room," she said with feigned worry. Vegeta looked at her, trying to figure out what she was doing. When she took the magazine out of his hands and saw the picture, she frowned and glared at him. "You told me no one was following us that night," she growled. "I told you I didn't want anyone to know about my hair screw up." Fake tears started to fill her eyes. "That's it! I'm going to my room. I can't even look at this picture." She shoved the magazine back into his hands and ran off to Bulma's room, slamming the door.

Vegeta looked to Kakarot who nodded at him, then back to the trespassers. "As you can see, this," he said motioning towards the picture, "is a picture of my girlfriend, and she really doesn't like it. Thank you so much for jumping to conclusions. I've been trying to hide this from her. Now I have to go deal with her."

Vegeta threw the magazine back at the two shocked individuals and stormed off to Bulma's room. Kakarot looked to his parents, his innocent expression putting the two off. "Um, what happened here?" he asked. "I haven't seen Vegeta this angry since…well, never, really…" Kakarot knew it was a lie, but his mother and step-father did not.

"We're sorry," Michael told him. "We just assumed that it was a picture of Bulma and that you two were lying to us."

Kakarot looked both confused and hurt. "So wait…you came all the way across the country, just to yell at us for lying about Bulma?" he asked.

"We are very worried," Michael responded. "And we don't like being lied to. Anyways, do you think we could stay here for a few days? We want to look around for her a bit."

Kakarot paled. "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you guys to stay. We have no room, and Vegeta and his girlfriend are not your biggest fans right now. I don't want to put him out. Vegeta let me move in with him, and I will not be the one to cause problems."

"We understand," Bunny replied with a sigh. "Looks like we'll be staying at a hotel." She turned to Kakarot and pulled him in for a hug. He reluctantly returned it, wanting to push her away. "We should do dinner one night, the five of us… you, me, Michael, Vegeta, and that girl."

"I can't make any promises," Kakarot stated. "We're very busy with school. The end of the semester is coming up."

"Well, whatever we can do," she said cheerily. "Well, tell your friends we're sorry, and that we hope to get together."

Kakarot nodded and let the two out. He shut the door and locked it, letting out a breath of relief as he pressed his back to the door. He saw Vegeta and Chi Chi come out of Bulma's room, both looking worried. They would really have to do more to keep Bulma safe.

* * *

><p>Bulma returned home a few hours later. Tarble hadn't wanted her to leave. They had had a great day, and the little boy wanted to get to know Bulma more. She was so thankful that his parents got back when the he started asking her about her parents and home life. She didn't even want to tell his parents, let alone him.<p>

When Bulma returned home, she was surprised by a few things. One, her friend from the shuttle was in the living room with her brother and Vegeta; two, they all looked upset about something; and three, Vegeta was actually out of his room.

"Hey…what's going on?" she asked nervously.

Vegeta closed his eyes, seemingly more upset than the other two. He got up and stormed out of the room, once again shutting himself off to the others. Bulma looked over to her brother with a questioning glance before looking over to Chi Chi. "What are you doing here?" she asked curiously. "I don't remember telling you where I lived."

"Bulma…" Kakarot started. He swallowed before continuing. "We have a problem. Vegeta told us about the paparazzi following him. Turns out, our mother saw a picture. It didn't show your face, but she came here today looking for you. She's staying at some sort of hotel."

Bulma looked shocked but she relaxed looking at Chi Chi. "Where do you come in?"

Chi Chi gave her a small smile. "Your brother and I ran into each other. We were talking when we overheard your mother talking. I wanted to come make sure that you were okay. We told them that I was Vegeta's girlfriend and that it was me in the picture, having a hair mishap. They bought it, we think."

"You have no idea how much that means to me," Bulma told her.

Chi Chi nodded. "Actually, I do. Kakarot and Vegeta have been explaining everything to me over the last hour. I am so sorry you came from that."

Bulma shrugged. "It is what it is. Anyway, I'm going to go talk to Vegeta. He seems to be taking this very hard." Bulma didn't give either of them a chance to respond before she scurried off to Vegeta's room. Her brother and friend just watched her leave.

* * *

><p>Bulma got to Vegeta's room and was able to open the door again. She was happy that he was starting to leave it unlocked. When she found him, he was lying on his stomach, face buried in his pillows. She looked all around the room and saw books strewn everywhere on the floor, desk, and furniture. He must have been studying nonstop the last couple of weeks.<p>

Vegeta gasped when he felt her hands on his shoulder and turned to see her sitting down on his bed. "Bulma…" he started, "I am so, so sorry."

She shook her head. "Not your fault, Vegeta. And don't apologize; it doesn't suit you very well."

When she smiled, Vegeta managed a small smirk before frowning again. "She wouldn't have found out if it hadn't been for me."

"No…she would have," Bulma told him. "Remember, she knew I was in the area. It was a matter of time before she came back and demanded someone locate me. But it doesn't matter. She can never take me away again. She can't force me to leave my home."

"Your…home?" Vegeta questioned. He looked at her in confusion. Had she really begun to see this place, dysfunctional as it was, as her home?

Bulma smiled and nodded. "I am happy here," she told him. "I love being here with you, my brother, and my father. You all make me feel so much better about myself, and you all helped me when I wasn't able to help myself. I love you guys."

Vegeta saw all of the honesty in her eyes. He figured it must be a Son thing, because he could never see any of them lying, except to protect their loved ones. He reached up and gently touched her chin with his hand, using his thumb to trace her jaw. Bulma's eyes met his, questioning his action, but Vegeta didn't answer her wonderings with words. Instead, he gently pulled her down to his level and pressed his lips to hers. Both of them closed their eyes, savoring the feeling of their first kiss. It was slow, yet questioning and slightly awkward, but neither cared.

Vegeta pulled away to gage Bulma's reaction to his impulse and found her blushing, looking at him with her slightly shy, innocent expression. He couldn't help but smile before pulling her to him and resting his head on top of hers. His grip was a little tight, as if he were afraid the moment would be taken away from him, but it wasn't. For him, it was the most peace he had felt for weeks.

Bulma looked up to examine Vegeta's face. His eyes were closed and he looked completely at ease. It made her smile, knowing that she caused that. She allowed herself to enjoy the moment, feeling a sense of protection from being in another person's arms. She had never felt better. Bulma curled up into him, his arms readjusting to make her more comfortable, though his grip on her was still tight. The two of them began to drift off with no stress consuming them.

It was how Kakarot had found them an hour later. Chi Chi was about to leave and he was concerned that neither of them had come out of them room. He went to check on them only to find his best friend and sister asleep in each other's arms with smiles on their faces. It was contagious as Kakarot smiled too. It had been a while since he saw either of them at peace. He went back out to explain to Chi Chi that they were both resting and saw the girl out. He thanked her for everything she helped them with that day and invited her over again in the future.

After Chi Chi left, he went to Bulma's room and got a blanket. He returned to Vegeta's room and placed the blanket over them, grinning like an idiot at the thought of his best friend and sister as a couple.

* * *

><p>AN: Yay, another update, and an incredibly long chapter. I had other plans for it, but lately my stories have been taking on a mind of their own and scenes that I have had planned out for weeks change slightly or drastically XD Anyway, who thought they'd never see Chi Chi again? X3 Well, she had to meet Kakarot eventually, right? What better way than by him crashing into her? I hope you enjoyed it. More drama to ensue soon (as soon as I'm done with taking early practicals and finals :/).


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

KimiruMai: As always, your reactions are priceless XD

Lintu-lvr4: I'm glad you like it. The mother is highly annoying XD There's reasons I wrote her this way. It's kind of a venting fic (not based off my mother, though XD).

Miikodesu: You gave me an idea XD But there's something I don't want to hint to yet. Soon, something will be revealed.

Guest: Um…no one is getting shot in this story, at least, not unless I have a good reason for it. I am thinking team up in the not so distant future. I'm also going to have Bardock in more. Right now is just relationship development. As for Vegeta's dad, don't think I forgot anything regarding that.

Moka-Chan8: More cute scenes are on their way.

Blueflower1591: Lol, you will see more of her now that she's met Kakarot. And more BXV action, too.

WhatWhat123: Yup and yup X3

VegetaBulma Fan: Glad you enjoyed it. Doing my best to get updates out XD

Middlekertz: Thanks.

RaiynetheHedgehog: I'm really glad you liked the chapter. I wanted to make Chi Chi slightly sneaky. I will get to Paranoia soon, but there is far more than 2 chapters left. There will be a whole, second part. I don't know when I'll start on that second part though. I want to get further along in other stories XD

Lunar: Never watched Adventure Time XD And yes, they have each other and their friends and family. What more can they ask for?

Sonia-s.a: Don't worry about Bulma. It'll all work out (always does, unless I'm planning sequels, and I am not, so yeah ^^).

Flee27: Yeah, well, things will get worse before they get better. Only hint I'm giving.

TheSuperHedgehog: XD It's okay, you got caught up. And Paranoia is one of the fics I'm planning to update soon (let's hope all goes according to plan). *Vegeta two finger salute* :3

brokenXangel15: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it :D

Harley the Gurl: Thank you. I really do appreciate the compliments and that you're trying to get them to read. I love the feedback :)

Zuchiku: Thanks ^_^ Glad you like it! That was a fun scene to write (Bulma meeting Tarble). I'm really glad that you liked how the last chapter turned out.

* * *

><p>Now that Bulma was helping Vegeta study in her spare time, as well as forcing him to eat, he was making much more progress. Her tender love and care was what he had needed during the weeks he was killing himself. Even at night, Bulma didn't leave his side. Lately she had been staying with him. Her presence made Vegeta feel at peace and he was able to sleep better than he had in a long time. He barely dreamt now, and when he did, they were happy dreams of him and Bulma together.<p>

Their relationship was a secret, of course, though they were certain Kakarot knew about it. He wouldn't say anything, but any time he saw the two of them together, he would just grin and leave the room. Their thoughts were confirmed one day when each of them had a conversation with him.

"You make each other happy," he told Vegeta one morning when Bulma was still asleep.

"Hn, aren't their rules about dating your friend's sister?" Vegeta joked.

"Only if the brother has a problem with it," Kakarot replied, "which I don't. Come on, Vegeta. You've never shown interest in anyone, and the first girl you're willing to do anything for just happens to be my sister. I know you won't hurt her."

Vegeta just leaned back in the kitchen chair. He was about to respond when Bulma came into the room while rubbing the exhaustion from her eyes. "Good morning, you two," she greeted with a yawn. They watched as she made her way to the cabinets and got a bowl and some cereal.

Vegeta couldn't keep the smile off his face as he watched her. Every time she did something as mundane as setting the table, Vegeta would catch himself grinning. It seemed she had gotten over her old life. Even with the threat of her mother and step-father in town, she was fine and always happy. You couldn't fake that kind of happiness. Vegeta knew that.

Still, Bulma was a tiny bit nervous. She knew her mother couldn't take her away. She was a grown woman, mentally sound in contrast to her mother's lies, and she was protected by her true family. Thanks to her father, she had no connections to her mother anymore. Kakarot, getting more into law by the day for his own peace of mind in dealing with their selfish relatives, looked into the argument their mother and step-father had given. They had no argument.

Kakarot had also been looking into something else, about their little sister and what they would have to do to get her away from their mother. Turns out they had a sound argument for abuse. The only problem would be where the child would go. No court would ever take the child away from a blood relative only to give to two teenagers both in college and primarily broke. If they acted now, the baby would end up in the system.

"So, what's everyone doing today?" Bulma asked as she sat down at the table.

Kakarot smiled at her. "Chi Chi and I are going to a movie later," he informed her.

Bulma just grinned at him and poked him lightly in the shoulder with her spoon. "You like her," she stated as fact.

Kakarot blushed slightly. "Well yeah," he admitted. "What's not to like. She's really nice and funny and she helped us out with mom when she didn't even know everything. Who could ask for a better friend?"

Vegeta started choking on his drink. Bulma looked over to him curiously before looking back to her brother. "Friend or girlfriend?" she asked him.

Kakarot thought about it for a minute. "Well, when you put it that was, I guess we've been dating. We went out to dinner last week and then to the park. Is that a date?"

Vegeta shook his head at the boy's naivety. "For crying out loud, Kakarot. Yes, that's a date."

"Oh," Kakarot said in shock. Then he looked between the two of them. "Wait, when mom showed up the first time, you took Bulma out to dinner, right? Is that a date?"

It was Bulma's turn to nearly choke on her water. When she got ahold of herself, she said, "That was a different circumstance, Kakarot. We were hiding out somewhere." She flashed her eyes towards Vegeta who looked slightly hurt by her denial and smiled, "but that doesn't mean I wouldn't be interested. I wouldn't mind going on a date with you, Vegeta."

Vegeta relaxed and smirked at her. He was thinking of how to respond, but Kakarot spoke up again. "Great, then you two can join me and Chi Chi tonight. It'll be one of those double date thingies," Kakarot suggested.

Vegeta was about to scold Kakarot. He didn't want his first date with Bulma to be tagging along on someone else's. With the whole paparazzi issue, he wanted to take her somewhere low profile, somewhere they could just be together without the pressures of their daily lives. He was about to voice his opinion, in a not so nice or discrete manner, but Bulma beat him to it.

"No, that's okay, Kakarot," she said sweetly. "You and Chi Chi should spend some time together. Don't worry about us, okay."

"Okay," Kakarot exclaimed happily as he stood up from the table. "I need to go get ready for class. I'll see you two later." Then he raced out of the kitchen.

Bulma looked back over to Vegeta who still looked irritated. "Come on, Vegeta, don't get all irritable on me now," she teased. "You know he means well."

Vegeta sighed and nodded, releasing his tension. He then looked over to Bulma. "Did you mean it?" he asked.

"What? That I wanted to go on a date with you?" Vegeta nodded. "Of course I meant it. You've been working so hard, you deserve a night out."

"But the paparazzi," Vegeta tried.

"I don't care about them," Bulma said grimacing to express her annoyance with the paparazzi. She looked into Vegeta's eyes and grinned at him. "Let them take pictures. I don't care if mom knows I'm here." Bulma took Vegeta's hand in her, and he just stared stoically at their entwined fingers. "She cannot take me away from you."

"It's not your mother I'm worried about," Vegeta grumbled. "My father."

Bulma frowned slightly. "He can't do anything either," she assured him. "I mean, seriously, he tells you not to date. What can he possibly do if he finds out you are dating?"

"For one, he might want to meet you, and I will NOT allow that to happen," Vegeta growled.

"Why would it be such a problem?" Bulma asked him.

Vegeta flashed her a look full of worry. "Believe me, Bulma; you do not want to meet him if you can help it."

Bulma squeezed his hand slightly in reassurance causing his eyes to widen. "I'm not afraid of your father, Vegeta, and if I do have to meet him to be with you, I don't care. As long as we're together, everything will be alright."

"Hn, let's just hope it doesn't come to that," Vegeta replied, returning her squeeze. "So, um, where would you like to go?"

Bulma smiled and got up from the table. She kissed his temple and whispered in his ear. "You pick and surprise me. I'll see you after class."

Vegeta grinned to himself as he watched Bulma's retreating form. He couldn't believe how much he could be affected just by watching her leave a room. She truly was an amazing woman.

After she was out of view, the next matter he needed to think about was what to do for their date. Dinner and a movie was too public, and if he was being followed, he wanted to be somewhere where he'd be able to hear someone else. At least that way, if he heard a footstep or a click of a camera, he would know. Then he thought about it. Maybe dinner and a movie was a decent first date, but who said they needed to go out for it. Vegeta smirked as he retreated to his room. He had some phone calls to make.

* * *

><p>Bulma got home from her classes a few hours later. She struggled to get her keys, but eventually found them and unlocked the door. She threw her school bag and purse on the ground, something she wasn't used to doing since she would always be verbally berated and sometimes slightly smacked for it. The girl quickly shook her head in attempts to rid herself of such thoughts. She would occasional think of those times, flashing back, but she could at least return to reality now.<p>

Something she noticed about the apartment was that it was dark and quiet. She wasn't used to that. "Guys?" she called out questioningly before she remembered her brother had a date. "Vegeta?" No answer.

Sighing, Bulma left her stuff and made her way to her room. Something wasn't right when she entered. Her box of pictures she had always kept hidden at her mother's home was out on her bed, and she knew she hadn't left it there. Someone had decided to go through it, but she couldn't really figure out who. Maybe Kakarot had gone through it to find a picture or something. Since he knew of the box, it was her best guess.

Bulma gathered the pictures and put them back gently into the box, smiling as she thought longer on certain pictures. Chuckling quietly, she turned to put the box back into her closet. As she stretched up, she felt arms snake around her. At first she tensed, but then she realized it was Vegeta and relaxed. She felt Vegeta's vibrating chuckles and sighed in contentment. Then Vegeta handed her something that shocked her. "I believe this belongs to you," he told her handing her back her diary.

She took the book and turned to look at him, completely offended. Vegeta just smirked. "Don't worry," he told her. "I only looked at the first page so I could figure out your favorites. I had hoped to have it done before you got home, but someone came home a little earlier than I'd planned."

"Huh…what?" Bulma reacted. She really didn't know how to respond to such a caring, yet totally an invasion of privacy, gesture.

Vegeta just laughed and took her hand. "Come on," he ordered. "The food is at least ready. I had looked into that earlier."

"Vegeta, what are you talking about?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta just grinned and shook his head. "Bulma, did you forget we had a date tonight?"

Bulma's face just blanked before she realized that he was right. She decided to save her questions and let Vegeta lead her to the kitchen.

"Okay, you have won me over," Bulma told him as if he hadn't known that already. "I can't believe you studied my diary just to find out that my favorite food happens to be chicken fingers with honey mustard. Only Kakarot and my dad know that, and that's only because I ordered it everywhere as a child."

Vegeta chuckled. "Yes, and I also read that you haven't had them in so long because of your mother's and sisters' crazy vegan craze, and I know that we haven't had them since you've been here. Plus, you find your favorites childish sometimes."

"Aren't they?" Bulma asked. "I mean seriously, I love s'mores, but even they are childish and messy. Wouldn't anyone see it that way?"

"It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks," Vegeta assured her. "All that matters is what you think, and the people that care about you. I for one do not think your favorites to be childish. In all honesty, the last time I had a s'more was when my family decided to go on a camping trip before my mother died. She made one for me and it was the best thing I had ever tasted. After that, camping with my father's family just became tedious. They only went so they could have the trailer or some stupid nonsense."

"That's pretty low," Bulma said with a sour face. "Your family doesn't seem all that loving."

"You're right," Vegeta admitted. "Only my mother was."

"And you," Bulma pointed out making him look at her strangely. "What? We've been over this already. If you were like the rest of your family, you wouldn't have taken me in, and definitely wouldn't have gone through so much trouble to help me, and now bring my favorites back into my life. You have a loving soul, but you just can't grasp that fact yet."

Vegeta slightly smiled at her words, thinking about it from her point of view. She was right, after all. He wouldn't have done all of this for her if he hadn't cared, but he wasn't sure if it was love. He hadn't felt love, given or received, in so many years. He honestly thought he was incapable of loving anyone else aside from his mother. Bulma was starting to change his view a little bit, but he didn't want to say anything to her unless he knew it for certain. He refused to be another source of hurt for her in her already complicated and painful life.

"Come now," he said. "S'mores are waiting." He felt a warm feeling in his chest as Bulma's face lit up like a kid in a candy store. That sweet innocence he loved about her always shone through anything, and could lighten his mood on a day where he was upset or angered. He wished she could see the effect she had on him, but he would let her know all in due time.

For the movie, he refused to tell her what they were watching. The only hints he gave her when she asked were "it's long" and "you'll see when I put the damn thing in." Bulma tried to hide her amusement.

Vegeta sat down next to her at the end of the couch. He took her by surprise as he pulled her into his lap and covered them with a warm blanket. He moved so they were both lying down on the couch comfortably and could both see the movie. Bulma was instructed to close her eyes so he could get to the menu and play the movie, still allowing for her to be surprised as it started.

As the opening scene played out, Bulma gasped and she finally opened her eyes, looking up at Vegeta to see him smirking. "How did you get this?" she asked him.

"A lot of phone calls," he told her, still smirking. He wanted her to know just how far he'd go for her, even for something meager.

"I didn't think they even made DVD copies of the Princess Bride anymore," she said in awe, tears forming in her eyes.

Vegeta nodded before his face became more serious. "I didn't mean to read that part in your journal, but I'm glad I did," he told her. "Your mother was stupid to rid you of your favorite movie just because it made you 'delusional and rebellious.' You are not delusional, and your rebellious nature arose because of her. I want to make sure, that even if it is something you deem small that was taken from you, I will do everything I can to help give it back. You deserve that and so much more."

Vegeta couldn't eve process what happened next. Suddenly, instead of being next to him, Bulma was on top of him, kissing him with so much passion. His shock dissipated and he closed his eyes, kissing her back. When she broke away, he smirked wiping the tears from her eyes before moving her back to her original spot.

Bulma was so happy, especially when Vegeta pulled her close to him and gently rubbed her stomach through her clothes. She could tell he was doing it to comfort her, knowing that even though she was happy, watching the movie brought back many painful memories from dealing with her mother. He just wanted to make sure that she would have a good memory associated with the film too, one with him. Any time she laughed, her couldn't help but chuckled. When she cried or grew worried for the characters, he'd whisper words of comfort into her ear while giving her a reassuring squeeze. With the parts that frightened her, he'd take her hand and lace their fingers together, silently reminding her that he was there for her to lean on.

Everything seemed perfect, and when the movie ended, he turned the television off. He was about to ask Bulma how she was doing, but he found her to be asleep, breathing lightly with a smile on her face. It caused him to smile in return and he gently nuzzled his nose against her neck. Not wanting to wake her, he just readjusted his arms and allowed himself to fall asleep with his now official girlfriend. The only thought he had on his mind before he drifted off, _Best first date ever._

* * *

><p>Kakarot came home pretty late and found his sister's stuff near the door. He smiled and picked it up, planning to return it to her room. As he walked into the house, he saw his sister and friend asleep on the couch. Vegeta sleeping on his left side, arms around his sister who was curled into his friend. The two of them were breathing lightly with a slight snore in their breaths, both having been exhausted from the last few weeks. Kakarot just bit back a yelp of joy and ran to put Bulma's stuff in her room before returning to his own. He had to admit it as he closed his light and got into bed. Bulma and Vegeta were perfect for each other and would help the other heal from their painful pasts.<p>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I hope the date was fluffy enough for everyone. The only reason I used the Princess Bride movie is that my grandmother cleaned my nineteen year old cousin's room XDDDD and found it on the floor and I remember watching it with my cousin all the time :) It just felt like the perfect time to use it. Anyways, hope you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Well, another family tryst with a certain relative Bunny is being compared to has happened and it inspired me to write another chapter (mind you, there are a lot of differences between the characters in this story and the ones in real life XD, as in all fictional writing).

KimiruMai: You are not the only one who quoted that line. I almost forgot it. I haven't watched that movie in YEARS! But I used to watch it with my cousin a lot.

Okinawa Girl: Well yeah, I mean, it is Kakarot XD And glad you liked the chapter :3

RaiynetheHedgehog: Both you and Kimiru quoted that, and I hadn't even remembered it until you two did. XD Glad you liked the chapter. I can't wait until you update your story :3 I miss it ^_^

Mlong: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review.

Rychefan: Thanks, glad you like it ^_^

blueflower1594: I hope you meant a couple and not "cousins" XD But I'm glad you liked the chapter ^_^

WhatWhat123: Thanks :D Glad you think so!

Lady Weavile: Try what on DA? And yeah, it's a good movie. Very long though XD

Sim: Glad you like it :)

* * *

><p>It had been a long couple of weeks for the college students after Bulma's and Vegeta's first date. All of them had exams, but they were able to help each other through it taking turns doing the housework and cooking while quizzing each other constantly. Now it was the weekend and it was time for them to relax, for the most part.<p>

"I can't believe the two of you are babysitting," Kakarot nearly groaned. "I mean, I get that they need a babysitter, but dad's been looking forward to seeing us all week. Can't you just apologize and say you can't make it. It was last minute after all."

Bulma and Vegeta looked to each other, Bulma's eyes pleading for Vegeta to say something. Ever since they had found out about Tarble, they still hadn't explained the situation to her brother. Vegeta had never told him what his father had done when he was a child, so they couldn't blame him for being so quick to write the "job" off.

Vegeta sighed in frustration before looking over to his friend. "There's something we need to tell you about that," Vegeta muttered reluctantly. "The kid is my brother."

First, shock appeared on Kakarot's face, then a smile before he frowned again. "You have a brother? Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's complicated," Vegeta grumbled. "My father, not much unlike your mother, could have cared less for his wife, and even less for his sons. If my mother hadn't passed away, we would still have had Tarble, but he arranged to have these two innocent people adopt him, no questions asked. Bulma came across them at the government center a while back when she was changing her last name."

"Wow," Kakarot breathed out in astonishment. "Wait, that was more than a month ago. Why haven't you said anything since?"

"Like Vegeta said," Bulma spoke up, "it's complicated. Besides, with everything going on with our mother, it would have been too much."

"I'm not a kid, you know," Kakarot said monotonously. "Why do you two seem to think I can't handle it?"

"Kakarot, enough," Vegeta nearly growled. "Your sister wanted to tell you, but I wasn't ready to. It had nothing to do with you. Talking about my father and my childhood is not something I like to do. I only told Bulma when I was trying to coax her into talking about hers. We both used it as an excuse; her to protect you from your mother's actions, me to avoid talking about it."

"Oh," Kakarot replied. "Well, I guess I can understand that, but since I always unloaded on you, I don't know…I figured you'd want to talk if something was bothering you. You still can, you know."

"Another day, Kakarot," Vegeta sighed. "Anyways, I haven't seen Tarble in a couple weeks because of all of these exams, so I do want to go, and he asked to see Bulma, but I understand if she wants to go with you to dinner."

"Hey, why not bring Tarble?" Bulma asked. "I mean, if we explain to his parents that we had plans originally, I'm sure they wouldn't mind. I mean, my dad is great with kids. He could even stay over."

"Bulma," Vegeta said, attempting to hind his shock at the idea, "I don't even know if they'd consider let me taking him anywhere."

"Why?" she asked. "They like you. You could always ask."

"It's…not a bad idea," Vegeta stated calmly, although he was excited at the thought of being able to have his brother stay over. "I'll call them."

After Vegeta walked out of the room to make the call, Bulma looked over to Kakarot who still looked hurt about all the secret keeping. "Kakarot," she sighed, "I did what I thought was best for both of us. I always hated seeing you unhappy, and telling you before would have hurt you, and seeing as back then I felt like everything was my fault…I didn't want to be the reason you were upset, and I definitely did not want you hating me."

Kakarot looked shocked at Bulma's confession. "How could you ever think I would hate you?" he asked her. "You're my sister, Bulma. I love you. Nothing was your fault, and even if it had been, there would have been nothing you could have ever told me that would make me hate you."

"Well, for all you knew I was taking dad's gifts and ignoring you," Bulma whispered. "Even if I had said mom had done that, how would you have known I wasn't lying? Everyone else seemed to think so in that damn town."

"Bulma," Kakarot said softly while taking her hand, "I know that's what you thought and that you're handling everything better now, but I just want you to know, I would have believed you no matter what. Even if I didn't want to believe mom was that kind of person…Bulma, I know more than you do. I know about mom and dad and why they split up. He told me when I got older. I know all of the problems she caused. We were too little to understand mom's actions, but I do know. So, if you had told me then, I would have believed everything for the first moment, because I know how bad she could be."

"What do you know?" Bulma asked hesitantly. She knew a lot too. It was hard not to figure it out after living with her mother for so long.

"I know she cheated on him years before the break up," Kakarot said, "but I also know she did it in retaliation because he kind of cheated first. She was neglecting all of us, so I get it. It's wrong what both of them did, but I get it. Then he tried to make it up to her, but she didn't care and kept dating to get back at him. He gave her an ultimatum. He said he'd been faithful to her after that one woman, but he knew she was continuing to see others, barely spending time with us. All those weekend we spent with him playing games with us and all were weekends she went out with these guys."

"I…I actually didn't know that," Bulma stated. "I knew she cheated, but she never mentioned dad. I get it too…I mean, she's horrible. If she treated me like a slave, I can't even imagine what she treated dad like."

"Yeah," Kakarot agreed. "Anyways, that last day we were all together before the divorce, well…it was a breaking point. She told dad she found someone else, but she wanted to stay married to dad for the benefits and whatever. He flat out refused, because he wanted a family again. He's regretted his mistake every day, but mom didn't care that he was trying to make up for it. She didn't even care what it would do to us. She gave him a warning and said if he refused, then she was taking you and that the guy she was dating was a lawyer and would make sure he'd have no rights."

"Yeah, I knew that…" Bulma replied bitterly. "She told me that one day…that she didn't truly want me there, but it was a way to get back at father. That was actually what she said to me a few months before I left. That's when I started planning on escaping from the house. I know this sounds stupid, but I left in the dead of night after a party they all went to because I knew they'd most likely be passed out drunk. It was better that way too, or I would have never made it out.

"After she had told me, I had started looking around the house. I don't know why. I guess I was looking for the court documents that stated I was stuck there. That's when I found the box of cards and gifts. That was my breaking point. She had told me when I was younger that dad didn't want me, and then told me to hurt me that she didn't want me, but that dad did and she was trying to get back at him. I never understood it, but I didn't know the truth until I found those cards you two sent me. I spent days reading them and found them all opened, with checks and bonds still there but some cards empty so I assumed it was all cash she had taken. I just wish I had known."

Bulma started crying, not able to hold the tears back anymore, so Kakarot got up to sit next to her and hugged her. "I wish you had known, too," he whispered in attempts to comfort her. "But everything is fine now, and you know the truth."

"Yeah, thanks to Vegeta," she replied through her tears. "If he hadn't recognized my name and found me the day I started working at that bar, I would have never found you."

Kakarot smiled. "Hey, never is kind of a strong word," he told her. "I mean, if mom found me in the grocery store, you could have too. But I am glad that you met Vegeta. And now look, the two of you are dating. Things worked out."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "I know, Kakarot, I know. I just worry sometimes. No, mom can't take me away. I'm nearly twenty years old, and she has no say in what I do as an adult, but that doesn't mean she won't make things extremely difficult for us. She always said she knew powerful people…I don't really know what that meant, but that always kept me in line as a kid. Probably from one of her escapades. Ugh, I can't believe her. At least dad felt bad for what he did and owned up to it."

"Yeah, well…don't tell him I told you," Kakarot pleaded. "I'm sure he wants to tell you himself at some point. He's not one for lying about the things he did wrong."

"Yeah, but it doesn't make me love him any less," Bulma admitted. "I hope he tells me soon. Maybe that's why things feel so awkward between us. He's holding back."

"In his defense, you have been too," Kakarot pointed out. "Maybe, not tonight if Tarble comes with us, but maybe you can talk to him about it soon. He still thinks you're struggling with everything, and that's probably why he's not saying anything."

"I think you're right," Bulma responded. "Maybe tomorrow he and I can go out for lunch or something. Then we can talk." Then Bulma smiled. "When did you get to be so smart, little brother?"

Kakarot just chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know," he told her. "Maybe you rubbed off on me when we were kids."

Bulma giggled a bit, covering her mouth with her hand. "Maybe, just maybe."

Vegeta came back into the room with a smirk as wide as anything. "We should go pick Tarble up now. He's staying with us the whole weekend."

"That's awesome!" Kakarot exclaimed. "We should totally do the camping thing tonight. I'll go get the other tent."

Kakarot ran out of the room to his own leaving a confused Vegeta and a chuckling Bulma. "Camping thing?" Vegeta asked her.

"Trust me; you'll love it," Bulma told him. "It's just camping indoors and watching movies. We used to do it all the time when mom left for her weekend getaways."

"Ah," Vegeta said while nodding in understanding. "Yes, Kakarot mentioned something like that. He didn't give specifics or anything, but I do know. I thought it was just something you three did."

Bulma just smiled and reached up to stroke Vegeta's face. "Well, we want to include you, Vegeta," she whispered lovingly. "You are part of our family too, you know. You deserve this stuff anyway with the creep you had as a parent."

Vegeta sat down next to her and pulled her close to him placing a kiss on her cheek, forehead, and lips. He leaned his forehead against hers, the two of them staying in that moment while they waited for Kakarot.

"Um, guys?" the man in question called out.

"What?" Vegeta called out in a grunt.

"I may need some help," they heard him say.

"Oh don't tell me," Vegeta muttered before he and Bulma went to check it out.

When they got to his room, they nearly face-palmed. Kakarot, yet again, had managed to get stuck over his desk chair. "Um, hey," he greeted awkwardly.

"I'm not going to ask," Vegeta grumbled. "I'm not even going to freaking ask." Instead he just walked over to his friend and helped him escape his chair's surprising vice grip. Bulma laughed at the scene, smiling at the fact that there was never a dull moment, and she wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>"Did you seriously believe that story they gave?" Michael asked Bunny. "It was obviously a lie."<p>

Bunny scoffed. "Of course I didn't believe it," she spat out bitterly. "I know they were lying to protect that girl. I swear, she's more trouble than she's worth."

"Hn," Michael grunted. "She's not worth anything. Just a little glorified babysitter. Makes me wonder why anyone would take her picture."

Bunny just smiled. "You have no idea who that boy is, do you?" she asked smugly.

Michael glared at her, silently demanding an explanation. Bunny just grinned in amusement. "Well, you better tell me."

"That boy," she started, "is the son of a wealthy business owner, the man who happened to help me with getting her in the first place."

"I thought you told me it was a lawyer," Michael grumbled.

"I told everyone it was a lawyer so as not to drawn attention to Vegeta or his company," Bunny replied. "He already has his hands in enough illegal business."

"Illegal?" Michael asked in shock before glaring at his wife. "Just when were you going to tell me you got custody of your daughter using illegal means. I would have thrown her ass out on the street if I had known."

"Oh don't make a big deal out of it," Bunny said nonchalantly. "It wasn't a big deal. My ex-husband doesn't know this, but I had a fake DNA test run saying that Bulma wasn't his daughter. That's how I got full custody. Ingenious, no?"

"Genius is not the word I would use," Michael growled. He then calmed himself and said, "So what now?"

Bunny grinned again. "Well, I put a little call in with my old friend, and he's not too happy about his son dating my daughter. We just need to wait and let the pieces fall where they may."

"Whatever," Michael muttered. "The sooner we get this shit done, the better."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p>Tarble was thrilled to be going with his brother for the weekend. When Vegeta, Bulma, and Kakarot had gotten there, he was already packed and ready to launch out the door. The Swifts gave Vegeta a bunch of information on things he could and couldn't eat, as well as his weekend bedtime, but for the most part told them they didn't have to enforce it much since this was a new experience for the two brothers. Vegeta thanked them again for allowing Tarble to go with him for the weekend. It meant that they truly trusted him with their son.<p>

"Well, I guess that's everything," Mrs. Swift said before giving Tarble a hug. "You have a good time, sweetie. We'll see you Sunday night."

"Okay, mommy," Tarble replied hugging her back. "Love you."

"We love you too, son," Mr. Swift returned. "Now, behave yourself this weekend for your brother and his friends, okay?"

"Okay," Tarble said giving his father a salute.

"Alright, we should head out," Bulma said picking Tarble up. The little boy laughed when she started tickling him as the others watched with smiles on their faces. Even the Swifts could tell that Bulma had a lighter spirit now than the first time they had met her.

"Shall we?" Vegeta asked motioning over to the door.

Everyone got into the car before Bulma drove off for her father's house. Tarble seemed to win Kakarot over in seconds, and Bulma, from the corner of her eye saw Vegeta fighting a smile. This weekend was definitely something they all needed. She couldn't wait for Vegeta to feel that joy and comfort, and it seemed like just being in the presence of his brother, friend, and girlfriend calmed his raging emotions.

* * *

><p>The ride was peaceful, not incredibly silent with Tarble excitedly talking with Kakarot in the back, but it was a very soothing ride. When they were halfway there, Vegeta secretly slipped his hand to hold the one Bulma had off the wheel. She flashed him a small smile causing him to squeeze her hand. Neither of them said anything, but they were both feeling a happiness words could not express.<p>

Bardock was very happy to see his children and he welcomed Vegeta and Tarble in with as much understanding and kindness as he could offer. "I hope you are all hungry," he said. "I made a lot of taco stuff."

"I love tacos!" Bulma exclaimed as if she hadn't had them is a while. Vegeta looked at her questioningly, him being the only one that knew that Bulma never got her choice of food in that prison she lived in (home was not the correct word to use).

"I remember," Bardock said with a chuckle. "You liked anything messy, you and your brother."

Bulma grinned at her father before following him into the kitchen to help get food ready. He still tried to get her to sit back, but, as Vegeta and Kakarot got Tarble set up at the dining room table, she assured him that she was fine and she was again helping because she wanted to and not because she felt she had to. Bardock let it go, seeing his daughter's smiling face. He couldn't help the overwhelming feeling of relief that washed over him. Part of him wanted to stop worrying, but as a concerned parent he just couldn't. He would always be worried about his children and their happiness.

Dinner went smoothly as the family discussed all of the things going on in their life, as well as talking to Tarble about his time at school. This was the type of environment that they all needed. After dinner, Bulma and Kakarot helped set up the tents. After the last camping night the family had had, Kakarot suggested that Bulma join Vegeta and Tarble in their tent. Bardock was a little skeptical about the arrangement but Tarble was excited to have Bulma in their tent and Vegeta seemed to act very caring towards his daughter. It was almost as if something was going on between the two. He would have to ask her about that at some point.

They watched a cartoon action movie taking into account that Tarble was with them. Both Bardock and Kakarot fell asleep after the first hour. Bulma chuckled at her father and brother. They both had to be incredibly exhausted to pass out like that. Tarble fell asleep right before the movie ended, curling into Vegeta who covered the boy with a blanket. Bulma got up to turn the television and DVD player off and then returned to the tent.

Vegeta smirked at Bulma when she joined him and Tarble under the blanket. He moved his arm to pull her and Tarble into him, gently brushing his lips against hers before lying down. Bulma just smiled as she took his hand in hers rubbing it comfortingly as the two of them joined the rest in slumber. In their moment's peace, none of them could have expected the troubles that would befall them in the weeks to come.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter is what I call a venting chapter. Most of it actually had application in my family (-_- Thankfully not the Bunny/Michael scene...that wouldn't be good XD) There's a certain relative that Bunny's character is based off of, which some of you know, and let me tell you...ugh XD Anyways, thanks for sticking with me. I have so many stories going on, and so many ideas for stories I want to start...what is wrote with me? XD Anyways, I'm trying to work out things for stories to try to finish stuff up. Sorry for the long lengths between updates.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

KimiruMai: Love your review XD The shortness and blatant statement amuse me XD

Lintu-lvr4: Lol, glad you're still reading :)

Super Vegetarott: I know you do. Thanks for reviewing :)

Rychefan: Lol, yes, everyone needs to get their ass kicked, or at least go to prison XD

SoraMatt: Don't worry; Bulma/Bardock fluffiness will be in this chapter. :D

Epicness2318: Thanks :D

RaiynetheHedgehog: Lol man that's a long review XD There will be K/CC stuff soon, but it's definitely more BXV right now XD And yeah, everyone hates Bunny in this one. I'm kind of amazed I caused so much Bunny hate XDDDDDDDDD Never expected that to happen…like ever XD So glad she's just crazy in the anime. And if there could be fluff all the time, I would do it XD And I'm trying to work on Paranoia too. I'm trying to knock out the majority of my in-progress stories as much as I can XD

Guest: Thanks :D

Okinawa Girl: I'm glad you liked the chapter. And no problem, thanks again for reviewing. I love writing those moments where Kakarot gets stuck in something. It adds the comic relief. Sometimes I asked myself if I'm over doing it, but as I re-read the last chapter, I just started laughing, so I know that it was necessary XD And I can promise a happy ending, since there is no sequel planned. I only write depressing endings if a sequel is coming next XD

LunarSinner: I'm glad you like the story. Yup, everyone hates Bunny…I think I started something XD Anyways, I will only say things get worse before they get better, but know that in the end, things are fine. Just not saying how yet…XD

Miikodesu: I don't even know. I do know some terrible mothers and fathers of my friends, and I have to say how any of them can be parents is beyond me. Even some of my own relatives…it's questionable XD

* * *

><p>Bulma awoke the next morning earlier than both Vegeta and Tarble. She slid out of Vegeta's hold and watched as Vegeta rearranged his arms so that he was holding his brother protectively. She smiled at the two brothers before subtly exiting the tent. She quietly tiptoed into the kitchen so as not to wake anyone up and found her father already awake and sitting at the table. He smiled warmly at her and patted the seat next to him. Bulma smiled and nodded accepting his invitation.<p>

The two of them sat in silence, both of them wanting to speak and repair what was left of their broken bond. Things needed to be said, and questions needed to be asked and answered, but neither knew what to say first. Bardock decided to be the one to speak up knowing that his daughter had enough to worry about than making the first move.

"I know I've said this before," he started awkwardly, "but I should have never left you."

"Dad, you didn't leave me," Bulma said to assure him. "If I blame anyone, it's the dam…darn," she said correcting herself, "court."

Bardock chuckled at his passionate daughter, still trying to remain the little girl in his eyes. She would always be his little girl. "I just wish I had known the things she had been telling you. I would have found a way to make sure you knew that I loved you and your brother both more than anything in this world."

"Is that why you haven't been dating?" Bulma asked impulsively. When her father frowned she became nervous again. "Sorry if I overstepped. I just kind of assumed because Kakarot hadn't said anything."

Bardock sighed and took his daughter's hand. "You didn't overstep. You have the right to know. I haven't been with anyone since your mother," he admitted. "For the most part, I had Kakarot to look after and though I had offers, I just couldn't. I had made the mistake before of cheating on you mother when she had started acting distant." He paused for a moment to gage Bulma's reaction. "I know I should have talked to her directly about it, but I just wasn't thinking. She never forgave me for that."

Bulma nodded and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. "Mom is not the most forgiving person, and definitely not easy to get along with. Dad, I understand, really I do. And mom isn't a saint or a victim. I mean, I know she was dating many men. Who's to say she wasn't already doing that?"

Bardock sighed again and then said, "Your brother asked me the same thing when I told him. I don't know, Bulma. I'd like to believe that me betraying her trust is what caused her to run into the arms of others. I can't entertain the idea that the woman I loved so deeply would have betrayed me first."

Bulma raised her eyebrow at this. "So…you actually want to believe you're at fault?" she asked in disbelief. "Dad, you shouldn't be so down on yourself."

"I'm not," he said with a chuckle. "I've own up to it and I can live with it. I just have no desire to date anyone else. Just being able to watch my two beautiful children grow up is enough for me. Speaking of…what was with you and Vegeta last night?"

"Me and Vegeta?" Bulma repeated nervously. "What do you mean?"

Bardock smiled at his daughter. "Oh, nothing much. He just seemed to be watching you a lot last night, more intently than I've ever seen him looking at a woman. Why do you suppose he's so interested in you?"

Bulma blushed at being caught be her father, and wondered what it would have been like had he been around her in high school and if she had had a boyfriend. "Daddy…" she started as she looked away from her father, "it's just…it's just that…"

"Bulma, don't be nervous," he said soothingly gently nudging her to look at him. "I am your father and I love you and I will never judge you or do anything to make you unhappy. Vegeta is a good kid. I don't mind him at all."

Bulma smiled slightly and nodded. "Okay," she replied calmly. "Vegeta and I are dating now. We've only just made it official, but I've had feelings for him for a while. He was the one that found me after all and reunited me and Kakarot. I don't know…the two of us, we just connect, you know? I think…I think I might actually be in love with him, daddy."

Bardock grinned at Bulma and stood up to give her a hug. "You really have grown up, but you will always be my little girl. Do whatever makes you happy, and don't let anyone stand in your way."

"Thank you, daddy," Bulma whispered while hugging her father back.

"Anytime, princess," he whispered back while rocking her in his arms. When he pulled back, he stretched a bit and said, "I'm going to go get dressed. When the others wake up, we'll get ready to go out for breakfast. You kids deserve it for all your hard work."

"Alright, I'm going to go check on them."

Bardock nodded to her and left the kitchen leaving Bulma to do a little exploring. She walked over the refrigerator and looked at the pictures of her father and Kakarot over the years. Part of her was sad that she couldn't share in those memories, but another part of her looked forward to making new memories with them.

She crossed her arms and held them at her shoulders. Out of nowhere, she felt arms slide around her waist and leaned back knowing it was Vegeta. "Good morning," she said softly.

"Morning," he mumbled into her hair. He started placing butterfly kisses on top of her head and then down to her neck. His warm breath tickled her neck and caused her to giggle slightly at the feeling.

Bulma turned swiftly in his grasp to look into his eyes and found her staring at her with both a serious and loving expression. "I…" he tried to say. "I think I feel the same."

Bulma smiled at him and kissed his lips. He must have overheard her and her father talking about him. It didn't even bother her that he wasn't sure and that he didn't use the word "love." As long as he continued to cherish her as he had been, than she was happy.

Vegeta couldn't believe the thing he had heard Bulma telling her father this morning. He too felt the connection that she had mentioned. It was hard not to when the woman in his arms was the only thing keeping him centered and calm the last few weeks. Her presence was soothing to him, and at nights he was reluctant to let her go resulting in them spending the night together more often than not. He pulled back and rested his forehead against hers looking into her eyes with a longing expression. The desire he felt to just be with her was amazing. It was so different than anything he could ever expect his father to feel for women. To him, they were nothing but a prize or conquest. Vegeta mentally shook the thoughts away. Bulma was right; he was nothing like that man.

Vegeta did not want to pull away from her. He just wanted to hold her longer. He knew that what he was feeling had to be something at least close to love, but he was not willing to put it into words yet. It could have been for the fact that he had hardly said those words his entire life save childhood. At least he knew he could feel that way for someone and that he wasn't cruel and heartless. Both Bulma and Tarble were serving as constant reminders of that fact.

"Vegeta," Bulma breathed out, completely relaxed, "I think we need to wake up our brothers."

"Must we?" he asked in a deep voice, nuzzling his nose against her cheek. "Just a few more minutes."

Bulma noiselessly chuckled. "Man, you can be as bad as a little kid sometimes, can't you?"

Vegeta flashed her a half-hearted glare before running his hand through her hair. Bulma blushed, though she was smiling, wondering what he was thinking at that very moment. "You are beautiful," he stated sincerely.

Her face flushed crimson at his kind, yet bold compliment. It caused him to smirk, and he kissed her forehead before sliding his hand down her arm to take her hand. The two of them walked together into the living room, and each went into one of the tents to wake up their brothers.

* * *

><p>"It feels really nice to go out," Bulma said when they were sitting in the restaurant. She was sitting next to Vegeta and rubbing circles on is hand under the table.<p>

Bardock chuckled. "Well, you three have been studying nonstop for weeks. I think going anywhere where there is no textbooks would be a welcoming feeling."

"True that, dad," Kakarot said as he was eyeing the menu. "So how much can we get?"

"Kakarot!" Bulma laughed. "That was kind of rude, not gonna lie."

"I'm sorry, but I'm hungry!" he defended.

"Me too," Tarble said from next to Vegeta. "Hey Veggie, can I get pancakes?"

Vegeta was about to respond when Bardock said, "You can get whatever you like, son. It's my treat."

Vegeta felt an unknown feeling when Bardock referred to Tarble as "son." Anytime his friend's father would call him that, Vegeta would feel so much closer to him. It was the brief moments it felt like his father had no meaning. Bulma was right, as always. They were already a family.

"Cool," the little boy said interrupting Vegeta's inner monologue. He looked to the kid and smiled while squeezing Bulma's hand. Yes, this was his family and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Okay, what can I get for you today?" the waitress came. Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarot were shocked that they already knew her.

"Chi Chi?" the all asked.

Chi Chi, hearing her name, glanced up from her notepad. "Oh my gosh, you guys," she said excitedly. "I didn't even realize you were here. That is what comes from not paying attention."

Bulma laughed a bit. "Yeah, I know. It's good to see you after all the exams."

"I know, right?" Chi Chi agreed. She then looked around the Table and saw two others. "Oh, hello. My name is Chi Chi. What about you guys?"

"This is my dad, Chi," Kakarot said placing his hand on Bardock's should. He nudged his head over to Tarble. "That's Vegeta's little brother."

Tarble's face beamed at being introduced. "Hi, I'm Tarble."

"Aw, well aren't you a cutie," she said to him. "It's nice to meet both of you."

"Likewise," Bardock said, "but I have to ask, how do you know my kids?"

"Well, I met Bulma on the shuttle bus, and I ran into Kakarot on the day…" she paused not knowing if Bardock had known about the situation.

Bulma sighed. "They ran into each other the day mom found out about the picture of me and Vegeta from when we were hiding out. I was babysitting Tarble and they ended up going to the apartment to flip out on Vegeta and Kakarot. She pretended that she was Vegeta's girlfriend and that it was her in the picture."

Bardock's expression softened as he detected his daughter's sadness and worry. He looked over to Chi Chi and said, "Thank you, for looking out for her."

"Anytime," Chi Chi told him. "Kakarot's told me a lot about you, sir. You're as kind as he said you were."

Bardock blushed a little bit, him not able to handle praise just like his daughter. "You can call me Bardock. And it's funny that I haven't heard anything about you, Kakarot."

Kakarot chuckled nervously and looked down to his spot on the table. "Well, you see…Chi and I have been dating for a while and I didn't want to jinx it."

Bardock chuckled at his son getting flustered, as well as Bulma giggling and Vegeta smirking. Chi Chi jus smiled at all of them. "It's really nice to see you all together as a family," she said.

"Yes, it is," another voice said, one that they weren't prepared to hear.

Bulma froze before turning to see her mother and Michael standing next to Chi Chi looking far from happy. "Mom," she nearly choked out.

Vegeta glared at her mother and step-father and looked between Tarble and Chi Chi signaling for their friend to take his brother away from the verbal fight that was no doubt going to happen. Chi Chi was happy to remove the little boy and asked him if he wanted to go play in the mini arcade. Tarble, oblivious to tension, was happy to go with his brother's friend.

Now the four of them were left with Bunny and Michael and none were happy about it.

"You have some nerve dragging us all the way across town," Bunny berated Bulma.

Bulma scoffed. "I have nerve?" she asked in irritation. "Please, at least I was able to get away from you. You're the one who lied to me about dad and Kakarot. You knew they wanted me all these years and still told me they didn't. What, did you do it so that I would have to serve you the rest of my life?"

"You listen here, bitch," Michael growled. "I don't care if you've grown a backbone in these last few months. You will remember my place."

"Her place his here, and don't you ever call _MY_ daughter that again," Bardock said in her defense. "I don't even know how you got custody of her with the way you treat her."

"Wouldn't you like to know," Bunny said with a smirk. "Which reminds me." She turned to look at Vegeta with a smug look. He was kind of surprised that her smugness was being directed towards him. What did she know that he didn't? "Your father sends his regards, and he wants to talk to you about you girlfriend. He didn't sound to entirely thrilled that you were dating my daughter."

Vegeta's expression darkened as worry began to overtake him. "How do you know my father?" he asked in a panicked voice.

"Let's just say he was one of my first affairs," she said flashing her husband a hurtful smile. "He helped me get custody of Bulma."

"But you said you got custody of me way before the divorce," Bulma pointed out. "That means you would have had to been with him for a while."

"Oh no," she assured them. "I wasn't with him in the beginning. He was married, but we had always been close friends back in college. We weren't together until after his bitch died."

Vegeta stood up in anger, really wanting to hit the woman who had just insulted his mother. "You…will not…say that again," Vegeta growled out.

"I believe I just did," Bunny sighed. "Look kid, I hold nothing against you accept for the fact that you lied to me on more than one occasion. Why don't you run along and let me deal with my family?"

"They are my family to," Vegeta responded with clenched fists. "I don't care what you or my father says. I will not let you hurt Bulma again. Now leave us alone."

"It doesn't work that way," Michael said. "We're taking Bulma back with us."

"The hell you are," Kakarot snapped. Everyone looked to him, surprised that the innocent boy they knew would use such language. "You do not get the right to decide where Bulma lives. You have nothing on her. Her legal last name is Son, she lives and goes to school here, and for that mental health shit you tried to pull on us, she's gone to a therapist, and the therapist said her story of your treatment of her checked out. She's nineteen years old, and can fight for dependency if she has to and she would win, whether you're our mother or not. I know; I checked."

"Excuse me?" Michael sneered. "What do you mean you checked?"

"I'm pre-law now," Kakarot informed them. "I've been studying cases like this in class, and have even asked my teacher hypotheticals. No matter what, you wouldn't win, even if you had the fanciest lawyer money could buy."

"It doesn't matter if she shares your last name," Bunny said nonchalantly, "because in the system, it says that you're not her father."

Bardock looked shocked, as did everyone else at the table. "I'm not even going to ask how you managed to pull that off, because frankly I could care less. I was wrong to believe the woman I fell in love with would still be there. You better be sure that I will get it on record that Bulma is my daughter. Kakarot is right; you will not be taking my daughter anywhere ever again."

"Hey!" the manager of the restaurant called out coming over to the scene. She looked at Bunny and Michael and said, "One of my employees has reported the two of you causing trouble and I've gotten enough complaints from the staff and customers. Either you two leave or I'm calling the cops and they can deal with you."

"If anyone is causing trouble, it's her," Michael said pointing to Bulma. "She always does."

Bulma started to feel a little weaker and looked down when he said that, but Vegeta squeezed her hand in reassurance making her look up at him. He shook his head slowly, letting her know that they were wrong and she had caused no trouble at all.

"I don't care," the manager said. "The complaints were about you two. I will call the cops if you refuse to leave."

"Fine!" Bunny shouted. "You just lost two good paying customers. Let's go, Michael."

Everyone in the restaurant, it seemed, were happy to see them leave and get back to enjoying their meals. Occasionally, some of the people would flash the four a glance of understanding or pity for having to deal with such horrible people. Chi Chi was happy when they left as well and brought Tarble back to the table. Unfortunately the little boy heard some of what was going on. Where he didn't understand it, the fact that his brother and Bulma were getting screamed at by the couple did not make him like them at all.

"Are the mean people going to stay gone?" Tarble asked Vegeta, slightly trembling.

Vegeta momentarily let go of Bulma's hand to pick up Tarble and sit him on his lap before taking her hand again and hugging Tarble with his other arm. "Probably not, but they are gone for now."

"Why were they yelling at you?" Tarble asked fearfully.

"Because they're just what you said," Kakarot grumbled, "mean people."

"Guys, I'm sorry," Bulma whispered, placing her head in her free hand.

"Bulma, there is nothing for you to be sorry for," Bardock assured her as Vegeta squeezed her hand in agreement. "You heard what she said. She did stuff she shouldn't to get custody of you. We have so much that we can just take to a courthouse and file you for dependency so you can be free of all of this. Besides, in two years you would have been considered a dependent anyway. We can work this out."

"Yeah, Bulma," Kakarot assured her. "I meant what I said. My teachers who all used to be lawyers said it could work. If you want, we can even talk with some of them. They are all still licensed, and I'm sure they'd be willing to help their own students."

"We should look into every option," Vegeta agreed. "Anything that can get them to go away. Maybe even a restraining order once all of the other stuff is dealt with."

Bulma smiled sadly, tears forming in her eyes. Tarble was the first to notice and squirmed so that he could get onto her lap. When Vegeta let him go, he hugged Bulma tightly. "Don't worry," he told her. "We still love you."

Bulma laughed a little bit at that while she started sniffling and tears rolled down her face. She let go of Vegeta's hand to return Tarble's hug. "I love you are too," she said holding him tightly as she continued to cry. Vegeta couldn't stand seeing the sight of Bulma crying when he could do nothing. He pulled both Bulma and his brother to him and rocked them both. It angered him that their good morning turned sour, but at least he knew he could protect Bulma and comfort her as her cries started to subside.

While they were cuddled together, Chi Chi came back and was saddened when she saw her friend this upset. Tears starting forming in her eyes too, and Kakarot motioned for her to go over to him. He sat her down between him and his father and whispered his thanks to her for complaining to her boss. While this was going on, Bardock just started thinking about what he could do as he watched his little girl being comforted by Vegeta and Tarble. Bulma eventually stopped crying, only sniffling slightly while looking up at Vegeta with loving eyes. Vegeta smirked at her and kissed her forehead, whispering something in her ear that made her smile. It made Bardock's heart feel lighter knowing that when he wasn't around, Bulma had someone to lean on.

"Well, now that that's over, I guess we should order and let Chi Chi get back to work," Bulma said, a new wave of confidence in her voice.

"That's what I like to hear," Chi Chi said with a laugh. She kissed Kakarot's cheek and stood up taking her place at the front of the table. "So, what would you like to order?"

* * *

><p>Later, Bulma, Kakarot, and Vegeta returned to the apartment after dropping Tarble off at home. The Swifts instantly noticed that something was bothering their son, and Vegeta explained what happened at the restaurant and why. Neither of the couple could believe it, nor could they believe that this was the reason Mrs. Swift and Bulma had stumbled across each other at the courthouse months before. They were very understanding, and they assured them that they would keep an eye on Tarble. They also said that they would love it if Vegeta and Bulma would come over more often or take Tarble out when it wasn't their job to babysit. They agreed instantly.<p>

"So, I'm going to go out and rent a movie," Kakarot said awkwardly. "Anyone have a preference?"

"Not really," Vegeta mumbled while taking off his coat.

"Comedy," Bulma requested. "Nothing emotional right now, okay?"

"Yeah, I get ya," Kakarot replied. "I'll be back."

Bulma simply nodded, and Vegeta grunted his acknowledgement. When Kakarot was out the door, Bulma turned to Vegeta and just buried her face in his chest. "This is such a mess," she muttered against him.

Vegeta nodded and moved them over to the couch so that Bulma could lie down. "Yes, but remember that you are not the cause of it."

"I know, but…Vegeta, I don't even know how she knows your father. I mean, I get the college thing and all, but I mean, she was just so insensitive. I don't understand any of this."

"Neither do I," Vegeta said before placing a kiss on her temple. "What I do know is that at some point my father is going to want to meet you and he will do everything in his power to break us up. You can see that lying and breaking the law doesn't matter to him."

Bulma laughed with a scoff. "Yeah, well my mother is no saint either. I can't believe she lied about my paternity to get custody."

Vegeta shook his head. Yeah, that was just messed up. "At least tomorrow you get to correct that. While you and your father are at the hospital getting a DNA test, I'll talk to my father and see what wants. I won't agree to anything with him until I talk to you first."

"Okay," Bulma replied. "But I meant what I said earlier this morning. I love you, Vegeta, and I'm not going to give you up."

Vegeta pulled Bulma to him and started kissing her as gently yet still passionately as he could. He changed their positions so that he was on top of her stroking her long, blue hair. Bulma too ran her fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as they continued to kiss each other in desperation. The two of them broke apart and took the time to catch their breath. Vegeta mouthed the words she had spoken to him back to her, but he still didn't have the voice to say it. Bulma smiled at him and pulled him close to her as she started to drift off. She knew her brother would be back with the movie in a short while, but after the day they all had, she was exhausted.

Vegeta again changed their positions so that she was on top of him and he wouldn't crush her as she started to fall asleep. He was sitting up, using the couch as leverage as he acted like a pillow for his girlfriend. It seemed so strange to him that he actually had a girlfriend, and one he could feel so strongly for. His only concern now was his father and what he had to say about his relationship. Frankly, Vegeta didn't care, but he knew that if his father didn't want him with Bulma, he would do anything he could to make the girl's life hell. He didn't want to think about it in that moment, though. Right now he just wanted to rest with Bulma and forget the day ever happened, though he would have a few choice words for his father the next day about the affair that he had so soon after his mother's death.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Miikodesu: No, Bulma is Bardock's daughter. Her mother lied about paternity to get custody. That will be explained more later.

Lady Weavile: Lol, my father's a jerk too. That's why most of the fathers I write suck, but then there's always one good one who cares (like I wish mine did). Honestly why Vegeta is one of my favorite characters. Despite his hell of a life, he didn't run away from his responsibilities XD Wow, sorry for my rant now XD

Bardock Wifey: Glad you liked the story. Someone requested more Bardock/Bulma fluff, so I had to add some somewhere XD

Middlekertz: Thanks, I'm glad.

Moka-Chan8: Nope, everyone knows I portrayed Bunny the B-word XD Anyways, I'm really glad you like my stories. Thanks for the review.

Rockheart0103: Lol, it's okay. Everyone feels the same way XD

Tapion580: Thanks, glad you're enjoying it :D

Super Vegetarott: Well, you already got answered, but again, thanks for the advice and for the review. Glad you enjoyed the chapter :)

Okinawa Girl: Oh you have no idea XD I have plans for them, big plans *evil laugh.* Oh wait, I can't do an evil laugh…I'm too nice (sometimes) XD

TheSuperHedgehog: I'm really glad you like the stories. Yes, family struggles are my strong point (I've dealt with plenty of them). For the points you didn't like so much, well, I'm not portraying Michael as a nice guy, and another fan suggested I have Bulma's mother and Vegeta's father work together, and that was the only way I could think of, plus it was interesting. Lol. Anyways, thanks for taking the time to review and critique, and I hope you continue to enjoy the story :3

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were a little tense for the three teenagers. Bulma's and Kakarot's mother's announcement threw them all off. The day after, Bulma skipped a few of her classes so that she and her father could get a paternity test. They knew the truth; they just needed to get it on file for the courts. That was the easy part.<p>

No one understood how Vegeta's father played into this mess. Vegeta, as promised, spoke with his father the next day, and he really wished he hadn't.

"_I've been expecting your call," _his father's voice greeted with a smug amusement. Then his voice instantly grew dark and serious. _"Now explain to me why you've been lying to me, brat. I know Colleen raised you better than that."_

Vegeta snorted at his father's "observation." "Like you would know," he snapped. "You were barely around. Maybe it was because of your 'friendship' with Bulma's mother."

"_Ah, so Bunny couldn't keep quiet about that," _Vegeta Sr. replied, acting nonchalant about the whole thing. Vegeta shook his head in disgust. His father didn't seem to care at all about his actions and how he betrayed his mother. He should have expected no less from him, but part of Vegeta actually hoped his father wasn't a total jerk. _"Well, in any event, let's talk about this girl, shall we?"_

Vegeta bit back a defensive growl and retort and stayed as calm as he could. "What is there to talk about?"

"_Why did you lie to me?" _his father asked angrily. _"Did I not confront you about your relationship months ago?"_

"We didn't have a relationship then," Vegeta replied. "It is not my fault that you can't be bothered to call me more often. Even so, no, I would not have told you because of your conditions."

"_Those conditions are in place so that you don't embarrass the company,"_ Vegeta Sr. remarked. _"A girl can bring your grades down. I speak from experience."_

"First of all," Vegeta said sternly, "you do not have to worry about your precious company. Not only am I double majoring in psychology and business, but the only reason I'm getting straight A's is because I have a girlfriend who actually pushes me to study. Second, any relationship you had was probably a one-night stand after some wild party. I do not get involved with that, so you can stop lecturing me."

"_You better watch how you speak to me,"_ his father growled. _"If you want me to make this easier on her, you will be respectful. I don't care if it's forced."_

Vegeta's grip tightened around his phone. He attempted to keep the hatred out of his voice as he demanded, "Leave her out of this. Haven't you put her through enough?"

When he heard his father chuckle, Vegeta wished he was standing in front of him if only to punch him in the face for how he was acting. _"I can make it much worse, especially because you and her will be joining me and the family at the beach house for a week during your winter break. You know how welcoming the family is to outsiders."_

"I'm not forcing her to put up with them," Vegeta stated.

"_No, but I am, and if you want me to be accepting and leave her alone, you'll agree."_

Vegeta thought about it for a moment. He had told Bulma that he hated that beach house and that he couldn't stand his family. All they cared about was money. He felt bad that his mother's family had passed way before he was born. With how she treated people, Vegeta knew he would have liked that side of his family. His father's side was greedy, selfish, arrogant, judgmental, careless, things Vegeta tried to keep out of his personality for the most part. He didn't want to expose Bulma to that when she was already dealing with her mother who Vegeta decided would have fit in well with the members of his family. She was just like them.

"I'll have to ask her," Vegeta replied after a minute. He had promised Bulma he wouldn't make any decisions without her even if it was presented as the only decision.

"_You better, or I will do everything in my power to make both your lives a living hell."_

Vegeta hung up the phone without replying, throwing his phone across the room and knocking the battery out of it. It fell to the ground as his bedroom door opened revealing Bulma. Vegeta's bad mood instantly faded when he saw her.

She picked up the pieces of his phone and put it back together before closing the door, walking over to his desk, and setting it down. "I take it that it didn't go well," she said softly as she sat down on the bed.

Vegeta joined her and pulled her close to him, putting his chin atop her head. "Not particularly," he told her. "He wants you to meet the whole family."

"Is that really so bad?" Bulma asked him.

"It's hell," was Vegeta's simple reply as he laid them both down. "I don't want to put you through it."

"I already told you that I don't mind meeting your family," Bulma sighed. "I know you do, but I can handle myself, Vegeta. Besides, I'd rather go with you. You always stress out so much when talking about them, and I want to be there for you."

Vegeta let out a deep sigh and started absentmindedly stroking Bulma's hair. "You don't get it. They will do everything to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Vegeta, in the past few months, not even a year, I've been accused of having a mental illness, run away from my hell, gotten my world turned upside-down, found my brother and father after years of thinking they didn't care about me, been found by my mother and step-father, and then told that she got custody over because of a faked DNA test. I'm sure, even if your father played any hand in it, I can handle anything he says. So what do you say?"

Vegeta gazed into Bulma's hopeful eyes and saw that she was not budging on her decision. He knew from experience how bad his family could be to others and was still hesitant, but what Bulma was saying was true. The two of them would be together, so it wouldn't be all bad. Still, there was something that needed to be said for her to understand what she was undertaking. "I apologize for my family's behavior ahead of time. Be prepared for the worst."

Bulma smiled, but she nodded her understanding before wrapping her arms around Vegeta and laying her head against his chest. "We're going to be okay," she whispered, feeling his arms embrace her.

"I think you're right," Vegeta replied quietly. For the first time in a long time, he actually believed that things would be fine. It was a strange feeling, but definitely one he could get used to. At least they still had a few weeks left of school before dealing with his family. For now, they just needed to focus on themselves, school, and their true family.

* * *

><p>"I just can't believe she was willing to put us all through this," Kakarot said in frustration as he closed his textbook. He had gone over to Chi Chi's, hoping to take his mind off of everything and study, but everything he read in his textbook or saw on the television reminded him of all the horrible things his mother and step-father had done and said.<p>

Kakarot was not an angry person, in general, always going out of his way to make others laugh or smile, just being the friendly person his father raised him to be. And there it was again; his father was the one to raise him. His mother, she was too busy scheming to take control of Bulma's life, lying to all of them and to the court system. If he picked up the phone right now and placed a call to the right people, his mother would be arrested in an instant and out of their lives for good. The problem was that he couldn't bring himself to betray her, no matter what she had done.

When he felt hands gently rubbing his tensed shoulders, he relaxed slightly, leaned his head back against Chi Chi's stomach, and closed his eyes. "It's okay, Kakarot," Chi Chi cooed. "It's perfectly understandable to be upset right now. What your mother did was unforgivable, and you have the right to be angry."

"But I don't like feeling this way," Kakarot admitted. He really didn't like being mad at anyone, nor did he like the thoughts he had towards his mother or Michael. "I just want them to give up and go away and let me and my family live in peace. They don't even want Bulma because they care about her. They just want to use her to do everything they're too lazy to do. It just makes me wonder…what if she hadn't run away, and what if Vegeta hadn't found her?"

"You don't have to think like that, Kakarot," Chi Chi said softly, "because she did run away and Vegeta did find her. Don't question it. It was something that was meant to be. She was meant to find you and your father again, and you were meant to be there for her. Eventually your mother will see she can't win this one and she will leave, but until then, we all just have to focus on the here and now. We'll help each other get through it."

Kakarot sighed in contentment as Chi Chi continued to massage him. "Yeah, you're right," he replied. "What's done is done, and we can only go forward."

"Right, and going forward means passing your test tomorrow," Chi Chi teased before stopping her ministrations and patting Kakarot's head once. "You study. I'm going to go make us something to eat."

"Okay. Thanks, Chi," Kakarot said as he watched Chi Chi walk into her kitchen. He was really glad he had come to see her today. It was amazing how he could go from enraged to peaceful in just a few moments. He had been so lucky to have run into her that day his mother came back to town. Now that he was done wallowing in self-pity and what-ifs, Kakarot finally opened his textbook back up and began to review for his exam.

* * *

><p>The few weeks passed by way too quickly, with Kakarot and Chi Chi spending more time together, and Bulma and Vegeta visiting Tarble in their spare time when they weren't studying. A few times, the two couples went out on a couple of double dates, being stalked by the paparazzi of course, which Vegeta was not happy about. There were times where Bulma would have to talk him down to prevent him from beating the life out of some of the guys that were tailing them. Usually it ended with Bulma playing the innocent damsel with family problems to convince the guys to hand over their cameras or delete the pictures.<p>

Now that it was the end of the semester and finals week had come and gone, the college students simply had to wait patiently for their grades and celebrate their newfound freedom. Bulma and Vegeta spent some time packing for their beach trip now that school was over. They still hadn't told anyone that they were leaving for the week. Vegeta really didn't want them to make a big deal about it. He was still trying to deal with it himself. Thankfully he had Bulma, who had been his one constant over the last few months.

A few days before they had to leave, Vegeta got a call from the Swifts asking for all of them to come over for the weekend to spend some time with Tarble. Of course Vegeta agreed instantly, wanting to see his brother before he took off for the week. Somehow, Bardock had gotten the invite as well, and he became the official driver the next day. He had even picked up Chi Chi before coming to the apartment which made Kakarot smile. He had been planning to invite her, but was surprised to find out that she too had already been invited. Neither Kakarot, Bulma, or Vegeta knew how Tarble's parents got in contact with their friend or their father.

As soon as Bardock pulled into the driveway, Tarble was already running out the door to the car. Vegeta was the first to get out and picked up his little brother, carrying him with one arm as he offered his hand to help Bulma out of the car.

"Hi Bulma," Tarble greeted happily as he hugged his older brother. "I missed you guys."

"We missed you too, Tarble," Bulma said as she ruffled his hair, "but we did see a few days ago."

"I know, but I like spending time with you," the little boy replied. "And now we get to have a party."

"Party?" Vegeta asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't stay a surprise forever," Bardock said with a chuckle. "I contacted the Swifts and we decided to give you guys a small end of the semester party before vacation started."

"Really? That's awesome!" Kakarot exclaimed. "But wait, how did you invite Chi Chi?"

"Well, he did meet me where I work," his girlfriend replied.

"So you were in on the secret, huh?" Bulma teased. "How were you able to keep quiet about it?"

"The thought of your faces was all I needed to remind myself not to blab to any of you."

"Well, now that we're all here," Mrs. Swift started, "I think we should get inside to move the food to the backyard."

"That sounds good," Vegeta said nonchalantly, but really this little gesture made him feel over the moon. The last time he had a party, he couldn't even remember it. All he remembered was it was when his mother was still alive, and it was just the two of them doing something special for his birthday. Parties like this were something he had heard his of only from his other friends and their experiences. They were family occasions, which reminded Vegeta that this was his family. It made the anxiety of the next day's travels to his father's family's beach house lessen.

"So, what are yours and Bulma's plans for the break?" Mrs. Swift asked him after he released Tarble into the backyard.

"Well," Vegeta said hesitantly. They hadn't told anyone about the trip. In all honesty, they were planning on slipping out that night, simply leaving a note explaining their absence. It was nothing against the others, but Vegeta did not want to talk about his father or family with anyone. The only conversations about the trip that Bulma and Vegeta had were who was packing what and what they needed for the beach. Anything else was not discussed. He was actually very thankful that she hadn't forced him to talk about it. "We have to do something at the beginning before we can truly be on break."

"Let me guess. Your father?"

"Mrs. Swift," Vegeta nearly gasped in shock. "How do you do that?"

"Vegeta, you know you can call my husband and me by our first names, right?" she asked. "No need to be so formal. We are family after all."

"Yes, I know," Vegeta replied, "Ronda. But still, how do you know when I'm talking about my father?"

"You always get so intense and distant anytime you're thinking about him," she replied. "Robert and I notice it each and every time you talk about school and those business classes you've been taking. What's going on?"

"He wants to meet Bulma," Vegeta admitted. "He wants us to go to the family beach house for a week to have her meet the entire family. I'm not happy about it."

"I'm sure," Ronda agreed with and understanding attitude. "I never met any of his family, but if they are anything like him, I wouldn't want to be around them."

"They are worse than him," Vegeta growled, clenching his fists, his earlier anxiety resurfacing. "If there was any way to get around it, I would do it, but he will make her life miserable whether or not I bring her, worse if I don't. He's already done enough to her."

"Yes, Bardock told us about it when we spoke with him. That's why we decided to give you guys this party. You've all been through a lot this semester, and we wanted to remind you that you will always have all of us. Just think of it this way, Vegeta. You have to spend a week with your father, but then you still have three weeks after that to spend time together and with Tarble. That doesn't even include Christmas and New Year's, so there is a lot to look forward to when you get back, a lot of positives to focus on."

Vegeta chuckled slightly, shaking his head with a smile on his face. "That's something my mother would say," he told her. "She said it every time we had to go and play nice with the relatives. She lost her family when she was younger, but she still always had a positive attitude when dealing with these people. I can't even call them my family, but she always treated them like they were family, even if they didn't like her."

"So that's why you think they won't like Bulma," Ronda stated. "Because they didn't accept your mother?"

Vegeta groaned slightly. He kind of walked right into Ronda's trap to get him to talk. It wasn't a bad thing, him discussing his past, but he didn't like going to anyone for advice. Well, at least he was talking to someone who reminded him so much of his mother. That was a positive. "My father barely accepted her," Vegeta muttered. "She was just a trophy wife to him, but she was so much more than that. He barely knew her, and he spent more time with her than I did. How can I expect him and his family to treat Bulma with respect if they didn't for his own wife that was raising his child?"

"That's a lot for someone to hold on to," Ronda said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder, "but the thing is, their opinions don't matter. Let them talk; let them fling their insults around. If Bulma loves you, she isn't going to be chased away by petty words, just like you haven't been chased away by her mother. Love is stronger than all of that."

Vegeta blushed slightly, now feeling a little awkward talking about his love life. "Yeah," he whispered. "You're right."

Ronda smiled at him, sensing his discomfort, and stood up. "Alright, I'm going to finish up in the kitchen. You head outside with your friends."

"Sure," Vegeta replied. "And, um…thanks."

"Anytime," Ronda said with a smile. "If you ever need to talk again, my door is always open."

Vegeta nodded to her and then headed outside. He shook his head when he saw his brother laughing as Kakarot managed to get stuck in the swing set. "How does he do that?" he overheard Chi Chi ask Bulma.

Bulma and Bardock just started laughing. "Get used to it, Chi," Bulma told her. "He always gets stuck in something. At least this makes a lot more sense. This at least had chains for him to get tangled up in."

"I'm not even going to ask," Chi Chi laughed.

"Hey, that's what Vegeta always says," Bardock told her. At that point, Vegeta walked up to the table. "Well, speak of the devil. I was wondering where you went."

"I was just talking to Mrs.-" he stopped himself as he sat down next to Bulma, "I mean Ronda about some stuff."

Bulma smiled at Vegeta's slip before taking another sandwich from the plate in front of her. She and Vegeta took to watching Kakarot and Tarble fooling around while Bardock was asking Chi Chi questions to try to get to know his son's girlfriend better. He already had a good relationship with Vegeta, and he wanted to make sure that Chi Chi felt the same familial bonds with them as he did.

Vegeta shook his head at his friend's childish behavior. He leaned over to whisper in Bulma's ear to ask, "How the heck does he go from childish to serious then back to perpetually childish like nothing bad is going on?"

Bulma covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing before whispering back, "Don't tell him this, but he was kind of dropped on his head as a baby. No brain damage, thank goodness, but he still has his childish naivety. Kind of wish I did."

"Can't be a child forever," Vegeta replied looking over to Tarble. Vegeta never had the chance to experience that carefree nature of a child, but he was thankful Tarble had had that opportunity. Things did turn out for the better in that sense. If Vegeta had been left to raise Tarble, he would have suffered as Bulma had trying to raise her sister, and she was much older than he would have been. No, the Swifts, Ronda and Robert, were what was best for Tarble, and even though he hated the fact that their mother didn't get the chance to raise him, he could accept the fact that they were the best parents for him.

"Hey, where are you right now?" Bulma's voice spoke up, snapping Vegeta out of his inner monologue. He blinked a few times before looking at her. "You okay?"

"Just thinking," he answered before the conversation was dropped. The tension rose between the two of them after that, and if anyone else could sense it, they kept quiet about it, attempting to keep everyone's spirits raised. Occasionally, Ronda or her husband would look to either Vegeta or Bulma and then frown to each other. The two adults were worried about them, and the agreed in silence that they would be there for the two of them whenever they needed to be.

* * *

><p>Later, Bardock had taken the teens back to the apartment and they said their goodbyes. Chi Chi decided to stay over for the night, borrowing some of Bulma's pajamas and clothes for the next day. Both Vegeta and Bulma felt incredibly relieved when no one suggested watching a movie because they were going to be leaving just as soon as Kakarot and Chi Chi were asleep.<p>

Once the two were in Kakarot's room and the lights went out, Bulma moved brought her bags out to her car and then went to Vegeta's room. He was lying on his bed while staring up at the ceiling, a position she found him in quite often. "Hey, you ready to go?" she asked quietly.

Vegeta looked over to her and nodded before forcing himself up. He grabbed his suitcase and a duffle bag and followed Bulma out to her car. After he put his bags in the trunk, he walked over to her and held his hands out for the keys. She looked at him questioningly before he said, "I know where we're going, and you're exhausted, so I'll drive."

Bulma nodded and handed her keys to him and then got into the car. He followed suit and turned the vehicle on. "Did you leave a note?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Bulma answered. "I just told them we were going on a last minute trip and not to worry about us."

Vegeta smirked as he pulled the car from the driveway. "So a little white lie," he stated in amusement. "Well, that's better than what I would have written."

"Oh, and what's that?" Bulma teased, having the feeling that she knew what he was going to say.

"'We hit the road. Deal with it. See you in a week,'" Vegeta joked. "I like to keep it simple."

Bulma shook her head with a grin on her face. "Always have to be direct, huh?"

"Yes," Vegeta agreed. "Yes, I do." Bulma then yawned loudly, but refused to lay her head back. "Get some sleep, Bulma. It'll be difficult to once we're there."

"What about you?" she asked. "We don't have to be there until tomorrow. We could always start driving and then get a room somewhere."

"I would rather just get there so that I don't have to hear it tomorrow if we're late," Vegeta explained.

"What's tomorrow exactly?" Bulma asked, thoroughly confused by what Vegeta was telling her.

"Oh, nothing special," he said casually. "Just my birthday."

The exhaustion left Bulma as she nearly shot up in her seat. She stared at him like he had grown another head, making him feel a little tense. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday tomorrow? I would have wanted to get you something."

"You coming on this trip is enough," Vegeta told her truthfully. "Besides, you would have found out tomorrow when we got there."

Bulma crossed her arms and pouted slightly. "Still, I would have liked to know when my boyfriend's birthday was."

Vegeta just smiled as he pulled onto the highway. "Well, now you know," he said quietly. "And now you can go to sleep. I'll wake up if I get tired."

"Fine," she replied before curling up in the seat. Vegeta sighed when he finally heard her soft snores. He continued to stare at the road in front of him knowing that in a few hours he'd be in his own personal hell, but he still wore that smile on his face as he thought of Ronda's words and Bulma's presence. For the first time in his life, he was going to visit his family knowing that when it was over everything was going to be the same, and he and Bulma would come out of it stronger than ever.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I hope everyone liked this really long chapter. I've been writing it every few hours in between studying for finals, so I hope it came out okay. Speaking of which, this week is my finals week, and after, hopefully I'll be able to spend more time working on getting these IP fics done. Thanks for the continual patience with my hectic life, and thanks for reading and reviewing :3


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

Props to Super Vegetarott for helping me to figure out Vegeta's crazy family tree. Hope everyone finds it as amusing as we did XD

Choco-moca: Trying my best.

Okinawa Girl: Happy belated birthday :D Glad last chapter was right on time. And eh, not fatality bad, but bad enough XD Thanks for reading.

KimiruMai: I can relate to that too XD My family is nuts. In fact, it's Wednesday right now and they're coming tonight for graduation on Saturday, hence why I'm working on this next chapter XDDDDDD And I'm going to try to keep the length. Lately, it's been my normal, so I hope it continues :3

Miikodesu: Lol, well I had some help with his family tree XD

SaiyanPrincessBB: Lol, thanks so much :D I'm glad you're enjoying it, and all those things you mentioned, that was what I was going for XD

DevilDriver III: Really glad you love the story :3 Yup, Kakarot getting stuck in stuff is my favorite comic relief ever XD He's not really going to have Frieza relatives XD And yeah, he's mellower, but there was none of the space stuff to cause that ruthless hardness, lol. Thanks for reviewing :3

Super Vegetarott: Again, thanks so much for reading, reviewing, bouncing ideas around with me, etc. :3 It means a lot.

* * *

><p>Bulma was completely at ease, as if she were floating on a cloud. She had not felt this peaceful in a long time, especially with her mother running around. Still, she shouldn't have felt this calm. It wasn't until she felt gentle flutters against her body that she realized she was sleeping. The teen cracked her eyes opened, barely making out a smirking Vegeta who was placing gentle kisses on her cheek and temple to coax her awake. Sitting up, she looked out the window and saw that they were parked by the beach, although she saw no house.<p>

"Vegeta, where are we?" she asked with exhaustion lacing her usually chipper voice. "I don't see the house."

"That's because we haven't arrived yet," he told her. "I made good time in getting us here. There's still about a half hour before I told him we'd be arriving. I wanted you to see the beach before we got there."

Bulma smiled, using her hand to guide his face to hers. She pressed her lips to his in a chaste kiss on his lips and then pulled back. "I would love to see the beach," she replied.

Vegeta flashed her a cocky grin before pocketing her keys. "Then let's go."

Vegeta had never had many friends, nor had he ever had a girlfriend. He had never considered letting anyone meet his family. To this day, Kakarot still hadn't met his father. It was his goal to keep his father individually, his father's family, and his father's influence separate from his daily life. His father had never been to his school, had never been there for events, and never even showed up to parent/teacher conferences, and that was how Vegeta liked it.

Unfortunately today that would all end, and his father would have access to one of the most important people in his life. He still didn't know how he truly felt about it, other than it was the last thing he ever wanted to do. But now, as he was watching Bulma, his confidence was starting to increase.

Bulma was not afraid of his father or his family. Having dealt with enough insults, she had mentally prepared herself and even him for the worst of it. She was a spitfire, which he loved completely and was thrilled that she was able to regain that part that her mother had stolen, but he knew that his father would detest that quality. He was the type of man to want a wallflower, something he could command and give the impression that he owned. Vegeta did not want to own Bulma, but he did want to own her heart. He was sure as she turned to him with a child-like grin, from her excitement over this new experience, that she felt the same.

She had left her shoes over by him and went to the water's edge to get her feet wet. The sparkle in her eyes made him melt. He knew this was her first time at the beach. Kakarot had told him that neither of them had been to one, and with Bulma being left behind by her mother at times. He knew she never was able to indulge in this freedom.

He removed his shoes and joined her at the water's edge, placing his hands on her shoulders and rubbing her skin covered in goose bumps. The air at this beach was always chilling this early in the morning, but it was when it was the most refreshing. Vegeta would escape here on occasion when he stayed at the accursed beach house. His family was never looking for him, and when he returned, if they asked where he went, he replied simply with, "Out."

Bulma leaned back against Vegeta as if seeking his warmth. The way her hair flowed with the wind and eyes danced with curiosity and joy mesmerized him as he gently snaked his arms around her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head, letting his lips linger against the soft tendrils. When Bulma released a sigh of contentment, Vegeta smirked against her hair, tightening his embrace. This trip had been something he dreaded, but if he had to bear it, he was glad that he was with her.

Bulma was amazed by the vastness of the ocean. You could see it in movies and such, but being here was all so surreal. Being with Vegeta made it even better. The only concern she did have was for Vegeta. He had driven all night without rest, except for maybe a small break here and there. She had been unconscious through all of it. Why hadn't he woken her up sooner? She had slept long enough. And then the way he had woken her up, he was so sweet and gentle. It was as if he was purposefully spoiling her for no other reason than to see a smile on her face. She was not far off from the truth.

Through the corner of her eye, she could see how difficult it was for Vegeta to keep his eyes open, no matter how at ease he seemed to be in this moment. He was tired, and she didn't know how good that was, especially when he had to face his father soon. No matter what, though, she would stand by his side.

"We need to go," they both said at the same time before facing each other. Vegeta's arms were still wrapped around Bulma's waist, and her arms were pressed up against his chest.

"I wanted to show you," Vegeta stated, "so that if you feel the need for escape, you will know the way."

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. "You're sweet, Vegeta, and this means a lot, but I won't be the one needing to escape. Anytime you feel the need, just let me know and we'll come here and get away, just you and me."

"That does sound appealing," Vegeta mumbled before sighing. "I just want you to be prepared. My family has a lot of issues."

"And mine doesn't?" Bulma questioned sarcastically. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

Vegeta responded with a nod and then took Bulma's hand in his, gently tugging signaling that it was time to go. The two of them walked back to the car slowly as the wind continued to blow. Storm clouds passed by occasionally over them as if coinciding with their calm before the storm.

* * *

><p>When Vegeta pulled into the driveway, he was happy to only see his father's car. That meant they just had to deal with him at first. He was thankful for the slight break, but when they got inside, he knew it was two good to be true.<p>

"Oh, Vegeta," a tall woman with dark blue hair greeted. She stood up and smiled warmly at the boy. "Your father stepped out with your uncle for a spell. How was the trip?" Bulma was taken aback by the woman's welcoming nature. Vegeta wasn't one to lie or exaggerate, so this was far from what she was expecting. "Oh, and where are my manners? You must be Bulma. I'm Launch, Vegeta's aunt."

Bulma shot Vegeta a look of disbelief. When Launch stepped into the kitchen, he whispered, "Wait for it."

All of a sudden a sneeze was heard from the kitchen and then Launch came out of the kitchen, but now she had blonde hair. "Hey, brat, who said you could just stand there all day gawkin' at me, huh? Get busy unpacking." And then she left the room again.

Vegeta coaxed his stunned girlfriend up the stairs to his usual room and closed the door. Once the door was shut, Bulma asked, "What just happened?"

"Well, Launch is my father's younger sister. She's sort of bipolar."

"Sort of?" Bulma clarified. "And so she can apparently change hair color too?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yes and no," he told her. "She has a wing. When she's in one of her bitchy moods, she wears that. She changes moods every time she sneezes."

"That's…different," Bulma replied. "Is she, you know, with someone?" She normally wouldn't ask something so forward, but she had mentioned an uncle.

Vegeta nodded again. "A man named Tien Shinhan, and they have a son, Chiaotzu. He's only eight, but he can be a brat for attention."

"Well, that's not so bad," Bulma assured him. "Anyway, I'll unpack, you rest, okay?"

"Fine," Vegeta agreed reluctantly, though part of him was happy to be able to rest. He didn't want to bother Bulma with anything which included his state of rest.

His bed was softer than he remembered; however, since he never felt any enjoyment in being here, he never had the chance to admire his room. He watched Bulma as he lied on his side, his eyes drooping with sleep. It was how she carried herself with these everyday tasks that he enjoyed watching so much. Every time he saw her nurturing side, some desire he couldn't explain would well up inside of him.

When he couldn't keep his eyes open any longer, he closed them and allowed himself to drift off with thoughts of Bulma on his mind. Bulma looked over to him and smiled when she saw his chest rise and fall with sleep. So far, things were going okay for them, though Bulma wasn't expecting it to stay that way, especially when his father showed up. She knew he'd give her the third degree, which she didn't mind as long as he didn't threaten to make Vegeta's life miserable.

Bulma finished unpacking both of their suitcases and overnight bags into the empty drawers of his dresser. Right after, she lied down next to him on the bed, watching him sleep with a smile on her face. She then turned over to lie on her back and stared at the ceiling, just thinking about all the things that were going on with her own family. Right now, Kakarot and Chi Chi would be waking up and finding the note that would explain them missing. They'd let her father know, and then he'd wonder why she hadn't said anything. She would have to call them later to check up on them. With her mother in town, they would need reassurance that she was doing fine with it. Honestly, despite the stressful situation she and Vegeta found themselves in, it would definitely be a nice break from her mother.

She turned back on her side to keep watch over Vegeta when she saw him cringing in his sleep. Her hand gently touched his face, causing a slight relaxation in his expression before his breathing quickened a bit. He must have been having a nightmare, Bulma reasoned. Vegeta wasn't really one to have many nightmares, so the fact that he was reacting to one now concerned her. It was when he reached out to her side of the bed that she scooted closer to him, and when he had his arm draped over her his breathing returned to normal.

There was a knock on the door which woke Vegeta up instantly. Bulma saw him tense and knew it had to be his father. She sat up as Vegeta got up before Vegeta opened the door. Bulma had to force her mouth not to drop open when she saw how similar Vegeta looked to his father. The only physical differences were that Vegeta's father was slightly taller and wore a beard and mustache. It now made sense to her why Ronda and Robert had panicked when they saw Vegeta. If they weren't father and son, they could be twins, except for their attitudes which greatly differed as well.

"Your aunt said you arrived," Vegeta Sr. said in a sickeningly sweet voice. "I wish I had been here to greet you."

Bulma had never seen Vegeta looking so cold and angry, even when he told her about his father. Hurt and angry, yes, but the coldness shocked her. "I _arrived _when I said I'd arrive," Vegeta sneered. "You were out."

"Yes, I suppose I was," his father replied before shoving an envelope in his face. "The others will be here for lunch shortly to celebrate _your _birthday." He then shot a glance towards Bulma and grinned at the girl. "Then we'll talk."

He walked away, not missing a step as he left the hall and descended the stairs. Vegeta glared at his retreating figure before shutting the door with more force than he intended. When he turned to face Bulma, his cold expression faltered, especially when he saw how shocked she looked.

Bulma wasn't surprised that he said nothing as he returned to the bed. He sat down and patted the spot next to him. She moved into the spot and just sat next to him, waiting for him to speak.

"Another reason I didn't want to expose you to this," he told her. "I still haven't learned to deal with any of them without losing my temper."

"It's okay, Vegeta," she said sincerely, "honest."

Vegeta nodded and took her hand. "We should go down. Last thing I need is to hear my father griping at me for not being ready for the other buffoons."

The two of them stood up and left the room, descending down the stairs like Vegeta's father before them. When they made it downstairs, Bulma saw a man sitting with a blue-haired Launch and a little boy who was whining about not being able to eat sweets yet. Bulma assumed them to be Tien and Chiaotzu. Vegeta continued to hold her hand as they entered this gathering room. All eyes were on them, including Vegeta's father and another man with long, dark hair that she hadn't seen before. She noticed Vegeta rolling eyes from her side before announcing, "Bulma, this is Yamcha, my father's cousin."

Bulma smiled over to him and said, "Nice to meet you," in attempts to be polite. Yamcha blushed and looked away making Vegeta Sr. chuckle. "Um, Vegeta, was it something I said?" she whispered to her boyfriend.

"No," Vegeta sighed. "Yamcha just has a fear of women. The only ones he can talk to are family and that's pretty much it. Selective mutism is what they called it."

"You have got to be kidding," Bulma said quietly so that only Vegeta could hear. Vegeta simply shrugged and lead her to a black leather loveseat. His father was watching them the entire time, he could tell, which only made his grip on Bulma's hand tighten. She tried rubbing comforting circles against his clenched hand, but he just became tenser, so she stopped.

"Oh, hello again," Launch greeted warmly. "I take it you and Vegeta are unpacked now."

Bulma and Vegeta both realized that Bulma was being engaged in conversation. Vegeta hadn't expected that to happen right away, but Bulma seemed fine with it.

"Yes, we are," Bulma told his aunt. "This is a lovely place, by the way."

"Yes, we like it," Vegeta Sr. spoke up. "So I imagine this is the first time you're in a house like this."

Vegeta shot his father a glare. He could get the fact that he was trying to make the subtle implication that she was a gold-digger to his relatives.

"Actually, no," Bulma admitted. "My mother's house is much bigger than this. I got lost a few times."

Vegeta chuckled at Bulma's response. It was somewhat true, after all, since her mother was fairly wealthy. His humor was then soured again when Tien asked, "So you come from money as well."

Bulma frowned slightly, but continued to answer honestly. "Somewhat. I'm more connected to my father now than I am my mother. She's not an easy woman to deal with."

"I hear that!" a new voice shouted. "No woman is." They looked over to the den opening and saw five more people standing there. One of the men was old and tall. There was another tall yet younger man with long, black, and spiky hair standing next to a young woman with long blue hair that matched her own. The last two were teenagers, either slightly younger or about hers and Vegeta's age. The girl had blonde hair and the boy had black hair. He was the one who had made the comment.

"Nappa, good to see you," Vegeta Sr. said as he stood up from his chair near Yamcha.

The older man pushed past the blue-haired woman who gave him a dirty look. The older, black-haired man chuckled in amusement. Bulma looked over to Vegeta questioningly, but he just shook his head.

"Vegeta," Nappa greeted back happily. "It has been quite long. Was waiting for another of these brats to be having a birthday."

Bulma wanted to make a comment, but Vegeta squeezed her hand in warning. He saw the other four staring at them as Nappa, Vegeta Sr., Tien, and Yamcha decided to head out to the balcony.

"So who's the girl," the blue-haired woman asked with an attitude.

"This is my girlfriend," Vegeta growled at her. "Bulma, I want you to meet Raditz, who is the son of my father's best friend; his wife, Moron; and the twins, Jay and Juu."

"It's Maron, you ass," she snapped. "Raditz, say something."

"You had it coming," he replied. "Good to see you, Vegeta." He looked over to Bulma and grinned at her making her shiver nervously. "And lovely to meet you, Bulma is it?"

Bulma nodded and shifted closer to Vegeta. "Nice to meet you too."

Jay, for some reason, took that as an invitation to sit on the arm of the loveseat next to Bulma. "So, come here often?" he poorly flirted.

"Um, no?" Bulma replied sarcastically before scooting closer to Vegeta.

"Too bad, sweetie," Jay replied suavely. "I'd like to get to know you A LOT better."

Vegeta stood up for Bulma to move to his side of the couch and then sat down in her spot, glaring daggers at Jay. "Too bad. Leave her alone."

Jay laughed at the couple's reactions to his flirting attempts. "Oh Vegeta, it's all in good fun, right baby?"

He winked at Bulma who just turned away and looked at Juu who went to sit over by Launch and her little boy. Juu was straight-faced and looked like she was out of place as she sat the young boy on her lap. Hers and Bulma's eyes met, and Juu just nodded a greeting with a frown on her face. Bulma could sympathize with the girl, but that made no sense. This wasn't her family, but it was Juu's.

"Let's go," Vegeta growled, tugging Bulma off the couch as gently as he could.

"Oh come on, Vegeta," he heard Raditz jeer. "The boy was only fooling around."

Vegeta turned in a flash, glaring at Raditz. "You should keep your dog on a leash, Raditz."

The front door slammed, signaling Vegeta's and Bulma's departure. Vegeta Sr. and Nappa were watching in amusement from the balcony while Yamcha just stared at the couple, silently pitying the couple. "That's the girl, huh?" he heard Nappa ask his cousin.

"Yes," Vegeta Sr. replied.

"How long do you think it'll be before either of them has enough?" Nappa continued to pry.

Vegeta Sr. smirked as he watched his son take Bulma to the secret path to the beach. His son did not look happy about any of this. "He'll break before she does."

* * *

><p>"Vegeta, are you okay?" Bulma asked softly. Both of them were sitting on a sand bank not really focusing their gazes on anything in particular.<p>

"Sorry I didn't warn you about the barking dog," Vegeta muttered. "He's harmless, just frustrating. Ignore whatever he says."

"I think you were more angered by the remarks than I was," Bulma pointed out. Vegeta shook his head. "Then what?"

"I did not realize _they _were going to be here," he growled. "My father's closest friend, Nappa, I don't trust. His son and his wife, I worry about them. Maron is self-centered and very…catty, for lack of a better word. Raditz and her have a bunch of problems which he usually solves by getting back at her by flirting with other women, a trait his dog of a son picked up."

"What about his daughter?" Bulma asked. "She looked the way I felt in there."

Vegeta nodded and said, "She's not his daughter."

"What?" Bulma nearly shouted. "But…aren't she and Jay twins?"

"Maron cheated on him," Vegeta explained. "Juu is really the other guy's, but to avoid embarrassment, Raditz declared Juu his daughter. I have no qualms with her. If anything, she's the most like us. She does not want to be there and is out of place."

"Maybe I should talk to her," Bulma mentioned. "Just to be able to get along with at least one person in your family."

Vegeta grinned slightly. "You seriously want to go back in there," he stated. He couldn't believe she'd want to return to that mess he introduced her too.

"Of course I do," she answered. "Look, this is obviously some test your father wants us to fail. There's no way I'm leaving now, especially since I'm sure you would have to stay alone with these people." She chuckled slightly, making Vegeta wonder what she was thinking. "Besides, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em, right? I can totally play along and act as…catty…as the rest of them while still keeping that poised air. What do you think?"

"I think the day just got a lot more entertaining," Vegeta responded as he nudged her gently with his elbow. "Anyway, I just wanted to pull you away to warn you about those guys. It's more difficult to do when they are surrounding us and you never know who is eavesdropping."

"I understand, Vegeta," Bulma answered, "but we should head back before your father sends out the search dog."

Vegeta started laughing, but tried to cover it up and led Bulma to her feet. "Where I am highly amused by that, Jay won't be. Don't give him any reason to come after you."

"I'll behave," she teased, "but only somewhat. Anyways, let's get back. I'd really like to talk to Juu."

Vegeta nodded and led the way back to the beach house. From the balcony, they were still being spied on, this time only by Vegeta Sr. and Nappa. Nappa chuckled at the frown on his old friend's displeasure made evident by the sneer settled on his face. "I take it you were expecting different results," he chortled.

Vegeta Sr. did not respond. No, he wasn't against Vegeta having a fling or someone he didn't care about in his life, like a wallflower, but he never wanted Vegeta to date and fall in love. He knew the second that were to happen between him and Bulma, if it hadn't already, he would lose the control he had over his son. He did not expect the two of them to be so happy after just moments of being alone together. His goal was to chase Bulma away, to keep control of his son and his future. The only thing standing in his way was a broken, young girl. He stared intensely at the couple as they entered the beach house when an idea struck him. One way or another, that girl would leave here an emotional wreck. He would make sure of it.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

KimiruMai: Yuppers, my friend. And this Vegeta is not very nice XD

Miikodesu: No, the boy was Chiaotzu, her cousin. She just feels out of place.

SaiyanPrincessBB: Agreed. Lol

Beastmode953: Thanks for reading and reviewing :D Can't wait until you catch up.

Rychefan: Glad you're enjoying and got caught up :D

Okinawa Girl: No problem :D I hope to update soon, but who knows. Lol XD

Super Vegetarott: I'll let you know ;) Thanks for the help with the family tree XD

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Bulma got back to the beach house pretty quickly, and all that was commented on was Jay making more perverted comments, which Bulma was able to easily ignore. Vegeta continuously glared at the teenager. When Bulma noticed him getting even more irritated, she winked at him before placing a hand on Jay's shoulder. "Stick to girls your own age, kid," she said softly, as if she were giving the teen sympathetic advice. "And stick to single ones, too."<p>

A lot of snickers could be heard from Raditz, Nappa, Tien, and surprisingly Yamcha who covered his mouth in shock before blushing and looking away. Vegeta smirked at his girlfriend, letting her know she handled the situation well. Bulma answered with a smile before catching the eye of Juu. The blonde girl cracked a grin at her brother being told off. For a moment it seemed like the girl felt comfortable.

Bulma squeezed Vegeta's hand before taking a seat next to Juu. He knew she really wanted to talk to her. Where Nappa and his family weren't blood, Vegeta did feel somewhat close to the blonde girl. She was like an estranged cousin to him, but it couldn't hurt for Bulma to get along with her. He knew she'd need another escape from whatever his father was planning. Speaking of which, he caught his father glaring venomously between him and Bulma. What was he getting pissed off about now?

"So, Juu, right?" Bulma questioned after she sat down next to the girl. Juu responded with a nod, but remained silent. "How old are you, anyway?"

"Seventeen," came a curt reply. The blonde girl's light blue eyes met Bulma's. "You're Vegeta's girlfriend."

"Um, yeah, I am," Bulma said with a smile.

Juu smiled before looking over to Vegeta who was being poked at and highly irritated by his tiny cousin. She shook her head and Chiaotzu's antics, hoping Vegeta wouldn't be chased away the second time that day. "He's the only 'relative' I feel connected to, in a way," Juu admitted. "I'm glad he found someone. He deserves to be happy. To hell with his father."

Bulma pursed her lips together to prevent a small giggle from coming out. She was already on edge with his father and didn't need him getting curious about anything she did or said. "So I guess you know about his ultimatum," Bulma questioned.

Juu shrugged. "Everyone here does," she answered honestly, not betraying her great dislike on the situation. "I love how you told off my brother, but be careful with the others. If they feel that you are a fighter, then you won't be getting out of here without any scars."

"Why do you feel so out of place?" Bulma asked. "No matter what, your mom and your brother are your family."

Juu chuckled bitterly. "Look…Bulma, right? There are things you shouldn't get into. My issues with my family are my own. Maybe in another place, if we met elsewhere, I'd tell you…but you don't need another reason to have problems with them. Worry about the third degree you're going to get dating Vegeta. You don't need to worry about me."

Bulma was a little taken aback by Juu's humor of the situation. The girl simply smiled when she mentioned she had problems. The smile only grew when she mentioned the third degree. This made Bulma a little nervous. She stood up from her spot and moved to sit next to Vegeta. He stared her tense form up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"You okay?" he questioned delicately.

"Yeah," Bulma replied. "I just learned why I should just wait for questions to be asked to me."

Vegeta looked over to Juu. The girl responded with a gentle smile and wave of her had. He just shook his head in response and took Bulma's hand. His eyes met the scrutinizing glance of his father, and his grip on Bulma's hand when his father's eyes darted to the grip. Vegeta Sr. narrowed his eyes at the boy. The two of them seemed to be having a battle right before the other family members.

Before the silent battle could make the entire family uncomfortable, Launch entered the room looking irritated and wearing her wig. "Alright, everyone get their asses in the dining room," she snapped. "I just spent hours dealing with the chefs to get the brat his birthday dinner, so you better damn well appreciate it."

"Of course, dear," Tien said stoically, although everyone, including Bulma, could tell he was irritated. "Come on, Chiaotzu."

"Alright, dad," the eight year old sighed. The boy followed his father into the kitchen.

"Great, I'm starved!" Jay exclaimed before winking at Bulma and whispering, "in more ways than one."

Bulma cringed a little bit while Vegeta glared at the teenager. "I think he just went from idiotic flirting to creepy pervert."

"Welcome to the family. He's just going this route because you humiliated him," Juu muttered as she passed by. She stopped next to Vegeta and said, "Happy birthday, Vegeta. Sorry you have to spend it here."

"Whatever," Vegeta replied before lacing his fingers with Bulma's. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>As the couple and the various others in the room made their way towards the kitchen, Vegeta Sr., Nappa, and Yamcha stayed back. Nappa looked at his enraged friend and chuckled. "Kid found a spitfire. You must hate that."<p>

"She's going to ruin him," Vegeta Sr. growled.

"Yeah, so?" Nappa questioned. "What do you plan to do about it?"

Vegeta Sr. chuckled darkly. "Nappa, my old friend," he said in amusement, "you know me well. If she doesn't leave willingly, then I will force her to."

"I hope for your sake, buddy, that it doesn't come to that," Nappa whispered. "You know you're in enough illegal trouble as it is."

"Only if I get caught, Nappa," Vegeta replied in challenge.

Nappa raised his hands in defense. "Heh," he laughed, "you know I won't turn you in. We were buddies before I ever joined the force. Besides, it's no skin off my back. Just keep the trail clean and we have no problem."

"Of course." Vegeta then turned to his cousin. "I trust, Yamcha, that you will keep your mouth shut, as usual. If I get wind that the boy was warned, I'm turning to you."

"I know," Yamcha muttered, slightly glaring at the elder Vegeta. "I still think it's horrible you want to take away the one thing he cares about."

"Why do you care?" both men asked him simultaneously.

"Because you already took his mother away from him," Yamcha retorted. "Just because yours and mine left us doesn't mean you should treat women the way you do."

"Says the man who can't even speak around women," Vegeta sneered. "Keep your comments to yourself, Yamcha. You don't want to cross me."

"Whatever," Yamcha surrendered, looking away from his cousin. "Let me know when this all backfires on you."

Yamcha got up and walked to the dining room, leaving the two men to follow him. When they got there, everyone was already sitting and putting food on their plates. Vegeta Sr. eyed his son and Bulma carefully as the two of them served themselves some steamed vegetables, chicken dumplings, beef pâté, and bread. Juu was sitting on the opposite side of Bulma, across from her brother. Raditz was sitting across from Bulma and next to Maron. She was sitting next to Tien. Launch was sitting across from her, now with her blue hair again. Chiaotzu was sitting on her lap and every so often, throwing food towards Vegeta, who ignored him. Yamcha sat down next to Launch, and Nappa took the seat across from him. Vegeta Sr. took his usual spot at the head of the table, so he could see everything going on in front of him.

"Let's eat," he said gesturing to the food. No one questioned him, and everyone at the table began to eat in completely silence. The silence was a little overbearing, and that made Bulma feel a little tense. She looked over to Vegeta who was eating both quietly and gracefully, simply staring at a spot in the middle of the table. Knowing him as well as she did, she could tell he was just as tense as she was. What saddened her was the knowledge that he had to deal with this the majority of his life.

When they ate with her brother and Chi Chi, there were periods of silence, but it wasn't this intense and, every so often, there would be light conversation. When dinner was over it would be livelier. It never felt like one word would suffocate the entire room.

"So Bulma," Vegeta Sr. spoke up making everyone at the table freeze. Bulma saw Vegeta's eyes widen slightly, though he kept them narrowed at that same spot on the table. "How do you like the food?"

Bulma swallowed what she had in her mouth and looked her boyfriend's father in the eye. "It's really good," she replied while thinking how strange a topic he chose as a conversation started.

"I bet you don't have food like this often, being college students and all," Vegeta's father continued. "I'm sure you eat mostly microwavable stuff anyway, am I right?"

"Actually father," Vegeta nearly growled, "the three of us take turns cooking. Depends on who has an exam and when. We all pull our own weight."

"I never said you didn't," Vegeta Sr. said, amused by his son's reaction. "Although I didn't expect you to lower yourself to women's work, son."

Vegeta fought to remain seated and not berate his father for saying something completely wrong and sexist. Instead he settled for, "You never seemed to have a problem with it when I baked with mother as a child. I guess you just needed me out of your hair then."

The younger Vegeta resumed eating and looked over to Bulma, so she followed suit. Every so often, after the others resumed eating, Vegeta and his father kept flashing glares towards one another. Someone at the table found it amusing.

Nappa chuckled slightly. He hadn't seen his old buddy this worked up for a long time. "So kid," he said in attempts to start another conversation, and maybe irritate his friend even more. Hey, everyone needed to have their fun, right? "You go to the same school as Vegeta. What do you major in?"

Bulma stopped eating again and smiled slightly. "I'm an engineering major with a creative writing minor," she answered pridefully. "I'm really good at both."

"Engineering?" Maron asked with a laugh. "That's not a suitable career for a woman. You get all dirty and gross."

"Yeah," Bulma agreed. "It's called shower after working."

Raditz laughed when his wife's face turned red. The blue-haired woman was obviously irritated at Bulma's attitude. "Well," she said snidely, "creative writing isn't necessarily anything special, though it would be more suitable for someone like you."

"Thank you," Bulma responded gracefully with a smile. "I'm glad it's suitable for someone like me since I enjoy it so much."

Juu covered her mouth to muffle a giggle, but her mother shot her a cold look. "And what are you laughing at?" she snapped.

"Honestly?" Juu questioned. "Honestly, I'm laughing at your expression mother. You should see the look on your face right now. It's almost as bad as when Jay crashed the car."

"Oh you just had to bring that up," Jay grumbled. "Thanks a lot, sis."

"Mind your sister, boy," Raditz said in the girl's defense. Juu looked taken aback by her technically adopted father defending her to her brother. Bulma caught herself wondering what their relationship was like. When the table grew quiet again, and Juu again returned to her out-of-place demeanor, she knew something had caused a shift. Nothing else was said dinner or at dessert, which afterwards Vegeta excused them for the night.

* * *

><p>Back in their room, neither teenager spoke until they heard the rest of the house grow quiet. "Everyone who was here tonight will be staying over for the week," Vegeta explained while leaning on the doorway of the master bathroom.<p>

Bulma finished combing her hair and then exited the room. The two of them moved to the bed and sat at its edge. "That's fine," she assured him. "Dinner wasn't that bad, other than the awkward silence. Oh, and then whatever happened between Juu and Raditz. What did happen, exactly?"

Vegeta sighed and shook his head. "Raditz doesn't know how to act around her," Vegeta told her. "Technically he's raising Juu as his daughter, but she isn't really. He's still bitter towards his wife, but he can't be bitter towards a child that didn't ask for this."

"Yeah, I could tell he has issues with Maron," Bulma sighed. "He pretty much laughs any time she gets pissed. But why was she so bitter to Juu. I mean, she is her daughter."

"And she almost cost her a marriage where she doesn't have to work or even lift a finger," Vegeta growled. "I wanted to say something to her when she attacked your choice of career since she has none. You beat me too it, though."

"So…" Bulma said carefully. "To be blunt, this woman doesn't work, has a husband doting on her all the time, and then cheats on him and not only expects him to raise a child that's not his without complaint, but she blames the child for nearly costing her her marriage?"

Vegeta nodded. "Exactly. And so Juu never really feels welcome anywhere, I'm assuming. We don't really talk, but I can read the signs."

"Eh, that's the psychologist in you," Bulma teased. "But anyways, why doesn't she feel welcome? It's still her family."

Vegeta flashed Bulma an incredulous look. "After sitting through that dinner, you seriously have to ask?"

"Point taken," Bulma murmured. "I still think it's not fair. And why can't Raditz figure out how to act with her?"

"She's not his kid, but he wishes she was," Vegeta tried to explain. "I really have no idea what goes on in that household, nor do I want to know. I just hear bits and pieces here and there. It's like a gossip mill around here."

Bulma nodded and decided to be done with her questions for the night. A lot was going on in this family that couldn't be explained very well. All she knew for sure was how Vegeta felt around all these people. He didn't want to be here. He never wanted her to meet them, and here they were.

Vegeta lied down on the bed and scooted himself towards the pillows. Lying on his stomach, he stared at the white cushions he wanted to bury himself in. Bulma got up to shut the light. She looked back at Vegeta in the darkness and could see how tense his muscles were. This was not his element, and he was more than uncomfortable being in this house.

His eyes were shut tight when she got in bed next to him, though he was still awake. He didn't want to talk or even think about his family right now. He was thankful that Bulma could hold her own against their verbal criticisms, but he still felt a sense of dread any time he thought about his father. His father always had something up his sleeve if he wasn't pleased with a situation. From this entire day, he knew his father was completely livid. Who knew what he would do then?

His eyes opened wide in shock when he felt Bulma's hands slide up the back of his shirt to his shoulders. When she started to gently knead his tense muscles, his expression relaxed, though he continued to stare into his mass of pillows. Nothing was said between the two, and Vegeta made no movements to stop Bulma from what she was doing or express the pleasure he was feeling.

Bulma noticed the distant look in his eyes and wondered how many things his father had done, other than ridicule, that could make her boyfriend look so, for lack of a better word, dead. He barely even blinked as she massaged his shoulders. She stopped and then moved back to her spot on the bed. The two of them just stared at each other before Bulma spoke up. "Why do you do that?" she asked in a whisper.

"Do what?" Vegeta questioned just as quietly.

"Choosing one spot and staring at it so intently," Bulma elaborated. "It makes you look…well, like you're not even here."

Vegeta chuckled bitterly. "With the amount of ridicule my mother received, you get to a point where any little thing bothers you. If you want survive even a second, you have to find a way to kill your emotions for the time being, or at least distract yourself. I focus on one spot to try to separate myself for the situation so I don't get involved. My mother always told me not to get involved. I didn't do a good job of that today."

"I think it was fine, all things considered," Bulma replied. "Definitely not as bad as I thought. I was expecting way worse than only being criticized for my career choice. I hear it every day."

"It gets worse, Bulma," Vegeta said forcefully. "They start with something small and then the level increases."

"Vegeta," Bulma cooed softly, "I'm not worried. If I can deal with my mother turning me into a glorified slave and running away alone cross country, then there is no way that being ridiculed by people I don't even know is going to take me down, okay? I'll be fine."

Vegeta didn't want to tell Bulma that that wasn't what he was worried about. If anything, she reminded him of his mother when she stood up to his family. He knew she'd be fine in dealing with them. It was his father that worried him. He had proven to be a creep and criminal, forcing his mother not to tell anyone about the pregnancy, selling his brother and blackmailing the family into keeping quiet, and even assisting an old college friend, Bulma's mother whom he may or may not have had an affair with, fake a DNA test. He knew Bulma couldn't forget all of that, but that was even more reason to be worried.

As his mind raced with thoughts, he barely registered Bulma curl into him, her fingers stroking his chest faintly through the fabric. Vegeta shivered slightly at her touch and stopped her by wrapping his arms around her and holding her tightly. "Good night, Vegeta," her heard her whisper.

"Night," he replied quietly, though he was still trying to determine what his father might do. After a few more worst case scenarios played in his mind, he eventually growled to himself and fell asleep. One way or another, he'd figure out what his father was planning.

* * *

><p>"So, I wonder how Bulma and Vegeta are doing," Kakarot said as he watched Chi Chi finish washing up the dishes. They were still at the restaurant she worked at and she decided to take up her boss's offer for extra pay. Besides, a lot of the others had to get home to their families, and cleanup wasn't too bad. Plus, with no one else there, she was able to let Kakarot in, so it made the task more bearable.<p>

"I'm sure they're fine," Chi Chi responded. "I mean, no news is good news, right?"

"I don't know," Kakarot replied skeptically. "It's just that Vegeta NEVER brings anyone to meet his family. I barely know anything about them except that his mother passed away after giving birth to Tarble and then he sold the kid to the Swifts. That and the fact that he knows our mom and helped her get custody of Bulma…illegally."

Chi Chi stopped washing dishes, remembering the day that her friend's and boyfriend's mother accosted them at the restaurant. It had been the craziest thing she'd ever witnessed. It made her both glad that Kakarot hadn't had to deal with her through his entire childhood, but sad and concerned that Bulma dealt with it up until she ran away.

"Chi Chi, you okay?"

The girl flinched when she heard her boyfriend's kind voice and felt his arms around her. Smiling slightly, she said, "I'm fine. I just worry about your sister sometimes, and all she had to go through."

"I know," Kakarot replied, his expression growing more serious. "I wish we had known back then what caused dad to lose custody. We could have corrected this whole thing. We had no idea about the paternity test, or the faked results. Had we known…she wouldn't have suffered like she did."

"It's all water under the bridge now, right?" Chi Chi asked lightly. "I mean, all of that was corrected, Bulma's eighteen and completely separated herself from her mother. Really, all she needs to do is declare dependency and your mom has nothing."

"I really hope you're right, Chi," Kakarot sighed. "And I hope they're okay right now."

"I have a feeling they will be. Don't worry, Kakarot. This week will be over before you know it."


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

BulmaB69: Thanks. I will.

Super Vegetarott: I PM'ed you about your review, so no new news there XD

Middlekertz: Yup, agreed.

* * *

><p>Bulma woke up early the next morning. She wasn't sure what had woken her up, but Vegeta was still passed out next to her. She smiled at him and stroked his hair a bit before getting up and getting dressed. Surely everyone was still asleep this early which was the perfect opportunity to do something nice for the family, even if they were rude to her and Vegeta the day before. Who knew? Maybe she could win them over.<p>

The kitchen was _HUGE_. Even her mother's kitchen hadn't been that big. She grinned as she started searching for pots and pans. Yes, this was her solution, and Vegeta was probably going to berate her for it later. Bulma was going to cook the family a huge breakfast.

No one was up yet, so it would be the perfect surprise. Well, at least she thought that until Yamcha came into to kitchen with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Oh, good morning," Bulma greeted with a smile. "Um, I'm just trying to find some pans so I could cook breakfast."

Yamcha nodded and moved to help her find the pans and cutlery so that she could get started on her task. He watched her as she started preparing eggs, batter mixes, and of course bacon and sausage. Not that he was going to say anything, but he wanted so much to tell her that she reminded him of Vegeta's mother. That woman had always seemed to try her hardest with the family, and no one accepted her. He didn't count because he couldn't even speak to her.

Bulma moved to start the coffee pot and the kettle for tea and got all of that ready for the table. She was doing everything herself where she had gotten used to Vegeta or Goku taking care of some things. It felt a little strange to her. She didn't feel like she was going back to her old life at all, but she had some sense of dread about it. Well, she knew she shouldn't have an episode seeing as she was doing so much better.

"What the hell are you doing in my kitchen?" she heard Vegeta's aunt, once again in one of her moods, say.

Bulma turned to face her and smiled. "Well, I figured I make you all breakfast for allowing me to stay here with the family. It's the least I can do, plus you don't have to cook or bring anyone else in to cook."

Launch just stared at the girl. She was clearly irritated that Bulma was cooking breakfast. It was her kitchen and now she felt like the outsider. This was not happening again.

"Look, girl," she replied darkly, "whatever you're doing today, you better not do again. After breakfast and for the rest of the week, stay the hell out of my kitchen."

"If that's what you want, I will," Bulma answered. "But for now, just go relax." She turned to smile at the bipolar woman. "You deserve it."

Launch made a sound of indignation and walked out of the room. Most likely she was running off somewhere to complain about her. As Bulma old Vegeta, it was nothing she couldn't handle.

She saw Yamcha shaking with inaudible laughter before she started putting food on plates. She neatly organized everything on each plate so that everyone had scrambled eggs and pancakes and then put the bacon and sausage on a platter to be passed around. Yamcha stood up, walked over to the counter, and picked up a few dishes to help Bulma set the table. It seemed that out of everyone, the one who couldn't talk to her seemed to be the most tolerant of her.

Bulma was not one to pry into people's personal business after the way she had been, but part of her wondered why Yamcha had this selective mutism. It was a psychological thing, no doubt, but how did it happen? Well, she wouldn't be able to ask him. All she could do was try to help.

"Hey Yamcha?" Yamcha turned to look at her questioningly. "I know you won't talk to me, and that's fine, but I can't help but wonder why. All I can assume is that a woman really hurt you, and if that did happen, then that's not fair to you. I've been where you are, though I never fully stopped talking. Maybe it was because my pain was caused by both men and women. Anyways…" Bulma paused momentarily to choose her wording. "What I'm trying to say is that whoever hurt you was wrong and stupid, and you shouldn't let their mistake take over your life. You obviously know more about your situation, but not all people…women…are heartless."

Yamcha stopped walking causing the girl to walk passed him. She didn't say anything else, though he wouldn't have minded if she did. He grew worried, though, because he knew his cousin was planning something of questionable legality. This girl was so…nice. She didn't deserve anything that might be coming her way. Neither she nor Vegeta did. Yamcha didn't know what to do or say. He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

"What are you doing?"

Bulma turned to see Vegeta Sr. entering the dining room looking around the table. He looked even more perturbed than usual and Bulma wondered what was irritating him. Still, she would be nice to him where he wasn't to her.

"Good morning," Bulma greeted warmly. "I'm just making breakfast for everyone, and Yamcha is helping me serve."

The elder Vegeta looked over to his cousin with a hard glare. Bulma was completely oblivious to the interaction as she went to get some more plates. "Oh he is, is he?" came the angered reply.

Yamcha cringed slightly. He knew that his other problem was that he feared his cousin. Where he became meeker and saddened after his mother left, Vegeta reacted the exact opposite, hardened and angry, when his left him. Before a reply came, the younger Vegeta entered the room. He had woken up and was looking for Bulma. Yamcha pointed into the kitchen before he could voice his question. Vegeta entered causing his father to have another displeased look.

"Let them be," Yamcha whispered, pleading with his cousin. "She's good for him."

Vegeta Sr. scoffed. "You do not know what is best for _my _son," he growled. "I make the decisions for him, and this is not a good decision."

Yamcha rolled his eyes that went without notice before motioning for his cousin to join him by the kitchen entrance. He wanted to show his cousin how the two interacted. Maybe that would change his mind about whatever he was setting up.

"Look, he's happy," Yamcha said quietly again. Vegeta Sr. grunted as looked inside the kitchen.

Inside, Bulma was finishing up food preparations while Vegeta had his arms around her. She tried to move away from him only to gather the last of the plates and the syrup to put inside the dining room. Vegeta seemed more playful with her, not wanting to let her go, but eventually did to grab the platter and coffee pot on the way out.

Yamcha and Vegeta Sr. quickly got out of the way and pretended to be doing something else. Other than the father/son pair exchanging glares the entire time, Vegeta did seem happy. His father still did not like that he was with Bulma, though. He would never approve of him being with someone like that. She did remind him too much of his late wife. That woman, he had assumed, was the perfect trophy wife. She came from nothing seeing as she lived in the foster care system her whole life. She was kind and beautiful, but most of all she was quiet. It hadn't been until after he married her that he found she could carry herself confidently and refused to let other, namely his family, walk all over her. It irritated him that he had misjudged so much.

Bulma was a perfect reminder of his screw ups, especially when he had children he had never meant to have. Perhaps that was why he was so hard on Vegeta, but he still felt like the girl would ruin him in some way. He had no idea what the girl was capable of or wanted. If she wanted money, which the elder Vegeta assumed all working class people wanted, then he'd have an offer for her, and he would make sure his son was there to overhear it.

"Alright, table is set," Bulma announced, though more to Vegeta. "Um, do we wake the others up?"

"No," Vegeta answered. "Just let them sleep. You have the plate covers on to keep the food hot, so it's fine. This is normally how it goes."

"Okay then," Bulma replied. She turned to Yamcha and Vegeta Sr. "Well guys, enjoy."

She and Vegeta sat down in their seats from the night prior, Vegeta first helping Bulma into her chair. It made her laugh and smile causing Vegeta to smirk before the two took some bacon and sausage links and began eating their breakfast. Yamcha and Vegeta Sr. followed suit, never taking their eyes off the two teenagers. Throughout the meal, they would exchange glances as if conversing silently or have light discussion of their plans for the day. Vegeta Sr. had never seen his son so talkative before in his life. He wondered how this girl made him so calm.

"I'd love to see the town," he heard Bulma say. "It sounds like a lot of fun."

Vegeta Sr.'s expression darkened again while Yamcha looked fearful.

"Good," Vegeta replied curtly. "We'll go when we're done."

"Excuse you," Vegeta Sr. growled, "but where do you get off making plans while spending time with family."

Vegeta let out a bitter chuckle before crossing his arms, challenging his father. "Well, we're not going to stay in the house all day, especially when we just got out of school. We won't be gone long. Besides, everyone is asleep."

His father was not amused, and he could tell. He could feel his scrutinizing and angered gaze while they were in the kitchen, eating, and making plans. Pushing his father was not something Vegeta liked to do, but he couldn't have control of him forever. He was now twenty years old. He could do what he wanted, and right now he wanted to take Bulma into town so that they could hang out. Besides, he knew she would want to sightsee and shop. This was her vacation too.

"Well, I guess we should clean up," Bulma said in attempts to break the tension. She began to hurriedly pick up hers and Vegeta's dishes, but Vegeta grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Her questioning eyes meant his hardened ones.

"I can clean up my own plate, Bulma," he reminded her. She smiled at him knowing the reason he stopped her.

"Whatever you say," she responded as the two of them cleaned up their own places.

Yamcha once again shot a glare to his cousin who simply scoffed and stuck a fork in the scrambled eggs. When he tasted them, his eyes shot opened. His cousin simply smirked as he ate his own food. He had to admit, Bulma really could cook.

* * *

><p>Bardock sighed as he listened to his son telling him about the trip. "Kakarot," he said when the boy was done rambling. "How do you know where they went, if the note didn't say?"<p>

"Well, a while ago Vegeta asked me if Bulma had ever been to the beach before, and I know his dad has a beach house. Plus it was his birthday yesterday and he always has to spend it there…"

Bardock didn't know what to say to that. He was already concerned when he found out from the Swifts that they were going. He hadn't told Kakarot that they discussed it at all, and he hoped he wouldn't have to. He figured Bulma and Vegeta would have just told him before they left, but the snuck out late at night. That was something else he worried about. He wished Bulma would have at least called when they got there so he would know they were safe, but seeing as there was no news on them, he kept telling himself they had to be okay.

"Anyways, I hope the week goes by quickly," Kakarot continued. He grinned at his father, an idea forming in his head. "Then maybe we can all do something."

Bardock chuckled warmly and nodded. "When they get back, we'll plan an actual trip. As for today, how about lunch?"

Kakarot's face lit up at his father's invitation. "Great, I'm starved!"

* * *

><p>So far, the town was everything Bulma had expected and more. Honestly, she wanted to go to get Vegeta out of the house, but she was so happy they came. The architecture was beautiful, buildings made of brick and marble fountains littered everywhere. The sun was shining all day, no clouds in the sky. The town looked like a picturesque village she had seen in school textbooks. She could sightsee all day, but eventually they'd have to go back.<p>

"So where to next?" she asked excitedly.

Vegeta gave a half smile before signaling a waiter for their check at a small café they stopped at for lunch. "Wherever you want to go," he replied taking out his bank card.

"How about the water's edge?" Bulma suggested. "I want to see the boats."

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle before saying, "I can take you on one of the boats, you know."

"Really?" Bulma asked. "That would be so cool!"

"Then we'll go," Vegeta told her as the waiter brought them the bill.

* * *

><p>They didn't get back until it was late in the day. By this point dinner had already passed and when the teens entered the house, all they heard was loud conversations, arguments, and other stuff they didn't want to get in the middle of. Vegeta motioned for Bulma to follow him upstairs, but someone stopped them.<p>

"Look who's back," Vegeta Sr. said smugly. "Did you two enjoy your day?"

Vegeta glared at his father and gently grabbed Bulma's arm with his hand. "What do you care?" he growled.

"Yes, well," Vegeta Sr. replied nonchalantly. "I need to talk to Bulma for a minute, in private."

"Not a chance," Vegeta responded through gritted teeth.

"Vegeta, it's okay," Bulma cooed gently. "I'll be fine."

"Bulma," Vegeta said in warning. He did not like the idea that his father wanted to speak to his girlfriend alone. He knew she could handle herself, but he still felt reluctant to let her go. He tried to shake himself from his paranoia. His father wouldn't be able to do anything to her here.

Bulma placed her hand on his and squeezed it, smiling reassuringly. "I'll be right back," she told him. "Promise."

The two of them missed the angered look on Vegeta Sr.'s face. The hardened man cleared his throat, calling their attention back to him, and then started walking towards a hall. Bulma looked back at Vegeta once before following his father. Vegeta, still uncomfortable with this, followed further behind and watched as the entered Vegeta Sr.'s office. He leaned again the wall near the partially opened door.

"So Bulma," Vegeta Sr. started surprisingly kindly. Vegeta's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, "I take it you enjoyed your day."

"Yes, I did," she replied delicately. "Vegeta and I had a lot of fun in town."

The elder Vegeta smirked before he poured himself a glass of wine. He took a sip before saying, "Yes, I knew the area would be to your liking. Tell me; have you experienced things like this often?" Bulma didn't respond to that seeing as he already knew. "I pride myself in giving my family the finer things in life, in every aspect, my son especially."

"Money isn't everything," Bulma countered. "It doesn't by happiness or love."

"Cut the act," Vegeta Sr. accused. "You and I both know this is all this is."

"A-act?" Bulma questioned, surprise evident in her voice.

Vegeta Sr. chuckled. He knew their relationship wasn't an act, but if he knew anything, loyalty could be bought. "Bulma, as I said, it brings me great pleasure to acquire the finest for my son, which you are not."

Vegeta clenched his fists in anger as he heard his father insulting Bulma in such a manor. He had no right to talk about her that way when he didn't even know her. All that matter to Vegeta was that he felt open with Bulma, and calmer. He didn't care that she didn't have much money or that she wasn't a dainty little woman who did as she was told. His father's desires were not his own. He loved Bulma just the way she was.

"Which is why I have a proposition for you," he heard his father say.

"I'm not interested," Bulma replied forcefully. "There's nothing you can do or say to make me leave your son."

Vegeta Sr. smirked thinking he was calling her bluff. He took out his checkbook and wrote down the number to a large sum. Bulma's straight face became a disgusted frown. When he slid the check over to her, Bulma picked it up and tore it to shreds.

Vegeta wondered why he heard the sound of paper ripping, and got his answer when Bulma actually yelled at his father.

"You're crazy if you thought you could pay me to leave!" she shouted. "Are you really that against your son dating someone who loves him for him and NOT his damn money?"

Vegeta Sr.'s confident persona darkened when she threw the paper scraps on his desk. Her screaming at him did not make him like her any more. "Watch how you talk to me," he threatened.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, ready to scold him. "You want to tell me what to do, fine, but I do not answer to you," she told him. "And despite the things you helped my mom with, I am not afraid of you. You can't chase me away. I don't care if you don't like or approve of me. I don't need your approval to love your son."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had been expecting her to be broken with less fight in her than this. This girl was not going disappear quietly from his son's life. "You should be afraid of me," he said glowering over her as he stood.

Bulma didn't back down. She simply looked him in the eye with a judgmental glare, not saying anything else. She turned her back on him and started walking from the room just as Vegeta decided to enter coolly pretending he hadn't been outside.

"Your brother called," he lied. "You should come call him back."

Bulma smiled at him, knowing he was lying and nodded. "Sure, I still have to talk to him and dad. Let's go."

She didn't look back and Vegeta didn't grant his father a sparing glance. All he wanted was to get Bulma out of that room. Taking her hand, he led her away from his father. Vegeta Sr. watched the exchange. He was fuming at this point, angered that his plan had backfired. So, he couldn't pay her to leave, but that didn't mean he couldn't make her life more difficult. After they left, he slammed the door shut and moved to make a phone call. Gripping the phone almost hard enough to break, he dialed a number and waited for an answer. When the other side picked up, he grinned darkly.

"Yes, it's been a long time," he greeted. "There's some things we need to discuss…"


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Well, I'm still slowly updating, but I'm hoping my recent updates have been making up for the fact that it's taken me a long time to update. :) Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Guest: Eh, he's just an idiot. It was implied in the last few chapters why he has issues with women.

BulmaB69: Something has to happen for him to step in, but I have plans for them first.

KimiruMai: Lol, yes she is :) And she shall continue to be.

VegetaBulma Fan: Things are going alright...at least for now. Anyways, yeah, he is a jerk, but no, he's not hiring someone to flirt with Bulma. However, something like that will happen in this chapter, somewhat.

SaiyanOfWine: Lol, I hope lullabying you to sleep is a good thing XD I enjoyed your commentary on the characters :D And yeah, Yamcha will be more useful X3 I usually portray him in a negative light, but there are times where I find purpose for him being a good character :) And your guess, well, I'll just say it's a good one XD Great seeing one of your reviews :3

Alana: I'm really honored that you found something special with one of my fics. Unfortunately I don't have the time or ability to write a high school fic. I'm already working on over twenty stories with many more being planned for when I complete some. Plus, when I do fics that mention school, they are rarely in school. Anyways, I hope you can understand, and I hope you enjoy the continued chapters of this story :)

* * *

><p>Bulma had spoken to both her brother and father. She couldn't believe that Kakarot had figured out where she was and was also shocked that her father had known. He spent the majority of the phone call asking if she was all right, and if he received vague answers he would push harder to make sure she wasn't just trying to sooth his own worries. It made Bulma feel like she actually mattered, which she was slowly but surely coming to accept. What state would she have been in if she hadn't run away from her mother?<p>

Shortly after the conversation, she and Vegeta had gotten ready for bed and cuddled together as they fell asleep. It took Vegeta a longer time to fall asleep, as it usually did, his arm lying over Bulma's body. Letting out a deep sigh, he thought about their day. It had started out decent, turned perfect, and then his father tried to ruin, just like everything else in his life. But Bulma had stood up to him; something Vegeta learned was a dangerous thing to do. It didn't matter, though, for if his father tried anything to hurt her, he would make sure the plan failed. He was not going to let anything happen to not only the first woman he had met besides his mother that could stand up to his father, but that he also loved.

He still couldn't say the words, but he knew it and she knew it. There would never be anyone else for him, no matter how hard he looked. It was amazing that they had met by accident. Who would have guessed the sister of his best friend would turn out to be the one woman he gave everything, including his love and trust? If someone had told him it would happen to him one day, he would have pummeled them into the pavement for mocking him.

With his thoughts clearing and the lulling sounds of Bulma's soft snores, Vegeta closed his eyes and let sleep consume him. His father posed challenges would make for another long day.

The next morning had been more peaceful. Bulma and Vegeta had been out on the terrace, talking and laughing about nothing in particular, when Vegeta's aunt came out. Even in her mood, she reluctantly admitted that Bulma's cooking was top notch and that she was welcome to use the kitchen again. In the woman's weird way, she had accepted the girl. Vegeta's heart felt a little lighter at that, for Bulma had now won over his father's sister and their cousin in less than a week.

So Bulma, not wanting to disappoint, dragged Vegeta to the kitchen with her and began to cook breakfast again. This time, everyone was up early and waiting. Vegeta chuckled. They must have really liked her cooking.

"Seriously, where did you learn to cook?" Jay asked obnoxiously. "You're better than or chefs. Screw the engineering. You could be a chef."

Bulma forced a smile trying not to think about her old life. "I would rather not," she stated, "but thanks. Glad you like it."

"Well, they say a way to a man's heart is his stomach," Tien joked. "I can see how you won Vegeta over."

Vegeta immediately stopped eating and shot his uncle a glare. He knew he hadn't meant it in a bad way, but it still irritated him. "That is not what happened," he nearly growled. "Do not imply anything like that again."

Nappa chuckled at the angered expression on Vegeta Sr.'s face. "Can't blame him for jumping to that conclusion, Vegeta," the bald man said. "You've never shown any interest in girls, and I don't think you've ever brought home a single friend."

Vegeta's grip on the silverware tightened. He knew, and Bulma knew, there were reasons for that and that it was a sore subject for him. "There never anyone to be of interest," Vegeta replied as coolly as he could. "I would never lower myself to date someone brainless."

Glares were exchanged between father and son again while the others continued to force pieces of food into their mouth. Where they normally watched and waited, no one wanted to stop eating and draw attention to the standoff, including Bulma. Instead, she politely excused herself, gliding her hand across Vegeta's shoulders as she walked away.

* * *

><p>Now by the stairwell, she grasped onto the banister. She sensed that things would get bad in there, and after last night Vegeta probably didn't want to involve her too much. Instead she figured she'd change to go to the beach with Vegeta. Even though the water was cold, they decided to enjoy the beach anyway and have a picnic that day.<p>

Before she could head upstairs, her wrist was grabbed and she was twirled around; she found herself looking at Raditz. "You didn't need to leave, you know," he said with a devilish smile. "You know you'd be greatly missed."

Bulma glared slightly at him before yanking her wrist out of his grasp. "What is your problem?" she snapped.

"I can't help myself around pretty women," he teased, "especially when they're so feisty."

Bulma shook her head. "Stop this act," she demanded. "I already got it from your son. I don't need it from you too."

Raditz's face became deadpanned, not liking that his game was stopped. "You're no fun."

"No, I'm not," Bulma responded. "I don't play these types of games. You shouldn't either, whether you're trying to get back at your wife or not."

Raditz was flabbergasted. "How did you-"

"Not important," Bulma said cutting him off. "Look, from what I can tell, you aren't a bad guy. You're only flirting with me because you feel betrayed and you want to piss her off."

"Yeah, so?" Raditz grumbled. "You sound like Juu."

"So you talk to her?" Bulma questioned, not expecting that turn of events.

"Of course I do," Raditz admitted. "She's my daughter."

"Does she know that?"

Raditz looked at Bulma skeptically. "What do you mean?"

Bulma placed a hand on his shoulder, attempting to comfort the man. "I saw how you two interacted the other night. The two of you don't seem to know how to react to each other. It seemed like the two of you never talk, like one on one, that as soon as you defended her, she felt out of sorts."

Raditz looked away, understanding what she was saying. "I really do try," he told you. "You just don't know how hard it is." His face saddened before he flashed Bulma a pleading gaze, asking her not to judge him. "I…I have no right to talk to you about this. I've done the same to you as I did to that boy's mother."

"You actually flirted with Vegeta's mother?" she inquired. "Wow, no wonder he was worried. Anyways, that's not important. What were you going to say?"

"First, why do you care?" Raditz pressed. "You barely know me, or my daughter. Really, you won't see us except for family functions. What's your angle?"

Bulma chuckled and shook her head. "Man, between being accused of being a gold-digger, bribed, and now this, I'd say you people don't trust me," she joked. "Anyway, I have no angle. Honestly, I'm here for Vegeta, not any of you. Plus, I talked to Juu, and she's a sweet girl."

"Yeah, I know," Raditz said thoughtfully. "And fine, but I swear, you say anything…"

"I won't," Bulma assured him.

Raditz took a deep breath before a few shouts were heard from the dining room, signaling the start of an argument. "I don't want you to think I hold anything against Juu, because I don't," he started. "I do care about her and see her as my daughter, but I know she isn't. I feel like we can't connect. And then that just makes me feel anger towards my wife for causing this mess. Only reason I haven't left her is because she will reveal Juu's true paternity if I do, and then I lose her. It's much easier just to irritate her, remind her that she screwed up, while still being able to be with my daughter."

Bulma nodded in understanding. "Well, I know how the whole paternity thing screws people over," she explained, thinking of her own situation. "But it's not that bad. Juu is seventeen, right?" Raditz nodded. "Not only will she be an adult soon, but she already knows she's not your daughter and still wants that bond with you. Instead of finding ways to piss your wife off, and other men like Vegeta, just focus on a relationship with her. Most likely if you filed for divorce, her mother couldn't keep you away from her. It would be Juu's choice in the future. It's not like her mother can control her every movement."

Raditz chuckled. "Sounds like you have experience with this," he indicated. "Dare I ask?"

"I would rather not say," Bulma admitted. "I'm still dealing with it. The only one other than my family that I confided in is Vegeta. I plan to keep it that way for now."

"You're not bad, girl," Raditz teased. "I'm actually surprised that I like you."

"You're not bad either, Raditz," she replied. "And no hard feelings."

"You know the only reason I told you anything was because you called me out on it, right?"

"Oh please," Bulma chuckled. "If you're still trying to protect your image, stop. Don't even consider what Maron thinks anymore. It's not important."

"You're right," Raditz reluctantly agreed. "Well, better get back in there in case war breaks out in there. You go continue whatever you were planning on doing."

"Thanks," Bulma responded. "Tell Vegeta to meet me upstairs." And that was how hers and Vegeta's day got started.

* * *

><p>Vegeta and Bulma had another peaceful day after the argument ensued between Vegeta and his father regarding Bulma. Vegeta Sr. was still trying to prove (with lies) that Bulma was playing him and would bring him nothing but trouble. The issue that caused the major argument was that no one was backing the elder Vegeta up on his statements. Somehow, Bulma managed to win over everyone, or at least won them over enough that they had nothing bad to say about her and didn't care whether she stayed or went. Nappa seemed to only be entertained by the situation, as he usually was; however, if anyone supported his father in whatever he did, it was him.<p>

When they got back to the house, Juu wanted to hang out with Bulma. That also surprised Vegeta, seeing the girl attempt to make friends with her. Where they were in the house or what they were doing and talking about, Vegeta didn't know, but he was happy that Bulma did not feel out of place anymore, especially after his father's stunt from the night before.

The flame-haired teen was standing outside alone, his arms crossed as he looked into the abandoned street. He was agitated and anxious, contemplating they rest of the week. Something still felt off. Even though he argued with his combative father earlier, their quarrels would never end so, dare he say, peacefully. There was always more, a threat or challenge, but there was only silence and glaring.

Vegeta recoiled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ready to strike whoever dared to touch him, he narrowly stopped his fist from punching his father's cousin.

"Yamcha," the teen acknowledged bitterly, "what do you want?"

"Two things, Vegeta," he stated. "One, get out of here, and two, keep her."

"W-What?" Vegeta spat out. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Yamcha hesitated, but swallow the lump in his throat. Fear was holding him back slightly, but he needed to give this warning no matter what his cousin had threatened. "You two need to get out of here," he advised. "I cannot tell you much, but I can your father doesn't like Bulma."

Vegeta scoffed and leaned on the patio fence. "You don't need to tell me that. I know."

"You have no idea how desperate he is to get her away from you," Yamcha continued. He didn't want to say more. Only seeing the teen's eyes pushed him to surrender what he knew, that look of hope in gaining important information from someone wanting to protect them. "I…Okay, if this is the last you hear from me, look to your father, okay?" Perplexed, Vegeta swallowed nervously, but nodded wanting to hear what Yamcha had to say. "He's implied that he's planning something, something illegal. I think it's best you leave before he does whatever it is he wants to do."

"Why?" Vegeta asked; his voice was clouded with emotion. Yamcha was about to repeat what he said when Vegeta interrupted him. "Why would you risk yourself to tell me this?"

"Because Vegeta," Yamcha started, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder, "I owe you. We all do. We never treated your mother right in the past. We didn't defend her. I'll be the first to make up for it. Besides, we all like Bulma…which goes along with the second thing I said. Keep her, and both of you get out of here."

"If he figures out you told me…" Vegeta thought out loud. He couldn't think, anymore, on it. Having been offered this information, his initial concerns were validated. There was no choice; he and Bulma needed to leave as soon as possible.

"Let me worry about that," Yamcha told him. "I can always say I have no idea why you left."

Vegeta didn't say anything. He simply turned, facing the balcony door, and entered leaving Yamcha behind. Maybe he could think of something on the way up the stairs, something to tell Bulma if she asked why they had to leave in the cover of night without causing her fear.

* * *

><p>Bulma was reading a book she had packed with her waiting for Vegeta to come up for bed. After the picnic, they had kind of gone their separate ways, but not hearing that anything bad happened with them apart had to be good news. At least, she hoped he was okay. It was getting late, and she had assumed he would turn in soon.<p>

Just as she thought this, the door opened and Vegeta rushed in and closed the door quickly. Instantly he made his way to her and took her up in his arms. Bulma stared at the wall curiously. The way Vegeta was acting had her slightly worried.

"You okay, Vegeta?" she asked softly.

"Fine," he replied. "But I want to go somewhere."

"Where?"

Vegeta held her back so that he was looking her in the eye. One thought entered his mind as a possible reason to keep her calm as well as protecting Yamcha for helping them and throwing his father off. It was going to be a major step for them, but in the grand scheme of things, this was what he wanted.

"I want to leave."

She nodded, understanding. "Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go…wherever we end up going," he replied not wanting to tell her yet what he was planning. "We still have the rest of the week so I figured we could just drive."

"You have to have some place in mind," Bulma pressed. Vegeta's demeanor was making her uneasy, his shakiness was staggering. "Vegeta, is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong," he lied. "It's just I…Bulma, there's something I have to ask you, but here isn't the place."

Bulma still could not interpret his words or actions so she thought it was better they leave as he was proposing. "Sure, let me just pack up. You need to pack too, right?"

Vegeta answered with a nod, taking his empty suitcase and putting it on the bed. After he got all of his clothes stuffed in it, he stuck his head out the door relieved to see the lights in the house off. Bulma didn't take long to pack either and the two of them again left while the others were asleep. Unlike when they left home, they didn't leave a note. There was nothing that needed to be said to his father or to anyone else.

They threw their bags into the trunk and Vegeta was about to head to the driver's side of Bulma's car. She stopped him before he took another step. "I'll drive this time, Vegeta," she told him. "You seem very jittery and nervous about something. You just tell me where you want me to go."

"Fine," he replied. "Take a left at the end of the road."

* * *

><p>Bulma drove on the highway for a few hours before Vegeta had finally calmed down. He still hadn't told her what he was planning or wanted to do. They decided to stop at a motel for the night so they could discuss their next move, and Vegeta would ask her his question.<p>

"So why did we need to leave randomly in the middle of the night?" Bulma questioned while they were sitting on the bed. "What did you want to ask me?"

Vegeta took in a breath and then let out a soft sigh. "Bulma…" he started. "We've been happy, right?"

With a quirked brow, she eyed him cautiously. "Of course we've been happy, Vegeta," she assured him. "Being with you has been the greatest thing to have ever happened to me. I'm always so happy when I'm with you."

"I…I don't want the happiness to end," he continued. "I mean, there's no one else I'd want to be with, so I…I want to marry you."

Eyes nearly bugged out of Bulma's head when Vegeta announced his reasons for leaving. They hadn't talked about marriage or the future. Right now they were so busy with school, her mother and that drama, and his father with his demands. This was completely unexpected and she didn't know what brought on this sudden desire for them to get married.

"W-What?" Bulma squeaked out. Clearing her throat, she attempted to speak a little more calmly. "Vegeta, what brought this on?"

"Being away with you," came his reply. He knew he was grasping and hated the idea of lying to her, but the last thing she needed was to worry about his father on top of her mother. He was actually thankful they were out of school. That was one less stressor. "Bulma, I just want you. It makes sense. We live together; we confide in each other; we want to be together. Please…"

"There's something else going on," Bulma explicated. "Vegeta, what's going on?"

He knew this was a longshot to begin with seeing as there was so much going on and they had never discussed the concept of marriage. It was driving him nuts that she knew him well enough to know when he was panicking. Her expectant eyes were imploring him to say something to explain his strange behavior. Swallowing whatever pride or fears he had remaining in him, he said the one thing that could tip things his way.

"I love you, Bulma," he said quickly so that he wouldn't trip over the words.

Her heart caught in her throat when she heard him say the words. He had tried in the past, but he could never utter the sounds. Now he was saying the words so candidly leading Bulma to believe that something happened within the last twenty-four hours that freed his voice. "V-Vegeta…I-I-"

Vegeta's lips crashed down on hers, his desperation revealing itself through his fiery kisses. Bulma didn't know how to react at first, but then relented and gave back as much as he was. This was the first night he was treating her so passionately, but she welcomed it. He was everything she wanted, and, according to him, she was all he wanted as well. Maybe this fervent passion was what led him to make his decision.

When he pulled away, Bulma attempted to object wanting to experience more with him. He stopped her by his near stoic gaze. His eyes still shone with desire which was covering up his nervousness and fears. "Does that answer your question?" he asked curtly, though the deep intensity of his voice still lingered. She answered with an affirmative nod. "So..?"

She rearranged her posture, folding her legs next to her on the bed. Entwining her fingers with his, she whispered, "Yes." Then the seriousness in the room disappeared as she nodded vigorously with tears of joy forming. "Yes, I will."

Vegeta grinned pulling her in for another passion-filled kiss. It was the best distraction for him from their current predicament, but he could overlook it. After all, he did want to marry Bulma. It was not a fleeting idea to get them out of the house. He had been thinking on it for a while before this mess started, and now she agreed. This was what he wanted, what they both wanted. Everything would be fine, and his father would be less likely to go after Bulma when she was his wife, especially once the news went public. No, he wouldn't touch her, and since this was a spur of the moment type deal, his cousin would be safe as well. Nothing could go wrong with this arrangement. Nothing.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

I'm thinking of alphabetizing review responses from now on. It might make it easier to find your name that way. Thanks for reading and reviewing, guys :)

Alana: Lol, well, I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter.

Fati Sid: Well, it's an AU so not everything is like the anime. Besides, he wasn't a horrible guy in the anime/manga, but he did do and say things that pissed me off. I'm trying to break from my "complete hate" mode for Yamcha and I cast him in a positive light or negative light depending on what the story calls for. Here, he's helpful. Lol. As for Bulma getting "involved" with everyone's problems, it's more that she's trying to win over the family and stand up (since most of them are trying to dig into her own affairs) to them as well, and it just so happens that that's how I wrote it. Sorry if you aren't crazy about it, but now that we're moving on, it won't be happening as much. Thanks for the review and your honest opinion :)

Guest: Well, not yet. Nothing has gone wrong…yet. Lol

KimiruMai: :3 Glad you enjoyed the proposal. And sorry , but you know how my stories go. It can't always be smooth sailing.

VegetaBulma Fan: XD Sorry, don't mean to laugh, but glad the last chapter moved you :) I hope this one does just as well. Thanks for the review.

* * *

><p>Nerves were running high for both Bulma and Vegeta when they walked into the chapel. Vegeta hid his unease well, chalking it up to anticipation. Bulma was more nervous about the fact that this was happening so fast. Honestly, she did want to marry Vegeta, but her dad, brother, Chi Chi, and even the Swifts and Tarble would have wanted to be there for them. Still, they would want them to be happy so Bulma decided to let the nerves go and do what her heart was telling her.<p>

Vegeta walked over to her and took her hand. "We're next," he told her. She responded by lacing their fingers together.

"Let's do this," she replied with a loving smile.

Vegeta smiled back at her before a drunken couple poured out of the chapel. The teen rolled his eyes. He knew that Vegas wasn't the best place for a wedding, but it was the only place that would give a marriage license right then and there. It was also the furthest from his father's beach house so when he did get the news he really couldn't blame Yamcha. For all his father knew, he and Bulma had been discussing it for a while. He didn't need to know his reasons.

"Well, at least we know our marriage will last longer than those people, huh?" Bulma joked nudging Vegeta in the side with her elbow.

He chuckled at the joke, covering his mouth slightly. "Careful, they may be drunk, but they might hear you. But yes, I agree."

Bulma smiled as she took Vegeta's hand and their names were called. He tightened his grip on her and pulled her close. "Let's do this," he said repeating her words with a grin. Bulma just nodded trying to keep tears of joy from falling. She couldn't believe they were actually doing this.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean she's gotten dependency?" Bunny shouted into her phone. "You people are useless…Well, I demand you petition it. No way am I giving up without a fight."<p>

Michael watched his wife hang up the phone. She muttered a bunch of curses and the word "incompetent" a few times, and he could gather that things did not go their way. "Is that it?" Michael asked.

"No," Bunny assured him. "I refuse to lose here. We've already wasted so much time as it is. They lawyers said they will try to fight the decision, but they have pretty damning evidence so Bulma may get to keep her dependency."

"You could always call her and say that the courts decided to keep her with us," Michael suggested. "I'm sure she'll believe that. It happened before."

"I don't have her new number, remember?" Bunny asked. "Oh well. Let's just hope the lawyers can do something about this."

* * *

><p>"Oh my God, really?" Kakarot nearly yelled into the phone. "That's awesome! Well, I mean, that's really great. Thank you so much!"<p>

"Good news?" Bardock asked as his son hung up the phone. He had come over for dinner the Chi Chi was helping his son cook.

"Amazing news," Kakarot said with a grin. "That was my teacher and he said that the court ruled in favor of Bulma and that the documentation and records were all she needed. She's a dependent."

"That's great news," Chi Chi responded. "You should call Bulma to let her know."

"Yeah, right," Kakarot agreed before dialing her number. "Heh, her phone is off…that's weird. Eh well, I'll leave a message.

"Hey Bulma," he started. "I just got amazing news. My teacher said you're in the clear. You're a dependent. Mom can't touch you now. Anyways, give me a call later. I want to know how everything's going. Love you sis. Bye!"

* * *

><p>"Do you, Bulma, take Vegeta to be your lawful wedded husband to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?" the minister asked.<p>

"I do," Bulma replied, not taking her eyes off of Vegeta.

He just smiled at her, squeezing her hands before the minister asked him, "And do you, Vegeta, take Bulma to be your lawful wedded wife to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"Yes," Vegeta answered before the minister, who looked to be not much older than them gave him a heatless glare. "I mean I do."

"Alright, do you guys have rings?" he asked.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at him like he was crazy. They were two nineteen year olds getting married at the last minute. Their looks asked the guy "what do you think" to which he responded with a nervous laugh before taking out a display case. "Well, lucky for you two we get a ton of people who donate rings for young couples like you guys, no extra charge."

"That's generous of them," Bulma said with a smile.

She and Vegeta looked at the rings and both settled for simple, gold bands. They were happy with their selections and slid the rings on each other's left ring fingers. "By the power invested in me, and the state of Nevada, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Vegeta didn't need to be told twice as he pulled Bulma to him, kissing her gently with a chaste kiss. He didn't want to give their minister a show, after all, which from the look on the guy's face is what he had been wanting.

"Anyways, good luck to you two," the guy told them. "I now have about three more ceremonies to do before lunch break."

Bulma laughed slightly. "Thanks for fitting us in. We know it was last minute."

"Hey, everything about this place is last minute," the guy joked. "You two take care and enjoy you time in Vegas. Have you ever been here before?"

Vegeta was about to answer "no," but Bulma interrupted him. "Yeah, I used to live here with my mother and her family." This shocked Vegeta, but he did recall never asking Bulma where she came from. All she had said was that she drove as far east as possible.

After they left the hotel they had been in, Vegeta took Bulma's hand and the two of them wandered the streets. "You never told me you lived here," he stated as they got closer to the rented cottage they were staying for a few days.

"Well, it wasn't something I thought about mentioning," Bulma admitted. "Hey…Vegeta, do you think…do you think it would be too much if we went to go visit their house. I want to check on Sara, see if Kaylee and Jessie are taking care of her."

Vegeta shrugged. "I think it should be fine," he told her. "Just as long as you don't do any of their dirty work if we go to visit. It's their house."

"Sounds like a deal," Bulma said with a smile. "Thank you."

Vegeta shrugged again, pulling her closer to wrap his arm around her as they made it back to where they were staying. He had her toss him the keys so they could start heading over to the house. Then afterwards they would come back here and begin their new life as a couple.

* * *

><p>Bulma decided to unlock the door herself with her house key and was shocked to see a huge mess, lights out, no one there while hearing Sara crying. Vegeta watched her run up the stairs while looking around to see the shambles this place was in. There hadn't been a car in the driveway meaning no one was home, but clearly the baby was still left here. He shook his head at the situation and went upstairs to find Bulma.<p>

He found her cradling her little sister, feeding her and then changing her so that she was clean. She looked over to Vegeta ready to herself burst into tears, but Vegeta wouldn't let that happen and went to hold her just as she was doing for the now sleeping baby. The two of them sat on her old bed, rocking the sleeping child together with small smiles on their faces. Then things grew serious as Vegeta took out his phone.

"What's the number, Bulma?" Vegeta asked her. She knew what he meant. Having called child protective services herself multiple times, she had the number committed to memory and reluctantly gave it to him.

"Vegeta, I know we have to call them, but I don't…I don't want to lose my sister, not this way."

"Don't worry," he assured her as the phone rang. "I know what to say." The phone clicked and a social worker answered. "Yes, I'm calling to report an abandoned child. My wife and I were visiting her old home for a visit and found her baby sister alone in a wrecked house…No, we don't mind someone coming to check out our story. My wife already took care of the baby and we'll wait here with her…Thank you."

Bulma looked concerned, but Vegeta's assuring gaze calmed her. "They'll be sending someone by to come and check out the house. Until then, they want us to stay with the baby and said they wouldn't mind us coming down to the office with them."

"Is that why you threw the fact that we're married at them?" Bulma questioned. "Do you really thing that they'll let us…"

"I don't know, Bulma," Vegeta admitted, "but I do know that you're what this kid needs and if they are willing to work with us, then I'm willing to work with them. Maybe, just maybe they'll let us keep her and take her home with us."

"Do you mind taking her for a moment?" Bulma asked with a smile. "If that does happen, I want to pack up some of her things, especially because we would have such a long trip home."

"Not a problem," Vegeta answered while carefully taking the sleeping Sara from Bulma. "I'll take her downstairs."

"Thanks, Vegeta," Bulma replied. He left her to look around her old room. She couldn't believe how trashed it was. Sighing, she found the diaper bag and started filling it with clothes, toys, baby books, and a bunch of necessities they would need for her whether or not they agreed to let her and Vegeta foster her sister.

Just as she was about to leave her room, she decided to check the time on her phone. It was then she saw the voicemail her brother left for her. Bulma decided to listen to it and nearly dropped her phone in shock when she did. "Oh my God…" she whispered as she bolted from her room to tell Vegeta the news.

* * *

><p>"Where are they?"<p>

Yamcha had to hold back an amused chuckle when his cousin barged into his room in a rage. "Where are who?" he asked.

"Don't play innocent," Vegeta Sr. snapped. "What did you tell him?"

Yamcha's amused expression grew serious and he looked his cousin directly in the eye. "I didn't tell him anything," he lied without faltering. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Vegeta."

Vegeta Sr. growled. He knew Yamcha had to be lying. There was no other reason for his son to want to leave unless he knew something was going on. His cousin had betrayed him; there was no other explanation.

"Look," Yamcha said, "why don't you call him and ask? I'm telling you that I didn't tell him anything."

The angered man ripped his phone from his jacket pocket and dialed his son's number. It had gone straight to voicemail and he felt his rage rise before shouting his message into the phone. "You better call me, kid. I demand and explanation for why you left." And then he hung up his phone and nearly smashed it on the table.

Yamcha snorted slightly. "Feel better?" he jeered earning him a glare.

"If I find out you had anything to do with this," Vegeta Sr. said darkly, "then you will regret it."

"I'm sure," Yamcha muttered. "I'm sticking to my story."

"Whatever," his cousin replied before exiting the room.

Vegeta Sr. had not felt a rage this bad since he had found out his wife was pregnant again when he had been so careful about it. He hadn't wanted one child let alone two, and now his one child was proving to be more trouble than he was worth. What was he doing now? Why had he left, and for what purpose? Well one thing he knew was that he had better receive an answer soon, or there was going to be hell to pay on all sides.

* * *

><p>Vegeta glared at his phone when he saw his father's name and sent it to voicemail so that he could focus on the task at hand. Bulma had rushed down with the news that she was finally free of her mother legally, wonderful news to be receiving on their wedding day. Then, of course, the social worker came and saw the house in shambles. She was busy investigating the rest of house when Kaylee and Jessie returned from wherever they had been.<p>

"What are _you _doing here?" Kaylee snapped when she saw Bulma sitting on the couch holding Sara. "And who is he?"

"I was in the area and decided to check on my sister," Bulma stated to the teenager. "I'm glad I did because I found her abandoned here, crying. You were supposed to be watching her. Where were you?"

"Hey, it's not our fault you decided to skip town and make dad and mom chase after you," Jessie complained. "If anything it's your fault. Sara isn't our responsibility; she's yours."

Vegeta glared at the two girls. They didn't look much older than fifteen years old, and they definitely acted like selfish children. "Sara is not Bulma's responsibility, but she did what you two couldn't be bothered to do which is why we called child protective services."

"Again, who the hell are you?" Kaylee asked, ignoring his statement.

"Vegeta," he introduced himself, "Bulma's husband."

"Seriously?" Jessie screeched. "How could anyone want you?" she directed towards Bulma. "You're nothing."

"You know, I used to believe that," Bulma remarked, "but over the last few months I just stopped caring. It's funny; going across country was the best thing I ever did. I even found my dad and brother, you know, the people mom was hiding cards from? You two wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

Both girls pouted and avoided answering, knowing that if they answered things would be worse for them. Vegeta shook his head as the social worker came down. The woman did not look pleased at all and was glaring at the two girls. "I take it you're the babysitters," she stated looking at the two girls. "Care to explain why the baby was all alone?"

Kaylee pointed to Bulma. "She's to blame for all of this," she accused. "If she hadn't left here, we wouldn't be stuck watching her." Jessie elbowed her to shut her up. "Ow," she whined, "what was that for?"

"Shut up, Kay," Jessie ordered. "Mom and dad will kill us."

The woman looked to Bulma and Vegeta. "What exactly does she mean by that?"

"Well," Bulma started, "my mother had me caring for Sara when I lived here and it affected my performance at school, plus she had been lying to keep me away from my dad and brother. I left town and started school across the country where my brother goes to school, and then came back here with my husband for a visit. My mother has been trying to get me back home."

"You're Bulma Briefs, aren't you?" the social worker asked in shock.

"I don't go by that name anymore," Bulma explained. "I took my father's last name, and now I'm married, so my last name is officially Ouji, but I was."

The social worker shook her head. She had heard of the case and how it resulted in the girl being a compulsive liar, but now her story was checking out. They could have helped her in the past and they blew it. "Will you two come down to the office with me? I'll take the child in my car if that's okay."

Bulma was pretty reluctant about giving Sara up, but Vegeta squeezed her shoulders to reassure her and she placed the little girl in the woman's arms. She smiled at Bulma knowing that it was definitely hard for her, but she did seem to care about her sister like she was her own.

"You can't do this!" Jessie shouted. "Our parents will kill us."

The social worker's smile became a frown as she shot the girls a dirty look. "You should have thought of that earlier," she admonished, "and your parents should have as well."

The social worker took Sara out to the car and put her in a cushioned car seat and nodded to Vegeta and Bulma before driving off. Vegeta took out Bulma's keys and led her to the car. Before Bulma got into her car, her sisters blocked her way. Vegeta was ready to get out and push the girls out of the way, but Bulma stood her own.

"Move," she ordered them with authority in her voice, no longer cowering before the younger girls.

"No," they answered.

"You're not getting away with this," Kaylee threatened.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Bulma told them. "Now let me go. I'm not your slave any longer. I'm part of a real family, something that you four will never be even to each other. Have fun with that."

Leaving the girls stunned speechless, Bulma opened her door and got in the car. She wasn't even buckled before Vegeta got them out of the driveway and started following the social worker's car to the office.

* * *

><p>"Alright," the social worker stated, "we didn't have any formal introduction at the house, so I'll start. My name is Ms. Ives."<p>

"Vegeta Ouji," Vegeta replied. "And my wife, Bulma."

"What's going to happen to Sara?" Bulma asked with worry. She hadn't seen her sister since they had gotten there and she was worried.

"Well, that all depends on you," Ms. Ives answered. "This is a strange case. Usually the people who call in just suspect neglect. They've never been present at the scene, and they've never been the sister of the child. Honestly, if I can help it, I don't want you to be separated from her. You seem to care a lot about her. The problem will be that the two of you live across the country and are students."

"If it helps," Vegeta stated, "I come from a wealthy family and get a very high monthly allowance."

"And we wouldn't be doing this alone," Bulma spoke up. "My brother lives with us and we live near my father. We also have friends who would help us too."

"That's actually good to hear," Ms. Ives assured them. "What can you tell me about your home life?"

So, about an hour went by for this interview. Bulma and Vegeta explained their living arrangements and everything about the teamwork that the two of them and Kakarot established, especially during heavy testing periods. The interview ran smoothly until Ives asked them a question they weren't prepared for.

"So how long have the two of you been married?"

Both of them hesitated, confusing the social worker. "Today," Vegeta reluctantly answered. "We got married today."

"Oh," Ms. Ives stated. "Well then how long have you known each other?"

"Since the semester started," Bulma told her. "Vegeta actually ran into me and recognized my name because he knew my brother. He's done a lot for me since."

"Why get married now, though?" Ms. Ives asked. "Surely the two of you have a lot on your plate with school. Was it something you were discussing?"

"It may seem impulsive," Vegeta started, "but it was a decision we made together. We hadn't been talking about it, but honestly we were already there."

Bulma smiled at Vegeta's answer. He seemed to know exactly what needed to be said to these people. Ms. Ives seemed to regain her positive disposition as well. "I think I have all the information I need," she told them. "I'll start processing this and discussing this with my co-workers. We're trying to get in touch with your mother, but there's been no answer, which is another mark against her. She should have the line open for emergencies."

"Yeah," Bulma muttered. "She was always like that."

Ms. Ives frowned and became even more serious. "I'm sorry for all that you went through," she sympathized.

Bulma beamed a bit. "Thanks," she replied, "but honestly, it was better this way. It was a blessing in disguise."

Ms. Ives chuckled before asking, "How long are you going to stay in the area?"

"As long as needed," Vegeta answered without hesitation. "However long it takes to get custody."

Ms. Ives was stunned at how passionate both teens were about this. She had expected it to at least some degree with Bulma since she was the child's sister, but Vegeta was equally if not more willing to upset his life and take on the responsibility of a child. His statement about them already being "married" made sense now. He had to be truly devoted to Bulma to be willing to go this far for her.

"Just fill out these papers with your contact information," she said handing them a clipboard. "Then you are free to go and we'll keep in contact with you."

"Can we see my sister before we leave?" Bulma asked hopefully.

Ms. Ives couldn't say "no" to her with her big, blue eyes shining with worry. "Sure," she replied. "I don't have a problem with it."

Vegeta and Bulma quickly filled out the paperwork and left the office. Ms. Ives led them to a room where they were holding Sara. When Bulma peeked over the crib, the one year old giggled and held her arms up over her. Bulma smiled sadly, trying to not let the tears fall. She picked up the little girl and held her close to her.

"Hey, baby girl," she cooed softly. "Everything is going to be all right. I promise."

Vegeta heard her quiet promise and joined her, again holding her as she held Sara. "When we leave," he whispered in her ear, "call Kakarot. I never thought I'd say this, but we may need him to make this work." Bulma nodded in agreement. If they were going to help her little sister, they needed all the help they could get.

* * *

><p>"Impossible!" Vegeta Sr. shouted at his friend's grandson. "Where did you get this?"<p>

"What?" Jay whined. "I was surfing the web. It was the first news bulletin I saw on my homepage. Look."

The older man snatched the phone away from the teen and his anger from earlier returned. The headline read _"Ouji heir off the market"_ and there was a picture of his son and Bulma exiting a chapel. That explained why they had left so abruptly. His son was trying to get one over on him. The boy wanted to spite him for this visit and his treatment of him and the girl.

"So, the kid married her," Nappa stated. "He could do worse, you know."

"Nappa, that is _not _the point," the older Vegeta stated. "My son just crossed a line, and if she doesn't ruin him first, I will."

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I finally got to this point of the story, and I'm actually quite excited about things progressing further. If you couldn't tell, things are about to get intense for our favorite group :) Hooray for fictional drama XD


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

KimiruMai: I'm tempted to just say :3 and leave it at that XD That's the face you do when you tell me about your stories and I go O_O Anyways, stay calm, you know me.

Mistress-Zutara: I'm glad you enjoyed it. I'll try not to take too long with updates.

SaiyanPrincessBB: Well, they don't have Sara yet, but soon.

Vegeta ki Deewani: Lol, believe me, it takes a lot more than that to offend me. You were just giving your opinion and not trashing the story, so that's fine. It also gives me feedback on what to keep in mind in the future, so no worries :) Glad you liked the chapter. So far I'm getting good feedback on it, so that makes me happy, since I've been dying to get to this point for so long XD

* * *

><p>Vegeta woke up first the next morning looking around the cottage they were renting. It seemed so small, but it was quaint and had more of a homey feeling than they would have gotten at any hotel. Bulma was still softly snoring beside him. She had been so exhausted the night before from the long conversation with her father and the hate calls from her mother who somehow managed to get her number. Eventually Vegeta had turned her phone off and all phone calls between them and Kakarot was through his phone.<p>

His arms were wrapped around her one hand holding hers. He had remembered falling asleep like this, holding her protectively and whispering words of comfort in her ear. Right now, he wanted her so badly, but they needed to get up. They had things that needed to be done. He tried nudging her, but she just made a face before relaxing into sleep again.

Vegeta chuckled at the hilarity of waking her up. It was one of the things that always gave him amusement. It was so funny that someone who used to be easily woken up could be such a heavy sleeper, well, unless he played dirty. And that's just what he did. He began by placing butterfly kisses on her face before moving to her neck and gently nipping her there. A soft moan came out of her still sleeping form making Vegeta smirk. He started trailing his hand from behind her neck to her hip while gently sucking on her skin.

Bulma was starting to wake up to her husband's touch and smiled. If being married to Vegeta was going to be like this, it was something she could get used to. Now awake, she turned over so she was on her back and reached her hands to slide around his neck tugging on his hair to guide him to kiss her lips.

Things began to get heated between them which is when Vegeta pulled back desire glossing over his normally clear eyes. "Morning," he greeted in a whisper.

"Good morning, Vegeta," Bulma responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Not as good as you," he teased lightly before placing small kissed on her shoulder.

Bulma laughed softly as Vegeta gave her so much attention, but it was short-lived as his phone went off. Vegeta let out an aggravated sigh which only served to amuse Bulma. Her amusement left when she saw him frown before answering. "I take it you know," he stated nonchalantly. Bulma could hear the distant sound of yelling. "What business is it of yours if I married her? Seriously, father, why is it such a big deal? Do tell."

Bulma grew only slightly worried when she realized who he was talking to. She knew that his father would not only be upset with them for leaving, but for getting married as well. He had just tried to bribe her a couple of days ago to leave Vegeta. There was no way he'd approve of their union. Bulma didn't care about that, and neither did Vegeta for that matter, but she was still worried about how much grief his father would give him.

"What I do is my business and mine alone," Vegeta told him, "but if you must know, I couldn't spend another day not being married to her. You may think love is a weakness and that woman are nothing, but I do not." There was silence on their end and more yelling on his father's end. "Well, that is my decision, and it is now obviously a public matter. If you want your precious company to stay afloat, then you will have to be supportive, especially once we go out more in the public eye." There was some more yelling followed but muttering and then silence. "Are you done? Good. I will call you next week, and we can discuss things further, but right now I am dealing with more important matters. Next week, I also need to inform you about some things regarding school that you may approve of."

Vegeta hung up the phone and closed his eyes to regain some sort of composure. He looked over to Bulma and flashed her a half smile. "Sorry about that," he stated. "My father found out from the public media."

"Where do these people keep hiding?" Bulma joked, nudging him with her arm. He laughed in response and held her close. He couldn't help but feel both happiness and relief. Things were working out perfectly. His father was mad at him for leaving and not Yamcha. He couldn't touch Bulma now that they were a public couple. Vegeta hated the paparazzi and public acknowledgement of anything let alone a relationship, but if he needed to keep Bulma and her sister in the public eye to keep them safe, he would. The wedding was the perfect cover, but it was also the best thing that had ever happened to him. Bulma was his wife now and nothing was going to change that. Once they got custody of her sister and the drama with her mother and step-family was over, they would return home and live their life as a family, husband, wife, and child. If someone had told him that this would be his life years ago, he would have called them crazy.

"So what time do we have to go to the airport?" Bulma asked. "Did Kakarot say what time their flight will get in?"

"A couple hours," Vegeta replied. "We could head out now, if you wish. Get some baby supplies and all that before we get them."

"Isn't that jumping the gun a bit," Bulma asked with concern.

"No," he told her. "They'll see we're prepared to take her in. Don't worry." He stroked her hair reassuringly before he smirked. "I don't think there's anything your mother can do right now. I'm sure she's kicking herself for leaving those incompetent girls in charge of the baby."

Bulma placed her hand on his as he continued to run his hand through her cyan locks. "I'm sure you're right," Bulma replied. "I still can't believe you're willing to do all of this for me."

"I would do anything for you, Bulma," Vegeta articulated. "I would have raised Tarble if he came home with us when I was a child. I think I can handle assisting you to raise your sister and make her feel loved and wanted like both you and she deserve."

Bulma didn't have the words to reply. Vegeta always managed to stun her speechless when he acted so lovingly towards her. She knew she had made the right decision to marry him. Sure, it was last minute, but they loved each other so much. Even if Vegeta struggled to say it, him saying it once plus all the things he was doing for her spoke more volumes than hearing the words daily ever could.

"You know," Bulma said lightly while stroking his arms. "We could always go shopping for Sara after we pick up Kakarot and dad. I'm sure they have ideas one what to get to."

"Oh?" Vegeta mused with a smile and mischievous gleam in his eyes. "And what do you think we should do now?"

"Well," Bulma started, "we are married now, and we didn't exactly have our wedding night."

"True," Vegeta replied playfully. Before she knew it, Bulma was on her back with Vegeta grinning down at her. "I hope you knew what you were getting into." Bulma giggled a bit before Vegeta move closer to her to kiss her. They both smiled into the kiss. It was time to make their marriage official in every way.

* * *

><p>"You let who take the baby?" Bunny shouted into her phone. She was getting irritated at everything. Not only had her lawyer said that they couldn't appeal the judge's verdict on Bulma, but now her step-daughters had gotten Sara taken in by CPS agents. What made it worse was that Bulma had been the one to call it in, and they said Vegeta was now her husband. That was shocking news for the blonde woman to hear. Now she had to deal with the fact that her daughter might get custody of the baby and there wasn't much she could do.<p>

Except maybe drag everyone down with her.

"Don't go anywhere," Bunny said harshly into the phone. "We'll be home as fast as we can." She then handed the phone to Michael and said, "The girls want to talk to you."

Michael snatched the phone away from his wife and listened as Jessie explained what happened before apologizing repeatedly with Kaylee crying in the background. "Girls, we'll handle it," he assured them softly. "Just clean up the mess and stay out of trouble. Love you girls."

He hung up and didn't meet Bunny's eyes. She always hated that he babied the girls, but it didn't matter. They weren't her kids. No, her kids were causing too many problems for her now. She'd make sure Bulma didn't get custody if it was the last thing she did.

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" Kakarot exclaimed after he and Bardock exited the security gate. He threw his stuff down to the ground and ran to tackle his sister and friend, now brother-in-law, for a hug. Before he reached them, though, his foot got caught on his travel bag's strap and he felt face first on the floor.<p>

"Oh Kakarot," Bardock said shaking his head. Then he helped his son up and picked up his two bags. "Hey you two. I trust you are both well."

"Yeah, daddy," Bulma replied with a smile. "Thank you both so much for coming all the way out here."

"Of course!" Kakarot exclaimed. "It was bad enough we missed the wedding. We weren't going to miss helping you get Sara."

Bulma laughed nervously. She wondered how her brother and father felt about missing her wedding, but her worries were short-lived when she saw her father smile and Kakarot grab Vegeta by the neck and mess up his hair. "You should have told us, bro," he teased, "but welcome to the family either way."

"Kakarot, get off me," Vegeta rasped trying to break free. Eventually his struggle ended and he accepted the brotherly gesture and even joined in head locking Kakarot.

"Come on, boys," Bardock said with a chuckle. "People are staring and we need to head to where you guys are staying."

"Well first," Bulma interjected, "we need to stop at a store to get some baby supplies and then we wanted to head over to CPS to visit Sara and make sure she's okay."

"That reminds me," Bardock stated. "I spoke to Ronda and Robert and gave them the phone number to the agent working your case and they called in to say how good both of you are with Tarble, so that's more points in your favor."

"Remind us to thank them when we get home," Bulma requested.

"Sure thing," Bardock agreed with a smile. "Now let's go. Security is bound to get suspicious of four people standing around talking."

"Oh ha ha," Kakarot said. "Not funny dad. You need to work on your sense of humor."

"So I've been told," Bardock grumbled.

Vegeta and Bulma just exchanged smiles and went to go help her dad and brother in getting their bags at baggage claim. Then the four of them left the airport together.

* * *

><p>"Aw, is that really our sister?" Kakarot asked when he saw Sara. "She's so little."<p>

"Well of course, Kakarot," Bulma chuckled, "she's a baby."

"How old is she?" Bardock asked in interest.

"She's about one year, a little bit over," Bulma told them.

Sara giggled at the four faces that were looking down at her. The agent was standing by the door and watched the group. She couldn't believe that Bulma's brother and father came across country to help them. It seemed they all loved the little girl already. It was surprising that the ex-husband of the woman who had this baby seemed so drawn in. Even though this situation seemed bizarre to her, she still felt like Bulma and Vegeta were Sara's best shot. She had already heard from the Swifts and even little Tarble and realized that the two teens already knew how to be parents. She would learn in the next hour how true that statement was.

"So can she talk yet?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma shook her head. "I tried to get her to learn some words before I left, but the only one she picked up on was 'mine' since Kaylee and Jessie used it every five seconds. She only said it when referring to me, though, so I was fine with it. I tried to get her to say 'mama' and 'dada' like other kids, but she refused to call our parents that and they got annoyed with me trying, so yeah…"

"Aw," Kakarot said before picking up Sara. "Did the wittle baby get scared of her meanie parents?"

"Kakarot, what the heck?" Vegeta said trying to conceal a laugh and his language. "If you start talking like a baby, we're in trouble."

"Ah, whatever," he retorted. "It's fun, and it makes her laugh, so why not?" Vegeta just outstretched his hand signaling him to continue. "Yeah, now come on, Sara. Say 'mama.'" Sara pouted at him and he frowned too. Then he smiled and decided to try something different. He held Sara so she could look at Bulma. "Go ahead, Sara…say 'mama.'"

"Kakarot, I'm not her-" Bulma started to say, but she stopped when Sara started giggling and stretched out her arms.

"Ma…ma," Sara gurgled to Bulma's surprised. "Mama, mine."

"Heh," Bulma breathed out. "I guess I am to her at least." She took Sara from her brother and cradled her in her arms. "Baby mine."

Ms. Ives grinned at the scene. They seemed like a loving family, perfect for the baby. She wrote some notes down in the file and was prepared to get the case to a judge, hopefully within the week. Her office phone rang, so she left the family to answer it and wished she hadn't. When she returned to the group, Vegeta was putting Sara down for a nap. Bulma was smiling so brightly as she watched her husband handle her sister, it almost tore the social worker up to tell them the news.

When everyone saw the look on her face, their faces fell. "What?" Bardock asked, breaking the intense silence. "Is something wrong?"

"That was the child's mother," Ms. Ives said reluctantly. "She wants to fight for the baby."

Bulma was almost at a loss for words but managed to choke out, "Why? Did she say?"

Her worry spoke volumes. Ms. Ives knew she was worried for Sara's future and if her mother would put her through the same treatment she received. "Don't worry," Ms. Ives said in attempts to reassure her. "All that has changed is there will be a much bigger case in family court than just having a judge look at some files and ask you questions. Now there will be two sides, but there's enough evidence against your mother and step-father. You two still seem like the most qualified to raise her. I could tell from this and the other visits. You really love your sister."

"Of course I do," Bulma iterated. "We all do, right?"

"Yes," Bardock replied placing an assuring hand on Bulma's shoulder. "She's a beautiful little girl, just like her big sister. You aren't alone in this, Bulma. Remember that, please."

"I will daddy," Bulma sighed before taking his hand. Ms. Ives smiled knowing that even if Bulma was still working through her issues of the past, she had the support she needed.

"Where do we go from here?" Vegeta asked. "Do we need an attorney?"

Ms. Ives shook her head. "You can get one if you want, but if you choose to represent yourself, that would work out too."

"What if I represented them?" Kakarot asked. "I'm studying law and I'm really good at it."

"I'd actually like that," Bulma agreed. "It helps that you know us too, and live with us." Vegeta nodded his agreement.

"Well, then I'll prepare some information from you and the four of you can work together to figure out what's best for you," Ms. Ives offered.

"We'd appreciate it," Bardock accepted.

* * *

><p>Later at the cottage, the four of them were looking at all of the paperwork and reports as well as Kakarot's school books. "Neglect is going to be easy to argue," Kakarot stated seriously. "The fact that she left the two girls in charge of a baby knowing they could take off was irresponsible."<p>

"She didn't know they'd take off," Bulma told him. "But she knew they were irresponsible. Mom actually doesn't like the girls much. That was one thing she always argued about Michael with. That and how she dealt with me."

"What do you mean 'how she dealt with you?'" Vegeta asked, his protective side radiating. "There was nothing that they needed to 'deal' with."

"Well," Bulma breathed out, "if it were up to him, he would have hit me every time I did something wrong or if they found out I tried to tell my counselor at school what was going on at home. When my grades were slipping, my counselor asked why and so I told them the truth and instead of contacting CPS, they went to my parents…because my sisters had gone to them when I reported them for cheating and told them I was a compulsive liar."

"If those girls weren't your teenagers, they'd have to deal with me," Vegeta grumbled before he pulled Bulma to sit in his lap. He glided his hands up and down her arms and said into her ear, "You didn't deserve that. And mark my words; if that bastard ever does try to hurt you, he will be sorry."

"Yeah, Vegeta…" Kakarot voiced. "Where I and I'm sure my dad agree on that, don't say that when we go to court, okay?"

"I'm not an idiot, Kakarot," Vegeta responded. "That will remain unsaid until after the verdict is given. I think we should also throw out there how she faked the DNA test. The fact that she was willing to break the law to get custody and then told Bulma she didn't want her will show the court that she's not above doing that again. If anyone is a compulsive liar, it's her."

"We should also bring up how she told Bulma that I wasn't contacting her and didn't want her," Bardock reluctantly suggested. "I'm sure she'd say something similar to Sara if given the chance."

"I'm just hoping Ms. Ives is right and we don't have to worry about that happening," Bulma said sadly. "I'd hate to ever think that Sara could have the life I did."

"She won't," Vegeta assured her. "We won't stop fighting for her."

"That's right," Kakarot agreed. "Mom can't win."

"I really hope you're right, Kakarot," Bulma stated before leaning back against Vegeta. He kissed her temple and told her to rest quietly in her ear. Bulma had done a lot in all of this and right now those who wanted to protect her would help her fight back.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I did my best to do a quick update, especially now. On Monday I start my volunteer position to get vet hours for vet school and a tutoring job so I'll be even busier. Anyways, I will do my best to stay pretty constant with story updating, so wish me luck and hope I get some time to myself to write. XD


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Vegeta ki Deewani: Thanks for the review and your kind words :) And don't worry; I never write lemons. I was actually happy to see a review saying that someone was happy I didn't. I usually get the opposite request. It's just something I don't think I could do.

Guest: Yes, well, it's about to get even better :) Thanks so much for the review. Glad you're enjoying the fighting as a family.

felixng2013: Haha *nervous* um, well, I don't know about that last part, but yeah, they aren't the best role models around. I hope you're enjoying the story :)

tdh 11: I had already started writing more before you reviewed :D

* * *

><p>Bulma had difficulties sleeping that night. Standing up to her step-sisters was a big step for her. The idea of standing up to her mother was terrifying. Sure, she wasn't dealing with everything alone, but she was still slightly concerned. She kept her concerns to herself, but her new husband always knew when something was troubling her and he refused to let her dwell on it.<p>

"You let me worry about your mother," he told her. "If she talks to you, ignore her. There's nothing left for either of you to say to each other."

_If only that were true, _Bulma thought to herself. Really, Vegeta was only half right. There was a lot Bulma needed to say to her mother. Court would be the only place it could happen. Her mother never let her talk about her feelings, so Bulma could never express her emotions to her. Maybe in court she would be able to say some of it, especially if it would help her baby sister. With hopeful thoughts entering her mind, she was able to fall asleep after thinking for the majority of the night.

What Bulma didn't realize is that Vegeta was awake even after he made his remark. She hadn't answered him after he had said it. He wasn't an idiot; he knew she was thinking about his words. Plus, he was holding her so close to him that he could feel her slight shifts in movement. Once she was asleep, Vegeta then thought of his own problems.

His father knew that he had married Bulma. Jay showing him that magazine article had sealed the fate of that announcement. The elder Vegeta would be shocked that his son was making attempts to get custody of a child that wasn't even his. He would never understand what it meant to be a family, and Vegeta expected him to react negatively to the news. First they needed to be awarded custody of little Sara. Once they returned home with her, then Vegeta would contact his father and inform him. He couldn't receive more wrath than when he told his father it was his life and he would live it as he saw fit. That did not go over well with the bitter businessman.

It probably angered his father that he could no longer play tricks on Bulma anymore. He couldn't wait to tell him that he knew of the "payoff" scheme and rub in his face that Bulma married him despite that. He wouldn't do it, though, seeing as that would create more problems from Bulma that he was trying to lessen, but the thought made him feel good. What made him feel better was that Bulma would always choose him and, likewise, he would always choose her.

* * *

><p>The next day, they were up early and ready to go to Ms. Ives office to discuss their options. Obviously there was going to be a custody battle, but they needed to discuss strategy.<p>

"Just be honest," Ms. Ives stated. "The judge will be able to tell."

"Wait, there's no jury?" Bulma asked. She hadn't really known much about the court system, but everything she had ever seen on TV involved a jury.

Kakarot chuckled slightly. "That's just criminal court, sis. That's not what we're dealing with, thank goodness. It's only family court. The judge will be the one to make the decisions."

Ms. Ives smiled at the young boy. She could see why he requested to act as a lawyer. They really didn't need a lawyer, but it couldn't hurt for him to act as their mediator. "It won't be that bad," Bardock assured Bulma as he squeezed her shoulder in reassurance. "I won't let your mother lie or work deals like she did for you. I'm not afraid to testify to that."

The fact that Bulma's father was willing to help, too, holding no ill will towards little Sara spoke so much to the social worker. She knew that when the judge saw how much this small family, however dysfunctional it seemed, would declare it the perfect home for Sara.

"Let's get to the court house," Ms. Ives suggested. "We have about a half hour before the hearing."

"Then let's do this," Bulma said confidently before she and her family headed out to their car.

* * *

><p>Bulma's mother was already in the courtroom when Bulma showed up with Vegeta, Kakarot, and her father. Bulma looked like a deer caught in a headlight when her eyes met her mother's and step-father's hateful expressions. Like Vegeta had told her, he didn't intend to let either of the two interact with Bulma. He got in front of his wife and made sure to act as a safety shield between her and them.<p>

"What are you doing here?" Bunny asked with a voice full of venom. Bardock stopped and looked at her, knowing she was talking to him. "You have no business here."

"My daughter is my business," Bardock stated. "I will support her, especially after you kept us away from each other for so long."

"Watch it," Michael said. "It almost sounds like you are here for vengeance."

"Oh shut up," Kakarot growled with uncharacteristic rudeness. He would never forget the derogatory names the man had called his sister in his own home. "You know that's not it."

"I can't believe she turned my innocent, baby boy against me!" Bunny exclaimed calling Bulma's and Vegeta's attention back to her and earning a glare from Vegeta.

"I'm not a baby," Kakarot told her. "And she didn't turn me against you. You did when I heard you plotting against her in my kitchen and acting like she was your slave. Well wake up, mom. Bulma is a person. Sara is a person. They both deserve better than what you put them through."

Just then, Bunny's and Michael's lawyer entered the room after hearing Kakarot's outburst. He was nervous about the case to begin with. He knew his clients had issues, and he by no means agreed with what they had been doing, but it was his job to defend them no matter what they did. "Alright, Ms. Briefs, I would advise you not to say another word at this point," the lawyer instructed. "Whatever you say, they will turn back on you."

Kakarot narrowed his eyes at the lawyer. "Really?" he asked. "So you're defending them?"

"Yes," the man said. "I hear you are defending your sister."

Kakarot nodded, shocking his mother and step-father. "This is what they needed," he said before walking away from the group. He walked directly over to Bulma and gave her a hug, almost knocking his best friend out of the way.

"We're going to get through this," Kakarot assured her. "By the end of this, you and Vegeta will be parents."

He pulled away and wore a smile on his face. Bulma returned his smile, her eyes shining slightly with unshed tears. She chuckled slightly and shook her head. "Thanks, bro," she said. "Remind me to take you out to your favorite restaurant when this is all over." Kakarot contained himself, but everyone who knew him knew that he was raging with excitement on the inside.

Just then, the judge entered the room and took the podium. The bailiff walked to the front of the room and said, "All rise; Judge Rupert presiding."

Everyone stood up except for Bunny who was brooding still, though her lawyer nudged her and she stood up in a huff. The judge noticed this immediately, but kept his cool throughout.

"It has been brought to my attention," Judge Rupert said smoothly, "that a child had been taken in by Child Protective Services. The custody of this child has been called into question. The two parties looking to gain custody of Sara Briefs are Michael and Bunny Briefs, the baby's biological parents, and Vegeta and Bulma Ouji, the sister and brother-in-law of the child in question. Is this all correct so far?"

"Yes, Your Honor," both the Briefs' lawyer and Kakarot said at the same time.

The judge looked at Kakarot questioningly. "You look a little young to be a licensed lawyer," he stated.

"Yes, sir," Kakarot replied. "I'm Bulma's and Sara's brother and I'm studying law. I wanted to help."

"That should be a point in our favor, right?" Bunny asked. Her lawyer looked at her in slight panic before regaining his composure.

"It was decided by the Ouji's to go without council, but the kid volunteered," the lawyer stated. "But as you said, he is without a license and shouldn't be able to act as their attorney."

Judge Rupert was somewhat touched by Kakarot's desire to help his family, and there wasn't any law saying that he couldn't aid his sister who was defending herself. "I'll allow it."

Kakarot flashed him a wide grin. "Thank you, sir," he stated before sitting down. Underneath the table, Bulma took his hand and squeezed it relaying her thanks.

Judge Rupert stared at the little group and at the biological parents and was surprised to see two things. One was that Michael seemed very bored and uninterested in the case, and the other was that the baby's mother, Bunny, looked incredibly angry and was glaring harshly at her elder daughter. He decided not to prolong everyone's waiting and began to read the documents given to him.

"According to the report given by the social worker, Ms. Ives, the baby was found alone in her crib with no one else in the house crying by Bulma and her husband when they paid the family a visit after their wedding. There was trash littering the downstairs floors and miscellaneous objects covering the floor all the way to the upstairs attic where the baby's room is located. The two teenaged daughters of Michael Briefs then came home while the social worker was investigating the premises. We also have reports stating that both Mr. and Ms. Briefs were contacted multiples times but never responded to the call. They had only heard that the parents were fighting for custody about twenty-four hours ago. Is this an accurate report?" He looked over to the Briefs.

"Yes," Bunny replied. "But there was a reason. We were en route as soon as we heard what had happened. If I had known my step-daughters were going to leave my little Sara alone, we would have brought her with us."

Bulma shook her head. Her mother was already trying to play the innocent mother like she had when she herself had tried to contact CPS. Kakarot, Vegeta, and Bardock could all see that her actions were already beginning to upset Bulma. The teen "lawyer" was about to say something when the judge spoke up.

"This is a highly unusual case," the man spoke. "Ms. Ives reported that not only were Mr. and Ms. Ouji the ones to call this in, but the two also spent every day at her office going to visit the baby. It is not every day that an older sister attempts to get custody of her sibling, nor is the law necessarily in your favor."

Kakarot looked to Bulma and Vegeta and all three of them nodded to each other. Kakarot looked back at Judge Rupert and said, "Sir, Bulma and Vegeta are looking to get custody based on the grounds that our mother and step-father are unfit parents and that my sister has put emotional investment into Sara's wellbeing."

"What?" Michael nearly shouted. "What emotional investment? She ran away the second she got a chance to!"

Bulma opened her mouth, about to counter, but Kakarot stopped her and shook his head. "Just wait until you're on the stand," he whispered to her. "I've got this, okay?"

"Okay," Bulma replied with a nod. "I trust you."

"We trust you," Vegeta added.

Judge Rupert smacked his gavel to get everyone's attention. "Mr. Briefs, I would appreciate it if you avoid another outburst like that." He looked back over to Kakarot. "Do you have witnesses to attest to this?"

"Yeah," Kakarot said. "My father, my sister, Vegeta, and myself. Even Ms. Ives said that she would be able to help as well."

"Then I move to hear the testimony," Judge Rupert replied. "Call your witness."

"I call my sister, Bulma Son…I mean Ouji to the stand," Kakarot stated before rubbing the back of his head. "I'm still getting used to this."

Bulma chuckled slightly before walking up to the stand. The bailiff came to her with a Bible and asked, "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do," Bulma replied before taking a seat.

Kakarot walked over to her looking more serious than she had ever seen him in her life. "Bulma, you came across country on your own? Why did you take that trip?"

Bulma looked over to her angered mother and said, "To go to school and…to get away."

"Get away from what?" Kakarot questioned, though he already knew.

"I needed to get away from my mother, step-father, and step-sisters. My parents had used me pretty much as their maid, housekeeper, and nanny for the majority of my life," Bulma spoke. "I wasn't able to keep up with my studies there in high school. I had been taking advanced classes and they put Sara in my room so that if she cried in the middle of the night, I would be there to take care of her."

"So you took care of Sara with your parents?" Kakarot asked.

Bulma shook her head. "In place of them," she responded dejectedly. "I…I love Sara, don't get me wrong, but I was sixteen and I was exhausted. I took care of the morning feedings, the changings, the baths, everything. Every time she cried, I dropped whatever assignment I was doing to make sure she was okay. It was very tiring and I felt like I was like a single parent."

"Objection," Bunny shouted.

"You can't say that," the judge said. "Only your lawyer can object."

Bunny glared at her lawyer and he cringed before getting up and saying, "Objection, Your Honor. Relevance?"

"It's very relevant," Kakarot stated. "This is the emotional investment I was referring to earlier. Bulma was singlehandedly nurturing Sara in place of the baby's parents."

"I agree with the boy," Judge Rupert said. "It is relevant testimony to the arguments given. Continue."

"Right," Kakarot replied. He looked back to Bulma, though now he looked somewhat apologetic. "Sis," he said softly, "why else did you need to get away? What happened that particular day that made you decide to leave?"

Bulma hesitated, but got ahold of herself. "I…" she started, her voice cracking slightly. She cleared her throat before continuing. "I had been packing stuff up for college. I had gotten into two, one here and one across country, and I was deciding where to go. I knew if I went here, I'd be on call for them and continue acting as their, what my therapist said, slave. I was the cook; I was the cleaner; I did all the laundry; I never got to choose where or what we ate; I got my personal belongings taken away from me by my step-sisters when mom and I moved in. I was broken.

"The entire time, I kept asking mom about my dad and telling her I want to live with him, but she said…she…she said…I'm sorry."

Bulma was already on the verge of tears, so Kakarot handed her a small package of tissues he had in his pocket. He had known she'd probably need them. Where his sister had been handling everything better, he knew it still hurt her deeply. She hadn't had enough time to heal yet. Now she had to rehash everything to a stranger.

Bulma caught her mother rolling her eyes and crossing her arms before wiping her tears away. She took a deep breath and continued. "Mom told me that my dad didn't want me. She told me that he never contacted me, so that meant he never wanted me and I would have nothing to go to. I was so afraid that you and dad would hated me if you ever saw me again.

"Then one day, I decided to search her room," Bulma stated. "I don't know why. I thought maybe there was something in there I needed to pack. I ended up finding a box in her closet full of birthday and Christmas cards, some empty and some with uncashed checks and savings bonds. They were all from you and dad, and I realized mom had been keeping them from me. That's when I decided to leave for good. Going to the other school I got into seemed like the better option."

"You mentioned a therapist," Kakarot stated. "Why were you going to one?"

Bulma shook her head. She hated that they couldn't just have a normal conversation about this when he already knew, but the judge needed to know. "I woke up every morning and started going through the motions of being with my mother and her family. I would get up early and make breakfast before ever getting myself ready. You caught me and multiple times and stopped me. I…in the past I had tried to call CPS and mom told them I was lying about everything, so you and Vegeta suggested I talk to someone. The therapist told me I was exhibiting the signs of someone who had just been freed from slavery. I was free, but I had no idea what to do with my freedom. I was also going through a slight depression because of the treatment I received. I felt like…like I wasn't good enough."

"That will be all," Kakarot stated. "I've asked Bulma all my questions."

"I have some questions for her," the Briefs' lawyer said before Bulma could ever stand up.

Bulma looked over to Kakarot nervously, but he just smiled at her. She knew he wasn't going far, anyway. Bulma then looked over to Vegeta who seemed very calm, as if he knew something she didn't. The lawyer walked over to her and started his questioning.

"Ms. Ouji," he started, "is it true that you failed your senior year of high school while taking care of Sara."

"Yes, but-"

"And is it also true that your school guidance counselor had told the social worker you were making all of the stuff about your parents up?"

"Yes, but again, I-"

"And is it true that before your mother married Mr. Briefs that you were not treated the way you mentioned?"

Bulma didn't answer right away. He knew that the lawyer was trying to undermine her, but it wouldn't work. "Will you let me actually answer this one?" she asked the lawyer. He was taken aback, but nodded. "It was good in the beginning. Mom and I got along great, but she was still keeping my father's letters away from me and telling me he didn't want me. She only started using me as a servant after she got married. May I please get down now?"

"I have no more questions," he said in awe before Bulma ran back over to her brother and husband. Vegeta put his arm around her and she buried her head against his body.

Judge Rupert could see what was going on. He also saw the worried expression both Kakarot and Bardock were giving her. Kakarot looked over to his dad and nodded. They knew that they needed some time for Bulma to calm down, so they would come back to Vegeta.

Bardock was sworn in by the bailiff and sat down on the stand.

"Bardock Son…" Kakarot said thinking how weird it was that he had to call his dad by his first name at all. "Bulma just got done telling us that you sent her cards even though her mother said you didn't want her. I have to ask for the court, did you want her?"

"Of course I did," he said softly. "I tried everything I could to get joint custody of both of you, but your mother wanted sole custody of Bulma and tried to blackmail me with gaining full custody of you."

Neither Bulma nor Kakarot had known that and were surprised. "Wow," he said. "I mean, did you consider it?"

"No, never," Bardock told him. "I wanted you and your sister to grow up together instead of apart. I even tried to go as far as getting only visitation, but your mother didn't want full custody of both of you and told me if I didn't take any custody, then I wasn't going to see either of you at all."

"What happened that got mom custody of Bulma?" Kakarot asked getting angry again since he already knew.

"She recently told us in a crowded restaurant, where my daughter's friend works, that she faked a DNA test to say that Bulma wasn't my daughter," Bardock stated. "That was how she got full custody. I looked into the case and realized that that was in fact true, and Bulma and I had another test run to confirm that I was her father. It's on the record now, though custody is a moot point. I just wanted to be able to claim my daughter as mine in the future. God forbid something had ever happened to her and it was listed that I wasn't her father."

"That'll be all, dad," Kakarot stated before the other lawyer got up again.

"I have a question for you, Mr. Son," he stated. "Are you helping your daughter as some form of vengeance against your ex-wife?"

"No, I am not," he stated stoically. "I am doing this for my daughter and because it's the right thing to do. I loved my wife and, even after I made the mistake that cost us our marriage, I still loved her. If we could have worked things out, it would have been great. I hurt her, and that is on me, but I will not let my actions be construed as vengeance when all I want is to take my daughter back home and tell her and my son how much they both mean to me."

Bardock didn't wait for another question before marching off the stand. He had already left the judge and lawyer shocked, both of them with mouths hanging open. Kakarot smiled at his dad as he sat back down. He saw the look on the judge's face. Things were going well for them.

Still, Vegeta looked angry now and he knew it wouldn't be good to put him on the stand just yet. "Um, Your Honor?" Kakarot started. "I don't know how to do this, but I'd like to call myself as a witness."

"Oh come on," the opposing lawyer said. "Your Honor, objection for leading. He'll be saying whatever he wants you to hear!"

"Overruled," Judge Rupert said smacking his gavel against the podium. "Do not have another outburst like this again. So far, all outbursts have been from your side. Anyway, Mr. Son, please continue. I actually want to hear what you have to say; however, you will have to be sworn in and questions by the other attorney same as the others."

"I'm okay with that," Kakarot said. "I have nothing to hide, anyway."

After the bailiff had Kakarot make his promise to be truthful, the judge looked to him and waited for him to speak. Kakarot took a breath to calm himself as he was still a little agree from the earlier confrontation. "I never knew much about the divorce as a child, so I didn't know how mom got custody of Bulma," he started. "I only remember growing up without her. I know for a fact that it wasn't her fault. When Vegeta found her working in our town, he told her about me and she called.

"Bulma never badmouthed mom around me." His mother seemed to perk up at that and the judge took notice. "As my older sister, she wanted to protect me from the knowledge that our mother scarred her. She was able to talk to Vegeta, though, and I'm grateful that he was there for her when I couldn't be. I heard their conversations on many occasions, and I knew when I saw mom in the grocery store with Michael that she was there for Bulma.

"Mom seemed so happy to see me, but I overheard her and Michael talking in the kitchen of our apartment that they were only there for Bulma. The exact words were 'if we found her brother, she'll find her brother.' They waited around town until they knew for sure. That day…I told Vegeta to take Bulma somewhere until they left and all I heard them say was how Bulma dropped her responsibilities and saying they were going to 'commit' her until she was 'better' before dealing with her. They called both me and Sara 'brats' and wanted to get out as soon as possible. I barely remember life with my mother before. I remember that it wasn't perfect, but I was a kid then. I didn't see things like I do now. I wish things were different."

His parents' lawyer paled, and he knew that his testimony probably sealed Sara's fate with them. He saw both his mother's irritated and Michael's angered expression. When they left there, he, Bardock, and Vegeta were going to need to protect Bulma. He knew there would be confrontation after this.

"Do you have any questions for this witness?" the judge asked to the other lawyer.

He stood up and walked over to Kakarot. "So, Kakarot, you said you don't remember a lot of when you were a child. Why is that?"

Kakarot just stared at him and blandly said, "Because I was a kid. I remember stuff like things we used to do as a family, but most of the time it was just me, dad, and Bulma. Mom was usually out shopping or something for the weekend. Most of my family memories were of the three of us."

"Do you know what ended your parents' marriage?"

Kakarot saw his father tense before glaring over at Bunny, who glared right back at him, and shook his head. He sighed. "Yes, I do. Both were at fault. Dad owned up to the fact that he cheated, but mom cheated on him too after and wanted him to just stay married to him for his benefits and stuff. I don't remember it, but I know all about it."

The lawyer hadn't known that, and he wouldn't have asked if he did. Nothing surprised him about his clients anymore. There was no way they were keeping their child after all of this. But it was his job to continue to try.

"So you admit that your father's cheating caused the divorce," he stated.

"No," Kakarot said sternly. "I'm saying he made a mistake. He was the one who wanted the divorce after mom refused to go to counseling. He wanted to save his marriage."

"Are you sure that none of the testimony today was to get revenge on your mother in some way?"

His attempts were getting desperate, and Kakarot knew they had won. Vegeta's testimony would seal the deal. Kakarot planned to question him on all of the logistics of two college students raising a child. "None of this was about revenge," he answered. "None of this was planned. Bulma and Vegeta weren't even in the area before they got married. That's why they came. After, though, Bulma had wanted to go visit the family and see the baby. She missed her."

"And they told you this?"

"Yeah, but they didn't have to," Kakarot told him. "I know my best friend and sister well enough."

"Yeah, but how are they going to raise a child being two newlywed college students?" the lawyer asked. He lost confidence in his question when Kakarot smirked.

"That will be answered by my next witness," Kakarot told him. "We have it all covered. I plan to help my sister and brother-in-law with everything they need, and we'll get into more detail shortly."

The lawyer sat down not knowing what else to say, so Kakarot took the floor once again after leaving the stand. "You're up, bro," he said quietly to Vegeta.

Vegeta looked worriedly at Bulma, an angered scowl hiding that worry from those who didn't know him. "I'm all right," Bulma said. "Go ahead. My dad is here."

Bardock put his hand on her should from the seats behind them. "She's right. I've got her."

Vegeta nodded and stood up from his seat, squeezing Bulma's hand before taking the stand and being sworn in. Kakarot stood in front of him and said, "Can you state your name for the court?"

Vegeta just looked at him like he was crazy, but he trusted him for getting them this far. "Vegeta Ouji."

"That's Ouji as in Ouji Corporation, correct?"

"Yes," Vegeta replied curtly.

"Do you have the resources to take care of a child?" he was questioned.

"Yes, I do. My father gives me a very high weekly allowance, and I've been saving up money for a while. Bulma is also planning on working once the semester is over and is planning on taking a few less credits next semester. My allowance will be increasing because I have finally given into my father's desire to take business classes."

"So, what do you plan to do about Sara while in classes or work if you are awarded custody?"

"Well, thanks to a helpful suggestion by our roommate and brother," Vegeta replied smirking, "the three of us intend to schedule classes so that there will be someone to watch Sara and both my father-in-law and some friends we have babysat for, there will always be someone to watch her. None of us are planning night classes, so we will still be able to have family time, especially on weekends."

"I have no more questions for this witness," Kakarot said to the judge. He turned to the lawyer and said, "He's your witness now."

The lawyer didn't realize why he seemed so smug, but he moved to question Vegeta. "So, Mr. Ouji, I-"

"Please call me Vegeta," he said. "Mr. Ouji is so formal."

"Fine, Vegeta," the lawyer corrected. "Are you and your 'wife' even equipped to care for a child?"

"Yes," Vegeta admitted. "As soon as we knew of the possibility of getting custody, we bought the things we needed with both of our savings. And I do not like the way you said the word 'wife' as if there is something wrong with the fact that we got married."

"It's not that," the man said. "It's just that the timing of the marriage seems suspicious. Were the two of you plotting this all along?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at him. "Don't insult what Bulma and I have," he stated. "Not that it is any of your business, but since you asked and I am under oath I will tell you. Bulma and I have had a connection since the first time we met. She is the only girl I've ever considered dating, and she's even endured my family which is no easy feat. I myself only see them about once or twice a year. After seeing how she won them over and knowing that I could never love anyone else the way I love her, I asked her to marry me. It was a last minute thing. I never even knew she lived in Vegas until she told the minister she had lived there. I questioned her about it when we left the hotel and that was when we decided to check up on Sara. Bulma was concerned about her sister after being away from her for months. That is all you need to know."

"You mentioned your family," the lawyer pinpointed. "Why are they so hard to deal with and why would you want to bring a child around them?"

Vegeta held back a growl. This man was getting on his last nerve grasping at straws. "I lost my mother at a young age, and my father was never really one to care about me. The family is caught up in their own drama to care, but it doesn't matter. I never said I planned on bringing Sara around them any time soon. If I did, she would not be included in any of the drama. I would make sure of that."

"If your father didn't care about you, what makes you care about a child that isn't even yours?"

"Objection," Kakarot interjected.

"No, Kakarot," Vegeta retorted. "I can answer this one."

Kakarot looked surprised, but sat back down. The judge looked equally surprised, but waited to listen to what Vegeta had to say.

"My father is not the one I modeled my life after," Vegeta explained. "My mother, she was a loving woman. She is my role model in parenting. As for how I can love a child that isn't mine…that's easy. This little girl deserves love. I love Bulma and I would do anything for my wife. Spending those visits with her and Sara, I can already see myself rising to the challenge. I already feel a place in my heart for that little girl. I would protect both her and Bulma with my life."

"I…I have no more questions," the lawyer said defeated. "And we have no counter."

The judge nodded to him and then said, "You may return to your seat, Vegeta."

Vegeta didn't waste any time going back Bulma. Just then, the judge announced, "There will be a brief recess while I review the testimony. I will have a decision shortly."

As soon as the judge was gone, Bunny and Michael let their true colors show.

"What the hell kind of questioning was that?" Bunny shouted at the lawyer. "And why didn't you put us on the stand?"

"What did you expect?" he snapped back. "You didn't warn me about half of that. They had perfect counters. Besides, putting you on the stand would have been worse. You would have either purged yourselves or made fools of yourselves that the judge would have seen through."

"We were paying you to win, you idiot," Michael said before glaring over at Bulma. "But I guess we can't fully blame you. It's her fault this all happened."

Bulma was about to speak, but her voice was weak and Vegeta took her place. "It is not her fault and you know it," Vegeta remarked. "You two just can't take responsibility. You deserve each other."

"How dare you?" Bunny screeched. "What gives you the right to-"

"No, Bunny, what gives you the right to screw with our daughter's life as long as you did?" Bardock asked. "You are not the same woman I married."

Bunny laughed at that. "Oh, honey," she replied in amusement, "I was always like this. You just never saw it. Pretty dumb for a detective not to figure it out."

He shook his head. There was nothing more to say to this woman, except for one person.

"Mom," Bulma spoke up in the center of the chaos. All eyes were on her after this. "I…I hated you, you know that? I mean, I always loved you because you're my mom, but I felt so hurt and betrayed by you. Still, I never planned for this to happen. If Sara had been okay, I would have left and you probably would have never seen me again, but I was concerned for Sara.

"Even after all this, I still want you to be happy," she continued surprising everyone. "You just have to do it without me and possibly without Sara. After this hearing is over, whatever the outcome, you and I will never see each other again."

Michael scoffed, but Bunny looked somewhat shocked. "You would really turn your back on your mother?"

"My mother turned her back on me a long time ago," Bulma replied. "Now, I just want to live a peaceful life with my husband, brother, father, and hopefully Sara."

"You'll only be doing the same stuff you did that sent you to therapy," Michael sneered. "What makes now any different?"

"She'll have help," Vegeta interjected. "No one expects her to do _everything_ for them. She won't be the only one to get up at night if Sara wakes up. I'm perfectly capable of getting up too as is Kakarot."

"Why?" Bunny asked. "What do you have to gain?"

"For one, a stable family." Bunny, knowing his father, couldn't argue with that. "Second, I meant what I said up there on the stand. I would do anything for your daughter which is more than I could say for you."

Just then, the judge cleared his throat. He was once again at the podium and he had seen the majority of the heated discussion. "I have made my decision," he said. Everyone took their seats waiting for him to speak. "I have reviewed all of the testimony and the reports given to me by Ms. Ives and Child Protective Services. This was both an easy and difficult decision to make.

"Normally, the law sides with the biological parents, but the fact of the matter is that the parents are not the best fit for this child. The custody of Sara Briefs will not be awarded to Bunny and Michael Briefs."

"What, how dare you?" Michael exclaimed, not containing his outburst.

"Hey, settle down," the lawyer whispered. "You can't fight this time or you will make it worse for yourself."

"This time I actually agree with your lawyer," the judge stated. "As for the rest of my decision, I can't help but agree with the social worker about where Sara should be placed. As long as you, Vegeta and Bulma Ouji, are prepared to take Sara in, you can pick her up from Ms. Ives today. Case dismissed."

Bulma couldn't contain the joy she was feeling as the smile crept onto her face. Vegeta pulled her into a hug, chuckling when tears started flowing down her cheeks. She laughed, especially when her brother and father joined in on the group hug. Standing on the other side of the room, Bunny watched the group with a sad frown on her face. Something about what Bulma had said to her had struck a nerve with her. It was then Bunny realized that she had treated Bulma the way her step-mother had treated her. Now it was costing her.

"Michael," she called to her angry husband. "Let's just go home. We should get back to the girls."

Michael was about to rebuke Bunny for her remark of giving up, but when he saw the look on her face he decided against it. "Whatever you want," he remarked before the two of them left.

Their lawyer shook his head and decided to stay until the happy group broke apart. "We should go celebrate," Bardock said after the four of them stopped their group hug. "I can go make a reservation somewhere and then the four of us can go pick Sara up together."

"That sounds nice, daddy," Bulma said with a smile. Vegeta was still wiping her happy tears away.

"Yes, we will join you shortly," Vegeta told him. "I think we just need a moment for this all to sink in."

Bardock smirked and nodded to his son-in-law. "I'll wait for you outside."

After Bardock left, Kakarot was about to say something when the lawyer walked over to him. "Congratulations to all of you. I have to admit, kid, that you definitely have the career as a lawyer in front of you. Even though I represented your parents, I hold you no ill will. Just be prepared to have to represent people in the future."

"I won't be involved in criminal court or anything," Kakarot told him. "I'm sure that's why my mom hired you, right?"

"I can't disclose that information to you," the lawyer replied with a chuckle. "You did good work here today. You prepared for everything I could have possibly used against you. Here's my card if any of you ever need help, just it obviously can't be against your mother and step-father."

He handed Kakarot his business card before taking his leave. "Well," Kakarot said to his siblings, "that was weird."

Vegeta shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What matters is getting Sara."

"I can't wait to bring her to the cottage," Bulma chimed happily. "I guess we can start heading home tomorrow too."

"Yeah, dad and I will fly back tomorrow and get some stuff in order back home," Kakarot told them. "We know you guys will be driving back and pretty much on your honeymoon, so don't hurry back. You guys enjoy time as newlywed with Sara and we'll do something huge when you guys get back."

"Sounds perfect," Vegeta remarked with a smile. He couldn't believe how happy he felt in that moment. So much had changed from him making that one decision to leave his father's watch in the middle of the night. Now, he could see and feel how happy Bulma was. She infected him with her joy and, for the moment, he could almost feel his mother telling him how proud she was of him. He and Bulma would now embark on the long and difficult, but fully rewarding, journey of parenting. They were going to take advantage of their time together before they returned home.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Well, here's another December update for you. I wanted to make a Christmas themed chapter as I am full of Christmas cheer this year XD Anyways, after Christmas, there will be more to this story, but for now this is the only other chapter I'm posting this month. I want to focus on updating other stories I've neglected, but once the New Year hits and this start slowing down I will be getting to the next conflict of this story, because we all know there has to be conflict.

Merry Christmas to all of you!

Anyways, onto the reviews!

SaiyanPrincessBB: Haha, well thanks, but I'm not looking to be a lawyer. I have a degree in marine biology with a chem minor and am looking to become a vet at some point. Most of this information I got from three things: law shows, soap operas, and real life where my family has been in family court multiple times XD It was always crazy and as I've gotten older, you hear more and more details about what happened with everything. Eh well, my family's crazy but I love them XD

felixng2013: Believe me; when parents are unfit, they know, especially when they have reports and really no case. Anyways, thanks for your review :)

KimiruMai: Yeah, me too. Took me forever to write that chapter XD

Vegeta ki Deewani: Yeah, how he reacts to everything, well, it won't be good. I will tell you that now. Thanks for reading and reviewing :)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Glad you liked it :3

blackvelvet-smile: Wow, powered through, huh? I remember the days where I could do that XD Anyways, glad you liked it that much :)

Guest: Thanks, really glad you liked it :3

* * *

><p>The week after Bulma and Vegeta were awarded custody of Sara, the newlywed couple returned home. The week had gone by so quickly, as they began their travel across country. They had taken Kakarot's advice and headed back slowly, taking in the sites and tourist attractions and getting pictures of themselves with Sara as a family. It was so surreal.<p>

The week they were back in the apartment, Bulma, Vegeta, and Kakarot spent time getting Sara settled. Since Bulma had officially moved into Vegeta's room, her room became Sara's. Bulma and Sara watched the two men at work as they turned the bedroom into a nursery. Her father even helped them along hiring someone to paint the room. By the time everything was finished, Sara had gotten used to the time zone as well as her new home.

Then all that was left was for everyone to put up and decorate a tree for Christmas. Bulma enjoyed this, since she hadn't really gotten the chance over the last few years. Her father and Kakarot had gotten the tree from the store, a nice real one like they used to put up. Bulma and Vegeta had taken Sara out shopping. Vegeta told Bulma to buy whatever she wanted as far as decorations went and she did. She bought many different ornaments, lights, tinsel, and stockings for everyone. Her eyes lit up watching the shop displays. Vegeta wondered where all this new energy had come from, but then he frowned remembering how Bulma had been treated by her family. This was probably her first Christmas in years. He would make sure it was something she'd remember.

It was the night before Christmas when everything was said and done. Vegeta and Bulma had been to the courthouse, getting official paperwork to adopt Sara which went through without difficulty. Sara was now officially their daughter. The day after, the Swifts were holding a Christmas party/after wedding party. They were so excited to meet Sara, and Tarble was excited to be an uncle.

Vegeta watched his wife sleeping peacefully next to him. She was lying on her stomach, her blue tresses gracefully framing her face. He went to move the strand, but caused her to stir. She peeked out from her tired, lidded eyes before yawning. "Hey," she said quietly. "What time is it?"

Vegeta frowned slightly. Normally, she wouldn't have been woken up by his gentle touch. She had become a heavy sleeper and now she was reverting slightly. "Why, when your alarm can't wake you, that can?" he questioned.

Bulma smiled at his concern. She had just been having an off night, not able to fall asleep right away. "I'm okay , Vegeta. Just had trouble getting to sleep. I blame the coffee."

Vegeta relaxed a little bit remembering how much coffee Bulma had had at dinner. "I told you not to drink that stuff so late," he reprimanded her. "It's not like finals week."

"I know, I know," Bulma breathed out. She then smiled up at him and pressed her lips to his. Vegeta didn't kiss back, even after Bulma pulled away. He just smirked down at her, a mischievous glint in his eye before he pulled her close to him and began to kiss her with passion.

His hand was on her back, under her shirt, as he started gliding his fingers down her spine. She tugged slightly on his mane when she felt the tingling sensations he was causing her. He silently chuckled at how sensitive she could be, but it was one of the things he loved about her. He loved all of her quirks and reactions.

He was about to move them further along in their activities, but the baby monitor went off, Sara crying in the next room. The two of them looked at each other with wide, glossed-over eyes, and were about to move apart and tend to Sara. They were stopped when they heard Kakarot over the baby monitor.

"_I got this one, guys," _his voice rang over the device. _"Go back to sleep."_

Bulma hit one of the buttons to give a reply. "Thanks bro." Then she let go of the button.

Vegeta again pulled her close to him, this time gently running his fingers through her hair. It seemed like their moment for the night was ruined, and that didn't bother him. It just gave him a reason to show his tender side. He kissed her slowly and warmly, not wanting to let her go. Eventually they parted and he pressed his forehead to hers.

Bulma smiled, tilting her head to kiss his chin. He made her feel so amazing, whether he was trying to convey his emotions to her or evoke passion from her. "I love you, Vegeta," she whispered into the night.

Vegeta, though he was starting to fall asleep, smiled a genuine smile and answered her. "You too."

The couple started to drift off together, holding each other close to them. They couldn't wait to see what the next day would bring. Vegeta, though, already had an idea of how everything would play out.

* * *

><p>"Get up, get up, get up!" Kakarot exclaimed the next day as he barged into Bulma's and Vegeta's room holding Sara. "It's Christmas! Time to get up!"<p>

"Oh my God," Bulma said with a laugh. "He still does this. He still actually does this on Christmas."

"Do I want to know?" Vegeta muttered while trying to drown out his brother-in-law's clamor. "I'm almost happy I've never spent a Christmas with him back in high school."

"Aw, you don't mean that, Vegeta," Kakarot retorted with slight hurt on his face.

"It's okay, Kakarot," Bulma said. "Go see what Santa left you."

"Really?" the teen said. "Awesome!"

Vegeta watched his friend run out of the room with his daughter and shook his head. "Does he actually still-"

"Yes, Vegeta," Bulma remarked with a smile. "He already had enough naivety ripped from him this year. Let him keep this for now."

"Fine," Vegeta agreed before smirking. "It's just something I can tell him next year."

Bulma laughed and rolled her eyes. "You're terrible."

Vegeta smirked down at her. "You love it." She couldn't disagree with that.

* * *

><p>After gifts were opened and the family had breakfast, they got ready to head over to the Swifts' home. It had been a very good morning. Santa had left everyone a ton of stuff as well as the winter displays Bulma had been admiring at the mall. She was floored by how much Vegeta did. When had he found the time to do all of this? That had to be the reason he was up so late the night before. Still, it was a huge surprise; he never let onto any of it. Well, he did have the best poker face when it came to surprises.<p>

"How much did you spend on all of this?" she whispered to her husband.

"Woman, do you not know how much I've saved with allowance money alone?" he teased. "This didn't even make a dent. Do you like it?"

"Like it?" she asked in amazement. "Vegeta, I love it."

"Good. Then the cost doesn't matter. It did what it was intended to do."

Bulma looked into his eyes, hers shining with unshed tears. She moved to hug him, but he stopped her. He eyes questioned his actions making him smile. "Go see what Santa left for you."

Bulma eyed him curiously as she moved towards her stocking. Vegeta continued to smirk at her, crossing his arms in satisfaction. She reached into her stocking and pulled out a long, black box. When she opened the velvet box, it revealed a silver bracelet with clear diamonds encrusted around scenes from a nativity. Bulma gasped when she saw this. It reminded her so much of her childhood Christmases where she and her brother would go to the church with their father. Needless to say she didn't experience much churchgoing with her mother and step-father.

Vegeta mentally applauded himself for having made Bulma's day two times over. It had been his intention to bring her as much joy that she brought him by just being there. After the years of hell, she, as well as her sister, deserved nothing but the best. He was in the position to give them anything they could need or want.

"Oh no," they heard Kakarot mutter.

The couple turned to face their brother and found him caught in an indoor swing Santa had brought for Sara. Sara was clapping her hands and laughing while Kakarot tried to get himself out of it.

"Did anyone see how he did that?" Vegeta questioned. "I mean, it's just getting worse."

"Vegeta," Kakarot spoke up, "I don't even know."

"I'll get the butter," Bulma joked as she moved to help her brother.

So now, they were off to the party being thrown. Bardock was once again going to meet them there. Their father was once again bringing Chi Chi, though this time it wasn't a surprise. Kakarot was so excited to be seeing her to give her the gift he had gotten her. Things were very peaceful as they usually were with the group.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere for Christmas, a family gathered together at a beach house. A man with long, spiky, black hair let out a sigh as he sat down next to a chuckling bald man. "So I take it you told her?" Tien asked.<p>

Raditz nodded. "It's for the best," he said. "We were living a lie and both miserable. I realize that now."

"It was that girl, wasn't it?" Tien questioned. "I was shocked that Launch actually took a liking to her. She was certainly something. I can see why the kid wanted to marry her."

"Yeah," Raditz agreed.

Bulma had certainly been something. After all, Bulma had been the one to call attention to what he had been doing the last decade, almost two. He made the choice after their talk to talk to Juu. It had been a long and painful conversation for both of them, but it ended happily. Raditz had learned of Juu's fears, insecurities, and troubles, and he was in the position to put them at ease. He assured the teenager that he would not abandon her as her real father had. That was step one.

Step two was currently in progress. After giving it some thought, and remembering that his father had recommended it years ago, Raditz finally decided to file for separation. He felt it would give him the sense of it he'd be happier with Maron somewhat out of his life. The kids seemed fine with it, thinking of how cool it would be to have two homes to go to. Raditz made sure to talk to both of his kids before going through with filing. The only one taking it hard was Maron whom he just told. Now she was upstairs packing her bags. She didn't want to stay there another night. At least he'd be free of her for a while. He could ask for anything better on Christmas.

"Hey, dad?" His and Tien's conversation was cut short when Juu came into the room.

"What's up?" he asked in concern when he saw Juu's worried expression.

"Jay thinks we should open up gifts now," she replied. "Before mom decides to drag us out of here."

Raditz smiled warmly at her. "If you want to stay, she won't 'drag you out.' She just needs to blow off some steam." Juu nodded to her father, hoping he was right about that.

* * *

><p>Bulma watched with a smile on her face as Vegeta helped his little brother on bike he had gotten him. It had been delivered to the house and Tarble loved it. It was dark blue with a black metal bottle holder and grips and streaks of white and purple lighting in various locations. The bicycle was Tarble's first and something he had wanted to a long time. Vegeta was happy to get it for him and teach him to ride the bike.<p>

He and Bulma met eyes a few times, Vegeta blushing at the loving and amused smiles she sent his way. They were lucky, and he knew that that was what she was thinking. Nothing, though, could compare to his luck. Bulma literally walked into his life one day and turned it around, finding his brother and allowing him to keep his final promise to his mother as well as becoming his wife and giving him the chance to be a father. He knew he wasn't Sara's real father, but she would remember him as being her father by the time she grew up. She was already starting to call him "dada" along with calling Bulma "mama." Kakarot had been successful in putting that idea in her head.

It still amazed him that her calling him her dad would make him feel so light and warm. He wouldn't tell the others, but holding her made his heart melt the same way being with Bulma did. He felt a sense of protectiveness over both of the girls and he loved them both. How his father could have wanted to give that up was beyond him. Getting married and raising a child did nothing but improve his life. They did not hold him back or get in the way. Even when school started up again he wouldn't be worried. Their chosen family would be ready for anything.

* * *

><p>Or almost anything…<p>

"I can't believe he's raising Bunny's daughter," Vegeta Sr. growled slightly. "Is he an idiot?"

Nappa, having grown tired of how his friend was trying to control his son's life, said, "What does it matter to you? He obviously has a plan. What's the real reason you're digging into him and his choices? It can't really have anything to do with the girl, right?"

"It has everything to do with her," the angered father snapped. "Women are evil, Nappa. I have never seen a woman remain faithful. My mother left; my aunt betrayed her family. Even your son's woman stabbed him in the back."

"Launch is faithful," Nappa pointed out a flaw to his argument.

"Launch is mental, Nappa," his friend reminded him. "She knows she's lucky to have found a man to put up with her."

"What about Turna?" Nappa pressed, mentioning his late wife. That woman had been nothing but faithful. "And what about Colleen? She never betrayed you. Maybe Vegeta found someone like what we had."

"Nappa, Turna was head over heels for you since high school. Colleen was in love with me, but I did not care about her that way. I don't trust that the boy found love. She's a leech that is already interfering with the things I've taught him."

"Vegeta, I know you've been through a lot," Nappa started, "but I think you should give the girl a chance. She's done nothing to you or to Vegeta, and she helped my son deal with a problem he's been having since his wife decided to screw around. I don't know about you, but I see that as nothing short of an accomplishment. Maybe you should talk with the kid."

Vegeta Sr. shook his head in frustration. This Bulma girl had singlehandedly swayed his entire family and friends and that would not go over well for him. No one except his son had cared when his wife had passed. If anything happened to Bulma, it would be a big deal in both his personal life and his public life.

The wedding had to be a scam set up by either the girl or his son. If his son had planned it, then he had to assume Yamcha had warned the boy. Vegeta took his relationship and marriage public. It was all over the tabloids and in the newspaper in the business section. This situation was not going to just go away. Even the call he had placed to an old associate would not be able to help him. There was more that needed to be discussed with the man.

"I don't need to talk to him," he murmured darkly. "If you are not going to listen to reason, then I unfortunately have to ask you to leave my office."

Nappa did not like the sound of his friend's voice. He knew that when he spoke like that; his friend was in a dark place. "Whatever you do, Vegeta, don't take the law into your own hands."

At this, the elder Vegeta smirked. "Trust me, old friend," he said, his voice sounding more amused. "I have no intention of getting my hands dirty. The brat made his choice. He can drown in it for all I care."

Nappa was still not convinced, but he reasoned that if Vegeta hadn't done anything yet, chances were good he'd keep his word. "Alright, then," his friend said warily. "We'll be waiting for you for dinner and gifts."

Vegeta Sr. let his friend walk out of the room before picking up his rotary phone and dialing a number. "Yes, hello," he greeted when someone picked up on the other end. "We've hit a road bump for now. Whatever you had planned, leave it. Too much attention will be drawn. I will let you know in the future if I require your services…Frieza."

* * *

><p>AN: So happy chapter with drama near the end. Now, many reviewers assumed Frieza to be involved somehow. Well, congrats, you were right. Now we get into the hectic stuff. Next chapter, time skip! Later all! Have a good night.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

And I'm back! I know, I know. I said I'd write another chapter once the New Year started, but technically it's still the "new year" so I broke no promises! XD Anyways, I'm sorry it took so long. I seem to be in a writing kick every other month now. One month, I update a bunch of stories and then the next month I'm lucky if I write at all. I don't get it. *shrugs* Eh, well, it's whatever. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It starts a new chapter of our favorite couple's lives…parenthood.

But before that, reviews! (BTW, ALMOST AT 200! THANK YOU!)

VBSaiyan Princess: Thanks. I'm glad you've found the story interesting. :3

SaiyanPrincessBB: Welp, I can't say right now, but as a Magic 8 ball would say, signs point to yes. XD

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: From experience, I can say most dads do…sigh

Vegeta ki Deewani: Belated Merry Christmas to you too (like really belated ^^'). I hope it was a good one.

animelover4242564: It shall keep going. Lol

Warm hugs: Hahahaha, well, seeing as that was the plot for one of my other stories, I will NOT be going that route. I think the Crossroads series did that well enough XD As for what I have planned, well, you don't get to see yet XD Right now, we must have fluff.

VxB Lover: I don't know if you caught up yet (seeing as you reviewed Chapter 1), but I hope you did and I hope the story itself cleared up details about the past.

* * *

><p>"So, this is where you go during your business class."<p>

Bulma had come home from her class knowing that Vegeta had had a class and Kakarot needed to head out for his own that would start in fifteen minutes. They had found ways to coordinate who would be home to watch Sara during the day.

Vegeta chuckled having been caught. "I only had an exam today. I finished early. Those classes are starting to get easier."

"Well, that's good," Bulma said. She went to their room quickly to put her stuff away before returning to the living room and sitting next to Vegeta on the couch. He took her in his arms, both of them watching their daughter playing with her various toys. Some random children's show was playing in the background, but the teenagers' sole attention was on Sara.

"She's been very good," Vegeta told Bulma.

"She always is," the woman answered. "I missed her so much."

Vegeta nodded thoughtfully. He had only known Sara for a short time, a month to be exact, and he was already attached to her. Bulma had been separated from the child for months before they had gotten married. He couldn't even fathom how she managed when she had been the child's mother-figure since birth. "We should go out tonight," Vegeta suggested. "Just the three of us."

Bulma smiled and nuzzled against her husband. "I'd like that," she said. "Besides, I'm too tired to cook and you had that test. I think a peaceful night out is warranted."

Vegeta's cell phone went off as soon as they made their plans. He grinned when he saw the name. "Hello, Ronda, what's going on?"

The woman on the phone laughed at how relaxed Vegeta had sounded. _"I take it you've had a good day. Married life must be treating you well."_

Vegeta chuckled making Bulma smile. Ever since he had let go of his worries regarding his father, Vegeta had been able to feel more comfortable about Tarble's adoptive parents. He saw them as his family too. "How is Tarble?" he asked side-stepping her teasing.

"_He's doing well. Actually, that's why I was calling. Robert and I have his office party to go to tonight. His boss told him last minute. I was wondering if you could take Tarble for the night. He's off from school tomorrow. Parent-teacher conferences. We were also wondering if you'd like to come. We scheduled time for when you're out of class."_

Vegeta felt a warm feeling. After everything that happened and how it played out, it always amazed Vegeta that Tarble's parents were willing to let him play an active role in Tarble's life. They were beginning to include him in more aspects. Schooling was one of them. Tarble was going to be starting middle school soon and, since there were so many in the area, a choice had to be made. Tarble had told them all he didn't mind where he went to school, but he didn't want to stay in the school he was in. He was a tough kid, but others still teased him for being adopted. All Tarble wanted was a change in scenery.

Now the Swifts were including him in school functions which Vegeta had never expected. He was just content spending time with his brother, especially on the holidays. Part of him wished his mother was still alive so she could see that Tarble was okay and happy. He would have to continue to act for her when given the opportunity. "I would love to come," Vegeta told her. "Let me just see what everyone's schedule is tomorrow. I'll let you know when we pick up Tarble tonight."

Vegeta hung up after he said his goodbyes and met Bulma's questioning eyes. "We have an extra person with us tonight," he said. "And tomorrow I'm going to Tarble's parent-teacher conferences with Ronda and Robert. Do you think your dad can watch Sara?"

Bulma grinned at him and shook her head. "No, he's working, but my class was cancelled tomorrow, so I can take her. Maybe we'll steal dad away for his break."

Vegeta loved it when Bulma had that smile on his face. It reminded him how much she cared about her father and how much he cared about her. She had been a daddy's girl as a child, and then she had to deal with the separation. The fact that he had been able to reunite them as well as continue to see their bond flourish again was something he could take pride it. He had a feeling he would be learning about that soon with Sara. "Sounds like a great day," her murmured as he moved to kiss his wife. "Now let's go get Tarble and get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."

* * *

><p>The next day, Vegeta drove with Tarble to his school. Since he and Bulma had gotten back to town, Vegeta had purchased a car for himself for days like these where one of them had Sara or was visiting someone else among other errands. Today was one of the days he was thankful for his decision.<p>

"So, this is your school, huh?" Vegeta asked as he parked the car. It looked like a standard elementary school.

Tarble seemed very excited to be there and quickly unbuckled himself. "Uh-huh," he said quickly. "Come on, let's go! I want you to meet my teacher!"

Vegeta chuckled as Tarble tugged on his arm. He pulled his it away from him to take the keys out of the ignition and actually get out of the car. Being slightly overprotective of Tarble, Vegeta gently chided the boy when he was about to run across the street earning him a sheepish "sorry." Vegeta just shook his head at his brother's antics and took his hand as they crossed the street.

Inside the building, Vegeta found Ronda and Robert waiting for them. Tarble ran over to his parents and hugged them as Vegeta followed slowly behind. Rona greeted him with a hug which he awkwardly accepted with a faint smile forming.

The three adults followed the happily running Tarble to his class and sat outside to wait for their timeslot. After a couple left the room, cautiously glancing back at Tarble's parents making Vegeta wonder what was up, a middle-aged woman came out to greet them.

"I take it you are Mr. and Mrs. Swift," she said to Tarble's parents who nodded. She then displayed a beaming smile to Vegeta. "And you must be Vegeta. Tarble has told me a lot about you."

"He has?" Vegeta asked, somewhat shocked that his brother had mentioned him in school.

"Why don't we all go inside?" she suggested. "Tarble, you'll behave out here while I talk to your parents and brother, yes?"

Tarble sat down on one of the plastic chairs and kicked out his feet. "Yes Ms. Ryant. I'll be good. Promise."

The teacher smiled at her student and led the others into the classroom. She offered the three a seat and then took out a folder. "Tarble was very excited today," Ms. Ryant stated. "He told me that you would be coming, too, Vegeta."

Vegeta looked over to the Swifts who were sharing conspiratory glances. It had occurred to Vegeta that they had planned on him attending this meeting for a while. They had been planning to include him in this much earlier than he had even known.

"So Tarble has told you about me?" Vegeta asked. "What has he said?"

Ms. Ryant smiled at him. "Mostly he talks about how you take care of him and help him with his homework, and that you have recently gotten married and adopted a little girl. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Vegeta replied.

"And Mr. and Mrs. Swift told me that they had met you randomly, and recognized your looks since you resemble your father whom they adopted from," she continued. "It's a small world, isn't it?"

Vegeta looked over to the Swifts again and he could tell by the looks they were giving him that that was the extent of Ms. Ryant's knowledge. All three of them intended to keep it that way.

"Now, I can honestly tell you all that Tarble's work is nearly flawless," Ms. Ryant told them. "His only weakness is in writing, and ever since you started helping him, Vegeta, his skills have gotten much better. He is also very well behaved in class, although he will act out in the normal ways a child was. The only true problem we've been having from his isn't really his fault."

"The teasing," Vegeta acknowledged.

The teacher nodded and said, "He used to take it harder before you had shown up, and he had gotten himself into a lot of fights he couldn't win. The kids were dealt with accordingly. Actually, the parents that just left were the parents of one of the boys that still gives Tarble a hard time. But Tarble has held his own. They used to say that the reason he was adopted was because his real family didn't want him, but ever since you came into the picture, he knows it's not true, because he has you."

Ms. Ryant slid a folder over to Vegeta and smiled. "Perhaps you should take a look at some of Tarble's work."

Vegeta took the folder and he and the Swifts glanced at different assignments Tarble had turned in. What caught Vegeta's eye was a paper, an interview between him and Tarble that he hadn't remembered having. He did, however, remember a time when Tarble asked him many questions about their parents. Vegeta had done his best to give brief answers that seemed to settle the boy's curiosity."

"_I met my big brother a while ago because my babysitter was his friend. My parents had recognized him instantly. We got to spend a lot of time together and I decided to use him for this interview assignment._

"_He grew up with our parents and told me our mother loved us very much. She had passed away when I was really little and our father decided to put me up for adoption. Vegeta had wanted me, though, and had been willing to take care of me all on his own. I'm really happy we get to be together now. He's the best big brother ever."_

Vegeta felt warmth consume him as he continued to read the paper. It was all about the advice he had given Tarble on many things and the different activities they did together. One thing he remembered especially was the camping night at Bulma's father's place that Tarble got to experience. It had left a lasting impression on Tarble, both the feeling of being wanted and the scene at the diner, and he even wrote about how Vegeta had been taking care of Bulma too. He painted Vegeta out to be some hero. It made Vegeta feel like all of the emotional suffering he went through was worth it. He had his brother, he had Bulma, he had a daughter, and he had a great family that he had chosen for himself. There was nothing more he could ask for.

* * *

><p>Bulma had dressed Sara in warm clothes and gotten her set up in the car. She couldn't wait to surprise her father at work. Ever since she had returned to town and the semester started up again, she hadn't had much time to see him unless he was over watching Sara. She knew he was a workaholic so she was ready to give him an excuse to take a break.<p>

She drove up to the police station where her father worked as an officer. It made her wonder what her mother was thinking with lying to the court. Had her father looked into it more, he would have found out. But that was all water under the bridge now. They were all finally free from that woman and her family.

Bulma entered the station and went to ask the guard where her father was. The man had smiled at her, telling her that he had heard so much about her, and then gave her directions to her father's desk. The blue-haired girl carried her daughter into the back and stumbled across a sight that surprised her. There was a dark-haired woman standing at her father's desk, visibly flirting with him and laughing, while her father looked somewhat introverted and distant. Bulma didn't know what the woman was saying, but her father politely dismissed her and went back to work. She shook her head and decided it was time to confront her father on a very awkward topic…his love life.

Bardock looked up from his desk as he heard someone walking towards him. A large grin formed on his face when he saw Bulma and Sara. Seeing them had somehow mad his day. "What a surprise," he said warmly. "What brings you here today, princess?"

"Can't a girl visit her father for the heck of it?" Bulma teased playfully sticking out her tongue. "I was kind of surprised to see that woman with you. She looked pretty taken with you, dad."

Bardock sighed and shook his head. "Her name is Fasha," he told her. "She's new."

"And?" Bulma questioned. "What was she talking to you about?"

"Bulma…" Bardock muttered slightly.

Bulma took a seat balancing Sara on her leg. "Come on, daddy," Bulma said softly. "You know you questioned me about Vegeta back when we started dating. I know you were doing it to make sure I was happy. I'm just giving you the same courtesy. Was she asking you out?" Bardock nodded. "And?"

Bardock frowned and looked down at his desk. He knew that if he answered his daughter, she wouldn't like his answer. For years he had blamed himself for Bunny's attitude and, even though he knew that he had made a mistake, he was really trying to forgive himself and move on. He decided to settle for a small white lie to settle his daughter's worries. "I told her I'd think about it," he replied.

Bulma gave him a disbelieving look. "So no, huh? Dad, don't you think it's time to let go of the past? I'm not saying marry this girl. Just get a cup of coffee or something, but don't pass over opportunities. I speak from experience there."

Bardock smirked slightly and nodded. "I'll keep it in mind, Bulma. For now, though, I'd rather spend time with my beautiful daughter and granddaughter who took time out of their busy day to come visit me at work. I say I take an early lunch break and we go to this new restaurant I think you'd really like. How does that sound?"

Sara laughed making the two of them laugh. "I think Sara answered for me. It sounds great, daddy."

In an instant, Bardock stood up from desk and clocked out for his lunch break. Bardock and Bulma walked side by side, Bardock asking Bulma about her classes and how everyone was doing. Bulma gave him a detailed account on all of her classes and suggested Bardock join them for dinner sometime that weekend since none of them had any exams to study for. Their small talk continued even after they left the station, neither of them knowing they were being watched.

Nappa, the head of the precinct, fell like someone had hit him hard in the gut. He had never known that Bulma was the daughter of someone he worked very closely with. Now that he thought about his conversations with Bardock, he realized he never asked much about the daughter his partner kept mentioning. Likewise, Bardock had never mentioned the name of his daughter once.

He felt guilty, knowing now who Bulma was. Bardock had told the detective stories of his ex-wife and losing his daughter in a custody hearing. Most recently, the man had mentioned briefly the struggles his family was going through. That meant that Bulma was the girl who had run away from her vindictive mother and who had suffered from emotional abuse. He was also the girl who was found by "her brother's friend," which Nappa could only assume was Vegeta, and that they had been dating in secret since both Bulma's mother and Vegeta's father were watching them carefully. Bardock had told him about a month ago that his daughter had gotten married to the man that helped her through her strife before adopting her half-sister who had been left alone in a trashed house.

Nappa knew now that there was more to Bulma's and Vegeta's relationship than the family could have ever imagined. His friend had to have known more than he had let on, for he did know that he had dated Bulma's mother in the past. So many questions swirled in Nappa's head and his instincts as a detective were working in overdrive.

How much did Vegeta know? Did he know that his son truly loved the girl and hadn't just run off to marry her but had probably been thinking about being with her, or did he think it was some plot? His last conversation with the man had suggested the latter. He would need to confront his friend on this whole situation and explain what he knew. Unfortunately, if he didn't, he feared that something horrible was going to happen, if it hadn't been set in motion already. For the first time since his friendship with Vegeta, he had felt both guilty and responsible for letting his friend get away with so much. If this didn't stop soon, Nappa didn't want to think about how much worse everything could get.

* * *

><p>AN: So, I decided to do a little plot twist. Now Nappa is faced with a choice: let his friend off the hook again or risk the daughter of his partner get hurt…I'm sure everyone will guess what I'm going to do with that, but who knows. I may do something unpredictable. Haven't decided yet. Again, sorry it took me so long to update, but life has become kind of crazy (as if it wasn't already) and I have a sick relative. I'm not actively dealing with all the stress with that, but I have been both down and in need of distractions. Thankfully, fanfiction and videogames have been filling that role quite nicely, so you can expect more chapters for my stories soon. Thank you for all of your support!


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone, it's been a while. Some of you have probably seen this same A/N in my other stories, but I've been dealing with quite a bit. Back in April, after finding out I got accepted to graduate school, my estranged father passed away, and the day after I got a call that a summer internship was waiting for me. I ended up having to pack up and move, then deal with a very emotional wake and funeral, not to mention just being on fast forward. The good news is that I was able to write a lot during my hiatus, and I have chapters laying in wait to be posted, including another chapter for this story in addition to this update. I'm updating slowly to give myself time to write in between all of the craziness. There are just sometimes where I cannot get myself to write.

Another thing I wanted you all to know is that this will be the last chapter where I respond to reviews before the chapter. Instead, I will return to my old answering process, by PM and then publicly thanking guests for their reviews. It'll just be easier for me.

Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the chapter, and you can be sure that there will be more updates in the near future.

Vegeta ki Deewani: I don't know if her mother is going to have a role again, but she may in the future. I've only thought a few chapters ahead.

Guest23: I'm glad you liked the chapter. My relative is hanging in there, but I've recently lost my father and pretty much went on hiatus.

Cornichon92: Glad you liked it, but I can't make any promises.

KimiruMai: Yes, I love my foreshadowing :)

VB enforcer: Doing my best

SaiyanOfWine: Things have gotten both good and bad in my family. What was the last chapter you read, so I know what to sum up? Bardock's not really hiding something; he's just shy. And I like writing huggable Vegeta ;)

xSapphirexRosesxFanx: Yeah, it is.

* * *

><p>The spring semester was going by swimmingly, though coordinating everyone was still a fulltime job. No one minded, though, since they were happy. Summer would be there in about a month, and everyone was doing well in their classes. Then they would have a couple of months off.<p>

Vegeta knew his father was waiting with baited breath for his exam results. So far, before the finals, Vegeta was acing all of his classes. He had expected to have some difficulty in the business classes, but he took to them pretty quickly. It was actually pretty fulfilling being able to do work like this. If he ever decided not to take over for his father, he felt he could coordinate a very successful psychiatric practice, but for now, baby steps.

When the two of them had discussed his courses, Vegeta had finally told his father exactly what he wanted to hear. "Because I placed so high up on the entrance exams," Vegeta had explained, "There were only a few courses I needed to take to get my business degree in addition to the courses I had already taken. I will graduate as a business major next year and then just take the last few psychology classes online and get my psychology degree the year after."

His father didn't care about his psychology degree, but he was thrilled about the business degree. Vegeta knew that he would throw him into the business that final year, which is why he discussed with the school taking online courses. That way he would be able to keep up and work on it when there was nothing going on at the office.

Half of his and Bulma's room became a mini office for both of them since they had to get more organized with the court and adoption documents. They each kept a shelf on the desk for their textbooks and binders. They had gotten a computer which they used for class assignments, and Vegeta used for early business transactions his father wanted him to be a part of.

Everything seemed to change since Vegeta had made the decision to sneak them out through the night. His father was still angry over his decision, but he would still occasionally ask about his son's bride and daughter. He would grumble out the question, but he did actually seem to care. It looked like whatever plans he had had for the girl were put on hold. Yamcha, thankfully, was also in the clear, evident by the fact that his father's cousin paid him a phone call to let him know he was okay.

"Are you ready for our trip this weekend?" Bulma asked her husband as she entered their room. Vegeta was working on a project for one of his classes at the time.

He looked over to her and smiled. Of course he was excited. They had quite an extended break for Easter, so Vegeta, along with the Swifts and Bardock, planned a family trip to a beach town south of them. They were all going to spend the trip together as a family. Chi Chi was even going with them. The trip was all anyone could talk about over the last few weeks.

"I am," Vegeta replied sitting Bulma on his lap and holding her close. "I'm sure Sara and Tarble will both enjoy the beach."

Bulma nodded, nuzzling against Vegeta's neck as she did. "I'm really glad," she whispered in his ear. He tilted his head, waiting for her to continue. "I'm glad we get to do all of this together. I never would have imagined…"

Vegeta pulled her closer to him and kissed her softly as she trailed off. He knew exactly what she meant. He hadn't really done anything like this, either. He didn't count the times he went with his dad to the beach house to spend time with his family. He barely even counted the few camping trips he went on with his parents since it was really only him and his mom doing things together while his father remained in the trailer the majority of the day on his phone.

This was an actual family vacation: no school, no work, no business.

He knew his father would hate that.

* * *

><p>"Wow!" Tarble said in amazement as she stared out the window of Vegeta's car.<p>

Vegeta smirked when he heard his amazement. He had been thrilled when Tarble asked to go in his car with him, Bulma, and Sara. The drive had been very entertaining with the ten year old commenting on new things he was seeing. Kakarot and Chi Chi had gone with Bardock in his car while the Swifts took their own car. They had been more than willing to let Tarble go with his brother. Bonding time for the brothers was something Ronda and Robert encouraged and felt they both needed, and Vegeta was grateful for any time.

"It's so big!" Tarble commented as he looked at the ocean. "And there's so many people. Do you think there'll be kids my age there?"

Vegeta and Bulma both chuckled at his enthusiasm. "There should be," Vegeta assured him. "This is perfect vacation time. There are probably many families celebrating their kids' breaks around here."

Vegeta could see, using his mirror, the excited gleam in Tarble's eyes. He couldn't get over how good it felt to see his brother happy. Years before he would have never imagined being anywhere near him. He couldn't find him, at all. To have him in his daily life was so much more of a blessing. Having all of these people in his life was a blessing. It made dealing with his father bearable, and that was definitely not an easy feat.

"So, where exactly are we staying?" Bulma asked Vegeta. Vegeta had taken the reins on organizing the trip, though everyone had put money forth to pay for it. She didn't think they were staying at a beach house, but Vegeta had been pretty cryptic.

Her husband smirked. "It's a new hotel," he told her. "We're staying in a four room suite with a kitchenette, and it also has its own water park."

"Really?" Tarble asked in eagerness while Bulma almost whispered in astonishment.

"Don't act so surprised, Bulma," Vegeta teased. "That one was actually your father's idea. I just knew what to look for. Besides, one of my father's business partners owed me for helping him get a better deal. My father doesn't know about that yet, though he'll find out pretty soon."

"Will you get in trouble?" Bulma said quietly, not wanting Tarble to hear the question.

Vegeta simply shrugged. "He would have lost the man as a client if I didn't intervene. You can only hold onto clients so much with dirty tactics. Someone had to make an honest offer." Bulma nodded in agreement, though she still looked worried. "Hey," Vegeta called softly, taking her hand. "Don't worry about me. My father won't do anything, because I've actually been helping keep the business afloat, and he can never deny that."

Bulma sighed and ran her hand through her hair. "I know that, Vegeta, and I'm proud of you for everything you've been doing, but I also worry about you. You've always said your father is involved in illegal dealings. We already knew that. I just don't want him to hurt you."

Vegeta was relieved that Tarble was too absorbed in the scenery to hear their quiet conversation. It gave him the space he needed to think of how to word everything to Bulma. He had not yet told her about the real reason he wanted to leave that night, and now seemed as good a time as any, but not to concern her. "If he was going to do something, he would have done it already, and he would have used you to get to me," he murmured. "That night when we left the beach house, I had been given a warning by one of the others that he was planning to hurt you somehow."

He snapped his eyes to Bulma quickly to gage her reaction and saw her smiling. "I figured that was the real reason," Bulma told him making his eyes widen. He quickly looked back to the road thinking of how she could have possibly figured it out. "You seemed more fearful than contemplating marriage, but you didn't want to tell me yet and I didn't want to pressure you. I'm not opposed to how everything turned out. Even if I had known back then with one-hundred percent certainty, I would have still said 'yes.' I didn't expect it to take this long for you to tell me, though."

"You are too perceptive," he retorted. "And it took me a while to tell you because I didn't want to worry you and the person who warned me had yet to contact me."

Bulma frowned at the insinuation. "He threatened whoever it was, didn't he?"

Vegeta glanced in the mirror and saw that Tarble was playing with Sara, who had just woken up, in the back. He only nodded once and Bulma shook her head in disbelief. The people in that beach house were his family. She couldn't imagine anyone threatening any member of their family just because they knew his plans. A new wave of concern consumed her for her husband as she thought of him having to deal with the man all of his life. Vegeta noticed Bulma's shift in mood and took hold of her hand squeezing it reassuringly. "Don't worry about him, Bulma," he said softly, though more forcefully. "I mean it. He won't do anything, not right now. We'll worry about it _IF _he tries something in the future. He won't do anything to sink his precious business or force me to rebel against him once again. We're in the clear."

A grin formed on his wife's face, and relief flooded him once again. He returned her smile with a smirk of his own. This was their vacation with their family and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it for either of them.

* * *

><p>After checking into the suite and unpacking, the group went out for lunch on the beachfront. The weather was beautiful, so they all decided a day at the beach was well needed. They all got ready quickly after returning from lunch and walked to the beach together.<p>

Once at the beach, Kakarot ran with Tarble to the water to go swimming. Ronda called out to the teenager to watch Tarble and Kakarot assured her he would. Vegeta rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face that revealed he wasn't truly annoyed. He watched as Bulma and Chi Chi played with Sara in the sand while Bardock, Ronda, and Robert chatted about random things. Never had Vegeta felt so at ease. Slipping down from a beach chair to sit on the blanket, he watched with a genuine smile as Bulma helped Sara build a small sand castle. Eyes on them, Vegeta allowed himself to fully relax.

They all remained at the beach for hours that day, eating a picnic lunch. Conversation was light and full of joy as they discussed dinner plans and plans for the next few days. While Vegeta gave some of his input, Kakarot stole some food off of his plate which did not escape the older teen's notice.

"Kakarot, that was mine!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Sorry," Kakarot remarked jovially. "I was hungry."

"Then take more from the basket!"

Bulma covered her mouth to conceal her laughter, though she ended up chortling with the others as her father started laughing boisterously. It became even more of a spectacle when Vegeta and Kakarot started wrestling like children. Ronda found it amusing, especially when Tarble joined in trying to help his brother. He toppled over the two teens causing them to stop fighting and join in their own round of laughter. Vegeta let go of Kakarot to hug his little brother in a big bear hug. The child snickered as wrapped his small arms around his brother's.

"You have got to be kidding me," an irate man growled out as he watched the childish display.

A tall, blonde woman placed her dainty hands on the man's shoulders. "What's wrong, sweetie?" She looked over to the laughing boys. "Is everything okay?"

"No," the man bit out as he shook himself free of his latest conquest.

Vegeta's laughing was the first to end when he saw his father heading his way. A look that mixed hate and confusion appeared on his face. Kakarot noticed and was the first to attempt to voice, "Vegeta, what's u-"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta Sr. questioned darkly.

Bulma's mouth dropped open, as did those of the Swifts. She looked over to them and saw how angry Robert looked while Ronda seemed to be debating on whether or not she should run to her son.

Vegeta took Tarble and nearly pushed the kid behind him, Kakarot staying close. Tarble, though blocked off from Vegeta Sr., managed to look between him and his brother. It was easy to tell who the man was. His parents had said that Vegeta had looked like their father. No one ever seemed to like to talk about the man much, though.

"It is not your concern," Vegeta stated calmly, though he was raging inside. He was not expecting his father to be there, especially not around the Swifts or Tarble. Vegeta had hoped to keep his relationship with them a secret but, when his father looked over his shoulder and glared at the couple, Vegeta knew that that could no longer happen.

"Vegeta," Bulma called out hesitantly. Vegeta Sr.'s glare snapped directly to her, instantly shutting her up.

Vegeta Sr. ignored her and looked back over to the Swifts, and then down to the boy hiding behind Vegeta's leg. It was no doubt that the kid was his kid, especially when he noted the hair and facial features. He appeared to have much softer features as Colleen had had, but he resembled his older brother when he had been younger. The elder Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the boy before turning his gaze to the Swifts.

"You're very lucky the paperwork went through before I found out you poisoned my elder son," he remarked.

"They didn't _poison _me, father," Vegeta retorted scoffing at the ridiculousness of his statement. "You did that ten years ago when mother was pregnant. Don't think for a second I've forgotten that."

"Let it go, brat," his father countered. "It's been a decade. This is why you shouldn't get attached. Again I ask, what the hell are you doing here when you should be working?"

"He can't work twenty-four seven," Kakarot stated awkwardly gaining his friend's father's attention. This is the first time he was meeting the man and he could understand now why Vegeta never invited him over when his father was around. "This is his first break in months."

The elder Vegeta cast his gaze over to Bulma once more. "I highly doubt that when he has his whore distracting him."

Vegeta couldn't stop himself when he punched his father square in the jaw. The elder gasped out in pain, holding his jaw for a second before attempting to hit his son. Bardock grabbed his arm instantly having had quick reflexes from being on the force. He pushed the older man away and got in between him and his son-in-law. "Though he shouldn't have hit you, I don't blame him after what you said about my daughter," said the palm tree-haired man. "Know your audience. That's no way to talk in front of children nor the family and husband of the one you're attacking."

"Save it," Vegeta Sr. remarked. "I don't care who my audience is. It doesn't change what she is." Both Bardock and Kakarot glared at the offender.

Bulma didn't react to the insult, but she did stand up with Sara and move to soothe Vegeta who was still seething. "Ignore him," she said quietly. "I'm okay."

Vegeta was about to react when the sight of a blonde woman running up to them caught his eye. "Vegeta," the woman called out as she ran to his father, the older man continuing to glower at his eldest son. "I was so worried with you running off like that." She snapped angry eyes over to Vegeta. "How dare you hit him?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, looking between his father and the woman. "So you come here to reprimand me for my choices and insult my wife when you are here with yet another one night stand," he grumbled. "You're a disgrace."

"And who are you to talk to him that way?" the woman asked.

Everyone looked to the woman like she was crazy. Vegeta snapped disbelieving eyes over to his father. "Does the woman not see our resemblance?" he asked genuinely. The woman was about to angrily retort before she started looking back and forth between Vegeta and his father.

"OH!" she exclaimed before grinning. "You never told me you had a son!"

Bulma, Bardock, and Kakarot looked over to the woman in surprise. If they hadn't known any better, they could have sworn the woman reminded them of Bunny, or the Bunny they had known before she showed her true colors. The siblings looked to each other, their minds questioning this. Bulma then handed Sara off to Chi Chi and walked over to Vegeta and his father.

"You actually cared about my mom, didn't you?" Bulma questioned stunning everyone into silence. She looked over to the blonde woman. Though she didn't resemble her mother one bit, she could tell that this woman was acting as a replacement in the elder Vegeta's mind. "She acts just like mom used to."

Vegeta saw the irate gleam in his father's eyes and moved in front of Bulma. "It doesn't matter," her husband growled. "You and that woman can go now and do whatever the hell you have planned. My family and I are going to return to our vacation. We can discuss your newest business conquest when I come in on Wednesday."

"What business conquest?" Vegeta Sr. spat.

Bulma's blood ran cold when Vegeta blatantly admitted the deal he made. She had been so worried earlier, though Vegeta hadn't been. Still, the look on his father's face spoke volumes. "One of your clients was about to withdraw," Vegeta stated nonchalantly. "I gave him an offer he couldn't refuse."

Vegeta Sr. was both irritated that he had been undermined, yet proud that his son had actually hung onto a client. He mentally smirked thinking Vegeta was finally taking his role as a business man seriously. "I'm not going to ask how you managed it," Vegeta Sr. replied, "but…decent work."

Vegeta had to do a double take. "Come again?"

A frown formed on Vegeta Sr.'s face. "Don't make a habit of it, boy," he scolded. "I'll let it slide once, but next time you undermine me," his eyes flashed to Bulma, "I will not take it lightly. I expect to see you early on Wednesday. I know you have classes in the afternoon so you better be ready to get a full day's work into a few hours." He looked over to his temporary girlfriend. "We're leaving."

After the two left, Bardock breathed out, "The hell just happened?"

"Believe it or not," Vegeta murmured, "personal growth."

Robert scoffed. "If that was growth, I'd really hate to know how he treated you all your life."

"Heh," Vegeta chuckled bitterly, "let's just say I'm glad Tarble grew up with you two than with him."

Tarble latched himself onto Vegeta's leg, which shocked the teen. He hadn't expected hat from his brother, but he gently placed his hand on his head. "You okay?" his little brother asked.

Vegeta grinned at him. "Yeah, kid, I'm fine," he assured him before looking over to Bulma. "I'm not the one he insulted. Are you sure you're okay?"

Bulma smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was more concerned about your big reveal. I thought for sure he'd be pissed."

"He was," Vegeta told her, "but it was a surefire way to shut him up. He's too busy tearing me to shreds for not living and breathing his company, yet I can handle the work just fine."

"Hey, Bulma," Chi Chi said, "what did you mean when you said he actually cared about your mom? What's up with that?"

Bulma looked over to her father and brother, the three of them nodding to each other before Bulma began her explanation. "You weren't with us at the restaurant when mom told us what she did," Bulma explained. "You had taken Tarble away and only briefly heard what happened, but anyways… Mom and Vegeta's father were friends in college, and I assume they were together at some point. Eventually he married Vegeta's mom and she married dad, but they still kept in touch and had some weird thing going on between them. When she and dad were getting divorced she had Vegeta's father help her fake a paternity test for me and that's how she got full custody. That woman he was with now acted just like mom always did…ditzy, overly excited about the small things, something that changed over the years."

"I'd say my father's bad habits rubbed off on her," Vegeta growled. "Thank God that didn't happen to my mother."

"You know," Ronda spoke up after being unusually quiet, "why don't we head back to the hotel and hit the water park? We shouldn't let a bad encounter ruin the rest of our trip. Besides, he's gone now and we're together. That's all that really matters."

Bardock smirked and agreed. "Yeah, you're right, Ronda. I for one don't plan to let it interfere with the good time we had today."

"Come on, Veggie! We can go on the water coaster!"

Vegeta chuckled slightly while pulling his brother into a hug. He also heard Sara's laugher and felt Bulma nuzzle against his neck. "You know what…you're right," he replied with a smile. It came as a surprise to him, but his father really didn't hold as much power over him as he once thought. For all the years he had been with his father without his mother, he had let himself sink into depression and feel anger constantly, but things changed after he met Bulma, found Tarble, and accepted all of these people as his family. Dealing with his father still made him feel angry, but the anger always faded away instantly. All he had to do was be with Bulma, spend an afternoon with Tarble, watch his best friend and brother-in-law make a fool of himself, hold Sara, talk to the Swifts, remember that Bardock treated him like a son…so many things he never had before that he had never known he needed. A competitive grin broke out on his face as he looked down to his little brother. "Last one there's a rotten egg."

* * *

><p>That night, after a game was played and Sara was put to bed, the suite was pretty quiet. Everyone was watching random movies on TV, just enjoying the company. Tarble was playing a videogame, sitting on the floor between his parents, and eventually shut the system off and said goodnight to everyone before retreating to his room.<p>

The adults started following suit leaving the teens together, though Kakarot and Chi Chi felt asleep cuddling together on the couch. Bulma smiled slightly at the two so happy that her brother had found someone she knew was good for him. As an older sister, that's all she really wanted for him. It was hard to believe that a year ago, she would have never been able to see her brother fall in love. That thought made he frown as she thought back to the day's events.

"What's on your mind?" Vegeta whispered so as not to wake the others. "Not what my father said, I hope."

Bulma laughed under her breath before shaking her head. "Vegeta, Michael called me much worse when he was angry at me. I told you I was fine." She then grimaced. "It's the fact that…don't you think it's weird. The thing about your father dating someone that just seemed so much like my mom?"

"I'd rather not think about it," Vegeta muttered, a look of disgust on his face. He didn't like thinking about how unfaithful his father had been towards his mother, and was even more disgusted that his affection, if that was even what you could call it, was wasted on his wife's mother. The whole thing just left a vile taste in his mouth.

"I know," Bulma said sympathetically, "but it just strikes me as odd that all of this time he's been giving you grief about forming attachments when he seems to have a lasting thing for my mom. It makes me wonder…did he do all of that stuff for her because he thought it would win her over? Do you think maybe he hates me because of her? That I would do to you whatever it was my mom must have done to him?"

Vegeta hated to admit it, but every single question Bulma posed made sense. His father had expressed that attachments made a person weak, desperate to hold onto them. He knew that he believed Bulma would destroy him and leave him a mess. He had said it was okay to have a wallflower but not someone he actually cared about because it would only blow up in his face. If he was in fact using personal experience, it only made sense that he would associate Bulma with her mother, but that was another thing.

He was not his father, and Bulma was not her mother.

Still, this would be something he could look into, and maybe get his father off of his case for good. "Don't worry about it," he said to Bulma, though it was now something that would be on his own mind for quite a while. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I don't care if my father is trying to use strange women to fulfil unmet desires. If I stay out of his business, maybe…just maybe, he will stay out of mine now that I'm finally meeting his approval." He pulled her close to him and rested his chin on top of her head. "Just do me a favor and stay off of his radar. I have a feeling he won't forget you calling him out on it."

Bulma nodded and closed her eyes, allowing herself to feel peace again. "I'll stay out of it," she promised. "Last thing I want is for him to get pissed at me all over again."

Unfortunately, it was a little late for that.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

I finally have some good news going on with my family after...ages. My cousin got engaged. That girl is like my sister, so now it's time for wedding planning and I'm just insanely excited. Who knows? It might give me ideas for my BXV fics...hint hint ;) ...Even though they're already married in this one (paves the way for some new ideas XD)

* * *

><p>The beach trip had passed so quickly, and it was back to the daily grind of life. Amazingly, school seemed to get easier for everyone as the end of the semester rushed their way. Classes started to become review sessions, making it easier for the group to coordinate schedules. What was even better was that finals were just a week away. Sure, the studying was keeping everyone slightly stressed, but it just meant that in a week, or less than a week depending on when their last finals would be, they'd be free. The only thing concerning Vegeta was that his father was demanding his presence at the family beach house with Bulma and Sara. He didn't know how he felt about that after the last encounter.<p>

His father hadn't really spoken to him since they ran into each other at the beach. Vegeta was still concerned about the man learning about Tarble, not to mention Bulma calling him out on his feelings and actions. It was justified, seeing as his father may have been taking out his frustrations out on Bulma. All Vegeta knew was that he didn't care what his father thought; it was what his father would do that made him nervous.

That night, Kakarot was out on a date with Chi Chi, and he was planning on staying over at her place. The two of them had been taking turns staying at each other's apartments. They were starting to become inseparable. Vegeta knew that Bulma was so overjoyed that Kakarot had found someone, "just like she had" she would say.

Having the house to themselves wasn't really new to them, but when they did Vegeta made sure to remind Bulma she was his and meant so much to him. Sometimes he would cook for her, and sometimes he'd order food in. The two of them would then spend the whole night with each other and their daughter and, after putting Sara to bed, would be with each other the rest of the night.

"Hey," Bulma said as she entered the apartment. She was looking at the mail they had received while closing the door. She placed it on the lamp table before going towards the kitchen to find her husband. He turned to her when he heard her soft footsteps and grinned. She returned his smile before running over to him. When he wrapped his arms around her, she asked, "How was your day? And where's Sara?"

Vegeta smirked at her. "Sara is with her grandfather for the night," he told her, "which means I have you all to myself."

Bulma laughed lightly and hugged Vegeta. He didn't want to let her go, but he had to finish dinner. She stood near him after he released her and watched him cook the rest of their meal. The two of them ate in silence, holding each other's hands, just enjoying each other's company. When they finished, though, they moved into the living room and watched the television together.

Vegeta held Bulma close to him, gliding his hand across her back and side before resting it on her stomach. Bulma couldn't be happier just lying in Vegeta's arms but, out of nowhere, something strange hit her. She felt slightly lightheaded and nauseas. "Vegeta," she said hurriedly causing her husband to look at her, "let me go for a minute."

He did as asked and his wife shot off the couch, running to the bathroom. Concerned for her, Vegeta followed closely behind her and found her throwing up when he got to her.

"Bulma, are you all right?" he questioned as he sat down behind her. She had enough of a reprieve to shake her head as she breathed rapidly, but seconds later continued her episode. Vegeta didn't know what to do other than hold her hair back. Bulma rarely ever got sick, so this was surprising to both of them. Eventually, Bulma finally stopped getting sick, but the two of them continued to sit there.

"This isn't the first time today," Bulma admitted to him as she leaned against his shoulder.

Vegeta wrapped his arm around her and sighed. "Why didn't you tell me? I would have made something a little less heavy for you to eat."

"I was able to eat lunch and that was pretty heavy," she explained. "Maybe I'm getting a bug or something. It'll probably pass by tomorrow."

He wasn't entirely convinced that it was a bug, though, but he couldn't be sure. Searching through his memories, Vegeta remembered his mother's pregnancy with Tarble and that she had been really sick in the beginning. With his father working all of the time, Vegeta was the one to look after his mother. The signs seemed to be the same, but Bulma could be right about it being a bug. There was just more than one option.

"Is there a chance you could be pregnant?" he asked her keeping his voice steady, though all of his memories of his mother left him feeling even more concerned.

Bulma sat back to look him in the eye. Her face displayed her surprise of the idea. The thought had never crossed her mind before he said that. She tried to think back over her cycles and realized that she couldn't remember her last. "I don't know," she whispered. "Maybe. I can't remember my last cycle. Do you think I should go to the doctor?"

Vegeta wanted to scream "yes," but continued to force out a calm demeanor. "We could go tomorrow," he told her. Classes were ending and his was only going to be a review. Bulma's last class had already passed, so both of them would be free all day, and Vegeta didn't want her to go alone.

Bulma nodded against him and closed her eyes. Though they weren't comfortable sitting on the bathroom floor, Bulma felt too ill to stand up. She settled for resting against her husband and, when he heard her soft snores, he carefully lifted her up and carried her to their room. That night, he stayed up thinking about his mother and the possibility of Bulma being pregnant. The one thing he was sure of was that what happened to his mother would not happen to Bulma. He would not force her to hide her pregnancy or skip doctor's appointments. She would be fine. It was something he would have to keep reminding himself of over the next few months.

* * *

><p>The next day, Vegeta and Bulma were up early, avoiding Kakarot until they knew for sure. Bulma had another bout of sickness leaving Vegeta to be the one to call Bardock to let him know Bulma was sick and they were going to the doctor's. Bardock was willing to go into work late and watch Sarah for the next few hours. Vegeta thanked him and rushed off the phone. He knew it wasn't fair to let his father-in-law think Bulma was seriously sick, but he didn't want to jump the gun before they themselves knew for sure. Once they did know with one-hundred percent certainty, Bardock would be the first person Vegeta would call.<p>

The obstetrician had had a long day dealing with many young and unprepared couples. It had been quite draining and, when he saw two more young people in his examination room, he was more than frustrated. Normally he was neutral on these matters, but the last patient he had lacked so much common sense that he wasn't expecting this situation to be any different. He knew it obviously showed in his greeting when the girl's boyfriend glared at him. It didn't really matter to him. He just wanted the day to end.

Vegeta could tell from the doctor's expression that he was judging them. It bothered him greatly, not because he was worried about whatever the doctor thought, but he didn't want Bulma to be subjected to an idiot who held any kind of judgment. He was about to request a different doctor when the man spoke up and asked, "So, Bulma, it says you are here for a pregnancy test. Have you already taken a test and just came to confirm it?" Bulma shook her head. "When did you and your boyfriend suspect it?"

"Husband," Vegeta corrected making the doctor's eyes widen.

"Come again?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as the words left the doctor's mouth. "Yes, I am Bulma's husband. Is there a problem?"

The doctor check his charts again, and noticed her status on her chart and chuckled awkwardly. "Forgive me," he replied with a rueful smile, though Vegeta still held his glare, "it's been a very long day. I didn't mean to jump to conclusions."

Bulma simply nodded, a small grin on her face. "It's okay," she assured him as she placed a hand on Vegeta's shoulder. "How long will the test take?"

The doctor could sense that the two were eager. "Not long," he replied. "I just need a sample of your blood to run the test. Why do suspect it, again?"

Blushing, Bulma realized that she hadn't even told the doctor her symptoms. "I've been getting sick," Bulma explained, "and I don't remember the last time I had my cycle." She left it at that. There really wasn't anything more to say than that. She knew that normally, people would go through the process of a home pregnancy test; however, Vegeta would have been anxious during that process if he knew for sure she was pregnant. He would want her to go to the doctor immediately, so it was better to just get it all done in the beginning. Her husband would feel calmer if he knew she was taking her health into consideration.

"Are you sure you don't just have a virus?" the doctor asked as he got the materials to draw blood. Bulma cringed slightly at the sight of the needle. Both she and her brother hated needles, though Kakarot's reactions were much worse than hers. "Why come here first?"

Bulma's eyes flickered to Vegeta's and, like when she had gotten sick, she could see the hurt and worry embedded deep in his irises. She was about to answer when Vegeta spoke up. "I wanted her to." He paused for a moment before adding, "My mother experienced complications when pregnant with my brother after not having the proper care. I didn't want it to happen to anyone else." The last part, "to anyone else I care about," was left unspoken, but the doctor understood.

"Responsible," he said with approval, "but everything will be fine. Even after this first step, don't panic. As long as you stick to your appointments...provided you're pregnant, that is." He removed the needle that Bulma hadn't even felt him inject and injected the blood in a tube. "I'm just going to have this sample run. It shouldn't be long before you two have an answer. Just stay relaxed."

That was easier said than done in Vegeta's mind. Don't get him wrong; he would be thrilled if Bulma was having his child. He already knew she was a loving and amazing mother, watching her with Sara. Even though he would have never thought of being a father years before, he was definitely okay with the concept. He loved Sara as his own, and he was sure he would love any child Bulma gave him just as much.

As he was thinking, he felt Bulma take his hand and squeeze it in reassurance. "Vegeta," she cooed softly bringing his attention to her, "I'm going to be okay. I won't hide it if I turn out to be pregnant, and I know you'll make sure I go to every appointment. I promise you nothing bad will happen."

Vegeta nodded, but said nothing as he thought, _If only I could believe that._

* * *

><p>Kakarot nearly shot out of his skin when he heard his father's ringtone, especially when he had been engaged in a heated make out session with his girlfriend. Chi Chi chuckled at his deer-in-headlights expression. Rubbing his arms, she whispered softly, "It's okay; answer it." Kakarot nodded and pulled away to reach for his phone.<p>

"Hello?" he greeted into the cell phone. "What's up, dad?"

Kakarot was silent for a minute before grinning. "Oh, sure, we can come over for dinner. See ya later."

Chi Chi beamed with enthusiasm when Kakarot hung up. "So, dinner at your dad's place?"

"Mm-hm," Kakarot replied. "He said Bulma and Vegeta have some news they want to tell us."

"Wonder what it could be," Chi Chi mused.

"I guess we'll find out later," he murmured softly before pulling her to him. "Now, where were we?"

* * *

><p>Vegeta kept true to his mental promise to tell Bardock first, and he agreed to keep it quiet from Kakarot until dinner that night. The proud father could not keep the smile off his face. Sure, he already considered himself a grandfather, and Bulma and Vegeta were already excellent parents. He was already proud of them, but the fact that this was his daughter's first time having a child made him even prouder. His little girl was growing up, had been growing up, and was finally living a life that made her feel joy. That was all he ever wanted for either of his children.<p>

His joy wasn't easy to conceal as he strode into work, but he just couldn't help himself. Not even a year ago he didn't know how his daughter was and definitely didn't expect to see her any time after that. Now, he got to watch her turn her life around, his strong, loving little girl that was now a grown woman with a family of her own.

"Well," a sultry voice snapped him out of his musings, "someone looks pleased with himself. Crack a big case?"

Normally, Bardock avoided his co-worker, Fasha, especially since he still held some guilt for his past. He had been turning down her date invitations and try to ignore her flirting as he had when Bulma had visited. His daughter had given him advice, advice that he had been ignoring. Even after his daughter had encouraged him, he had rarely spoken to the persistent woman. Today, he was too excited to care. Maybe his daughter was right and he needed to let go of the past and continue towards the future like she had. "No, nothing like that," he said with a smirk. "When my daughter and her husband came to pick up their daughter, they told me my little girl was pregnant."

Fasha smiled at her colleague. Since his son-in-law was in the public eye, everyone pretty much knew Sara was their adopted daughter, though no one really thought it mattered. "You must be so proud," she told him. "I know how much you love your kids and granddaughter."

Bardock blushed slightly, but still held a smile. "I think we need to find a new word beyond 'proud,'" he replied. "I'm over the moon right now."

"You must want to celebrate," Fasha answered. "Drinks tonight?"

Bardock shook his head. "We're having dinner tonight so her brother and his girlfriend can be told, but maybe tomorrow."

"It's a date, then," Fasha agreed before heading to her desk. The day went on as usual, though he and Fasha exchanged a few glances here and there. For the first time in a long time Bardock didn't feel too upset about that.

Meanwhile, Nappa had overheard. He couldn't believe that Bulma was pregnant. Knowing his friend, he would not be happy. He decided he'd keep the pregnancy a secret until it came out in the press. Until then, he would hope for the best and listen to Bardock for updates. If he didn't know how Vegeta and Bulma were doing, he knew he'd lose it especially after Vegeta had made it clear what his plans were for his son's girlfriend back when they visited. He had yet to make his move. _I really hope he doesn't._

* * *

><p>The next stop for Vegeta and Bulma that day was the Swifts' place. Vegeta couldn't wait to tell Tarble. The little boy was out in the yard playing around in the grass with some action figures of his. "Veggie!" the little boy exclaimed as he ran from his toys on the front lawn. He clung to Vegeta so the older brother picked him up off the ground.<p>

"Hey, kid," he greeted softly, Bulma smiling at him. She loved seeing how he was with children. What he had done for her and Sara was amazing and not many people were willing to take on something so complicated. She never knew how she'd be able to thank him, and now she was carrying his child, their child. It astounded her at all turns, but she wouldn't have asked for anything different.

Vegeta carried his little brother into the house and set him down. Ronda was busy cleaning the living room, but smiled and stopped when she saw Bulma, Vegeta, and Sara. "I thought you two had classes today."

"I thought Tarble did, too," Vegeta retorted playfully earning an eye-roll from Bulma.

"Half day!" Tarble cheered making the others laugh.

"I remember those days," Bulma agreed. "Half days were always fun."

Ronda smiled at the girl. "Could I offer you guys some lunch?"

"We actually came because we have some news," Vegeta answered.

"And then we have to go to the store for some groceries," Bulma added. She was going to dive into the healthy diet montage of a pregnant woman. The doctor had told her what foods to get, as well as vitamins. The couple planned on following all the suggestions given to them.

"Oh?" the older woman replied. "Good news, I hope."

Bulma chuckled. "Yes, good news," she assured the woman. She took Vegeta's hand and they shared contented smiles before Bulma's attention went back to Ronda and Tarble. "I'm pregnant."

"That means you're having a baby, right?" Tarble interjected before his mother could respond.

Vegeta nodded. "Yes," he stated softly. "You're about to be an uncle to two little ones. How do you feel about that?"

"I think it's awesome!" Tarble said enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy for you both," Ronda spoke up. "I can't wait to tell Robert. Have you told your brother or Bardock yet?"

"We told my father when we picked up Sara. Tonight we're having dinner to tell Kakarot and Chi Chi."

"Sounds like a great night," Ronda said with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Tarble asked flashing his big, bright eyes at his mother.

"I don't see why not."

"He can stay over at the apartment," Vegeta offered. "I can take him to school tomorrow."

Ronda answered him with a smile and nod. The middle-aged woman was always impressed with how active Vegeta wanted to be in Tarble's life. Once before, Tarble had told her that he overheard Vegeta tell Bulma just how much he had been willing to take on when the boy was born. He had been willing to act as Tarble's caretaker and parental figure back when he was a nine year-old boy. The young man had always been prepared to be a father, and now he would have two young children to parent with a partner instead of on his own.

"I'll go pack my bag," Tarble said hurriedly before he left the room. Ronda sighed happily. It was so nice to hear Vegeta chuckle in amusement.

* * *

><p>Bulma and Vegeta arrived to Bardock's early to help prepare for dinner. While Bulma volunteered to help her dad with the cooking, Vegeta got to watch his little brother playing with Sara, making the little girl laugh. He was so happy that he was put in the position to help reunite Bulma with her sister as she had for him and Tarble, but he was even happier that he could give both girls the lives they truly deserved. Though he was worried about the pregnancy, the one thing he knew for sure was that he would be able to take care of Bulma in ways he couldn't have for his mother when he was a child.<p>

"Hey Vegeta!" Kakarot exclaimed as he and Chi Chi entered the apartment. "How's it going?"

Vegeta couldn't stop the smirk from appearing on his face, though he said nothing. Kakarot's brow raised in question before he looked over to Chi Chi who shrugged.

In the kitchen, Bulma clutched the strainer full of salad as she heard her brother's voice and let out a breath. "Are you all right, princess?"

Bulma shared a smile with her father and nodded. "Yeah, just a little nervous I guess."

"Why would you be nervous about telling your brother you're pregnant?" Bardock questioned.

"I don't think that's the reason," she shared with him. "More of, I know everything's going to change. I know Vegeta's going to be more overprotective and Kakarot is going to pile on. I just don't want to keep him from living his life."

Bardock couldn't help but laugh. "Bulma, he's not some rowdy, teenaged boy who cares about partying and all of that kind of stuff. He got to be on his own the majority of his life. He loves being able to help you, especially with Sara. He tells me that all the time. He always says he wishes he could do more because he loves spending time with you after missing out on so much. Besides, you aren't keeping him from living his life. He's always been about his family, and he always will be. Plus, he really loves that girlfriend of his. As long as he gets to spend time with her and us, he's a happy soul. Don't ever think you're taking anything away from him."

"I guess that was a silly thought," Bulma replied, blushing a little. "I guess I still have issues letting others take care of me. I'm really working on that."

"I know you are, princess," Bardock said softly, "but you have to realize you're going to be doted on by a lot of people over the next nine months."

"Yeah, I got the lecture from the doctor today, and Vegeta is already being, well Vegeta. We spent the whole day getting the right foods and stuff. My loving police officer...no offense, dad."

"I know, Bulma," he laughed. "I know."

* * *

><p>"So, what's the big news?" Chi Chi asked. "Or are you planning to keep us in suspense longer?"<p>

Bulma stuck her tongue playfully at her friend. "Well, with Kakarot stuffing his face, it makes it harder to strike up conversation."

Kakarot quickly swallowed his food and pushed his dish away, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "Sorry, sis, but you and dad made really good food. So, what's going on?"

Vegeta glanced around the table, observing each member of his true family. Tarble was making funny faces at Sara while trying his hand at feeding her saying he wanted the practice. Bardock simply wore a proud smile on his face as he continued to take small bites of his food while Kakarot and Chi Chi were eyeing him and Bulma expectantly. Bulma took his hand and, like when they told Ronda, the two of them smiled brightly that everyone in the room could feel their joy.

Bulma looked over to her little brother and his girlfriend, softly and contently saying, "We're pregnant."

Chi Chi's mouth dropped open in surprise while Kakarot's eyes widened. "No way," he whispered out before jumping out of his seat and nearly tackling his sister in a hug, though he was a lot more careful. "Congratulations, you two!" he exclaimed. He released Bulma only to pull the unsuspecting Vegeta into a hug. "Congrats, buddy! You must be ecstatic!"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh along with the others in the room when she got a look at Vegeta's face. He was trying to push his friend off of him. "Kakarot, let go," he growled, though he was wearing a small smile on his face that only Bulma noticed. She knew that secretly he was over the moon and that he didn't mind the affectionate hug from his best friend and brother-in-law. He may have done a good job of hiding it, but those who knew him would always know.

He was happy.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

><p>On one side of town, there was a happy family celebrating the wonderful news of Bulma being pregnant. The family celebrated until the girl was ready for bed, sleepy from the extra energy being sapped out of her. Her father assured her that was normal, though mostly it was assurance for Vegeta who was still as nervous as anything.<p>

They said their "goodbyes" for the night, and everything was peaceful.

But elsewhere, things were far from peaceful.

"She's what now?" a very confused and concerned Raditz asked his father.

"You heard me," Nappa murmured. "I don't trust what Vegeta will do if he finds out."

Raditz nodded in agreement, staying very serious. "Neither do I," he admitted. "He looks at her the way he used to look at Vegeta. He hates her. There's no way he'll be okay with her being pregnant."

"It's only a matter of time before he finds out…"

"Finds out what?"

Both men stopped talking when Juu entered the room, mouths dropping open in fear of being caught. "It's nothing, Juu," Raditz lied.

"Doesn't sound like nothing," she countered. "Dad, seriously…what's up? Is it mom? Jay? Who?"

Nappa and Raditz exchanged hesitant looks. "Everything is fine," Nappa remarked. "Just go back to sleep."

"Whatever," Juu replied with crossed arms. She left the kitchen, but stayed just around the hall. What she had caught the end of sounded serious, and now she was concerned.

"You know she won't let this go," Raditz remarked.

"I know," Nappa grumbled, "but she can't find out. I don't even know if he's planning anything for her. All I know is that he can't find out she's pregnant. If he knew that she was having Vegeta's child, he would be even more pissed off. He didn't even want them married. I know he had something set up for her before they got married."

Juu heard her father gasp. "You don't think…do you think Vegeta married her to keep her safe from his father?"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Nappa answered honestly. "He loves her. I've heard her father talk about them at work, and I've even seen them when they've come into the station."

Raditz shook his head. "This is messed up," he growled. "Why can't he just let his son be happy?"

"I don't even know, Raditz," Nappa replied. "I've tried to figure him out for years. I hoped he'd stop with all this illegal business, and he has been good for years…now though…"

Juu couldn't believe what she was hearing. From the sound of it, Vegeta and Bulma were in danger…from his father. She had never heard her father or grandfather talk about Vegeta Sr.'s illegal dealings before…of course she had never been over at her grandfather's house for the night. After the separation, Raditz had moved in with Nappa and left Maron with the house. Juu and Jay spent their time wherever, but mostly she stayed with Raditz. Though he wasn't really her father, they were finally getting the relationship back on track, thanks to Bulma and whatever she had said to her father. Jay usually stayed at their mother's house because she let him get away with more than their father did.

Something wasn't right about this if her father and grandfather were talking about it at such a late hour. It couldn't just be some sort of empty threat either. She couldn't understand why her grandfather was doing nothing about it, but it probably had to do something with loyalty. Well, Juu was loyal too, and she owed Bulma for trying to get to know her and for giving her father advice causing their relationship to improve. Juu wanted to help her and Vegeta in some way, but she didn't know what she could do. Though, maybe she could…

Quickly, she took out her phone and dialed a number of someone she knew who lived close to Vegeta and Bulma. "Krillin, hey, it's Juu," she said into the receiver. "I need you to do me a huge favor. It's important."

* * *

><p>And elsewhere, the fears of Nappa, Raditz, and Juu were being realized. "I can't stand that little bitch," Vegeta Sr. growled.<p>

"My, my," the voice of his companion rang out, "what did this girl do to harbor such hatred from you, Vegeta?"

"She's Bunny's daughter for one," Vegeta Sr. said to his companion, "and the second is that she ensnared my son and made him rebel. She's a snake like all women."

"Ah, Bunny…" his companion murmured. "She had you wrapped around her finger for so many years. I hear she was married a while back."

"Twice, Frieza," Vegeta Sr. snapped. "Twice she made a mockery out of me."

"So you wish for her daughter to pay?" Frieza questioned with an amused grin. "How vengeful you are, Vegeta. You can color me impressed."

"I don't care what I can 'color' you," Vegeta Sr. replied in irritation, "nor am I going after her to get back at her mother. No, that is something I wouldn't do. I want her gone because she threatens my authority over my own son."

Frieza took in the information and pondered the request. After all, what his old college friend was asking was a dangerous undertaking indeed. Of course, his men were trained to make people disappear, so it would just be another drop in the bucket, another body to add to their count. Still, he couldn't just kill random people for friends no matter how close they were during their college years. "Say I do this," Frieza replied, "what's in it for me?"

Vegeta Sr. smirked because Frieza would in fact have something to gain from this. "You remember the cop who is always trying to bust you, correct?"

Frieza frowned, his eyes narrowed into slits. "Bardock Son," he remarked, glowering as he thought of the one he considered to be his mortal enemy.

"Yes, him," Vegeta Sr. stated. "Bulma happens to be his daughter."

At that Frieza smirked, thinking about all the possibilities. "My old friend," he nearly sang in joy, "I believe we're in business."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was working on proofreading so reports for his father. He had gone into the office that day and learned that his father was out. It sort of drew a red flag for him, but them a ton of work was put onto him. He figured if he did this favor for his father, the man might decide to back off and maybe forget about their meeting on the beach. Vegeta would do anything to get his father to leave him and Bulma alone.<p>

He still couldn't believe that Bulma was pregnant. Sure, he thought of having children with her, but he hadn't expected such an early start, especially after being awarded custody of Sara. He knew Bulma would be an amazing mother, and any concerns he had about being a father were out of his system once he became the baby girl's father-figure. And of course Kakarot was making sure she learned to call Bulma "mama" and him "dada." Vegeta snorted at the thoughts, but he wore a smile on his face thinking of his little girl.

Bulma was already asleep, him sending her to bed though she wanted to stay up and wait for him to finish the reports. She needed more rest than he did, now. It took a lot to convince her, but Kakarot helped him double team her, so they eventually wore her down.

Vegeta was just about don't with the fifth report when there was a knock on the door. He looked at the wooden barricade strangely. It was the middle of the night, almost one in the morning, and someone was casually knocking on the door. His eyes narrowed. Whoever was there was about to get a piece of his mind.

Opening the door, he prepared to yell, but he paused in the middle when he saw who it was.

Standing on their doorstep was a girl he loathed. Standing there was a girl he never expected to see again. Standing on their doorstep was none other than Bulma's step-sister, Kaylee.

His glare cut through her and made her shrink back. She honestly didn't know why she risked going to Bulma, her being so far away, but she had nowhere else to go. "Um, hi…" she said weakly. "May I please speak to Bulma?"

Vegeta's glare only hardened. He sarcastically asked, "What is this in reference to?"

"I…" the girl started, growing even more uncomfortable. "I need some place to go. Bunny…she threw me out, and dad didn't stop her. I just need someplace to stay for a while."

"And you think I'll let a brat like you anywhere near my wife and daughter?" Vegeta spat. "You're crazy if you think that."

Kaylee's eyes widened when Vegeta referred to Sara as his daughter. Sara wasn't related to him at all by blood, and yet he was so protective. Kaylee wondered why she couldn't have that, wondered why Bunny hated her and her sister so much. Even Jessie couldn't help her.

"Please," she begged. "I know Jessie and I were terrible to Bulma, but I…you know what, this was a mistake."

Tears started to pour down the girl's face as she turned to leave. Vegeta was surprised to see any emotion from the bratty teenager. "Wait," he called out, grabbing her by the arm. The girl started sobbing at that point and allowed Vegeta to hold her back. "Why did that bitch throw you out?"

"Because," Kaylee said through her sobs, "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Bulma was in a deep sleep, evident by her snoring which was a habit she picked up from the pregnancy. She was always very tired, and Vegeta did not want to wake her. Unfortunately, he needed to tell her about her step-sister.<p>

He couldn't turn the girl away when she told him she was pregnant. Even though he really had no responsibility towards her, he just kept seeing his mother. Where would Kaylee have gone if he did not accept her in? It wasn't like her father or Bunny was going to be any help. She had come all the way across country alone. He still had no idea how she had gotten there. He couldn't turn her away. He knew Bulma wouldn't have wanted him too, either.

Breathing out an exasperated sigh, Vegeta gently shook his sleeping wife. "Mmm," she moaned slightly. "Five more minutes."

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as she turned over in her sleep facing away from him. He shook his head and then circled around to the other side of the bed. Kneeling down in front of her, he smiled slightly at her serene expression. If he wasn't worried about her waking up before him and finding Kaylee on the couch, he would have just let her be. "Bulma," he called out softly, gently shaking her again, "I need to talk to you."

Bulma stirred slightly and blinked her eyes open, finding her husband looking back at her. She flashed him a sleepy smile before pulling his head down for a short and loving kiss. "Hey," she greeted. "You okay? It's really late."

"I know," Vegeta remarked, his face becoming serious. "There's something we need to talk about."

Bulma sat up in bed and grew concerned at her husband's intensity. "Is something wrong? Did your father contact you again?"

Vegeta shook his head. "One of your step-sisters is here," he explained. Bulma expression became a mix of confusion and surprise.

"Which one?" she asked. "And why?"

"Kaylee," Vegeta answered. "And she decided to come here because your mother decided to throw her out and she says she has nowhere else to go."

Bulma didn't get upset at Kaylee being there, but she grew angry and slightly overprotective, displaying her maternal side that Vegeta always admired about her. "How could Michael let her do that?" she nearly shouted. "She's his daughter!"

"I know," Vegeta grunted out. "He did nothing. Bunny was pissed off at her, I guess."

"For what?" Bulma snapped. "What the heck could Kaylee have done that would make mom throw her out?"

"She's pregnant," Vegeta answered. Bulma almost fell over to his side of the bed when she heard that.

"She's only sixteen," Bulma said, softening up and becoming concerned once again. "I don't understand…how my mom could just throw a teenager out. If she's pregnant…that could have been-"

Bulma paused and met Vegeta's hardened eyes. He nodded, agreeing with what she was going to say. If Kaylee had not come to them, neither of them wanted to think about it. She would never have been able to take care of herself or get the help and medical attention she needed. "That's why I agreed to let her stay," he told her. "I'm going to have Kakarot help me put the bed back in your old room tomorrow. She's on the couch right now."

"I should go talk to her," Bulma stated. As she tried to get up, Vegeta held her back.

"It is late," he countered. "I just wanted to let you know if case you saw her in the morning. Both of you need rest. You can talk with her tomorrow."

Bulma smiled, taking Vegeta's hand. He really cared about her and always seemed to be worried about her, though he covered it up well. "Are you coming to bed, too?" she asked.

Vegeta smirked and nodded as Bulma slid over. He crawled into bed with her and pulled her against him. He then touched his nose to hers, and the two of them drifted off together in their loving embrace.

* * *

><p>Surprisingly enough, Vegeta awoke first, Bulma still sleeping soundly. Not wanting to wake her, he carefully slid away from her before getting out of bed. There was a lot to do that day now that they would be housing Bulma's step-sister for a while. It was time to get started on all of the arrangements.<p>

Or it would have been had Vegeta's phone not begun to vibrate on their desk. Grunting in irritation, he moved to answer it hoping it wasn't his father. "Yes?" he greeted crassly while managing to stay quiet enough.

"_Hey, Vegeta,"_ Juu greeted on the other line.

Vegeta couldn't even respond. He looked at his phone as if the phone had done something crazy. Getting a call from his "cousin" was very rare, as in it never happened in all the years he had known her. _"Hello?"_

Vegeta quickly regained his composure and answered her. "I'm here," he said stoically. "Is there something you need?"

"_Actually there is,"_ she replied. _"I kind of need a place to crash. I'm on the outs with mom right now."_

He had to bite his tongue to keep from muttering a slew of curses. What was with everyone being on the outs with their mothers? His eyes widened as it hit him that Juu could too be in trouble. "Please tell me you aren't pregnant," he scoffed to disguise the hint of worry.

He relaxed when Juu started chuckling. _"God, no," _she answered sounding utterly amused. _"But imagine if I was. Then mom would really be pissed at me. Nothing like that, cuz. She just has a problem with me staying at dad's, especially since I started seeing Krillin again and she knows dad would be okay with it."_

"You mean that bald brat from your school that was in that biker gang?" Vegeta deadpanned.

"_In Krillin's defense, he's not in a biker gang,_" Juu retorted. _"He was involved in a dare with his friends to _dress _like he was in a biker gang. He's not bald anymore, either. But yeah, I decided I didn't want to listen to mom anymore and I need a place to crash."_

Vegeta couldn't believe that Juu was asking to "crash" at their place. On a normal day, he probably wouldn't have cared, but now they had a full house. "There isn't a lot of room," he said in attempts to dissuade her.

"_That's okay," _Juu stated. _"I don't take up much space. Krillin and I can take the couch and floor if we have too."_

"You're bringing him?" Vegeta nearly shouted. He couldn't believe the audacity Juu had to simply invite her apparent boyfriend to stay.

"_Thanks, Vegeta. We'll see you tonight."_

And then the line went dead and Vegeta couldn't stop himself from asking aloud, "What just happened?"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Juu was releasing a big breath. She turned to Krillin and smiled. "Thanks for this," she told him. "I just want to make sure they'll be okay."<p>

"I get it," Krillin replied, rubbing the back of his head. "But you know, Juu…did you really have to lie to him? I mean, we didn't get back together, and your mom and dad don't even know you're talking to me again. Won't he ask them?"

Juu shook her head, still smiling. "Vegeta doesn't talk to anyone in the family, really," she explained, "unless his dad calls him that is. I'm hoping that if we go with this story, it'll stop Vegeta's father from doing whatever it is he plans."

Krillin looked at her like she was crazy. "How is that going to happen?"

Juu grinned. She had it all thought out. She knew that the second she told her mother that she was dating Krillin again, her mother would go ballistic and pitch a fit. Her mom actually did have a problem with her staying with Raditz, seeing as he wasn't her real father and the whole divorce was being dealt with. After she called her mother, she would tell her father that she was going to spend some time at Vegeta's to avoid dealing with her mother's attitude. She was sure he wouldn't mind. She was turning eighteen soon, after all. "Once the new spreads around the family that I'm at Vegeta's with my boyfriend, it might deter his father from sending someone after them. I mean, with more people to be witnesses, shouldn't that prevent something like this."

Krillin's serious expression indicated otherwise. "I don't know," he murmured. "It still seems risky. Shouldn't you go to the cops with this? Or at least warn them?"

Juu's expression soured. "My grandfather is the police," she bit out, "and he's not doing anything about it. As for giving them warning, I'll tell Vegeta when we're there. But I don't want to stress Bulma out. She's pregnant, and aren't pregnant women supposed to stay calm?" Krillin shrugged and Juu sighed. "Besides, even if I warn Vegeta, it might be good for more people to be around. That way we can all help out and keep an eye out for anything suspicious."

Even though Krillin didn't fully agree with Juu's reasoning, he still admired that she was willing to go through all this drama again just to protect someone else. It had been such a long time since they had spent any time together. In the past, her mother had done everything to keep them from staying in a relationship. Threats and insults were flung, and Juu couldn't deal with it then along with distance between her and her dad. Now, they had a second chance, and he definitely didn't want her going into this mess alone. Besides, it was the noble thing to do. Even if he couldn't win her back, he'd at least be able to make an impression on her.

"I still don't know," he told her honestly, "but I also can't sit here and do nothing. I'm in."

Juu was thankful that Krillin hadn't hung up when she called and that he listened to what she had to say. Their relationship had been strained in the past, and the breakup had been brutal. She was sure he would never speak to her again. But here he was, ready to help her with something that could be potentially dangerous. "Thanks, Krillin," she said sincerely. At least she knew she had him in all of this.

* * *

><p>As soon as Bulma got up, she went to check on Kaylee. Her step-sister was curled up on the couch, her face streaked with tears. Bulma's heart broke at the sight. It didn't matter to her anymore that the girl had been terrible to her. She knew that the girl had always gone along with her sister. Kaylee had gone after the necklace her father gave her, and she had hit her, but it only happened once since the girl had felt so guilty for it. Jessie was the one who treated Bulma the worst. Kaylee…Bulma never really got the chance to know her. She always followed her sister around and did everything the girl said.<p>

Kaylee stirred a bit and stretched, rubbing her face trying to wipe away dried tears. She shot up and started panicking slightly, not remembering where she was. After a moment, she remembered that she was at Bulma's and turned to look around. She saw Bulma staring at her, concern etched on her features, and blushed slightly. "U-Um…" she stuttered nervously. "Hi."

Bulma smiled slightly and moved to take a seat next to the girl. "Hey," she greeted calmly. "You must have had a long trip. Vegeta said he doesn't even know how you got here."

Kaylee was taken about by the warmth in Bulma's voice. She was acting…motherly to her. After how she and Jessie had treated her, she expected Bulma to hate her. After all, she knew that just because Vegeta had let her spend the night, he could have retracted the hospitality after speaking with Bulma. "I…I kind of hitchhiked," she confessed, clearly ashamed at being so desperate.

Bulma's face fell. Hitchhiking was dangerous, especially for a young, teenaged girl. And she was pregnant. "Why didn't you just call?" Bulma asked. "You could have contacted Ms. Ives and explained. She would have contacted me, and I could have helped you. You didn't need to hitchhike."

Kaylee looked at her step-sister with widened eyes. "Y-You," she started, "you would have helped me? After everything I did?"

Bulma laughed slightly. "You were a kid. We both were. It was a bad situation for both of us. And now…I can't believe mom did this. You could have gotten hurt, and you have a baby to worry about on top of that. I wouldn't kick you when you're already down."

Kaylee's expression softened as tears clouded her vision. Before she knew it, she began to sob, clutching Bulma and she cried against her chest. "I-I'm sorry," she cried. "I'm so, so sorry."

Though it was an emotional and difficult moment for Kaylee, Bulma couldn't help but smile finally hearing an apology. She didn't need it to want to help the girl out, but it was nice to hear that she regretted her past actions. As she patted the crying girl's back, she whispered, "I know, Kaylee. I know. It's okay."

Vegeta walked in on the scene, having been working on breakfast. He decided not to interrupt the moment the sisters were sharing. The whole ordeal had obviously taken its toll on Kaylee, and Vegeta knew that what she needed right now was Bulma. He was never really good at dealing with emotional women. As he headed to Kakarot's room, he realized that he was able to handle Bulma. He smirked, knowing already that she was special to him, but recognizing that she had been before he had even realized it.

Vegeta heard snoring from beyond Kakarot's door and rolled his eyes. It was almost noon and he was still in bed. Determined to drag his friend out of bed, he entered the room, and he really wished he had knocked.

"Oh my God!" he shouted waking both Kakarot and Chi Chi up.

Both teenagers awoke to the sound of Vegeta's voice and jolted awake. Chi Chi instantly moved to cover herself while Kakarot just laughed nervously and Vegeta was avoiding looking at them.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Bulma asked, her and Kaylee quickly running to her brother's room. She then noticed her brother and his girlfriend in the bed and her husband's awkward demeanor. Even Kaylee blushed at the whole scene.

"Um…hey sis," Kakarot greeted nervously. He looked over to Vegeta. "Morning, bro. I guess I kind of forgot to lock the door, huh?"

Bulma just laughed at how everyone was acting. She gently grabbed Vegeta's arm and started pulling him to the door. "We're going to just let you two get up and then we're going to have breakfast and pretend this didn't just happen? Agreed?"

Chi Chi jumped at that chance. "Agreed!"

"Sure," Kakarot answered sheepishly.

"Ugh, agreed," Vegeta bit out before following Bulma and Kaylee out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Well…" Bulma started as she began to set the table, "that was a bit awkward, huh?"<p>

Vegeta just shook her head. "Aren't we supposed to be pretending it didn't happen?"

Kaylee was sitting at the table, looking between Bulma and Vegeta and listening to their conversation. "At breakfast," she replied sounding highly amused. "Were you really that shocked? I mean, he had the door closed. Why did you just barge in?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "He always has his door closed at night," Vegeta retorted. "And he has never once had her here overnight, especially without saying anything. And when did she even come? It had to be before Kaylee got here."

"It doesn't matter," Bulma stated, walking over to him and standing next to her. "I think it's great they have each other."

"Yes," Vegeta agreed, "but he could have given _some _warning. I've had to barge in on him before when he slept the day away."

Bulma laughed at Vegeta's actions. He was tense, embarrassed, and just being hilarious. She sighed in contentment and moved her hands to her stomach. "If this is how you react finding your brother-in-law with a girl, I can't even imagine what you would do if it were our son."

Vegeta paled thinking about it. "How do you know it's going to be a boy?" he challenged, trying to play off his discomfort.

"Call it mother's intuition," she teased as she kissed his cheek.

"You're pregnant?"

Bulma and Vegeta had actually forgotten they weren't alone in the kitchen and turned to face Kaylee. Bulma smiled at her step-sister. "Yeah, I am. We just found out yesterday."

"Oh," Kaylee replied awkwardly. "Um…I'm sorry I came unannounced when you're also…"

"It's not a problem," Bulma answered sincerely, "but seriously, why did mom throw you out? What exactly happened?"

Kaylee had been expecting the question. She had been mentally preparing herself to tell Bulma everything. She was expecting Bulma to be as judgmental as her step-mother and turn her away. Actually, she had been expecting Vegeta to slam the door in her face, and then she wouldn't have even gotten the chance to talk to Bulma. Instead, Vegeta had let her in and prepared the couch for her and told her she could stay. Bulma offered her comfort, even when she had been cruel to her for some many years. She started appreciating her a bit better after seeing all she was willing to do for Sara. Kaylee blamed herself for all that happened, especially because she didn't try to talk Jessie out of leaving. Finding out she was pregnant…it changed things, and she realized she needed to change and be a better person. Whom better to turn to than Bulma?

"It was at a party," Kaylee started hesitantly trying to remember the speech she prepared before she fell asleep. "Jessie dragged me there. I really didn't want to go…I felt guilty for leaving Sara the last time we went out. Jessie didn't really care and sort of blackmailed me into coming. She said she was going to tell dad that I was failing a few of my classes. I was actually kind of hoping to study that night, but I really didn't want dad to know so I agreed to go.

"It was not like the usual parties we went to," Kaylee continued as Bulma and Vegeta sat down at the table across from her. "People were drinking…a lot, and others had drugs. I tried to leave, but a few guys wouldn't let me and shoved a drink into my hand. Jessie sort of abandoned me to go find her friends, and I was off on my own for a while."

"Did you drink what the guys gave you?" Bulma asked, concerned for her sister's wellbeing.

"No," Kaylee answered honestly. "I found a table and put it down. I went over to a table where they were serving sodas and stuff. I actually watched them pour the can out into the cup, and I didn't see them put anything in it, yet I still got drunk. Either they did something, or someone else did, but the next thing I knew, I was in a bed with no clothes and no one around. I missed a few cycles, and that's when I realized that I had slept with someone and I have no idea how it happened. Jessie had been off with people and had a few drinks. She didn't even realize I wasn't with her the whole night. She didn't really remember much about the night either.

"When I told her I was pregnant, she flipped out and asked when that happened since we were always glued at the hip, and then _she _told mom and dad before I could because I told her I was going to tell them about the party she dragged me too."

"That girl is far from loyal," Vegeta grumbled in irritation. "She shouldn't have dragged you there in the first place."

Bulma nodded in agreement. "Did you try to tell them it was Jessie's idea?"

Kaylee started to tear up. She knew saying everything that happened with her father and Bunny was going to be the hardest to say. "They didn't believe me," she said, releasing a slight whimper as she tried forcing her voice to remain even. "Jessie told them everything going on with my grades and that I had skipped gym one day and left the grounds…she left out the parts where she was demanding I go to parties with her so I couldn't study and that she was also failing the same classes, and that when I left school it was to go to the local library to work on a project I was afraid to fail. Taking that time actually helped me bring my grade up to a C.

"Bunny said she wasn't going to go through the same thing she went through with you with me and told me to leave and not come back," Kaylee admitted as the tears started to blur her vision. "I…I tried to talk to dad, and that's when I told him the stuff about Jessie, but he said I was a disgrace to him and that he agreed with Bunny. I have no doubt they're going to play the victim like they did with you and tell everyone I'm at rehab or something or that I ran away. Jessie wouldn't even look at me when I left, but I saw the guilt in her eyes. She didn't think they were going to throw me out, but before I left she did say she didn't plan on telling them the truth and then wished me luck."

"That brat better not show up here when she needs help," Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. He then looked at Kaylee, a stern expression on his face. "Honestly, you shouldn't have gone to the party, but you already know that. We aren't going to make you feel worse about yourself, but you have to learn to be your own person and not take crap from anyone, not even those you are related to. You're going to have someone else depending on you, so you are going to need to be what that child needs you to be instead of what others tell you to be, got it?"

Bulma couldn't help but smile as she took Vegeta's hand. It meant a lot to her that he was being so good with Kaylee despite the clear feelings he had for her when they met. It surprised her, but not as much as it surprised Kaylee who just stared at her brother-in-law wide-eyed.

"O-okay," she replied hesitantly. She didn't know where to start with that, but she knew Vegeta was right. She still couldn't believe she was having a child.

"The first thing we need to do," Bulma started, interrupting Kaylee's thoughts, "is get you settled in. We're going to move Sara into our room and, after Kakarot is up," she grinned when Vegeta grumbled something under his breath, "he and Vegeta will get the bed out of the closet and set back up. Then you can unpack and-"

"I didn't pack anything," Kaylee murmured. Both Vegeta and Bulma looked at her in shock.

"What do you mean 'you didn't pack anything?'" Vegeta questioned. "You knew you were coming here, right? Wouldn't you have prepared?"

Kaylee shook her head. "It happened so fast, I didn't get the chance to take anything. I have my credit card since I had needed it to buy lunch that day, but I didn't grab anything else. I don't even have my insurance cards."

Bulma felt a rage that she couldn't explain. She had only felt it when Sara had been left at the house alone, though it had been covered up by the fear of losing her sister and replaced by the hope of adopting her. This…Bulma couldn't even begin to list how much her mother had screwed up with any child she came in contact with. "Don't worry about that," Bulma said evenly, though both Vegeta and even Kaylee could tell she was trying not to yell. "I still have a copy of the cards. It's the same policy and they have all our names on them. They legally can't take you off, so you should still be covered until you're eighteen. After that, we will figure it out. The last thing I was going to say, after making an appointment for you tomorrow with an obstetrician, we'll have to get you enrolled in a high school here."

"I know," Kaylee replied quietly. "I know I can't just drop out of school, but what will I do when I start showing? It'll be so hard."

Vegeta shook his head. "You can't worry about what other's will think," he told her, "but if you're so worried about it, we'll figure something else out. Maybe home schooling for this year and then you can go next year."

This stunned Kaylee. "You're…you're letting me stay for two years?"

Bulma's brow furrowed slightly. "Of course we are. Where else are you and your baby going to go? Other than the credit card you have from Michael, you don't have finances. You're going to have to clean up your act to get to a more stable place one day, but until then we can take care of it."

"I…I can't ask you to do that," Kaylee said quickly. "I mean, I appreciate it, but I only came to find a place to stay for now. I can't ask you to take care of me."

"You're not asking," Vegeta pointed out. "We offered. Just accept it. We won't parent you, but we're going to help you get your life straight in ways your idiot parents failed."

Bulma had to fight back a laugh and simply elbowed Vegeta playfully. "Really nice way of putting it there, honey."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her for calling him by a pet name he despised. "I don't sugarcoat. You know that. And don't call me that. It's not 'cute.'"

Bulma outwardly laughed, and the whole scene caused Kaylee to giggle slightly. The girl hadn't expected to enter into such a warm and welcoming environment, but so far everything that happened that morning displayed nothing but love and fun. Even an embarrassing moment for everyone turned into a big joke. Bulma and Vegeta, they just seemed so happy and like a normal, loving married couple. They bickered and teased and, even though Vegeta seemed a little gruff, it was obvious that they were both very compassionate people. Even her father and Bunny had not acted like this during the length of their marriage.

Eventually, Kakarot and Chi Chi came into the kitchen, and everyone fell into normal conversation. Kaylee just observed everyone and everything around her, just listening to their conversations. It was then she realized that going there was definitely the best idea she had made in a really long time.

* * *

><p>"So…" Kakarot started awkwardly, "how's it goin'?"<p>

Vegeta just shot him a glare. "Fine," he answered.

Kakarot frowned slightly as they started working on getting the bed out of the storage closet. "Hey, I know I should have given some warning," Kakarot stated, "but it's not like you and Bulma tell me when you guys are…you know. Not that I want to know…" he hurriedly said. "Just, I don't know. I just assumed closed doors mean 'do not enter' now."

"It's fine, Kakarot," Vegeta replied with a sigh. "It's not you I'm irritated at. Obviously it was a shock, but I just keep thinking how crowded it's about to get here."

"But Kaylee will have her own room, and Chi Chi will be with me unless I'm over at her place," Kakarot reasoned. "And if you and Bulma need time together, I can take Sara, or dad can."

"I'm not talking about you or Kaylee, and any discussion of Bulma and me needing 'alone time' is off the table," Vegeta muttered. "My cousin, Juu, invited herself and her boyfriend to stay over while some family drama works itself out."

Kakarot's face fell. "You're kidding," he said curtly. "Does she know we're kind of full?"

Vegeta nodded. "She does. She said she'd take the couch and her boyfriend would take the floor. Then she said they'd be here tonight and then hung up before I could say anything."

Kakarot chuckled. "Well, I guess we're running a hotel now. We'll just do what we did during the semester and take turns cooking and stuff."

Vegeta shook his head and laughed slightly. "The most Juu knows how to use is the toaster. Believe me, Kakarot; you don't want to taste her cooking."

"Oh it can't be that bad," Kakarot mused. "But anyways, Chi Chi already offered to cook as well because she knows Bulma probably won't always feel up to it. How's her morning sickness, by the way?"

"She hasn't gotten sick since the day before yesterday," he replied, "but we don't know how long that'll last." He caught Kakarot staring with him with a strange smile on his face. "What?"

"Nothing," Kakarot said sincerely. "It's just…I love how much you love my sister. It's written all over your face and I can hear it in your voice along with the concern. I know everything before we all found each other sucked, but I'm just…happy. Happy with how everything has turned out, you know?"

"This is getting to be too emotional a day," Vegeta grunted making his friend laugh. "Let's finish getting the room in order. Then I suggest we go food shopping while the girls are out."

"Sounds good to me, buddy."

* * *

><p>AN: Would anyone be surprised that I've been planning this for a while. When the idea hit me, I just needed to run with it. This chapter and next chapter all came to me so long ago I can't even remember. Anyways, I hope everyone had good holidays. I hope to get more stories updated and completed this year (we'll see how that goes). I also hope that everyone enjoyed the chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

* * *

><p>Vegeta was up early not feeling the best with all of the stress. Juu had kept true to her word and shown up the previous night. He hadn't even had a chance to tell Bulma during the day when the teenager had just shown up with her boyfriend. Although Bulma took the crowdedness of the apartment with grace, Vegeta could see in her eyes that she was slightly stressed. They talked about it that night, and Vegeta made sure Bulma knew that everyone else could handle themselves and she did not need to revert back to forced housewife mode like she had been when she first showed up.<p>

Kaylee was also feeling a little of the stress, but it helped that she was given her own room for the time being. The girl was overwhelmed by the fact that Bulma was being so nice to her. She had told her that she could borrow some clothes for the night and next day until they could go to the store and get her some things. Vegeta determined that between both Bulma and Kaylee, any child growing up in their household felt overwhelmed by kindness. It reminded him that he had made many good decisions in his life, and the best was deciding to ignore his father's demands and be with Bulma. Three children from that house would have better lives because of it, and it eased his guilt for having not been there for Tarble as a child.

Vegeta had been calm until Juu asked to talk to him in private that night before he went to bed. Bulma, Kaylee, and Chi Chi were already asleep. It was him, Kakarot, Juu, and Krillin. Vegeta decided not to agree to talk in private, which Juu seemed fine with. And then she told them what she had overheard. His expression darkened as Juu told him that his father wanted to go after Bulma. His heart clenched, especially when he saw Kakarot's terrified expression. He never wished to expose Kakarot or Bulma to his family in this manner, but it was inevitable.

"We thought it would be best if there was a ton of people here," Juu stated quietly. "I…I owe you guys, and I wanted to make sure she'd be okay."

"You're risking a lot," Vegeta told her before returning to silence. He looked over to Krillin and just stared at him.

"So your grandfather is the police chief where my father works?" Kakarot had asked. "Why don't we just tell my father what's going on? He could talk to him to get information."

"It's not that simple," Juu replied. "First off, my grandfather could potentially lose his job and then my father would be screwed. Second…" She cast Vegeta a wary glance.

"If my father found Nappa was trying to prevent whatever he was planning, he'd be dead," Vegeta growled out. "Yamcha had warned me about my father going after Bulma, and we fled. He told me if I didn't hear from him that my father had done away with him…and he's his cousin. We'll have to play everything carefully from now on. Bulma can't be left alone."

"Well…we need someone," Kakarot countered. "Look, Vegeta…I know you know your father better than I do, but we can't do this alone. We can't all be around her at every second, especially if we aren't going to tell her to keep her stress down. Our dad needs to know. He can keep it under wraps. He could talk to Nappa about it and not draw attention to what's going on. You know he wouldn't do anything that could put Bulma's life in danger."

Vegeta knew Kakarot was right, but he did not verbally voice his agreement. The truth was that he was scared. He knew his father, and he knew he wouldn't just go after Bulma. No, he would go after anyone who tried to get in his way. "Until we know what he's planning," Vegeta started cautiously, forcing his voice to remain calm, "we cannot go to anyone else with this. I'll try to figure out what he's planning soon. Then we'll alert your father."

Kakarot didn't like the answer at all, but he didn't want to push Vegeta. He figured he could agree now, but that if something felt off he could go to his father without his brother-in-law. "I'll trust you for now, Vegeta," Kakarot replied, "but this is my sister we're talking about. I'm not about to let her get hurt."

"And she is my wife," Vegeta returned, "and the mother of my children. I'm not about to let anything happen to her either, especially by trying to help her. We just need to play this _my _way."

"I honestly agree with Vegeta," Juu stated, knowing exactly how dangerous his father could be. If Vegeta Sr. had as much power that it kept her grandfather quiet, there was just no telling what he could do.

Krillin remained silent the entire time taking in the conversation. He honestly had to agree with Kakarot seeing as people's lives were in danger, and worse it was his sister. The teenager must have trusted Vegeta a great deal to back off, at least for now. Krillin didn't know if he would be able to agree if he were in that position, that is if he had a sibling. He couldn't even imagine someone fearing for the life of their sibling.

But Vegeta had made a point. Bulma was his wife, and he had seen in the few hours he was there that the two were very in love. There had to be some reason Vegeta wanted to deal with everything himself. He didn't seem like he'd be doing anything that would put her in danger. Well, it was best he keep quiet. He was there at Juu's request. Other than that, he really had no idea the intricacies of the family.

* * *

><p>After the conversation, Vegeta hadn't been able to sleep. He had tried, gotten into bed and pulled Bulma close to him, but he could not release his nerves. His attempts to rest there lasted a few hours before he left the room, not wanting to wake Bulma. With Juu and Krillin in the living room, he ended up sitting in the kitchen in silence.<p>

It was where he was at seven in the morning after having absolutely no sleep. It was also the room that Kaylee decided to enter early that morning. Vegeta watched as the girl entered sleepily with her eyes closed and yawning. She sat down at the table, still with her eyes closed. "Mm," she breathed out as she stretched. "What time is breakfast?"

Something snapped in Vegeta's mind when the girl asked that. He had to chalk it up to how Bulma had been treated. His eyes narrowed at the oblivious girl before he growled out, "That's not how things work around here."

Kaylee finally opened her eyes and stared at Vegeta in confusion. "Not how what works?"

Vegeta's expression became serious when he realized the girl didn't know what she did wrong. It was clear she was only going by what she was used to. She was still a child, he was loathe to admit, because her father and step-mother didn't prepare her for being an adult. He decided to change his tactics, and his voice became soft yet commanding. "Here we all pull our own weight," he informed her. "We take turns cooking and we don't just expect someone to provide. It's usually either the first one awake or it is agreed upon the previous day. We do this for all meals.

"You will eventually be on your own providing for you and a child," he continued. "For now you have help, and there will be days you and Bulma are not well enough to cook, but someday it will be you and your child. You can't expect someone to always provide you with food. You will need to feed both you and the child, do you understand?"

Kaylee's face flooded with panic as she listened to Vegeta, and it started to annoy him because he thought she was panicking because she did not want to cook. It took him by surprise, although it shouldn't have, when Kaylee admitted, "But I don't know how to cook."

Vegeta mentally cursed. Cooking was one of the first things his mother taught him to do. She knew he would need the skill one day, and he really enjoyed the time they spent together in the kitchen. He let out and exasperated sigh and stood up, walking over to the stove. Kaylee watched him, but remained in her seat with her brow raised. Vegeta looked back at her indignantly. "Well," he remarked gruffly, "get over here."

Kaylee was on her feet and quickly made her way over to Vegeta. She was nervous, he could easily see. He only shook his head and took out a pan. "Whenever we cook, you're to watch or help out. When it's me cooking, we will be doing it together. We'll start you on something simple. Eggs and bacon. I hope you're ready to cook your first meal."

The girl didn't really know how she felt about it, but she knew she needed to learn. Vegeta was offering to help her and that alone was reason enough to go along with his command. "Sure," she whispered in uncertainty.

Vegeta smirked slightly. He knew the girl was out of her comfort zone and that, after all she had gone through especially these last few weeks, she was experiencing an overwhelming amount of change. It was clear she didn't want to do these things, but that she was agreeing to do what was needed to learn to be an adult. She may have had to say goodbye to carefree days, but she seemed to be up to the challenge.

"Alright, then," Vegeta replied with a smile. "I'll teach you to make scrambled for now. First, you need to start by lightly tapping the egg against a bowl…"

It took a bit of time since Kaylee was moving pretty slow trying to master what Vegeta was teaching her. She had learned to make the eggs and then cook the bacon and toast. It was the first meal she had ever made on her own, or at all for that matter. It made her feel accomplished and she beamed up at her brother-in-law thankful that he was willing to teach her.

"Hey, maybe if I learn to cook, I could be a chef," she said hopefully. She had never really thought about what she wanted to do with her life, but cooking had been fun and it seemed so simple. She really could try to do something with that.

Vegeta didn't want to tell the girl she was being unrealistic. Normally, kids tried to base a future on something they thought was easy. She wasn't anywhere close to being able to base a decision. "You still have a long way to go," he stated honestly making the girl frown. "As you cook and see others cooking, you may change your mind, but if it does end up being something you wish to pursue, Bulma and I will help you do that. There are plenty of cooking schools to train you for those positions."

Kaylee perked up a bit, her heart caught in her chest. "Do you really think it's possible for me?" she asked. "To do something productive and meaningful, I mean."

Vegeta nodded to her. "As long as you believe you can and work hard at what you truly want, anything is possible."

"Heh," Kaylee chuckled slightly while looking away from Vegeta. "That's the first time anyone has said something like that to me. Um…thank you…for everything. I know it may not seem like it, but I do appreciate you and Bulma allowing me to stay. It's not like you two owed me anything. You don't have to be so…so…wonderful. I don't deserve it."

Vegeta was taken aback, but kept a cool façade. He didn't know the girl well enough to show any kind of emotion. "You made mistakes," he reminded her, "but that doesn't mean you aren't entitled to proper care. I couldn't, in good conscience, have allowed you to walk away in your condition. I…I have a personal reason as to why I couldn't send you away."

Kaylee became sad, and asked cautiously, "Was it because of your mother?" At Vegeta's bewildered expression, she quickly added, "Um, I'm sorry. That was rude. I just heard Bunny mention it once before… Did…did something happen to her?"

Vegeta was pissed that Bunny had said anything about his mother. He had wanted to do much more than stand there as she callously brought up his mother in the diner, but he had kept his cool for Bulma's benefit. Kaylee had no idea what the issue was, so he couldn't fault her for mentioning it. Since she asked, he felt it best to enlighten her. Her curiosity wouldn't go away. "If you must know, yes," he answered. "When my father found her pregnant a second time, he demanded she hide it. She didn't go for treatments thinking it would be fine like it was with me. There had been complications, though, which would have been caught had my father gotten her proper care. She died when I was ten giving birth to my baby brother who my father had sold to a childless couple, very good people who I'm actually in contact with."

Kaylee frowned and looked down at a spot on the table. "I'm really sorry," she murmured. "I didn't mean to bring up anything to cause you pain. I…I understand, and I'm really, truly grateful. You and Bulma are the only ones who were willing to help me. Words…they can't express even a fraction of how much I appreciate everything you're doing for me. And it's actually kind of cool getting to meet my step-brother, too, and seeing how you guys are with Sara. It's all just so surreal…all the love in this one apartment. I…I'm just a little overwhelmed. I've never felt anything like what I've been feeling here."

Vegeta picked up on her unspoken thought. She was meaning to say she had never been treated with so much love before. Seeing as Bunny and Michael couldn't even treat Sara right proved that to him, let alone caring about their step-daughters. It wasn't fair to any of them, but now she had to deal with something similar to what Bulma had dealt with. Bulma was worse off than Kaylee when she came, and they learned how to deal with her pain together. Now it was Kaylee's turn. If anything, he would make sure she was treated the way a child like her needed.

Kaylee was shocked when Vegeta pulled her into a hug. He had seemed to be a very gruff individual, and the only ones he seemed to show his tender side were Bulma and Sara. The girl didn't know what to think. "No matter what's been said to you in the past," he started, "you deserve to be cared for properly and loved. As I said before, we will not parent you, but both Bulma and I will treat you like our own, got it? We won't let you fall."

She relaxed a little bit in his grip, a few tears trickling down her face to her small smile. "Thank you," she said again. "I…really don't mind if you guys try to parent me. I mean, there's a first for everything, right?"

Vegeta couldn't help but chuckle as he released her. "You are right about that." He took a plate and fork from the counter and handed it to her. "Now, eat something. You need to keep up your strength for you and the kid."

Kaylee gratefully took the plate, still smiling, and then took a seat at the table. Things were going to be strange for a while, but at least she had people who actually seemed to care. _I still can't believe it_, she thought as she dug into her meal. _But I am relieved._

* * *

><p>Later, to Bulma's surprise, Kakarot offered to join her and Kaylee on their shopping trip. There was something off when he eagerly suggested partaking in an activity she knew he hated. In fact, it was one of the things she remembered from her childhood. Kakarot hated clothes shopping, and he loathed when it was someone else they were doing the shopping for. He wasn't one to sit still for long periods of time while someone else was trying on clothes. Eventually, she shook it off and, with how many questions Kakarot asked Kaylee, she figured he wanted to join to get to know their step-sister he had never met.<p>

"So when are you going to the doctor?" Kakarot asked the young girl concerned.

Kaylee was hesitant to answer. She still had no idea how to handle any of this. Bulma was the one who answered. "I figured she could go with me to my appointment this week and meet my doctor. We can set up an appointment then."

"You want me to go to your appointment?" Kaylee questioned. "Wouldn't Vegeta want to go?"

Bulma laughed slightly. "He will be with his brother that day," Bulma told the girl. "Robert and Ronda will be going out of town for a meeting, so they needed someone to take Tarble."

Kakarot was silent, worried about the girls going anywhere alone. "Should I go with you guys?" he asked hopefully.

Bulma frowned slightly at the slightly desperate tinge to Kakarot's voice. This was the second time that day that Bulma noticed an oddity in her brother's behavior. "You can if you want," she said seriously, "but seriously, is everyone going to act like I'm dying for the length of the pregnancy…because I'm not, you know."

Kakarot chuckled a little bit. "Hey, you can't blame Vegeta for being worried, and you're my sister," Kakarot countered. "I just want to make sure nothing happens to you."

Bulma instantly smiled. When he put it that way, it actually made a lot of sense. She move one of her hands off the wheel and took Kakarot's hand. "Don't worry, little bro," she teased. "I'm not made of glass, and there's still plenty of time for me to torment you."

"Good," Kakarot answered with a grin. He was hoping that he'd be able to appear confident towards her. No one wanted her to be stressed out again, especially while pregnant.

He caught Kaylee watching him strangely from the back seat and faced her. Giving her a reassuring smile, he said, "You don't have to worry either. Bulma's doctor seems really good. He'll take care of you."

Kaylee smiled slightly, but she just stayed quiet. She didn't really know how to react around Kakarot. When he asked his questions, she gave him very brief answers. She didn't get to ponder on anything too long because Bulma parked the car.

"Alright, guys," she said, "we're here. We'll start with clothes and then get you some school supplies after."

"We also get to eat, right?" Kakarot asked a little too eagerly.

Bulma chuckled and shook her head at his ridiculousness. "Of course, Kakarot. We get to eat."


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

><p>With a full house, there was bound to be tension. Things became serious after Juu had explained what was going on with Vegeta's father. He tried to keep his anxiety from showing, but he knew Bulma was feeding off of it. Likewise, Kakarot was concerned for his sister and did a horrible job of playing it off. Juu and Krillin were able to remain stoic, Juu because she was a natural given her family and Krillin because he really had no attachment. He was just focusing on the task at hand.<p>

At the same time, Bulma had taken responsibility for Kaylee and her health. Kaylee was now going to Bulma's doctor, and explaining the situation was very difficult for the young girl to do. She was terrified for her first appointment and was waiting for the doctor to tell her something was wrong, but all he said was that she needed to start taking prenatal vitamins and eat more and healthier. That eased her stress, and Bulma's as well. What made Kaylee's presence a challenge was that the doctor told Bulma she'd have to take guardianship of her sister, or else she would not be able to make decisions for her. Bulma had discussed it with her sister, and Kaylee agreed. That day, Bulma was on the phone with Mrs. Ives, and the social worker told her she'd have to go through proceedings again.

Bulma really didn't want to go to court again, so she, Vegeta, and her brother worked towards figuring something else out. They talked of ways they might be able to get guardianship without going to court. After all, it wasn't Kaylee's fault her parents tossed her out. Neither she nor Bulma needed the added stress. Kakarot seemed to work miracles, knowing exactly who to call. All that needed to occur was an interview with a judge that they all attended. There everyone would explain the scenario, and Bulma and Vegeta would discuss how they were awarded custody of her youngest sister due to poor parenting on her mother's and step-father's part. The judge allowed temporary guardianship until he could discuss matters with a social worker and meet with her parents. Bulma gave him Mrs. Ives contact information and explained that her parents lived across the country. The judge had smiled at her and said that if they wanted their daughter back, they would come. If they didn't come or contact him, then Bulma and Vegeta would be awarded permanent guardianship until Kaylee reached adult age. Due to all of this, the judge contacted a manager of a law firm he knew well, and Kakarot was offered a year-long paid internship.

On top of all of this, Vegeta took charge on getting Kaylee enrolled in a homeschooling program. He and Bulma were in classes again, themselves, and he was still working at the company. Bulma was always exhausted after a day at school, and slept a majority of the afternoon and night. It concerned Vegeta, but the doctor assured him Bulma was fine and to just let her rest. Bulma felt guilt, though, because it meant she wasn't spending as much time with Kaylee or Sara. Kaylee assured Bulma it was fine and, for the first time in her life, the younger teenager was helping to take care of her little sister.

Everyone took turns cooking, including Kaylee, who was really starting to get into it. Cooking with Vegeta had taught her to take charge of her life, and so she researched food recipes and watched cooking shows taking notes. Bulma was happy seeing as Kaylee had never taken interest in anything before, not to this extent. Chi Chi was even helping the girl, along with Vegeta, master the craft.

Though so much was going, things were still going okay. At night, Vegeta and Bulma would just hold each other, not talking or discussing the stresses. The same went for Kakarot and Chi Chi, though they were discussing something important. The two felt that Vegeta and Bulma needed space, and an apartment was opening up right next door. Chi Chi's lease was running out, and with her job and Kakarot's internship, they could afford it. This way, they would have an extra room and Vegeta's cousin and her friend could stay with them. They'd still be close enough to watch out for Bulma, but it would be less of a tight squeeze in the apartment.

As part of this discussion, Kakarot revealed to Chi Chi the real reason Juu and Krillin were there. His girlfriend recommended he talk to his father, regardless of what Vegeta was saying. She said what Kakarot had already known, that his father would be discrete without letting the whole precinct know. So that was what he was going to do.

Without telling Vegeta what he was doing, Kakarot went to visit his father at work. He got there in enough time to see his dad talking with a woman he worked with. He smiled and walked over to the two. "Hey, dad!" he greeted happily. "Who's this?"

Bardock jumped a bit, not having been expecting his son to show up at his work place. He grinned slightly and said, "Good to see you, Kakarot." He motioned to his coworker. "This is Fasha."

The teenager turned to the woman and waved. "Nice to meet you, Fasha," he said respectfully.

The woman laughed lightly. "Nice to meet you too, Kakarot." She gave his father a subtle, flirtatious glance. "I'll leave you two boys alone. See you tonight?"

Bardock smirked confidently. "Count on it."

Fasha walked away, and Kakarot raised his eyebrow in teasing amusement. "Well, what did I just walk in on?"

Bardock, still smiling, roll his eyes. "What are you doing here, Kakarot? You normally don't come to the station."

That's when all amusement left Kakarot's face, and Bardock could tell something was troubling his son immensely. He grew as serious as Kakarot, if not more so.

"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?" the teenager asked. "It's important, and I don't want anyone listening in."

Now Bardock was concerned. He swiftly moved, leading Kakarot away from his desk and into an interrogation room. The two of them both sat down across from each other. In attempts to lighten the mood, Bardock said, "Now, just know this is the only time I want to see you in here. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Kakarot smiled slightly. "I'll keep that in mind, dad." The stern expression returned. "Okay, there's no easy way to say this, but Bulma is in danger."

If Bardock wasn't a hardened cop, he would have revealed panic, but he remained steady and even. "What makes you say that?" he asked.

Kakarot began to explain everything, including the part with the police chief, Nappa, knew but wasn't planning on doing anything about it. It angered Bardock to know that his boss was willing to put either of his children in danger. "So, they all think Vegeta's father is capable of causing harm to her," Bardock stated. "Does anyone know what he's planning?"

Kakarot shook his head. "Not that I'm aware of," he explained. "When Vegeta's cousin showed up, she told us that Nappa and her father were talking about it, but neither of them knew for sure. Nappa was just making a prediction. They had said that the night Vegeta and Bulma left for Vegas, there was something that was going to happen, but Vegeta wanted to keep Bulma safe so he proposed and then his father backed off after it was public knowledge."

Bardock shook his head. He couldn't believe any of this, especially because he knew Vegeta did love his daughter and yet was keeping her in the dark. "Does Bulma know any of this?"

"Yeah," Kakarot told him assuredly. "Vegeta told me that Bulma figured the whole wedding thing out and would have said 'yes' anyway. This, though, we haven't told her. Vegeta's afraid that if she gets stressed, something will happen to her and the baby. And then Kaylee's been staying with us too. It's been a mess."

"Kaylee?" Bardock questioned. "Bunny's step-daughter, Kaylee?" Kakarot nodded. "Why is she staying there?"

"Her parents threw her out when they found out she got pregnant," his son explained, frowning. "She didn't know where else to go, so she hitchhiked across country just to try to find Bulma. She didn't even know if Bulma and Vegeta would be willing to help her. We had to fight for Bulma and Vegeta to get guardianship."

Well, it was no wonder he hadn't heard from his kids for a while. He had assumed it was school, but now it seemed like there was so much more going on. "How is she?"

"Okay, I guess. Vegeta and Chi Chi have been getting her into cooking, and now she's working on a homeschooling program Vegeta got her into. She and Bulma have been getting along pretty well, which I think is good for Bulma after how both girls had treated her in the past."

Bardock was a little concerned about everything going on, especially when he was reminded how bad Bulma was when she first showed up in town. "Is Bulma taking it easy, still?"

Kakarot grinned and nodded. "Yeah, after school she comes home and conks out for the night. Vegeta has trouble getting her up to eat sometimes. Her doctor said she's okay, just tired. She might be a little overwhelmed, but we're all helping out. Chi Chi and I are thinking of moving into the apartment next door so that Vegeta's cousin and her friend can stay with us and Sara can have her own room again. It might ease some of Bulma's stress."

"You're thinking of living with a girl?" Bardock asked, surprised. Then he grinned at his boy. "She must be very special, huh?"

Blushing slight, Kakarot rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah, she's really great. She's actually the one who solidified my decision of telling you. Vegeta was wary considering Nappa works here and he doesn't want his dad to know he's onto him. I think he thinks that if his dad feels cornered, he'll strike."

"You kids can't take the law into your own hands," Bardock remarked, "but given the circumstances, I understand. I won't bring it to the precinct's attention, but I am going to let one more person in on it."

"That woman?" Kakarot asked.

Bardock gave a single, curt nod. "That way two officers will have knowledge, and she'll definitely be around more often than not now anyway. We'll all keep watch for anything suspicious, and we'll figure out what Vegeta's father is planning. The rest of you need to take a step back. Let the professionals handle it, now."

Kakarot beamed at his father. "I knew I could count on you, dad. Want me to tell Vegeta I told you?"

Bardock shook his head leaving his son feeling confused. "I want to talk to him. I'll come over for dinner tonight. Let Bulma know, okay?"

His son nodded an affirmative and got up. "I'll let her know. See ya later!" Before he left, though, he noticed an open folder on his father's desk. There was a picture of a man with red eyes and magenta hair, a business looking type. Underneath the photograph was _'Frieza?' _written in red marker. "Dad, what's that?"

Bardock had completely forgotten that he left his materials out from earlier. "Ongoing investigation," he replied. "There's a mobster out there that goes by the name of Frieza, but no one knows who he is."

Kakarot looked at the picture. "What's this guy's name? Why do you think he's Frieza?"

"I don't know his name, son," Bardock admitted. "I only saw him talking with the hit man we know that works for Frieza. I've been working on this case for years, and the precinct really doesn't care about it anymore since the bastard has been lying low. When I brought up my suspicions, most of my colleagues said I was grasping and that the man could be Zarbon's father for all I knew. I seem to be the only one who still gives a damn about bringing Frieza to justice."

"Why?" Kakarot asked. "If he's been laying low maybe he's done? Why do you want to go after him?"

Bardock shook his head. He had never really told either of his kids about his past, except about his late parents. "For starters," he began cautiously, "Frieza is the reason I became an officer. When I was a college kid, there was a huge drug operation going on at many universities, and my father was the officer investigating. I came home one weekend and found both my parents dead and the only clue I had was the word 'Frieza' painted in my mother's blood, like the sick freak was signing his kill."

"Dad…" Kakarot breathed out. "I'm…why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Because you were children, and it was the precinct's top investigation," Bardock replied. "Now it's my own investigation that I work on in my spare time. The precinct doesn't care. You're an adult now. Besides, I never really liked talking about it. As far as your mother knew, my parents just died."

"Wow," Kakarot whispered, not knowing what to say as he was still blown away by this information. "I'm really sorry, dad. I hope you find this guy."

"As do I, son," Bardock replied. His dark mood shifted as he forcibly tried to change the subject. "Now get out of here and get to your sister. We'll talk tonight."

"Right," his son responded quietly before running off and waving. "Bye, dad!"

Bardock smirked at his son and waved, shaking his head at his antics after he left. His eyes returned to the file on his desk. He glared at that file before he slammed it shut on his desk. He hadn't intended to mention that case to his kids, mostly because it was a cold case most likely never to be solved. He hadn't even planned on looking over the information that day, either, but it caught his eye in his desk, as if calling out to him. _One day I'll find out who he is, _Bardock thought to himself. _He'll pay for what he did._

* * *

><p>Vegeta had gotten out of his class and was working quietly up in the study of the psychology building. He was getting anxious and was trying so hard to figure out what his father was planning. The older Vegeta hadn't contacted his son in a really long time, and Vegeta didn't know what to do. If he wanted to try to gage what his father's intention was, he would need to talk to him, but if he called it would be suspicious since he never had before. The teenager couldn't even focus on the numbers in the spreadsheet he was going through for the company.<p>

His phone rang, startling him so much to the point where he tensed. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Everything had been making him jumpy, and even Bulma noticed. He played it off as nerves for an exam he was preparing for, but now the exam was over and there were only so many excuses he could make without admitting the truth to her.

Looking down at his phone, Vegeta's blood ran cold as he saw his father's name and number appear on the screen. He was mentally willing himself to calm down and not reveal his nervousness. He could only hope his voice sounded normal as he answered the phone.

"What?" he bit out like he normally did. He thanked God when his voice sounded like it normally would.

"_You've been doing a good job with the company," _his father commended him. That alone made Vegeta feel worse. His father never gave compliments. _"I was sure that tramp of yours and her brat of a sister would take up all of your attention and impede your work."_

Vegeta's face scrunched into a glare. "Well, as you can see, they didn't," Vegeta stated matter-of-factly. He hoped that fact alone would get him to drop whatever he was planning against his wife.

"_Obviously," _his father agreed making Vegeta's stomach churn. _"I was hoping to see you soon. There's a company gala. I figured, since you've been doing such good work, that you and your wife might like to attend. You can bring that friend of yours, too."_

Vegeta pulled his phone away from him, eying it strangely. His father was being…nice. And offering to introduce Bulma to a ton of people, and even inviting his brother-in-law. There would be no reason for him to do that if he was trying to harm Bulma. Maybe, though, that was what his father wanted, to lure Vegeta into a false sense of security. The one good thing was that Vegeta could be even more public with his relationship. The more people who knew Bulma and liked her, the less likely his father would have reason to harm her.

"Why?" Vegeta questioned as he normally would. "Something important?"

"_You could say that. And old friend of mine is coming to town and is presenting the company with an award. I want you to meet him, Vegeta. We'll be doing business with him in the very near future."_

He couldn't say "no." If he did, his father would know he suspected something. "Fine, whatever," he replied. "Text me the info later. I have a class in ten minutes."

His father hung up right away, like normal. Vegeta was very alert as to what was normal and what wasn't. Now, though, he was curious. Who was this "friend" of his father's, and why were they going to be doing business with him? Vegeta wasn't even aware that his father had any friends aside from Nappa. His curiosity outweighed his anxiety, which was honestly a good thing. This he could talk about to Bulma freely. He could get her opinion on what his father's intentions were. For the first time in a while, he felt relief. He could worry about his father and his alleged plans for Bulma later. Right now, he just needed to work about getting through a business dinner. He could do that. Compared to everything else he had been doing lately, that would be easy.

* * *

><p>Bulma had made it home from class and found Kaylee in the living room working on her homework while occasionally glancing at Sara playing with toys on the floor. The elder sister smiled at the two and put her rolling bag aside. Vegeta had convinced her to get a rolling bag for her to aid her in carrying heavy books. It was definitely helpful, though annoying when bratty underclassman decided to tease her for it. She ignored them, but it was still pathetically annoying.<p>

"I see someone is hard at work," Bulma stated, grinning when she caught her step-sister by surprise.

Kaylee smiled back sheepishly. "Yeah, I really wanted to get this report done. The second I do, I'll officially be done with all my work for the weekend. I can't wait to take a nap."

"Here, let me look at what you've got so far," Bulma offered. "Maybe the two of us can get it done quicker, and then we can both relax. We have the house to ourselves for a while since Juu just left to go out with that Krillin guy. Vegeta will be home soon, but he'd probably want us to relax. I say spa day. What do you think?"

Kaylee grew slightly excited. "I'd like that," she replied. "It sounds really fun."

As Bulma sat down beside her, Kaylee watched her carefully and felt a sense of respect she had never felt for anyone before. From the beginning, she thought that coming to her step-sister was a longshot. Even when she and Vegeta had agreed to let her stay, she assumed she'd be on her own. She didn't know what she would have done. The teenager felt a sense of relief, especially when Bulma got guardianship over her. The girl changed all of her information so that her sister, father, and step-mother couldn't find her or talk to her. The last thing she wanted was to allow them back into Bulma's and Sara's life after all that was being done for her.

"This looks really good," Bulma praised looking to Kaylee. "You're doing really well. I'm proud of you."

Kaylee smiled sheepishly and blushed. It had been a really long time since she heard those words. The last person to say something like that…well, it had to be her mother, and that was before the woman died. Kaylee had only been five years old then.

At her quiet pensiveness, Bulma noticed her demeanor shift from cheerful to solemn. "Hey," the elder sister cooed, "what's wrong, Kaylee?"

Kaylee took a deep breath and let out a sigh. "Nothing," she responded quietly. "It's just that…my mom was the last person to say that to me, and up until now I had done absolutely nothing to make her proud. I was such a bad kid, and so horrible to you…and Sara. I was such a failure, too, and Bunny made sure to let me know that. How could I even consider being a mother when I couldn't even be a decent human being?"

Bulma placed her hand on Kaylee's shoulder, gently rubbing her arm comfortingly. "Don't blame yourself," she tried to assure her. "Honestly, most children have difficulty adjusting to things. You should talk to Chi Chi one of these days, but that girl went full rebel, fighter mode after her mother passed away. You were going through a very hard time."

"But so were you," Kaylee returned. "And I did nothing but join in on everyone else belittling you just because I thought it would make me feel better."

"You learned," Bulma comforted. "Yeah, it took a bit longer than most, but sometimes when you have someone else to look at, you push all of it out of your system. To be honest, I hated all of you when I was younger, but then Sara was born. Then all I was mad about was that mom and Michael forced me to take care of her regardless of my slipping grades."

"I should have helped you…I'm sorry."

Bulma laughed slightly. "It wouldn't have been easy for you. You had basically just started high school."

"I probably didn't make it easier for you though. I was a brat."

Both girls looked at each other and laughed. "Not as bad as Jessie," Bulma reminded her, "but yeah. It's okay, though. I'm happy being able to help you get your life in order. Sure, I wish it didn't take something as challenging as this situation and you being thrown out to get us here, but that's how life works. You never know when something is going to happen, and for what reasons. Honestly, I always think of life like this. Had I not been kept an extra year, had I not found out my dad had been trying to contact me, had I not run away, I would have never come here and found my father and brother, and I wouldn't have met the love of my life. I also wouldn't have been able to be there for you or Sara. Even though it was difficult, it taught me what I needed to know. None of this would have been possible without those experiences."

Kaylee half-smiled. "You're so optimistic," she stated. "I'm jealous, honestly. I wish I could know everything would be okay."

"It will be okay, Kaylee," Bulma replied forcefully. "Now, let's finish this paper so that we can both get some rest."

"Okay, Bulma," Kaylee answered. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Vegeta was still on edge when he returned home, but even more so when someone called out from behind him. "So, I hear something is going on with your father."<p>

Vegeta relaxed and turned to face his father-in-law looking completely and utterly exhausted and terrible. Bardock's stern expression softened slightly realizing how much stress Vegeta had been under. "I didn't mean to keep you in the dark," Vegeta defended. "I just didn't want to risk anyone else finding out and it getting back to my father. He's been acting…different, lately."

Bardock nodded. "I know, but you should know that I wouldn't do anything to put my daughter in danger. What made you think it was a good idea to bypass law enforcement?"

Vegeta felt like a child being scolded for doing something wrong. He couldn't deny that he was wrong, but he was used to dealing with his father alone. He didn't want to give his father more of a reason to go after anyone he cared about. "It wasn't a good idea," he admitted, "but it was the only thing I could do. You don't know him like I do. Nothing can be proven, only speculated. There would be nothing you can do against him legally. He always manages to keep himself looking pristine."

"I can do a lot more than you think I can, Vegeta, as can the woman I'm seeing." Vegeta looked at him in confusion. "You can't go in on this alone. Regardless of whether or not we can pin anything on your father, we are still officers of the law and can defend ourselves and our own if need be. You do that and you'd have to be placed on trial. I assume this is along the lines of what we're dealing with considering how upset Kakarot seemed."

An overwhelming sense of guilt overtook the flame-haired teen. He knew he had been asking a lot of his friend. Bulma was his sister, and he was as worried about her as Vegeta was. Asking him to keep quiet had been selfish. "If my father is as far gone as Juu overheard," Vegeta started hesitantly, "then yes, that might be what we have to deal with."

Bardock walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Vegeta looked up at him warily and apologetically. The older man smirked at him and squeezed his shoulder in comfort. "You don't have to worry about this, Vegeta," he stated. "You aren't in this alone anymore."

Vegeta let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding. It had actually been a relief to hear that.

* * *

><p>Bardock had told Vegeta he planned on staying for dinner, as well as having invited Fasha. The two of them had had a date, and then Bardock had been told everything by Kakarot. He had told Fasha and asked her to meet him at his children's place. When she showed up, Bardock had just finished assuring Vegeta that everything would be fine.<p>

Bulma was so happy to see her father with the woman at his office. She had hoped he'd take her advice one day. "It's so nice to see you again," Bulma greeted the woman warmly.

Fasha smiled at the girl and crossed her arms. "Likewise. I hear congratulations are in order."

"Heh," Bulma chuckled. "Thank you." Bulma looked over to Vegeta and frowned when she saw his far-off look. "Vegeta, can you help me with something?"

His attention was brought to her and he nodded, following her from the room. She brought them to their own room and closed the door. "Hey," she called out softly, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What's going on with you? You were staring into space for a while."

Vegeta was slightly relieved that his father gave him a reason to confide in Bulma. It was something he could use to explain his behavior over the past couple of weeks without letting Bulma know he suspected the man of foul play. "It had been a while since I heard from my father," he started to explain. Bulma instantly understood and kissed his cheek in comfort. "Heh," Vegeta chuckled as a smile formed on his face. He grinned down at his wife, thankful he had someone like her who would always attempt to comfort him, especially when it came to his father. "I was getting anxious since I hadn't heard from him, because it usually means he's up to something."

"I could tell you were stressed," Bulma pointed out, "and I felt terrible that it didn't seem like I could do anything to help. Why didn't you tell me?"

Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. "I may have been stressed, but it wasn't something I couldn't handle," he lied. "I didn't want you to have to worry about him, too."

Bulma smiled at him, but it held a hint of regret. "Vegeta, you're my husband. Your stress is my stress. I know I'm pregnant but, like I keep trying to tell Kakarot, I'm not made of glass. I can handle it. I know you're worried about me, but we need to find a happy medium. I get stressed knowing you're trying to take everything on by yourself. Aren't I your partner in all of this?"

"You are," Vegeta agreed running his hand into her hair. It wasn't that he had forgotten that, but he was just so terrified that his father would actually cause her harm. He would never be able to live with himself if that did happen. "Which is why I need to talk to you about something."

Bulma cocked her head to the side, leaning into his hand more. "What is it?"

"As I said," Vegeta began, "my father called me today. He wants us to attend the company gala since I've been doing such good work. I'm not used to him complimenting me, or inviting us anywhere. He even said Kakarot could come. All because he has some old friend presenting him with an award, someone we'll apparently be doing business with in the near future."

"Isn't that a good thing, though?" Bulma questioned. "Doesn't this mean he's finally accepted everything as it is?"

"I don't know, Bulma," Vegeta answered honestly. "It would be so much easier if my father didn't always have double-standards and wasn't always up to something. The fact that he hadn't called for so long…"

"Vegeta," Bulma called out softly, entangling her hand in his hair, "everything is going to be okay. We'll go to the gala, together, and Kakarot will come with us. I'm sure he'll want to bring Chi Chi, too. That's four of us with eyes and ears everywhere. If your father is up to something, one of us will figure it out. I won't leave your side. You aren't in this alone."

That was the second time that night that someone had told him he wasn't alone, and he was thankful for it. "I know," he replied. "It is still taking time for me to get used to that."

The two of them shared knowing smiles. Bulma knew it was a difficult adjustment for her husband to make. After his mother died, Vegeta had been doing everything on his own. Yes, his father supported him financially, but he had had to care for himself. He had had to deal with the guilt of not caring for Tarble. He was the one who dealt with his teachers and applications. He was his own person that his father played no hand in raising, and she was proud of him for it. It was, as she explained to Kaylee earlier, what made him the man he was today, the man she loved. She truly meant it when she promised to stay by his side. He no longer had to fight his battles on his own, and he was finally beginning to accept that.


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

* * *

><p>"So…Your dad wants us at a gala," Kakarot stated after Vegeta explained the story over dinner. Juu and Krillin paused in eating when Vegeta informed everyone. Kaylee just stared between all the people at the table, her step-sister's father and his apparent girlfriend exchanging glances and not looking happy. "To what end?"<p>

Vegeta shrugged. "I honestly don't know, Kakarot," he replied. It bothered Vegeta that he had reached a point in his life where he could no longer predict his father's actions. It terrified him. If it was just himself that he needed to worry about, he wouldn't have been bothered, but he had Bulma, Sara, and their unborn child to worry about. Even Tarble could end up on his father's hit list. There was no telling what could happen to any of the people he cared about.

"He told him that he wanted us to meet this friend of his," Bulma explained. "Maybe that's all it is."

Juu let out a scoffing chuckle. "Bulma, you have no idea the things this guy is capable of," Juu stated. "I don't even know what he's capable of. All I know is that my father and grandfather seemed very panicked, and that rarely ever happens. There is always a reason he does certain things. Even Vegeta's birthday has a catch, like it does every year."

"What do you mean?" Bulma asked as she watched her husband glare at his cousin. True, this year there had been a catch. Vegeta's father wanted to break her and send her running away cowering and, when that failed, he attempted to bribe her to abandon the man she loved. But their relationship had been a recent thing. Vegeta's past birthdays couldn't have had strings attached like that.

"It was mostly a way for him to lord over me that he was my father and I could do nothing about it," Vegeta growled in irritation. "He would say things like 'look at what I'm doing for you' and 'remember this.' I never appreciated anything he did for me for I knew one day he'd try to hold it over my head. Especially when he knew I would never forgive him for what happened to my mother."

Bulma grasped his hand, her sympathy radiating off of her. Vegeta looked to her needing to see her sad smile if only to feel the warmth of her love as he thought about his troubled past.

"That still leaves us in the dark about his intentions now," Bardock stated, Fasha nodding beside him. "Maybe we should be looking into this friend." His stern expression met Vegeta's.

Vegeta snorted in derision. "Don't look at me," he chided. "The only friend I knew he had was Nappa. When he mentioned this phantom friend I was stunned. Other than Nappa, the only other person I know is Bunny, and we already know her."

"Maybe my mother could tell us something," Bulma stated earning four disbelieving stares. "What?"

"Do you really think mom would even be willing to talk to you, let alone help you?" Kakarot asked.

Bardock was still struck speechless when Vegeta added, "You can't possibly think she'd go against my father for any of us."

"Maybe she'll do it for me," Kaylee stated. When the confusion was directed at her, she clarified, "I know she's probably aware I'm here, but if you could call her and willingly offer up that information-"

"Hell no!" Bulma shouted at her sister uncharacteristically. "Kaylee, you're just getting your life in order. I won't put you on the chopping block."

"What other choice do you have?" Kaylee countered. "She'd be interested in the conversation if you brought me up somehow, just so she could get more leverage over one of us, right?"

"We won't do that," Vegeta said, agreeing with his wife. "This is our problem, Kaylee. We're not dragging you into the middle of it, not when you have a baby on the way."

"But Bulma does too and-"

"Kaylee, she doesn't have anything on me anymore," Bulma reminded her. "She can't control me, but she still has the right to fight for you. If I call her, I won't mention you unless she does. Take it from someone who knows, but you don't need her in your life. This, though, this might help us, and that alone is why I'm willing to do this."

"_If _we do this," Vegeta started, "you will be on speaker phone and we will all be here. There is no way I'm letting her fling her insults at you when she thinks you're alone."

Bardock sighed. "I hate to agree to any of this, but Bulma should contact Bunny. She knew your father in college, and he's used his dirty dealings to help her. It would only make sense if she knew any of Vegeta's friends and if they were someone to worry about or not."

"Let's do this now, then," Bulma said standing up. Vegeta grabbed onto her arm, not wanting to let her move forward with this. "Vegeta, I'm okay. I promise."

Letting out a huff of air, Vegeta finally relented. "Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>The rest finished eating and everyone met up in the living room. Bulma used Vegeta's phone to dial her old home number for Vegeta did not want her mother getting her new number. She placed the call on speaker and sat back as everyone watched the sessile device.<p>

It rang a few time before her mother finally picked up. _"Who is this?" _the woman hissed.

Bulma scoffed. "Hello to you too, mother."

"_You," _her mother growled. _"Haven't you caused me enough trouble you ungrateful little…" _Her mother took a breath to calm herself and continued. _"You've already taken my daughter and the little whore in. What else do you want from me?"_

"Kaylee is not a whore," Bulma replied calmly but firmly in her sister's defense after seeing the teenager's face fall. "If you were a decent parent, you'd know that. But I didn't call to talk about my sisters. I need to ask you something important."

"_Oh please," _the woman remarked. _"What could you possible need to know? And whose phone is this, anyway. I don't recognize the number."_

Bulma looked over to her husband, and Vegeta nodded at her. "It's Vegeta's," she answered. "And I wanted to ask you a question about his father."

Both ends were silent for quite a while. _"I have nothing to do with him anymore," _Bunny remarked. _"I haven't had anything to do with him since…you know what, I don't need to answer to you. Why would I give you any information regarding him? I won't incriminate myself about his hand in your custody case."_

"It's not about that," Bulma replied angrily. "Besides, you already told us that stuff. I have more of a question about you guys in college."

"_That was another time," _Bunny said hurriedly. _"I don't have time for this. I need to-"_

"Mother," Bulma bit out with a dangerous tinge to her voice. "Just answer my damn question and we can be done for good."

"_Fine," _the woman relented. _"What do you want to know?"_

Everyone let out a silent breath of relief. "Great, a few things. He mentioned a friend to Vegeta that he knows nothing about. I know the two of you were…close…in college, that is. Do you know who this friend could be?"

Laughing could be heard on the other end. _"Oh, really, Bulma? You honestly think I have information like that. What gave you the idea that-"_

"The two of you weren't just casually dating," Bulma pointed out surprising everyone in the room. "I could tell the last time I saw him that the two of you were something more than that, and that something must have happened to break you two up. You elicited favors from him using residual feelings he has for you."

"_Y-You don't know what you're talking about," _Bunny weakly countered. _"We were just friends looking for a good…"_

"Don't lie," Bulma scolded. "Just tell me who this friend is. That's all I want to know."

"_Why?"_

Bulma looked to her dad who shook his head. There was no way Bulma could give her mother a hint that they thought Vegeta's father was up to something. "Like I said, Vegeta doesn't know who this friend is, and I was curious. It's really no big deal if you don't tell me," she lied. "I'll just have to wait until I meet him."

"_You're meeting him?" _her mother asked, her voice sounding a bit nervous.

Everyone exchanged glances. Bunny definitely knew something. Bulma was being prompted by everyone to keep the conversation going. She managed to keep her cool and remain casual. "Yeah," she answered. "At a gala the company is holding. Vegeta's dad was being incredibly mysterious. Said he was presenting him with some sort of award. Anyway, Vegeta wasn't aware his dad had any friends and we're just curious as to what the guy is like so we can hold up some polite conversation. That's all."

"_Bulma, you stay away from him!"_

The panic in Bunny's voice sounded genuine. Bulma, though growing increasingly worried, nonchalantly asked, "Why? It's not a big deal, right? And I thought you said you didn't know anyth-"

"_This man is the reason we broke up," _Bunny sighed finally, and unknowingly, caving into her daughter's wishes. _"Back in college, Vegeta's father was just a regular guy with a smug, confident attitude. We met at a party, and instantly became friends. His attitude had won me over, and, yes, we were serious when we actually started dating." _Her mother paused.

"Go on," Bulma pressed. She really didn't want to hear about her mother's past love life with her husband's father. Unfortunately, it was part of the process of getting the information they needed.

"_He was a business major, as I'm sure you know, and he was also involved in a fraternity. The members of the frat were mostly all enrolled for business, but one guy stood out. All I knew of the guy was he had an alias that Vegeta never told me. His actually name, though, was Kooru Freeze. He was an exchange student. I never got a good vibe from him. He was getting Vegeta into something, I don't know what, but it changed him. I told him I wanted him to stop whatever it was, but he flat out refused. I stayed with his for a while, but there was a distance, and eventually I ended it with him. Bulma, don't go spouting your mouth off about this to anyone. I never even told your father the extent of my past relationship."_

Bulma's eyes met her dad's with a silent apology. He held up his hand to tell her not to be concerned. Honestly, he was over Bunny. His only connection to her was their children who wanted nothing to do with the woman. "I won't talk to dad about it," Bulma assured her. "Now, is this guy really dangerous? Do I need to be concerned?"

Bunny sighed on the other line. _"Look, Bulma, I don't care what you do," _the woman admitted. _"I don't care if you're married to Vegeta's son. I don't care if you have a good life with him or not. I don't even care that you have the girls there. We owe each other nothing, and yet I'm warning you about someone I think is bad news. What do you think? If this 'friend' Vegeta mentioned to his son is the same guy, be careful. I may not care what you do with your life, but I still want you to live it. Goodbye."_

And with that, her mother hung up. The only sound in the apartment was a ticking clock and apparently a leaky faucet. No one said anything after the call disconnected, but they were all thinking the same thing.

This was not good.

* * *

><p>Vegeta lied awake in bed thinking about what Bulma's mother had said. After the call, they had begun discussing what this meant for the future. Thankfully Bulma knew, but also didn't know that his father was specifically targeting her. She knew to be wary, and Bardock already announced to all of them that he would run a private investigation on the man. Fasha agreed to help, and the two of them left for the Bardock's place to get to work.<p>

Kooru Freeze…Vegeta had never heard of the man. According to Bunny, he was a part of the business world, but Vegeta was as well and he had never seen a photograph or heard anyone mention the man's name in the news. He may as well have been a ghost.

Vegeta heard the door open and close as his wife entered the room. When everyone decided to head to bed, Bulma went with Kaylee to make sure the girl was okay. The young teenager seemed to be more terrified than the rest of them.

"How is she?" Vegeta asked, not looking to his wife.

Bulma sighed as she slipped into bed cuddling close to him. Vegeta instantly wrapped his arms around her. "She's okay," Bulma answered quietly. "She's worried, but I think she was more upset at what my mother said about her. She doesn't know much about your father's actions yet, so all of that just confused her. I just told her not to worry about that and to ignore mom. It's just a lot for her to take in."

Vegeta nodded, gripping her tighter but carefully so as not to hurt her or their child. "We'll have to be careful," Vegeta told her. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She reached up to stroke his hair, him leaning into her palm. "We're going to be okay, Vegeta. Try not to worry."

He nodded again, silently agreeing, though he was now even more concerned than he had been before. Bulma was aware of the danger now, so she would be on guard, but just who was this Kooru Freeze, and how bad was he that Bulma's mother would express concern for her daughter?

* * *

><p>"Why do we have to wear these?" Kakarot asked as he struggled to tie his tie.<p>

Vegeta rolled his eyes at his best friend/brother-in-law. "It's a formal event, Kakarot," he replied. "It's expected of any of the guests attending. You're just lucky that it's only an award that's being awarded tonight. If it was a regular gala with the scientists, we'd have to sit through the most insanely boring speeches ever."

Kakarot frowned at Vegeta, knowing his best friend well enough to know he was on edge. "It's going to be okay, tonight, Vegeta," his friend assured him. "We just go in, get through tonight, and get out. We see if this guy is really that Freeze guy mom was so worried about and, if it is, we'll deal with it."

_How? _Vegeta shouted in his own mind. That was the biggest question in his mind. If his father truly was up to something, how could they stop him? What could they do? There was so much doubt suffocating Vegeta, and he was really doing his best to hide that. Bulma forced him to talk about it every night, and she would do her best to make him feel better about the situation. She was just so positive and sure that everything was going to work out, much like Kakarot was. Vegeta wondered how either Son child was able to keep such a positive outlook on life despite the trials they had faced. At times, Vegeta wondered if he would have been able to be more positive had his mother not passed away.

* * *

><p>In another room in the house, Bulma and Chi Chi were getting ready while Kaylee sat on the bed holding Sara on her lap. The teenager kept chancing glances at her step-sister and step-brother's girlfriend, noting their nerves.<p>

"Bulma," Chi Chi called out, "do you think your mom is right about whoever this guy is? She seemed very certain that the only other 'old friend' Vegeta's dad had was this Kooru Freeze guy, and she implied he was dangerous."

"Oh, not you too," Bulma replied in a whisper. "Look, Chi, I already had to spend this week convincing Vegeta everything would turn out fine. I don't want to have to worry about you too."

"You don't have to worry about me," Chi Chi assured her. "I'm more worried about you. Are you sure you're feeling all right? You look a little pale."

The truth was Bulma was feeling a little under the weather. She had spent the majority of the day resting knowing that they couldn't get out of this dinner. The only excuse they could give his father would reveal the fact that she was pregnant. Vegeta made it clear that his father was not to know. Unfortunately, she was going to have to find some way to hide whatever was affecting her. The worst she was feeling was lightheaded, so she could get by until she and Vegeta got home. She already had an appointment with her doctor for the following day, and he had assured her it was probably slight dehydration. Whatever the reason, he told Bulma to take in plenty of fluids and get some rest. She could spare a couple of hours for her husband, and then she would let him know everything once they made it through the night.

"I'm fine, Chi," Bulma said with a confident smile. "Just a little tired. We just have to get through dinner, the award, and pleasantries and then we can just come home and rest."

Chi Chi didn't seem entirely convinced, but she knew how complicated things were right now. She had to trust that he friend knew what she was doing. She watched as Bulma applied just a little bit of makeup to be presentable and then moved alongside her to apply her own. Kaylee just held Sara close to her, the little girl blinking at her sister, clearly perplexed. Kaylee just kissed the child's forehead in assurance before casting a worried glance towards her older sister. She really hoped that the dinner wouldn't be that bad.

* * *

><p>Vegeta parked his car and let out a frustrated sigh. Bulma's hand instantly found his, and his grip on the wheel loosened. He looked to his wife to see her smiling warmly and relaxed. If Bulma could appear relaxed despite the clear danger, then he could as well. "Well," he said as calmly as he could muster. "We're here."<p>

"So what's the plan again?" Kakarot asked from the back seat.

"We just act normally," Bulma explained to her brother, "and once Vegeta's dad introduces us to his friend, we figure out if he's the guy mom was worried about or not. If he is, then we know we have to be more careful while we try to figure out what exactly he's up to." She looked over to Vegeta who seemed to be mulling over the idea. "For now, we act as if he isn't planning anything," she reminded him. "It's just like any other dinner."

_You would think, _Vegeta thought to himself. He knew Bulma was right. It was the "no news is good news" mentality, and something Vegeta never had the luxury to practice at any time in his life save when his mother was around. She had kept him shielded from his father. Once he lost her, his father didn't have any problems making his life miserable. And now he had to play nice with him and a possibly evil friend of whom Bulma's evil mother was afraid. Things working themselves out did not seem possible to him at the moment. He had to make everyone believe him, though, that he believed everything was okay.

"Then let's get in there," Chi Chi stated confidently. And with that, everyone moved in sync to get out of the car.

* * *

><p>Vegeta Sr. was watching the doorway, waiting for the moment his son and his wife and friends would walk into the hall. He was sure Vegeta was probably onto him and wanted to see if his son faltered under the pressure of that. That didn't happen, though. Instead, when Vegeta and his entourage entered, he seemed calm and laid back. The father frowned when he saw that and grew slightly irate when a couple from high up in the company went to greet his son. He hadn't lied to the boy when he said he had been doing an excellent job with the company. He knew he was probably shooting himself in the foot advertising his son and his relationships, but the events of the night would all be worth it. Vegeta Sr. wanted his son to know that he would always have control and, when something tragic finally took his wife away from him, he wanted his son to know that he looked the culprit in the eye once before and had no idea who he was. Once his son accepted that he had control, he'd leave him be to pick up the pieces of his broken life.<p>

"So, that's the girl?" Vegeta Sr. looked to his long-time friend and associate and frowned. His friend chuckled. "She must get her looks from her mother. I can see why your son has been enchanted by her. He has his father's taste, well, besides the hair color, of course."

"Watch it," Vegeta Sr. growled. "Remember, _Kooru_, we're in my world now, and my past is the one thing that does not get broadcasted, understand?"

"Of course," Kooru replied. "But remember, I still will have my fun regardless. After all, I'm the one doing you a _favor_."

Vegeta Sr. rolled his eyes and glanced back to his son and his wife who were engaged in a conversation with a couple of couples. He saw the girl's brother, his son's best friend, head to the snack table with his own girlfriend chasing after him. His son shook his head and must have apologized for his friend's behavior, causing the group to laugh and Bulma to attempt to cover up her giggles. _You better enjoy it now, girl, _he though sinisterly. _Your time is running out._

* * *

><p>Vegeta was starting to feel a little better, though mostly because his father hadn't made an appearance yet. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, but he took advantage of the opportunity. They had been greeted by one of the couples that worked together at the company, his father's best. He was aware of their loyalty to the company, but he didn't know if that loyalty rested with his father or himself until that night. The two had called over another couple, apparently the best friend of the couple who also worked at the company and his girlfriend.<p>

"Vegeta, it's so good to see you," the female employee, Carol he believed, had called out. She looked over to Bulma and smiled brightly. "And you must be Bulma." She took his wife's hands in hers and said, "It's so wonderful to finally meet you. We've all heard so much."

"From who?" both Vegeta and Bulma asked. Vegeta hadn't been broadcasting much about his relationship with Bulma. It panicked him to think his father could be talking about her without his knowledge.

The woman released Bulma and laughed lightly. "Well, most of what any of us has heard is either in passing or thanks to the paparazzi. It was a big deal when members of the company saw the article highlighting the fact that our employer's son got married."

Vegeta relaxed slightly, but not by much. Bulma seemed to force him through his nerves, keeping the conversation going. "Ah, that," she remarked. "For a moment, I was worried my loving husband had been talking everyone's ear off at work."

Bulma flashed Vegeta a smile of encouragement, and he began to play along, chuckling as he regained his composure. "Now, you know that isn't my style," he teased, taking her hand and lacing their fingers together.

Carol's husband, Mark, couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, they must still be in the honeymoon phase," he joked. "Take advantage of that. Things get a lot more hectic, especially when you start having kids."

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged knowing glances. Things had been a little bit of a challenge with Sara, and then with Kaylee and a house full of people, but they were still happy and clinging onto that 'honeymoon phase' as Mark was calling it. They weren't going to say anything, but Carol spoke up and said, "They do have a kid, though. They adopted Bulma's little sister, remember?"

"How do you know that?" Kakarot asked coolly. They had tried to keep everything low key with the court case.

"Oh, that's right," Mark spoke up again turning to Carol. "Sweetheart, they don't know what you do in the company."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Carol giggled. "I work in the PR department so I see all of the headlines and articles the paparazzi sends out and, if there's something that can cause issue for the company, like an invention getting leaked, or bad press, I make sure to bring it to the company's attention."

"So there have been articles about us?" Vegeta questioned, though he had already known of a few. "Why haven't we heard anything about it?"

Carol smiled at him and waved him off. "So far, nothing has been said except that no one really knows what's going on and have mostly been talking about photos that have been taken and what they mean for Ouji Corp.'s prince. As long as no one is saying anything specific, I didn't see the need in calling the articles to anyone's attention. You aren't the face of the company yet, so there isn't any need to do interviews or press conferences about this. That will come with time. For now, just enjoy your time together and get through college. All of that stuff will come later."

Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. So far, he really liked Mark and Carol. He always got along with them the few times he went to the office. Maybe it was because they were closer to his and Bulma's age group. This one conversation made him realize he didn't have anything to worry about from them.

"You all have to meet Kevin and his date," Mark stated. He waved over another couple who had just arrived. "Kevin, get over here. You're late."

Kevin rolled his eyes and brought his date over to the group. "We were…delayed," he explained before he noticed Vegeta and his wife and friends. "Wow, it's strange to see you surrounded by so many people, Vegeta. This must be the missus, huh?"

Bulma laughed lightly as she shook Kevin's outstretched hand. "It's nice to meet you," she greeted. She then motioned to Kakarot and Chi Chi. "This is my brother, Kakarot, and his girlfriend, Chi Chi."

Everyone exchanged pleasantries until the catering service began to set up food trays at a long banquet table. Kakarot was the first to notice and was nearly drooling at the site of food. "What are you staring at, Kakarot?" Vegeta rasped. Then he noticed the food. "Oh no…"

Kakarot immediately took off for the table, leaving Vegeta to smack his head. Bulma sent a knowing look towards Chi Chi, the dark-haired girl winking at Bulma and following her boyfriend. Bulma giggled at her husband's slight embarrassment and said, "Sorry about that. My brother just loves food."

"At least he didn't get caught in anything on the way there," Vegeta murmured causing the other two couples to laugh and Bulma to giggle.

"You guys seriously have no idea," Bulma added. "When Vegeta says 'anything,' he's being literal."

"Hey, it makes life interesting, I'm sure," Mark joked. "Anyways, we need to go talk with some of the other workers. We hope the four of you enjoy your night. See you around, Mr. Ouji."

Vegeta grimaced slightly making the other employees laugh. "Oh, Mark, stop that," Carol scolded. "You know he hates that."

The two couples left Bulma and Vegeta alone, and Bulma took in her husband's features. He was calmer, much calmer than he had been in a while. "I liked them," Bulma told him. "They seemed very dependable."

Vegeta nodded, but didn't say anything. Instead, he took her hand delicately in his and nodded his head towards the ballroom dance floor. Only a few couples were dancing to the music, and Bulma was surprised Vegeta wanted to be one of them.

"Want to?" he asked when Bulma didn't respond to his unspoken question.

"I'm surprised you want to," Bulma countered.

Vegeta only smirked at her as he took her hand and guided her to the dancefloor. Bulma's eyes widened as she realized that Vegeta actually knew how to dance well. "We never really got to when we were wed," he reminded her. "And what makes you so surprised?"

Bulma's shock left her, and she smiled warmly at her husband. "I just never pegged you for a dancer," Bulma admitted. "Your mother?"

Vegeta, unlike any time his mother was mentioned before, kept his smile instead of brooding. "She always said that I would meet a special girl one day and would need the skill to sweep her off her feet," he recounted. Bulma was relieved that reliving those moments were no longer derailing him as they had sometimes done in the past. "Along with cooking and how to take care of myself with chores or even first aid, dancing was another thing she deemed important."

"I'm glad she taught you so much," Bulma replied, her smile softening to a contented grin.

Her husband released a soft chuckle and closed his eyes, taking in the moment. "Honestly, me too." His expression became slightly serious as he looked down at his wife. "It's not like I learned anything from my father."

"You did learn something from him," Bulma replied, souring Vegeta's expression. He noted, though, that hers was still warm and content. "You learned what not to be."

It always amazed him how Bulma was able to pick out the positive aspect of everything. It was one of the things he loved about her. Normally, when someone went through as much as they both had, they would lose their positive outlook on life. Vegeta knew he had, but Bulma was always there to point out those positives. "I believe you're right," he admitted. His eyes quickly searched the room for his father, but he still couldn't see the man. His nerves were still getting to him, but at least he had some time alone with his wife. Regardless of the circumstance, he enjoyed having her in her arms. At least everything was going smoothly.

_So far so good._

* * *

><p>AN: So, I intended to have the whole banquet in one chapter, with the award presentation and meeting Frieza all in one chapter, but once I hit 10 pages, I knew that would end up taking way too much time to type all at once. So, I'm dividing this into three parts, because the next chapter hit 10 pages as well…lol. I hope you enjoyed it! The next part will be up soon.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters.

So, it's that time of year for me once more…finals. I figured I'd get part two updated before the intense study routine begins. Next week I'll have a masters and will be free for a short time to actually write ;D For now, I have a crazy take home exam that is a lot worse than any exam I've taken in quite a while XD While I work on that, I hope you get enjoyment from reading this :D

* * *

><p>So far, Kaylee hadn't heard anything from her sister about how the dinner was going. No, she didn't expect Bulma to text her about it or anything, but she was still very worried. Her step-mother had made Vegeta's father's friend sound like a monster, and it was possible that they would be dealing with him soon. She was terrified to think of what could happen.<p>

Thankfully, she wasn't alone. Juu and Krillin stayed in with her, mostly because they wanted to stick close to the house in case Vegeta needed to get in touch with them. The two friends were talking about random stuff in the kitchen, and the normal conversation was very distracting. Watching Sara was also very distracting, as was the movie she was watching. She had wanted to see Rise of the Guardians when it came out, but Jessica hadn't wanted to see it. It was surprising that Vegeta said it was okay for Sara to even see it. Though it was a kid movie, it seemed a little scary with all of the fighting and terrifying nightmares. Surprisingly, Sara just watched intently, pouting when the main villain appeared on the screen and then lighting up when she saw the other characters. At one point, Kaylee could have sworn she saw the two year old roll her eyes during one of the villain's speeches.

Kaylee couldn't help but chuckle after that. _She must be picking up a lot of Vegeta's mannerisms, _she though humorously. _That's hysterical!_

Out of nowhere, there was a knock on the door which snapped Kaylee out of her musings. She looked to the kitchen, but neither of her sister's friends came out into the room. They continued their conversation as if they had heard nothing. There was another knock louder than the first, and Kaylee sighed and got up to answer the door. She figured it was no one. If it had been Bardock, he would have let himself in with the key the others had made. Her sister, brother-in-law, bother, and his girlfriend were at the gala, so it definitely wasn't them.

Kaylee went to the door when the knocking happened again and sounded more like banging. She was too tired to even think about getting the others. She opened the door and was surprised to see a guy staring back at her that looked a lot like Juu. The guy's anger quickly left his face and was replaced by shock. "May I help you?" Kaylee asked tiredly.

That was a loaded question.

Jay had been dealing with his mother's complaints for weeks now. Their mother hated the fact that his sister was back with Krillin. As Juu had planned, Raditz told her mother to leave her be, which made a huge fight break out. Jay was getting sick of the division and was ready to give his sister a piece of his mind.

Juu had told Raditz she would be at Vegeta's for a while, a neutral party, in attempts to take the heat off of their father. Jay hadn't really cared that Vegeta was involved, but he was prepared to yell at him too for allowing his sister to be with a guy his whole family hated.

Now, Krillin wasn't a bad guy, but his mother did not like the fact that the boy didn't seem like much. She wanted both her children to be with people who were going somewhere. Jay never cared about who he'd end up with. He didn't care about who Juu dated either, and he was fine with Krillin. He just wanted the fighting to stop, and getting his mother's expectations off of him and back on his sister would be a nice bonus.

So he arrived to the apartment ready to chew Juu out. He had heard from his grandfather that Vegeta's father had told him about the gala. It meant Juu would be home alone with Krillin, and so he'd finally be able to just put this whole mess behind them. He expected only those two to be there, but a girl answered the door, a girl he didn't know. She looked incredibly exhausted in her loose-fitting clothes, but even so…

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

His breath caught in his throat and his mind went blank, and everything he had planned to say to his sister flew right out of his mind. "I…" he voiced before he clamped his mouth shut. This had never happened to him before, ever.

Jay was used to girls. He flirted all the time. He would date random chicks from around his school and other local schools. He even shamelessly flirted with his cousin's girlfriend at the beach house. Never had he been struck speechless. He didn't even believe in the stupid "love at first sight" crap.

"Um…hello?" Kaylee called out waving a hand out in front of his face. "I said, 'may I help you?"

"Kaylee? Who's at the door?" Jay could hear his sister asking nervously from inside the house. _Nervously? _Jay asked himself. _That doesn't sound like Juu._

Juu came to the door and deadpanned when she saw her twin brother staring blankly at the two of them. "Oh…it's just you."

Jay was thankful for the distraction seeing as he couldn't form a coherent sentence with the girl, Kaylee apparently, staring at him. His eyes cut to his sister and he forced a glare to appear on his face though he didn't really care about berating his sister anymore.

"That's a real nice way to greet your brother, sis," he snapped making Kaylee cringe. Instantly he regretted his tone and released a sigh. "When are you coming home? Mom's in meltdown mode. This thing with that kid has to stop."

Juu was struck speechless at the fact that her brother actually showed up. That was not part of her plan. Of course, she didn't plan on telling him what was going on. Jay never took anything seriously and would probably end up blurting out everything to their parents anyway. It was best for her to keep him in the dark and let him believe that she was doing all of this for a boy.

"I'm not coming home," she told him. "Not until mom gets over it, which I know won't happen. I'm not letting her rule my life, and you shouldn't either. She has to know that we can both make our own choices. She shouldn't have you running and doing her dirty work."

Jay wasn't going to say with Kaylee staring at him in confusion that he came to tear his sister away from her boyfriend on his own free will just to experience some peace. Instead he settled on, "At least call her. She doesn't say it, but she's worried about you and what you might be doing. She's already threatening to sue dad if you get pregnant."

Juu snickered at that. "Trust me; she doesn't have to worry about that. What does dad have to do with that anyway?"

Jay smirked slightly and shook his head. "Hell if I know," he remarked. "You know mom spews crap when she's upset. I think it's because he's 'allowing you to sleep with the riffraff.'"

"Hey now," Juu muttered making her brother laugh.

"Her words, not mine," he said holding his hands up in defense. "I swear."

Jay froze when he heard the sound of a baby crying and saw Kaylee looking back inside. The girl looked up at Juu and smiled. "I guess Sara is hungry," she said, her voice sound warm despite her clear exhaustion. "Mind taking over here. I need to feed her and then get her into bed."

"Sure, kid," Juu agreed watching the girl leave.

"Who's Sara?" Jay asked when he and Juu were alone.

"Bulma's and Kaylee's half-sister," she answered. "The kid Bulma and Vegeta adopted. I'm sure you heard about that."

"Yeah," Jay murmured. "His dad was insanely pissed…just sayin.' Vegeta better be careful about how much he stirs the pot."

"He wasn't doing it to stir the pot," Juu told her brother. "You should see him with Sara. It's like Vegeta was meant to be a dad. It's strange to watch actually considering how quiet he always was growing up."

Jay sighed in relief at the fact that everything seemed casual between him and his sister and that Juu didn't notice how many glances of Kaylee he had stolen. "Look, Juu," he started awkwardly, "I don't care who you date, but stuff with mom is getting to be too much."

"I know," Juu admitted, "and I'm sorry, but this is something I have to do. Parents have to realize that they can't control their kid's lives and who they end up with. Honestly, they need to learn to adjust."

Jay actually couldn't deny that. He just kept thinking about Kaylee and what his mother would say if she found out he randomly fell head-over-heels in love with a stranger. "Yeah…" he breathed out. "I guess you're right."

Juu smiled when she got her brother to finally admit something he never seemed to understand in the past. "Anyways, you better come in. It's a long drive back, and you already drove all the way here. There's an air mattress you can use. But honestly, you'll have to leave by morning. It's a bit crowded here."

"Got it," Jay replied, not even considering that he didn't bring a change of clothes or anything. Then his face revealed a momentary panic which caused his sister to look at him strangely.

"You okay, bro?" she questioned, never seeing that side of her twin before.

Jay hesitated but forced a grin on his face. "Hell yeah," he replied, while at the same time his thoughts were lingering on the fact that Kaylee was inside the same apartment he'd be staying.

* * *

><p>It was the end of yet another song when the band was excusing themselves for a break and all of the couples, Bulma and Vegeta included, applauded them. Vegeta looked back to his wife and took her hand in his, smirking at her as she smiled at him. "We should get you fed," he said quietly, "and something to drink."<p>

"Yeah, I know," she answered in a whisper. "I'm actually starving right now."

"Are you?"

Bulma and Vegeta both forced themselves to remain as stoic as possible when they heard his father's voice. They turned to face the man and saw him standing beside that neither of them knew. The man was wearing a crisp, clean cut, navy suit that seemed not to clash with his strangely-colored magenta hair and red eyes. He was smirking at the two of them and, despite Bulma's positive attitude, she felt incredibly uneasy. She tried very hard not to display any discomfort, looking to Vegeta to follow his lead. How he could look completely stoic when she knew he was raging inside was beyond her. She only hoped she could play off her discomfort as nerves regarding her father-in-law, who she already knew hated her.

"How are you two enjoying the gala?" Vegeta Sr. asked meeting his son's impassive glare with a smirk.

"It's fine," Vegeta replied curtly. He cast his glance over to his father's companion and eyed the man up and down. "And you are?"

The man let out a sickening snicker that nearly froze Vegeta's blood. The teenager wondered if anyone else could hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest or if it was just in his mind. "Yes, why don't you introduce me, Vegeta?"

Vegeta Sr. flashed his friend an irritated sneer before sighing and shaking his head. "Just like college," he grumbled. "Straight to the point." He looked to his son and his wife and smirked. "Vegeta, Bulma, this is my friend, Kooru Freeze. We go way back."

Bulma was stunned into silence and just went with the motions of following Vegeta's lead. Vegeta held out his hand to shake Kooru's all the while knowing that he was the man of whom Bulma's mother was wary.

Kooru held out his hand glancing at Bulma expectantly. She hesitated, though she hadn't meant to. Both Vegeta and his father seemed to notice. Vegeta looked to his father and saw shock appear on his face. That was a reaction he didn't expect to see.

Kooru kissed Bulma's hand before releasing it and then the man chuckled. "I hear you're Bunny's daughter," he stated. "You look a lot like her in out college days."

Bulma forced a smile, but Vegeta could feel her discomfort. He didn't like that Frieza had even touched her for a second let alone kissed her hand. "Yes, well, mom never really talked about her college days," she admitted. "I've never even seen a picture to say whether or not I agree with you."

A grin appeared on Kooru's face as he said, "So I guess she never talked much about me or Vegeta, then."

Bulma did not want to confirm anything, especially because she already gathered how Vegeta's father felt for her mother. She looked over to her father-in-law and saw him glaring at Kooru. Obviously, the man did not want this guy, friend or not, talking about his failed relationship, especially when her mother said Kooru was the reason for their breakup.

"You two should take a seat," Vegeta Sr. said looking over to their table. He could see his son's friend/brother-in-law eating in the most disgusting fashion and sneered. "Someone should teach you friend some table manners."

Vegeta didn't even need to look back to see Kakarot stuffing his face. "That's not your place to say," Vegeta countered coolly. He took Bulma's hand in his again and demanded, "Let's go sit. Now."

"Right," Bulma murmured. She looked back to the smirking Kooru and said, "It was really nice to meet you, sir."

Bulma and Vegeta were already halfway across the room when Kooru's smirk became a sinister, sadistic grin. "Oh yes," he stated quietly to his old buddy, "I will definitely have fun with this one."

Vegeta Sr. didn't respond. He was still silently steaming about all the remarks Frieza had made regarding Bunny. Did he not realize that he wished to forget their past relationship? Of course, Frieza said that he would have his fun, but Vegeta Sr. did not want it to be at his expense. _Well, _he figured, _as long as he can get that girl out of our lives once and for all._

* * *

><p>Kakarot was shoving food in his face when his eyes caught his friend and sister standing across from Vegeta Sr. and a man who looked insanely familiar to him. He swallowed his food and then nudged Chi Chi. "What's up, Kakarot?" she asked worriedly when she saw the perplexed look on her boyfriend's face.<p>

He pointed towards Vegeta and Bulma. "Do you know that guy with Vegeta's father?" he asked.

Chi Chi looked at him like he was crazy. "No? Why would I know him?"

Kakarot looked just as confused as he had before he voiced his question. "He looks so familiar. Like recent familiar. Are you sure you haven't seen him like at the diner or something that I may have seen him when I picked you up?"

The dark-haired teen shook her head. "I'm sorry, Kakarot, but I really don't know who that guy is. Maybe he's a client at the law firm?"

Kakarot shook his head. "No, that's not it. God, this is going to bother me all night. I know I've seen him recently."

In the moments where Kakarot was trying to ponder this, he caught Vegeta's father casting him a glance. Not wanting to look suspicious, he resumed him eating and caught the look of disgust on the man's face before he looked away. _Well, saved by my eating habits…that's a first._

Moments later, Vegeta and Bulma were hurrying over to the table and Kakarot finally saw the man not from the side, but his entire form as he watched his sister and friend race across the room. _Oh my God! _He screamed in his head, his blood running cold. _Oh shit! There's no way that could be..._

But then his father's suspect caught his eye and his eyes narrowed in confusion as if he recognized him. Seeing as he was the spitting image of his father, he knew. _This is not good, _he kept repeating in his mind staring at the man like a deer caught in a headlight, blinking in confusion. _Maybe if he asks I can say I just didn't know why he was looking at me. He'd have to buy that, right?_

"Kakarot?" Chi Chi called out placing a hand on his shoulder, his attention snapping to her immediately. "Are you all right?"

He hesitated, but he finally breathed out, "Yeah…I was still trying to figure out if I knew him, but when he looked this way I realized it was a different guy."

"Oh," Chi Chi stated, though she wasn't convinced. "Okay, then. Hey, Bulma and Vegeta are heading back."

Just as she said that, Vegeta and Bulma sat down and let out breaths they hadn't even realized they'd been holding. "Oh my God," Bulma whispered while feeling incredibly nauseas. She took a few sips of her water, but it didn't ease the disgust she felt. "It really is him."

"Who?" Kakarot asked, trying not to panic.

Bulma looked to her brother, her eyes filled with fear. "That guy IS the guy mom warned us about. That's Kooru Freeze."

_Freeze, _Kakarot though, thing finally connecting in his mind. _Frieza…_

"I swear, if he mentioned your mother one more time…" Vegeta growled. "It's almost as if he knew something we didn't."

"I just can't even think straight," she said to her husband. "How could you look so calm with all of that going on?"

"Years and years of practice," he replied. He looked over to Kakarot and Chi Chi. "Be extremely careful, and don't say anything to him that you wouldn't want him to know."

_Yeah, no kidding, _Kakarot thought. _I wish I could tell them all now, but I'm going to have to wait. Frieza can't know that I-_

"And who might this be?" _Shit!_

Vegeta was now incredibly pissed and huffed out an irritated breath before looking to his father's friend indignantly. "I thought my father said you were going to present the award now as we were walking away," he stated.

Kooru smirked and looked to Kakarot. Kakarot just looked at him like he was crazy, hoping he'd be able to play the "stranger danger discomfort" card. "I'm Kakarot," he introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Kooru Freeze," Frieza stated, but the way he said his name made Kakarot believe that Kooru didn't buy his act.

"He knew mom back in college," Bulma reported, though her brother already knew.

"He did?" Kakarot asked in feigned shock, his mouth dropping open before he forced a grin on his face. "Wow, then you must know a lot more about her than we do. What was she like back then?"

Frieza did not look amused, but he regain his composure and grinned. "She was a feisty one, I'll give her that. We never got along much. It was such a shame when they broke up though," he added looking back to Vegeta Sr. who was talking with some of his other employees. "It was quite the messy breakup."

All four sitting at the table looked at the man in shock as he callously announced Vegeta's father's personal business. It did not help the Kooru looked to Bulma and eyed her entire form. "You look pale, my dear. Is everything all right?"

Bulma swallowed slightly especially when Vegeta looked at her and finally noticed that she wasn't looking very well. "Well, actually, I am a little under the weather," she admitted, "but I scheduled an appointment with a doctor tomorrow. I've been dealing with mild dehydration."

"I see," Kooru replied. "Then maybe you should leave and get some rest. These speeches will be very boring, anyway."

"I think I'll wait it out," Bulma answered.

Kooru smirked at her before turning away from the group. "Your choice."

When he walked away from the table, everyone exchanged nervous glances. Something about that whole encounter had been off, and even Kakarot didn't understand the full extent of what had just occurred.

* * *

><p>"This search is providing us with little to no information," Bardock growled. "Please tell me you've had better luck."<p>

Fasha shook her head frowning. Apparently there was barely any recent information on a man by the name of Kooru Freeze. She had found a few articles from five year prior, but there were no pictures, and it was only information about business deals or a business pitch. Freeze may as well have been a phantom. "I don't have anything on him for like the past two decades, but I'm working on getting access to his college records. I swear to you, Bardock; we will figure out who this guy is and what Vegeta's father is planning on doing to your daughter."

"If he know what's good for him," Bardock stated, "he won't lay a finger on her."

"You're right."

Bardock and Fasha were stunned when they heard the sound of their boss's voice. Fasha got in between the two men as Bardock stood up from his seat abruptly and glared at Nappa. "You…"

"I know," Nappa replied motioning for Fasha to stand down. "I should have been doing something, but I was worried doing something would alert Vegeta."

"How did you know what we were doing?" Fasha asked, not wanting to say what they were doing in case Nappa was just trying to find out what they knew and if they knew the full extent.

"My son knows his daughter," he chuckled slightly. "He said there was no way she'd ever stay at Vegeta's regardless the reason unless it was a good reason, and a boy is not what a smart girl like her would consider a good reason. The kid is a cover for her wanting to talk to Vegeta. We know she heard most of our conversation a while back. It's the only explanation."

"So," Bardock snapped, "what do you plan to do about this?"

Nappa became serious, his face looking more determined than either Bardock or Fasha had ever seen. "Whatever it takes to keep all of our kids and grandkids safe."

* * *

><p>Vegeta never enjoyed functions like this. They almost always had speeches, usually boring and generic. He would have to spend an entire evening with his father, and he always hated the staff at least when he was younger. Fast forward eight years and Vegeta still hated it. It didn't matter that there were only two speeches for the night, one from Kooru and one given by his father. It didn't matter that he was there with his wife and friends or that he could actually tolerate some of his employees. No, something was up, and that alone made Vegeta want to leave.<p>

Kooru had given a very animated speech about the joining of two companies and compared it to two families joining together. He made jokes that many did not get but forced laughs anyway. Eventually the speech ended and he turned everything over to his father. "It gives me great pleasure to present my long-time friend, Vegeta Ouji, this award for twenty-five years since the formation of his company."

There was applause, even applause from Vegeta and the others though they were honestly not as enthused as others in the room. Vegeta had no idea what his father planned on saying, but he felt his stomach drop when his father caught his eyes and grinned. Whatever he was planning to do, Vegeta was certain that he wouldn't like it.

"Thank you, Kooru, for the introduction," his father stated, not once removing his eyes from Vegeta. He was singling his son out of everyone. "And thank you to all of you workers," he said looking around the room for a moment before setting his sights back on Vegeta. "We have come a long way in such a short time and have gotten through many developments together.

"I started this company fresh out of college and never imagined it would have survived this long as a leading company. It probably would not have taken off had Kooru not been aiding me behind the scenes."

Vegeta now became interested, trying to figure out what his father meant when he continued. "I had been going through a personal issue at the time, and Kooru convinced me to put the disruption in my life to good use, to something more productive that would benefit me greatly. Had it not been for that, we probably wouldn't be sitting here today.

"Even during the tragedy that befell my late wife, Kooru was there as a confidant and helped me stay afloat through my grief." Vegeta glared at his father, his fists and teeth clenched in rage when his father talked about his mother as if he were the victim. He couldn't believe his father was using his mother's passing to get sympathy from others at the company. He couldn't believe his father was speaking of their private life at all.

Bulma, Kakarot, and Chi Chi knew the truth of what happened to Vegeta's mother and all looked to him to gage his reaction to his father's words. They can all see him struggling to keep his anger concealed, but he was failing. His father must have known how bringing his mother up would in public would make him feel. "We hadn't spoken for years after Colleen's passing. I took his advice and put all of my energy into the company and raising my son, Vegeta, my pride and joy."

"What is he doing?" Kakarot asked hesitantly, whispering to his friend. He was growing concerned for Vegeta as they had to listen to his father's lies. They all knew his father barely put any effort into raising him, and he always put Vegeta down. Now, no one could understand what any of this meant. What did this speech have to do with going after his sister, and how the heck was Frieza involved in all of this.

Vegeta did not respond. It was taking all of his energy not to stand up and call his father out on his worthless drivel. He wanted to call attention to the fact that he had basically ignored him all his life, blackmailing him and giving him ultimatums. If he was going to lie to his employees, then they all deserved to know that he was the reason for his wife's death and that his grieving lasted not even a minute. He sold his son, and then terrorized the couple making them fear him. There had to be a reason it had taken this long for the Swifts to get legitimate adoption papers. His father probably had them and used them for something, but what Vegeta would never know. According to the Swifts, they hadn't had any contact with his father until the beach trip. Maybe he just wanted them to go a decade without the truth getting out before he allowed them to have safety as well.

Whatever his father's reasons or methods were, he was covering up so well. He was giving this speech so that no one in the company would ever question him if something happened to Vegeta, Bulma, or anyone associated with them. Somehow, Vegeta needed to find a way around this. He just needed to bide his time, though. There was nothing he could do or say tonight that wouldn't put his loved ones in danger. He just had to suck it up for that one night.

"I have always had high hopes for my son," his father continued, "that one day he would take over the company. For years, I was concerned that would not happen. It wasn't until recently that he took interest in the company, and I believe I have his new bride to thank for that."

Both Vegeta's and Bulma's calm façade broke. The two of them looked to each other, mouths slightly agape, both silently asking the other what his father could have meant by that. "That's the only reason I can assume since he became very active in the company soon after they started dating." The man smirked and chuckled, looking directly at the couple. "She must be his inspiration. I'm sure we've all felt that before."

Vegeta's heart was racing. He was starting to understand what his father was trying to do. Knowing chuckles and snickers were heard through the room from other couples, thinking his father was just making an affectionate joke regarding his son's love life. His father wanted everyone to think he liked Bulma. That way, if something happened to her, fingers would not be pointed at him.

It wasn't until his father's next words that he fully understood his father's plan.

"I pray every day that my son will never have to experience the loss I have, especially when it benefits both my son and, indirectly, the company." His father held up a glass and the others in the room followed suit. "Bulma, dear, welcome to the family."

The roaring applause was all that could be heard, but Vegeta's mind blocked it out. It was as if he and his father were the only two in the room aside for Kooru who was grinning a sickening, sadistic smile. It took weeks, but Vegeta now comprehended the danger he and his loved ones were truly in. Vegeta had rebelled against his father after everything he had done. He went against his promise to himself and had fallen in love. His father took his marriage to Bulma as an act of rebellion, but now he was publicly acknowledging that Bulma centered him and made his life better. He would let her live, but only if Vegeta continued to do what his father wanted in regards to the company. Vegeta knew his father was angry about certain deals. Truthfully, Vegeta had done it to not only get under his father's skin, but also to establish his own connections for the day he ended up taking over. Now, his father was making it impossible for Vegeta to stabilize himself, because Vegeta knew he would do just about anything to keep Bulma safe, even if it meant surrendering to his father's wishes once again.

And apparently, his father knew that too.

Yes, Vegeta knew. He knew that this was just the beginning of a new fight, and his father had the advantage.

* * *

><p>AN: So…we all saw this coming, but who expected Kakarot to figure everything out? Not that it was very hard to begin with seeing as he saw a photo of Frieza, or the Frieza suspect, at the station. The speech Vegeta's father gave was very challenging to write, but I hope everyone loved the twist. Now, who can figure out what he's really up to? Let me know what you guys think :D


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters

Hey everyone :D I decided it was time for an update, especially since I had to divide this event into three chapters…again, that wasn't my intention, but oh well ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter! Thanks for reading :)

* * *

><p>This whole gala was a mess. Vegeta had to remain stoic for the rest of the festivities. There was more dancing and socializing after the speech, many more in the company offering him and Bulma congratulations. Vegeta saw his father watching them from the shadows, a smirk on his face knowing that he once again had trapped his son.<p>

While Vegeta was watching his father, Kakarot was watching Frieza, who was speaking to many of the company's higher ups. Frieza hadn't noticed the teenager watching him, but Chi Chi had. "What's wrong, Kakarot? You're doing it again."

Kakarot's attention snapped to his girlfriend once more and he smiled sheepishly while trying to conceal the terror he felt. "It's fine, Chi Chi," he lied. "I just don't trust this guy after what mom said." _And what dad suspects._

Chi Chi was about to say something when both she and Kakarot heard Bulma groan. Then turned to see the girl gripping her head. Apparently Vegeta had noticed too, for he excused himself from the horde of people attempting to converse with him and rushed over to her side.

"Bulma, are you okay?" he asked calmly, though his heart pounded in his chest.

Bulma looked up at her husband and forced a smile. "Well, I guess now's as good a time as any to tell you, but I really do have an appointment with the doctor. I've been feeling off today, and now I just have a headache. It's probably all of the…excitement."

Vegeta could understand. He knew that the night had been stressful. "I'll take you home," he offered.

"No," Bulma denied, causing a frown to appear on his face. "You need to stay here. Chi Chi could take me home. You only have to be here for another half hour anyway. I'll be okay."

Vegeta was a little reluctant to stay knowing that Bulma wasn't feeling well, but he knew his father would question it. She was feeling under the weather, and she was right that there were others, including her brother, who could bring her home. His father would become suspicious, and he was already subtly threatening Bulma. He would want Vegeta to stay, and if he left with Bulma his father would be angered. The last thing they needed was for his father to sick Kooru on them.

"Fine," he surrendered. "I'll go get your coat."

"I can do that, sweetie," Bulma replied softly before kissing his cheek. "Thank you for offering, though."

Bulma stood up and left to go retrieve her coat when Vegeta's father decided to join them at the table. "And what was that exchange all about?" he goaded causing his son to glare at him. Vegeta was about to bite out a response, but Kakarot answered for him.

"My sister isn't feeling well," he explained. "Chi Chi is going to take her home."

"Good," Vegeta Sr. replied stunning Kakarot and angering Vegeta. Vegeta sneered at the man before the smirking individual said, "We need to have a talk, anyway, father to son."

"Fine," Vegeta replied, the two of them leaving the table.

Kakarot's attention turned back to the prong of people once his friend and his father was gone. He scanned the room seeing as Frieza wasn't in the same spot he was. When he couldn't spot him in the room, Kakarot panicked. _Where did he go?_

* * *

><p>Bulma was out in the foyer getting her coat and handbag. Her head was pounding which caused her to lean against the wall for a moment. It was strange since she had never had this happen to her during the course of the pregnancy, but maybe it really was dehydration. She really needed to start drinking more.<p>

"Leaving so soon?" a smooth and sinister voice drawled.

Bulma turned to see Kooru standing in front of her, a grin on his face. She flashed him a weak smile and answered him. "Yeah. Whatever is wrong with me caught up, so my friend is taking me home. Again, it was really nice to meet you."

The teenager was about to walk away when she felt Kooru's hand grab her upper arm. She was paralyzed for a moment, but swallowed her fear and turned to face him. "Yes?"

Kooru's grin remained as he said, "I would like you to tell your mother something for me. I never got the chance to give her my condolences before."

_Condolences? _Bulma internally questioned. _What the heck is he-?_

"Please tell her how sorry I am about the baby."

Kooru released the stunned girl and walked away. In that moment, Bulma couldn't breathe. What could he have possibly meant by that? He hadn't known anything about her mother since college, right? So what did he mean by a baby? Unless, had Vegeta's father and her mother had a child, and if so, why did no one know about it? Kooru had been apologetic, so it had to be something bad. And how could Vegeta Sr. and her mother have broken up if there was a baby?

This entire night had been a challenge for Bulma, but now she was even more stressed and felt dizzier than she had the whole night. Gripping her head, she rushed back into the hall, but noticed that Vegeta and his father weren't there. Kakarot and Chi Chi saw her and rushed over to her when the saw her panicking.

"Bulma, what happened?" her brother asked in concern.

She looked up at him, her face pale and her breathing rapid. "Kakarot," she breathed out in alarm. "Where did Vegeta go?"

"His father wanted to talk to him," Kakarot revealed. "Bulma, seriously, what's wrong? That Kooru guy came in right before you. Did he do something to you?"

"No," Bulma admitted. "It's just…I need to talk to Vegeta."

Chi Chi put her hands and Bulma's shoulders. "Bulma, they won't be here much longer. Let me take you home and you can talk to Vegeta when he and your brother get back."

"Chi Chi…" Bulma tried to protest, but her head began to pound and the dizziness was getting worse. She knew she needed to get home and lie down. "Okay…"

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Jay was sitting in the living room while Juu and Krillin were talking and laughing in the kitchen. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but honestly he didn't care. What he did care about was the fact that Kaylee still hadn't returned to the room, though Sara had only stopped crying moments before. Not able to sit still, Jay decided to leave the living room and look for Kaylee.<p>

He saw her with Sara, rocking her and humming as she put the sleeping baby in a crib. Kaylee stood there, a soft smile on her face as she watched her sister's chest rise and fall in her unconscious state. The teenager released a contented sigh and wrapped her arms around her stomach, looking down grinning.

"I can't wait to meet you," he heard her say. "Then you're little aunt and cousin will have someone to play with, too."

The news hit Jay hard on two sides. One was that he didn't know Bulma was pregnant, for he was sure Vegeta's father would have been going nuts about that and everyone in the family would know by now. Second, he couldn't believe that Kaylee was pregnant. She had to be around his age, that he was sure of. "You're pregnant?"

Kaylee gasped and looked over to see the new stranger, Juu's twin brother staring at her with wide eyes. Her happiness instantly regressed back into shame as she averted her eyes back down to her little sister. "Yeah," she whispered weakly, waiting for the momentary peace she felt to be replaced by more mocking insults and judgment.

Jay could hear the broken tone her voice reflected. It was obvious to him that whatever Kaylee was dealing with was more than simply being pregnant. She seemed so content moments before that Jay couldn't understand what changed. Unless…

"Um," he replied awkwardly gaining the girl's attention, "it's really none of my business…but do you, um, well…want to talk about it, I guess?"

Kaylee's brow quirked, the sadness and shame replaced by curiosity. "Why?"

"Uh…why?" Jay questioned himself. What was with this girl who seemed quiet as anything asking one word questions that held so much weight? "Um, well, because you seemed really upset when I asked after you seemed so happy. I just…normally girls want to talk about stuff that bothers them."

"You don't know me, though," Kaylee stated, "and I don't know you either, so it's probably not something you'd want to know anyway."

"I thought that Bulma's family lived in Vegas," Jay continued, ignoring her remark. "At least, that's what was said in the article when she got custody of Sara. So what are you doing all the way over here?"

Kaylee's mouth dropped open as she tried to form words, but she couldn't even say the word "I…" to get her started off. "L-look…" Kaylee murmured. "You don't want to get to know me. It's nice that you're trying for whatever reason, but everything is a mess right now, and I don't want to bring anyone else into it right now."

She tried to walk past Jay but, as she neared the door, Jay gently grabbed her arm and she looked up at him with a fearful expression. Jay just smiled at her. "See?" he teased slightly. "Was that so hard? I can already tell a little bit more about you. And I get that the situation is complicated. What situation isn't? I mean, you're all in the middle of my family drama. Might as well include me in yours."

Kaylee chuckled at that. "Makes sense, but still no." Jay frowned, slightly hurt by her dejection. "I can't bring myself to talk about it with strangers. I already know everyone is talking about me back home. I don't want that to happen here."

"It won't," Jay assured her. "Look, why don't we go back out to the living room and watch a movie or something. If you want to talk, you can. If not, well, I can always give you my number in case you ever want to talk to well…someone in your age group."

Kaylee looked at the teenager strangely, like he was crazy, and Jay waited patiently to see whether she would accept his gesture or reject him. Eventually, she sighed and nodded. "Fine," she finally surrendered. "I still don't know what you have to gain from it, though. You're better off not knowing."

Jay's smile became an amused grin. "You let me be the judge of that. Now…what would you like to watch?"

* * *

><p>Bardock was furious. He still had come up empty handed with this secret investigation, despite having the chief on their side now.<p>

"We're going to have to wait until tomorrow to see if we were approved from getting his old records," Fasha stated cautiously knowing that Bardock was already at his breaking point. "After all, we aren't even sure that his father is going to introduce them to Kooru Freeze."

The concerned father shot a glare over to Nappa. "I hate to accuse you of anything, but why can't we find _any _information on this guy? You aren't keeping anything from us, are you?"

Nappa sighed and shook his head. He didn't blame Bardock for not trusting him. His employee had to know that he had known about Vegeta's dealings for a long time. He hadn't meant to put anyone in danger. Truthfully, he didn't realize how far gone his friend was. He figured that, after a few months, he would get over it and accept the fact that his son was happy and finally involved with the company. He expected him to loosen the tight hold he was trying to keep on his son. He obviously didn't know his friend well after all.

"I don't blame you for being skeptical right now," Nappa responded, "but I _am _on your side. We simply don't have any information on this guy. I never even heard Vegeta mention him, either. He isn't in the public eye despite owning a business. I hadn't even heard of his company until Vegeta told me he was merging with the company of an old friend. This is just as much a mystery to me as it is to you."

"We at least have one clue," Fasha reminded Bardock, gaining Nappa's interest. "Bunny knew of him, and she told Bulma to stay away from him. She was very adamant. She admitted to Bulma she didn't care about her, so her warning should just tell Bulma how dangerous the guy is. We know what college he went to, and we know he was an exchange student. If we get that information from the school, we should have something, a picture and maybe a little background. If he ever cheated or got caught with something he shouldn't have."

"I'll use whatever connections I have to see if I can get any of his current information," Nappa offered.

Bardock only nodded. For the first time in his career, aside from Frieza, he felt like he was hunting a ghost. He couldn't understand how there was little to no information on this Kooru guy. There was information about his company, but apparently the man never spoke at press conferences. It surprised him that, if he it was the guy they were looking for, he would even be presenting an award at the gala that night. Actually, the gala should have been over by now.

With that thought, his phone rang. It was Kakarot.

* * *

><p>Chi Chi had gotten Bulma home, but Bulma was still anxious and panicking. "Don't worry, Bulma," the dark-haired girl assured her friend. "Everything's going to be okay."<p>

"You don't know that," Bulma countered, he breathing getting more rushed.

Kaylee instantly stood up, Jay following suit. "Bulma, what's wrong?" her step-sister asked. "You don't look very good."

Juu and Krillin shot out of the kitchen looking very concerned. Juu could see terror in Bulma's eyes. "Chi Chi, I'll take Bulma to her room. You call Vegeta."

Chi Chi took out her phone and caught Vegeta's voicemail, so she decided to call Kakarot, and his phone went to voicemail as well. She left a message for him as Kaylee moved very quickly to get to Bulma's room. Juu had gotten Bulma to sit down, but now her sister was shaking. "Sis…what happened? Was it really that guy?"

"Yeah," Bulma whispered, "and he said something…something bad. Oh God…I need to talk to Vegeta now."

"No, you need to calm down," Juu ordered. "If you don't, you could hurt the baby. Stress isn't good for either of you."

"Oh God, the baby," Bulma groaned burying her face in her hands. "There was a baby."

Juu was confused and concerned about that remark. "Bulma?"

Kaylee sat down next to Bulma and grabbed her hand. Bulma became alert and took notice of her step-sister. She quickly tried to wipe away the tears, and she couldn't even tell why she was crying. "Whatever he said," her sister started, "we'll deal with it, together. Why don't you rest and, when Vegeta comes back, we'll wake you."

Bulma began to calm down, if only because her sister was comforting her. "I don't think I can sleep, though. My heart is still racing."

"I'm going to call your doctor in that case," Juu stated. "I mean, I'm sure you're fine, but you were pretty close to hyperventilating. I'm going to see if he knows something we can do to help settle your nerves without medication."

"Thanks, Juu," Bulma replied as the blonde left the room. The older woman looked over to her sister and smiled. "And thank you, too."

"I owe you," Kaylee replied with a meek grin. "If not for you, I don't even want to think about where I'd be. You took me in when dad let Bunny throw me out. You and Vegeta filed for guardianship and are helping me with school and medical bills. I can't even understand how you forgave me."

Bulma chuckled slightly and pulled the girl in for a hug. "Kids make mistakes. When you grow up, you learn from them. It's as simple as that. You have to admit you aren't the same as you were when we were kids. Eventually everyone has to grow up."

"Heh," Kaylee responded. "Never thought of it that way, but I do feel like I'm in a better place. It wouldn't have happened if I hadn't made a bad decision, though. I mean, if I hadn't gone to that party and some weirdo hadn't spiked my drink, I wouldn't have been pregnant now and I'd still be making those bad choices."

Bulma frowned thinking of just how true Kaylee's words were. This baby honestly saved her. What if Jessica had convinced her to go to more parties? Kaylee could have been drugged with worse another time, or worse, willingly taken the stuff. She was struggling with school and had Michael and Bunny for parents. Bulma wouldn't have been surprised if Kaylee would have turned to that stuff to avoid her pain. "At least you got out of there," Bulma agreed. "And, like I said, we'll do everything we can to help you until you can get stability."

"You and Vegeta are going to be wonderful parents," Kaylee stated. "I mean, I know you took Sara in, and she's probably young enough to believe you guys are her parents, but I mean…I can't wait to see you guys with your own child. If Sara and I are so lucky, I can't even imagine…"

Bulma hugged the girl close to her again. "There won't be any less love for you or Sara. As far as I am and the courts are concerned, you're one of our own too."

"Um…"

Bulma and Kaylee looked up to see Jay standing in the doorway. The blue-haired woman was actually very surprised to see him there. How did she miss him when she came in? "Jay, what are you doing here?"

Jay decided to continue on with his half-truth. "I came because I wanted to see if Juu would consider coming home. Our mother has lost it."

Bulma couldn't help but grin remembering the blue-haired woman. "No offense, but I'm honestly not surprised. I take it Juu said 'no' to going back."

Jay nodded. "She made an excellent point," he said looking over to Kaylee and smiling. "Something about not letting parents run our lives and breaking free from the scrutiny, becoming one's own person. Stuff like that. I have to admit she's right."

"Wow," Bulma nearly gasped. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were growing up."

"About time, right?" he agreed as he grinned at Kaylee. Kaylee smiled back at him, somehow understanding his hidden meaning. "Anyway, Kaylee and I were watching a movie. While Juu calls your doctor, would you like to join us? Might take your mind off of…whatever it was."

Bulma paled when she realized that Jay had overheard everything about her doctor and her pregnancy. "Jay, you can't tell Vegeta's-"

"I won't," he answered firmly. "I get it, believe me. You guys don't need the added stress. Obviously something is up that I don't understand. His dad doesn't need to know."

"Thank you."

Kaylee smiled sadly at her sister. "Why don't we go watch the movie? I'm sure Vegeta and Kakarot will be home soon."

* * *

><p>Vegeta's "talk" with his father had not eased any of his tension. He hadn't expected it to, but to hear his father directly come out and say that he would hurt Bulma if Vegeta didn't do exactly what he said terrified him.<p>

Vegeta had been taking an active interest in the company, meaning he hoped to take it from under his father's nose one day, or at least have a ton of supporters within the company. He was making big, legitimate deals with companies who wouldn't sign with his father. They only signed with him because they liked him, saw him as honorable and a good person, whereas they saw his father for what he truly was…a snake in the grass.

The teenager had also been trying to make a connection with the younger employees like he had been doing that night. They all liked him, and he hoped to use that one day if he had too. Unfortunately, his father had seen what he was doing.

"_I'm not an idiot," his father had said with a smirk. "You had a good plan, but I was many steps ahead of you. Did you honestly think I'd let you continue?"_

_Vegeta hadn't said anything in response. He kept his stoic façade, waiting to hear what else his father had to say. "But, I do respect you," the man continued. "You're finally becoming a ruthless businessman like me. The only thing left to do is two join me on the opposite side of the law."_

_This confused Vegeta, and he didn't bother to hide it. "And why the hell would I do that? There's absolutely no need to break the law to run a business."_

_His father answered with a chuckle. "You're still very naïve. Look, son, you can gain more breaking the law than following it. Your time to be a naïve child is over. It's time you learn what this company was built on."_

"_What if I refuse?" Vegeta asked. He couldn't believe his father was a) willing to have his son break the law, and b) allowing said son to learn his dirty dealings._

"_Then Bulma pays."_

Vegeta was so angry, he couldn't even think straight. How could his father demand this from him in exchange for Bulma's life? He knew he had to tell Bardock. If he ever got caught doing something illegal, his father-in-law wouldn't be able to help him unless he had forewarning. Bulma was in danger. He could probably work something so that it looked like Vegeta was committing a crime, but actually be a legal dealing. Vegeta had no intention of actually breaking the law.

For now, his father wanted him to research the business dealings from the company's early days. It didn't surprise him that the company was built on lies and deceit. It actually worked to his benefit. His father was giving him two months to review all the information he would be giving him. That would be enough time to figure something out with his friends, maybe even have his father arrested. Kooru needed to be out of the picture, though. His father hadn't said it, but Kooru was his way of harming Bulma while keeping his hands clean. Vegeta would not let that creep anywhere near his wife and children or, to his father's and Kooru's knowledge, child.

"Vegeta!" Kakarot called, earning attention from both Vegeta and, to the younger teen's dismay, Frieza. The corrupt business man glared at Kakarot who tried to appear nonchalant and he pulled his best friend into a side hug.

"Ugh, Kakarot, what are you-"

"Sh," Kakarot hushed quietly. "Kooru is watching us."

"So?" Vegeta snapped in a whisper.

"Vegeta…we need to talk about something. We have to leave now. It's the end, anyway."

Vegeta was stunned to see a fearful expression on his friend's face. Kakarot only ever had that look when Bulma was in trouble. "Fine," he replied. "Let's grab out coats and leave."

Once they were finally in the car, windows closed and doors locked, Kakarot all but had a meltdown. "Oh my God, Vegeta! We're in so much trouble!"

"Yes, I know," Vegeta stated fairly calmly given the situation. "My father wants me to stop making legitimate deals and stoop down to his level."

"No," Kakarot whispered. "You can't do that. You could go to jail!"

Vegeta nodded. "I'm aware. Unfortunately, if I don't do what he wants, he _will _hurt Bulma. He actually said it directly to my face. I have two months to 'study up.'" Vegeta growled out the last two words in disgust. "I'm sure he's going to have that Freeze guy handle whatever it is."

"That's the thing, Vegeta," Kakarot stated seriously. "Kooru Freeze is a professional criminal…his alias is Frieza."

Vegeta grew alarmed as he listened to his best friend say something he hadn't quite expected. "And how on earth would you know that?"

Kakarot's expression darkened. "Because…I saw a picture in my dad's files. He's been trying to find out who he is. He's the creep that killed his parents…my grandparents…"

Seconds later, Kakarot felt his phone being shoved in his hand and regained his senses. He looked over to his angered friend questioningly. "Call you father," Vegeta rasped. "Now!"

* * *

><p>Bulma's doctor decided to come and check Bulma out, though he was sure she was fine. He knew that Vegeta would haunt her to get checked out immediately, especially since she had had such a migraine.<p>

"Everything is okay, I hope," Bulma murmured quietly.

The doctor nodded. "Yeah, you check out," he answered. "Your blood pressure was slightly elevated, but I'm sure it had to do with whatever stress you were dealing with. I'll check again before I leave to make sure it's going down. You seem much calmer now."

Bulma nodded, though she was still highly stressed. "The headache?"

"A combination of the elevated blood pressure and from you not eating or drinking as much as you should. Hasn't the nausea worn off yet?"

Bulma nodded, but she looked reluctant to respond. "I didn't eat a lot before the banquet today," she admitted. "I did drink a lot of water, though."

The doctor nodded. "No skipping meals," he ordered. "I know it's difficult when you have a lot going on, but take a few minutes to eat a cup of fruit or something. You have to treat yourself well or it could cause issues. I would say have a snack now and eat a lot for breakfast tomorrow."

"You don't have to worry about that," Kaylee joked, a smile lighting her face. "I plan to cook a lot in the morning. She won't have a choice."

The doctor chuckled. "Very good then," he said. "I won't need to see you tomorrow since I'm checking you out now, but schedule an appointment for the end of next week so I can check up on you again, and call in the meantime if anything else comes up."

"Okay," Bulma agreed. "I will. Thank you so much for coming out tonight. You didn't have to."

"Of course I did," the doctor countered. "Your husband would have had my head if I didn't."

Bulma smiled, knowing he was right as he began to check her blood pressure once more. "Still, thank you."

Vegeta and Kakarot chose that moment to enter the apartment, and Vegeta became insanely alarmed when he saw his wife's obstetrician there. "Wha…?" he tried to ask as he swallowed nervously.

Bulma's smile instantly made the panic disappear. "I kind of had an episode after Kooru spoke with me," she explained. "Stressed myself out a bit too much, but Juu and Kaylee calmed me down."

"She's looking fine now," the doctor assured him as he read the pressure gage. "We also talked about the importance of her not skipping meals. That only added to her problem today."

Vegeta nodded. He hadn't realized that Bulma had skipped any meals. Of course, he had skipped all of his meals that day as well being so worried about the gala. He would need to set a better example for his wife.

The doctor stood up and said, "For the rest of the night, Bulma, you are to rest. Like I said, have a snack and then get to sleep. Whatever discussion you need to have can be tabled for tomorrow. Understand?"

Bulma nodded and smiled sheepishly at Vegeta who was clearly doing his best to remain in control of his emotions. "I'll get into bed now. Would you bring me a yogurt?"

Vegeta nodded and headed into the kitchen while Bulma got up and thanked her doctor once more before heading to their bedroom. In the kitchen, Vegeta was gripping the table hard, shaking with rage, fear, and so many other emotions that he couldn't burden his wife with now. All he could do was listen to what Kooru said to her and try to make guesses. After the talk with Bardock, they all agreed to keep Frieza's identity a secret for now. More proof was needed, but now they had direction, and thankfully Nappa was finally on their side. Bardock assured Vegeta he would find a way to bring Frieza or Kooru or whatever the heck his name was to justice before Vegeta ever needed to commit a crime for his father. Once Frieza and his men were out of the picture, which Bardock was sure would happen since Frieza never put his illegal business on hold, then Vegeta could take his father down and Bulma would be safe.

They just needed to get to that point.


End file.
